


She Breathes

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Naekusaba [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non-Despair AU, Pre-Despair AU, and shipping, domestic AU, lots of fluff, make mukuro happy, mercenary au, will tag characters later as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 103,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mukuro is only a corpse in name.<br/>A oneshot series dedicated to the soldier who died too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Eighth bullet: It's her birthday and tomorrow's christmas, that's plenty enough reason to celebrate. Non-despair au<br/>Ninth bullet: Even someone as solitary as Mukuro has a family and she's still learning how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Re:d Red Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First bullet: Red was a color which Mukuro Ikusaba was all too familiar with.  
> Pre-despair or non-despair AU

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Red was the hue of the sky just before the sun dies when the world tries to catch the last glimmers of daylight.

Red was the dye splotched all over the corpses she had seen and most of them had been painted by her.

Red was the stain her sister's lipstick left on her skin, the closest she will ever get to having wounds.

Red. Red. _Red was a color which Mukuro Ikusaba was all too familiar with._

Throughout all her experiences, she had brushed with red more than with any color and not for good reasons. Red was a color just as much as it was a synonym. She knew that red only meant one thing and that was danger. Everything that reminded her of horror, suffering, and even _death_ was red. Sunset was the calm before the storm because it's actually at night when the true battlefield awakens. Blood was a necessity to live however, most if not all of her sightings of it were accompanied by death. And then there was her _sister_.

So it was only natural for her to practice more caution whenever there was red in her scope.

"Hello, Ikusaba-san!" A cheerful voice called out from behind her.

From the sounds of footsteps, the person was lightweight but were dragging their feet if only by just a bit. The sloppy footwork informed her that the person was picking up speed, probably in an attempt to catch up to her, but was also struggling. And also the sound of… papers. This was what she gathered from her position without even looking back. It was useless speculation though, after all, she already knew the owner of that voice but she was still vigilant out of habit.

"I didn't expect to see you here." The voice was closer now. Beside her now. And if she turned her head slightly like so to the right...

_Ah, red._

Makoto Naegi's tie just also happened to be red.

Red. Red. _Red._ She could practically feel the red coursing through her body going on high alert. Her mind was going into overdrive and her heart was running a race with it. Red was never a good sign nor did her mind take it too well. Her body on the other hand, she had managed to train so as not to give herself away. That's right, she was always prepared to handle all things red. At least, that's what she thought. Although she already knew the MO when faced with such color and had flawlessly executed it each time ever since she thought of it, for the first time, she found herself doing one of the most fatal mistakes a soldier could ever make on a battlefield.

Mukuro hesitated.

_His red was…_

Surely nothing special, right? She has seen that same tie on all the other boys. It was part of the school uniform which was exactly what Makoto was wearing right now. The difference only between Makoto's and the regular uniform was that his was sandwiched between papers. And even then the only thing that achieved was make him look ridiculous. Knowing him and his luck, it probably wasn't even on purpose just like how his right shoe _always_ manages to slip off.

So maybe that earlier feeling was also just a fluke. Because just as soon as whatever that weird feeling hit her, it was already gone. Maybe she imagined it. Her eyes discreetly wandered over his tie for a few more seconds. Nothing. The red was no longer threatening or… whatever that feeling was. A false alarm? A premonition? But it didn't feel malicious at all. It was certainly _different_ though.

Whatever it was could wait for later. She had to handle the situation at hand first which was dealing with an overly friendly boy. The only classmate aside from her sister who actually starts conversations with her. She briefly reflected on how she ended up here in this hallway with him.

She was just out to buy her sister a drink from the vending machine in another building. Junko's preference for the said drink from that particular machine came across her as odd but she did not question it. Although it was inconvenient, as long as it wasn't unreasonable then she would do her best to perform it. She loved her sister enough to bear with it.

And while on her way there, she admittedly did consider checking on Makoto to see if he got into any trouble again. He was actually a magnet for misfortune which made her reconsider his lucky title as a misnomer. But she had her priorities to check. So she made a mental note to do that _after_ she got the said drink. And she was certain that this time it wasn't intentional. Had her body moved on its own and subconsciously took the route that she knew was most likely where she could intercept him?

"It seems like we keep meeting a lot." He politely smiled at her.

The smile made her pause for a moment but just as quickly she recovered. "We're classmates."

"Ah, no. That's not quite what I meant." He fidgeted in place. The hesitant movement reminded her of a small confused animal caught in a cage for the first time. "I'm not saying you're wrong though! I mean I guess it's true that being classmates makes it easier for us to meet."

"What did you mean then?" She asked.

"It's just out of all our classmates, I always see you a lot out of class and most of the time." He shrugged and she guessed that it was mostly to readjust the weight of the stack of papers rather than meaning the gesture. "Maybe it's just my imagination since I don't actually count our meetings but I feel like I really do see you more often."

Was it _that_ obvious?

There was some truth to that. Ever since he first smiled at her, she admitted that maybe she was paying more attention to him than any other civilian. Granted of course that she was only doing so to look out for him. The boy got into more accidents in a week than anyone would have in a lifetime. So she decided to try and help him provided that she was free because her sister would always take first priority. And for a while, her vigilance had paid off. He got into less accidents than he did when he first started here.

She should have known that he would have noticed sooner or later. She wondered if maybe she should put a hold on her watch even if only for a little while. Just until she could shake off his suspicions. And if he told her that she was bothering him then she would stop completely.

While she was too busy contemplating on her next move, Makoto mistook her silence as his cue to continue the conversation.

"But I don't mean that as a bad thing. Actually, it's been fun." He chuckled nervously or perhaps he was more embarrassed than he was nervous."I get excited when I think that I'll get to see you again. It really gives me something to look forward to after class."

"...!" If only he was looking at her then maybe he would have seen the effect his words had on her.

But he was too focused on his own words and it seemed like there was always more to be said. "And you always help me out of situations even though it's mostly my problem." If his hands weren't full, he would have been anxiously scratching the back of his neck just like all the other times he wore that abashed look on his face right now. "I'm really grateful for all the help and I know I always thank you after each time but I feel like it's not enough."

Her voice was quieter. "You don't find me annoying?"

"Why would say that-" He stopped, followed by a shaky intake of breath most likely to compose himself. It looked like he was carefully thinking on what to say next.

Mukuro wasn't so sure if she wanted to hear them. Would he also call her a disappointment just like her sister always did? No, maybe nothing that extreme coming from him. But what if he said yes? What if he did find her annoying or bothersome?

And why did it feel like his opinion mattered?

In the gentlest voice she has ever heard from him, he spoke softly. "Is that how you feel about yourself?"

"..." She looked away.

"Ikusaba-san." He started. "I don't know much about what you've been through so I don't even know if I have the right to say this but I want you to stop."

She flinched for the tiniest fraction and maybe she did not hide it as well as she would have liked because she saw him flinch as well.

"I'm your friend. Or at least, I'd like to think I am. I mean, I do want to be friends with you. I'd like to believe that we're already friends. No, wait, let me start again from the top." He was obviously trying hard but there was just something in her heart stopping her from believing in him.

"I _am_ your friend. And I also believe that you're a wonderful person." He said full of hope.

That sounded too good to be true. Wonderful? Person? _I'm someone's friend?_ No, that was not how she has been defined all her life. A more accurate sentence would be-

"I'm a…" Threat. Weapon. Murderer. " _Soldier._ "

Red. A red flag that only she could see was waving behind her eyelids. And a war against herself was boiling over her, an imminent rupture threatening to happen, ready to overwhelm her at any moment.

He shook his head. "You've got that wrong!"

She looked back at him, eyes challenging him.

"You're saying that I'm not a soldier?" She unconsciously clenched a fist.

"You're phrasing it all wrong." He didn't back down not even in the slightest but his voice never lost its soothing tone. "Ikusaba-san, you're my friend first and foremost. Everything else comes after. You just so happen to be the Ultimate Soldier."

That was the most preposterous lie she had ever heard. Someone was actually looking at her, _really_ looking at _her,_ like she was not a soldier. She didn't know if she should be offended or not because that was her talent after all. And for most of her life, she was okay with just being a soldier. Civilian life, more specifically, high school life made her realize how much of an outcast that made her. Not even her sister make her forget that she was a soldier and a disappointment on top of it. So when he told her that she was a soldier as an afterthought, she was dumbfounded. She wasn't sure how to feel.

Red. For some strange reason, the color flashes again briefly inside her head. But it's different from the earlier one. There was an element of safety. It was warmer but not boiling _._ There was a foreign feeling which she thought would be the last thing she'd associate with red. It felt…

It felt nice. Maybe it was the way he sounded so sincere about it. Maybe it was the way his face looked so honest saying those words. Maybe it was the way he smiled each and every time he saw her like no other person ever did.

So maybe he was telling the truth and she believed in him.

"That's why I'm always glad whenever we meet."

She was just so overwhelmed with all the words and feelings that all she could do was nod numbly and mutter. "I'm glad when we meet too."

And his smile could have light up the world right then and there.

"Can you keep a secret?" This time, he was the one looking away. "The truth is lately, I've been doing a lot of errands. And whenever it gets too tough on me, you always seem to have the best sense of timing coming to my rescue."

He paused only to take one deep breath. And then he flashed her a more shy smile.

"When I think that I might get to see Ikusaba-san, it makes me want to work a little harder."

Red. Red. _Red._ This was definitely a _different_ kind of red than she was used to.

"I'll take your secret to the grave." There was the slightest upturn of her lips when she said that.

"That's a little too extreme but thanks." He chuckled. "And thanks for listening to me too."

It was only then that Mukuro realized that the two of them had been talking _in place._ They had hardly moved at all and she knew that Makoto had places to be at. Or at the very least, those papers needed to be delivered.

"Do you need help with that?"

He was carrying a precarious stack of papers that he was barely managing to hold in place with his chin on top for a false sense of security. She doubted that it weighed anything to her but judging from her memories of him, the weight may be more than he's used to. Probably more than he can handle. Because of his height, his arms were shorter than average, and with the stack being excessively high, it was a miracle as to how he was holding on to it for so long. Going by his track record, he should have already tripped over nothing and reduced the stack to a mess of scattered papers. She could not understand why anyone would send him of all the students on an errand that should have been meant for two or at least one Ultimate of the physical sort.

Was that what this was about? Her lips slightly twitched downward. She knew of Makoto's talent and of the unflattering opinion that some students (not from their class though) and that also extended to a portion of the teachers. They never did anything extreme though. As long as he was officially enrolled as a student of Hope's Peak Academy then he was basically _untouchable_ so they could not get away with murder. However, the things they could get away with, they made a habit.

She briefly wondered, if worse came to worst, could she be the one to get away with murder?

Conflict resolution was her forte back when she was in Fenrir granted that most of those conflicts were resolved with either a bullet to the heart or a knife to the throat. It was fast, efficient, and most importantly, effective in ending a fight. Ending a war however, was not as easy. And Junko had once told her that some quarrels only look like fights on surface but were actually full-blown wars on the inside. The domestic setting was truly a devastating battlefield and Mukuro found herself unarmed in enemy territory.

Not for the first time in her life, Mukuro Ikusaba was lost.

A streak of red flashed in the corner of her eyes, launching her body and mind into full alert, and all at once she was back in the hallway. Her head tilted just enough for her eyes to catch what it was then relax somewhat. It was only a poster on a bulletin board. Another false alarm.

"Honestly, I think I do but I want to pass on that offer." He smiled sheepishly at her. "I don't want to trouble you since you've already helped me out a bunch of times before."

"If you insist." She would honor his refusal but that didn't stop her from moving in an inch closer, just within range for her to do something in the event that he does get overwhelmed.

"But is it alright if I ask where you're headed?" He habitually tilted his head.

She blinked. "The soft sciences department." She said flatly.

"What a coincidence! I'm going that way too!" And on that note, they started walking together towards their destination.

She felt a little guilty lying to him. She knew where he was headed just from one quick scan at the top sheet. That place was not where she was supposed to go. In fact, that was on the other side of the campus, nowhere near the building with her sister's specific vending machine.

In her defense, she knew how carefree her sister was so she may not want the drink anymore when she returns… just like the five times she did this same errand before. Three of those five times, she asked her to go back and buy another drink. One of those three times, she actually did open the can but just dumped the contents afterward. All five however were rejected. Today may just as well end up as sixth in the tally.

Junko was hard to please. But that never stopped Mukuro from trying. So she figured that if she ran fast enough so that she wouldn't get caught by the hall monitor then she could probably get back sooner to her sister. And maybe she'll actually drink the beverage and she would then be less of a disappointment of an older sister. She mentally sighed and prepared herself to deal with that later. So much for priorities.

Halfway there, Makoto suddenly stopped near the stairs. "Hey, um, Ikusaba-san. On second thought, is it too late to accept that offer of carrying the papers?"

"You're asking me to carry them now?"

"Yes, but only for a little while!" He laughed uncomfortably. "It's just that I feel like my shoe is slipping off again and I really don't want to reorganize these papers again."

"Sure." She expected this. His limit. She was waiting for him to ask her.

He smiled apologetically. "Ah, sorry. I think I've already lost feeling in my arms. Is it alright if you also crouch a bit? I don't think I can lift this any higher, sorry again."

"No problem."

Unlike Makoto, Mukuro handled the challenge of a stack with practiced ease. This was practically featherweight compared to most of the firearms she has handled before. So she was able to carry it singlehandedly but just in case, she placed her other hand on top for a more secure hold. Just before she could stretch back again to her full posture, someone else moved faster than her. Well, it wasn't as though he was _that_ fast, it was just that she was _that_ surprised.

Red. The same red tie, now hung free from the papers, suddenly reminded her of the flag her sergeant raised during one drill turned emergency. Just like then, alarm bells rung inside her head.

Makoto did his best to stand on his tiptoes. His hands were on her shoulders, probably more for balance. That was the least of her worries. Her _immediate_ concern was that his face was _so close._ But just when she thought it was as near as possible, apparently, it wasn't _close enough._

Red. The red coursing through her body was on a one-way track to her head. She could practically feel it pounding inside. Her eyes frantically sought for an escape route unfortunately, the only thing in her field of vision was his face but she was more drawn to his eyes.

His eyes were however, not red. They were in fact, green and muchmorebeautiful up close. They were absolutely _breathtaking_. At least, she thought that was the reason why she was holding her breath. Before her eyes could adjust with the distance or lack thereof, he apparently did not give her any more time to think. Their noses clumsily bumped with each other for just a moment. It seemed like he was pulling away.

But only to lift his heels higher so he could tiptoe harder until _finally_ , their foreheads touched. And it was not just for a moment.

Red. Red. _Red._ Her face surely must be red now, she thought.

In an empty hallway, two shadows connected.

"Thank goodness. It doesn't feel like a fever." He said once he pulled back and stood like how he normally would, both heels on the ground, and his hands taking back the stack of papers.

"Wha…" She caught herself before she could continue that thought. Thoughts scrambled inside her head and words choked in her throat. "What did you just do?"

"What? I just checked your temperature." He said it so casually that even the usual quiet Mukuro was at a lost for words.

 _Unconventionally?_ "Why?"

"Huh? Well you looked really red for a while and I thought that you looked like the kind of person who would keep a fever a secret."

_Wait. She was red all this time? Even before… before he did THAT?_

"Well the clinic is out of way since it's in a different building so we couldn't use a thermometer. Maybe I should've used my hands instead but…" He sighed.

"But?" She asked, not really thinking about the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Promise not to laugh?" He started playing with his hands. "Okay so I got a little conscious of my hands. I mean, I've been holding those papers for a while and I didn't want to use them because I figured they were all sweaty."

Mukuro thought that was absurd. He could have easily solved that problem by wiping them beforehand. Or maybe, was she missing some social code on this? Perhaps this was another domestic approach she was not informed in. After all, she never caught a fever before not even in the harshest terrain. If it was commonplace then she had to ask just to check.

But Makoto spoke first.

"Your freckles looked cute though."

"...Thanks?" Did she hear that right?

And all at once a look of horror showed on his face. "I said that out loud, didn't I? Ack!" His voice squeaked. "Ah, please don't take it in a creepy way!"

So she did hear that right. Looking closer at him, she also noticed something she had been seeing all day.

He on the other hand, started shrinking and backing a few steps. "I mean I just happened to notice them because you know, your face was so close!" Step. "It's not like I planned this out just so I could take a closer look at them." Step. "Ah, no. I just made it sound like I did plan that. Ahhh! Just- no, wait, can I start from the-!"

And of course, he just had to slip on his foot have his right shoe fly off.

Papers flew all over the place and Makoto would have fallen off the stairs if it weren't for Mukuro's excellent reflexes. She managed to pull him close to her. In hindsight, she could have also prevented the paper fiasco if only she wasn't so focused on _other_ matters. But having him avoid injury was a victory in itself.

Makoto was frozen for a few seconds and judging from his face, she could read his thoughts with high accuracy. There was the sigh of relief at not having any broken bones over this. There was groan that signaled his annoyance at having to clean this up. Then there were his hands on his face, fully embarrassed. That was basically the usual three signs of Makoto's luck working against him and she thought that was all she was going to see today.

Until she noticed something else.

He chuckled nervously. "So, um, I know that I may be pushing it but are you in any hurry?"

"Not really." Her lips were smiling before she even noticed it.

Red was the dye of Makoto's tie, proof that they were enrolled in the same school and even better, they were classmates.

Red was the shade of Mukuro's face, not out of anger or rage but out of a new feeling she had yet to put a name on.

Red was the wash of warmth his presence brought, a very welcome change from the usual boiling point.

Red. Red. _Red_ was a color which Mukuro Ikusaba found herself in whenever she was with Makoto.

And she figured that maybe red wasn't so bad. Not when it was dusted lightly over his ears.

* * *

** OMAKE **

_If the Shoe Doesn't Fit:_

He pulled away and for a second, his heels touched the ground. With steely determination, he tried to stand on his tiptoes once again. However, no matter how poorly planned this was, he could never have possibly expected what was about to happen.

His mistake was trying to pull the stunt on the second try. He should have known better than to get it down the first time. It just so happened that his right shoe was already loose enough that when he tried again, he slipped. Caught off guard and falling, his hands desperately clung onto whatever they could latch onto… which just so happen to be her.

Makoto: Mmph!

Mukuro: …!

Red. Red. _Red._ Makoto Naegi did not need a mirror to know just how red he was.

His sister would make it a point to tell him that when he gets home later, surely still red.

* * *

 

**BONUS**

_Makoto's Cut:_

Makoto must have sincerely thought over what to say to her not just today in particular but on each day Mukuro helped him out. Maybe that's why the words came flowing so naturally out of his mouth before he could catch them. He has thought of this situation before, has practiced for this before, and has never actually spoken with her like this before. They were always too busy cleaning up the collateral mess of his luck that they always ran out of time for them to properly talk more than the usual thank you's and goodbye's. The short two words of gratitude hardly spoke of how actually grateful he was that she was there to help him even though most of the time they were more of rescues than simple aids. And he wanted her to know that he appreciated her taking the time and effort to do just that.

Maybe that's why he changed the order this time. He thanked her first and then they could clean up his mess later. Or maybe skip getting into a mess in the first place. But at least he has _finally_ properly thanked her. He thought that maybe he was too earnest and genuinely unrehearsed that he was just a bit nervous as to how she would react over his mini monologue. Was that too forceful? What if he spooked her? Or worse, what if he creeped her out? Honestly, he was already mentally preparing himself for the backlash, if any at all.

Her voice was quieter than he was used to. "You don't find me annoying?"

Except that. He definitely did not expect her to think that.

"Why would say that-" He stopped.

He took a shaky breath to compose himself and just let the cogs in his brain work. A gut feeling told him that this was a delicate situation and that he had to proceed with utmost care and caution. He flipped the words over and over in his head until he was sure that he got them right.

Slowly, and in the gentlest voice he could muster, he spoke softly. "Is that how you feel about yourself?"

"..." She looked away.

"Ikusaba-san." For the first time in his high school life, he prayed that his mother was here. Maybe she knew what the right words to say. For his sake and more importantly, for Mukuro's sake, he sincerely hoped that he at least got half of them right. "I don't know much about what you've been through so I don't even know if I have the right to say this but I want you to stop."

She flinched for the tiniest fraction and he immediately regretted his choice of words. He panicked.

"I'm your friend. Or at least, I'd like to think I am. I mean, I do want to be friends with you. I'd like to believe that we're already friends. No, wait, let me start again from the top."

Maybe he was making it worse but he'd like to believe that he was helping. He was determined to help her. For all the times that she had helped him, he was intent on being the one to help her this time. And for this reason, he found the resolve to press on.

"I _am_ your friend. And I also believe that you're a wonderful person."

In a world that treated her like a living weapon, Makoto wanted to make her understand that she too, was also human.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~


	2. 12 Hour Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second bullet: The difference between them is as clear as night and day.  
> Non-despair Adult AU aka Domestic AU

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Makoto Naegi could be described as a morning person.

Even this attribute of his just adds to his already astoundingly average character description. If you read a rundown of his personality and hobbies, you'll find that he is extremely normal. His only redeeming quality may just be his endless optimism and compassion. You could try to murder him and he would still forgive you. Hypothetically. Of course, no one has yet to test that theory but everyone knows that it's sound logic. Nothing that extreme has happened before but he did get accused of murder once, when he accidentally walked into a crime scene. And even then, even though the actual culprit tried to pin the blame on him, he was still understanding and forgave them. He was worried for the victim's family and yet he was also concerned for the killer.

He must have been a saint in his past life.

If he could shine brighter than he already did, he'd have a halo above his head. A walking ray of sunshine, naturally, he is drawn to similar things. He especially enjoys the bright opportunities that each new morning 's just something magical that goes on during the day which fills him up with joy. Like how each day he sees the sun in the sky is another promise of hope.

Of course, another possible contributing reason is that his work hours are actually in the morning.

But no matter how much he loves mornings, he could never get himself to transfer that fondness to waking up.

**6:00AM**

He gets up after the second snooze so his alarm is always ten minutes early. Always on the second snooze because the last time that he slept through the third was more trouble than what it's worth. With barely open eyes, he sits up, grateful that the curtains are drawn shut because he thinks he won't like the sun as much if he always woke up being blinded by it. He gets up and makes his way out of the room, not even bothering to make his bed. It's not that he's sleazy or anything, in fact, back during his high school days, he always made his bed after getting up.

However, ever since he moved into this house, he just outgrew the habit.

He's getting the hang of a lot of other things though such as cooking his own breakfast. Not that he was a terrible cook before, he wasn't all that great either but at least he could make a decent meal. Cooking just never seemed to fall under his strengths because of his tactlessness. The taste is the least of his problems, he's more worried that he could burn everything else aside from the dish. Whether it be due to his aloof nature or by sheer luck, he becomes a fire hazard in the kitchen. But he's been more careful now and it shows because the fire department hasn't received any close calls this month. Today's breakfast thankfully proceeds without incident.

Admittedly, eating it alone isn't the best appetizer but he's also learned to deal with that.

After the first hurdle of breakfast, there's not much for him to worry about for now. So he finishes up with the rest of his morning ritual. Do the dishes. Take a bath. Get dressed. Check the bedroom for anything he might have forgotten. Check again in the bedroom. Is he really forgetting nothing? Check once again. Everything is done accordingly to routine. There's just one last thing.

"I'm off!" He shouts back to the house out of habit.

And so he heads out to face the day.

**7:00AM**

The day is hotter than he would have liked. It's probably because summer is already approaching. Well. it's nothing that he can't handle yet. He's glad that he only has to walk under the sun when it's just peaking and when it's about to set, otherwise he doubts he'll be just as cheerful. The train station isn't even that far so that's a plus. The subdivision he lives in makes for a relaxing walk. It's not exactly the quietest because of all the gradeschoolers heading for the nearby elementary school, but it is peaceful. There's this soothing feeling that fills his heart whenever he sees people from his neighborhood being so carefree.

The walk to the station is just the calm before the storm.

**7:30AM**

Everything after dropping off at the station should have been easy enough however his luck would have none of that. Even though his workplace is only a ten minute walk from here, somehow his ten minutes would extend to twenty, sometimes forty, and one time, he almost lost a whole day of work. It's just that surprisingly, a lot could happen in ten minutes and getting to point B from point A is not as easy as it sounds. At least, not for him. He doubts that anyone else is having the same difficulties as him, heck, he even doubts the credibility of some of his past experiences because of the sheer absurdity of them!

There's never a dull moment because he knows that something different will most likely happen. Whether it be something small like getting chased by a not so friendly dog or something huge like getting involved in a police chase, both of which has already happened before by the way, there is always something bound to happen every time. A normally boring walk to work can become exciting when you have luck as great, or more accurately, as bad as his.

It's troublesome that his morning routine is so irregular but he thinks that just makes it interesting.

**8:30AM**

He finally arrives for work. Late. Again. This time he's half an hour late which compared to his track record, isn't as bad as it sounds. With all things considered like getting sucked into a hostage taking, he's pretty lucky he even made it out unscathed. Unfortunately though, it didn't make for a good late arrival excuse. His boss still chews him out though but he figures that he deserves it. He's been more late than he is on time and even though his boss scolds him each time, he never deducts his salary. He's lucky to have understanding co-workers.

Makoto works as a public servant. Again, it's not like anyone did not expect that. It's the perfectly suiting average job for such an average person with a golden job. He absolutely loves his job. Here he gets to meet all sorts of people and each with their own problems that he's more than willing to help with. He sees it as an opportunity to help as many people as he can and he likes to think that he's doing a great job at it. Day in and day out is exhausting and it gets tough sometimes but even then he still enjoys it.

His smile never drops the whole time.

**5:00PM**

After work, he decides to stop by the local bookstore. He likes to kill time there whenever he's not too busy or not in a hurry. There's a poster outside that wasn't there the last time he visited so he decides to ask inside about it. But that only bought him five minutes so he loiters around for a while. There are books that catch his curiosity and a few has him interested but he never buys any of them. If you'll ask him why not then he'll say that it's not like he has the time to read them anyways. But the short answer is that he's a little strapped for cash. He feels just a little bit guilty for entering the bookstore without really any intention of buying but he has other things on his mind when he checks his watch.

It's about time for him to head home.

**5:30PM**

But his luck had other plans. He meets an old friend on his way to the train station. Apparently, they were on their way to the college reunion dinner. Makoto is confused at first but a quick check on his email confirms that there is such an event and that he forgot all about it. Honestly, he wants to go home instead but he knows he can't refuse the invitation, not when the host is right in front of him. He fiddles with his phone some more and then agrees to go there together.

So with a tired sigh, he changes his schedule for tonight.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba could be described as an evening person.

Although it's not the first thing that comes up to describe her personality, there are similarities between her and the night. For starters, it's always quieter at night and she's hardly the most talkative person around. Her background in Fenrir taught her to only talk when necessary and even then, she hardly speaks. When acknowledging superiors or when accepting orders, she's learned that a salute and a nod are sufficient enough. The one time someone actually tried to start a conversation with her, she just stared them down and the second time never happened.

Another common characteristic and the most noteworthy of hers is that she is absolutely dangerous. It's dark when it's night out and most heinous acts happen in the dark. In that sense, Mukuro can be likened to a walking piece of the night sky. It's not because she does such harmful acts but more of she _can._ She can kill a person and she already _has._ The number is not up for discussion. She does not need the darkness to be able to kill, she already _carries_ it with her wherever she goes because she is more than capable.

But nighttime is also forgiving because it's when we're supposed to rest. At the same time that it is deadly, it can also be comforting. And the same can be said of Mukuro.

However as far as personal choices go, she does not consider herself a literal evening person. It's not like she especially favors the night, it's just that due to circumstances, she has to function when the sun is nowhere in sight. She doesn't have a preference anyways. As a soldier, she was trained for combat regardless of the time. It's just like surviving in the desert. Whether it be bright and scorching day or dark and freezing night, you have to learn to deal with both.

But for now, she's accustomed to the night life.

**6:00PM**

She wakes up before her alarm even has the chance to ring. Her body clock is as accurate as ever. Even though it's been years since she left Fenrir, her training never left her. In fact, having been drilled with military instincts had its perks every now and then. Sure it made her a light sleeper but she reasons that you can never be too sure that the noise on the roof in the middle of the night is just a cat and not an intruder that might not only steal from you but also try to kill you. Better safe than sorry, right?

She's still in the process of learning which leftover quirks are socially acceptable and which aren't.

After making sure that nothing seems out of place in the room, she heads for the kitchen, ignoring the silence that comes with being alone, and raids the fridge. There are no leftovers today so she quickly decides to buy her "breakfast" today. She can't be bothered to cook because it's highly inefficient for her. Cooking takes more time than the actual act of eating which is such a waste of time for her. She's not a picky eater either because seriously, everything else tastes better than the military rations she's had before. So rather than cook for herself, she favors takeout every time. It also helps that they're affordable.

Whether or not she can cook beyond the basics is irrelevant.

Now that she knows she won't be eating here, she takes her time in the bath instead. When she first started assimilating into civilian life, one of her favorite changes is the luxury of the bathroom. As it turns out, hygiene did not rank high in the list of priorities when it comes to survival so the most she had during missions were showers and rarely was there hot water. So when she finally got out of the battlefield for good, she thoroughly enjoyed each bath she could take. Within reason, of course. She never stays in long enough to impede with her other responsibilities.

So after the bath, she quickly changes and grabs her bag of necessities. She still has enough time to do a quick scan of the house because it's not paranoia if a threat exists, right? She checks twice not because she might miss something the first time but because there's a chance that something changed in the places she checked while she was in a different area of the house. She especially checks the bedroom and lingers there. When she's certain that nothing and no one is intruding, she's ready to go.

"I'm heading out." She says to no one in particular.

The moon isn't even out yet when she heads out.

**6:30PM**

It's early so there are still people on the streets. The neighborhood she lives in is peaceful enough so she hasn't ever run into trouble. Nevertheless she remains vigilant in her walk. What's the difference between a civilian and terrorist? Killing intent. But being a civilian does not exclude them from transforming into terrorists. From her experience, even an ordinary civilian can turn into a threat so she's learned to never underestimate them. Granted that most of these happened while she was fighting a war and they were mostly self-defense. Still, she'd rather play it safe.

Needless to say, the walk is uneventful like always. Before she goes to the train station, she makes a detour for the convenience store and indiscriminately picks up a bento box. After paying, continues on her original path until she finally gets on a train. And she amps up her wariness. Unlike on the street, the train is packed with people in a confined space which makes it harder to move should anything happen. And to top it off, they were moving with a speed of 200mph. Too many things could go wrong and her stop is at the last station.

She remains guarded all throughout the ride.

**7:30PM**

She arrives half an hour early for work, punctual as ever. She takes out the convenience store food and has her first meal for the night. And even though she tries to take it slow, she ends up finishing the box with too much time left. There's nothing to do before her shift starts so she waits. And so her mind wanders.

Mukuro never in her life expected this. This much freedom. A life where she's independent. She was always just a name attached to another. When she was a kid, it was Fenrir. When she entered high school, it was Junko. Never did she think her existence to be something separate or even remotely special. Whether as a weapon or as an accessory, she never thought she could be neither and simply live as a person. It was just such a bizarre concept that she had a hard time understanding it and an even harder time trying to imagine it actually happening.

So she was honestly surprised that not only did her sister allow it, but she was also the one who actually pushed her to do it.

" _What? Living together? No way!"_

_Huh, but I thought you said we should stick together._

" _For life? Hell no! Wasn't high school and college enough?"_

_But I don't understand._

" _Waking up to your disappointing face every day got boring really fast."_

_I wasn't there for you back when we were kids._

" _And like, hello? Do I look like a kid to you, Muku? No? Well that's because I'm an adult now! And so are you! So grow the fuck up!"_

_What do you want me to do now?_

" _Honestly? I don't care. Must I be the one to tell you everything? Gosh, such an unreliable older sis. How despairingly disappointing!"_

_But I never thought… I don't know what to do._

" _Again. Not my problem! Do whatever you want. I dunno. Kill a dog. Run for prime minister. Heck, run away with someone for all I care! How stupid do you have to be for me to spell it out for you?"_

_Junko…_

" _I'm setting you free! I'm ordering you to be independent for once! Whichever one is easier for you to understand. So! Do. You. UN-DER-STAND."_

_Yeah… I got it._

" _Finally! Now get out before I change my mind. I can only take so much disappointment before I get wrinkles from the stress."_

She likes to think that her sister was being considerate in her own way.

**8:00PM**

Mukuro did not hate her talent. In fact, she's rather proud of it in the way of how far she's come since she started. From simply watching and admiring from afar to actually getting in the action and getting so good at it. And it's not even about the rank or the rewards but the _skill_. She's the best, the _ultimate,_ at what she does and she knows that she's earned it. She thinks that being a soldier isn't such a bad deal.

But she also realized that she can't be a soldier forever.

Well, technically speaking she _can,_ and maybe if you asked her past self, she would have rather died a veteran. But people change and surprisingly for her, she also falls under that category. She's learned that she's not just a weapon but also a person as well. However, everything needed for that turning point to happen was a convoluting and grueling road. A lot of things has happened ever since she took a break from Fenrir to attend high school.

And that break lasted into a retirement.

However, she never truly discarded her soldier aspect. She understands that it's just one of those things that she can never let go, her sister included. But she also acknowledges that there are other things that could take priority in her life. And rather than focusing on just one, she has to strike a balance with them all.

So she's learning to compromise.

Mukuro works as a guard for a high security prison. It's a stable job that does not require her to go missing for months on end. With her credentials, she could take on any guard duty like for a bank or for an airport but she's content being one here. A bank would have been too boring and an airport would have been too far. She has grown rather fond of this prison in particular because the inmates are especially rambunctious especially during the night when they think they're most likely able to escape. She prepared herself to handle plenty of fights but ever since she practiced her _conflict resolution skills_ the first time, nothing exciting has happened ever since.

That does not stop her from hoping for a little action.

**4:00AM**

Usually she'd be on her way home by now but the person that's supposed to take the next shift is running late because of an emergency so she's filling in until he come. But ten minutes later they receive a call stating that the emergency got out of hand and they can't come to work anymore. Mukuro offers to take the whole shift instead but her superior turns her down. They say it'll be bad for her to overwork. She would have argued that she once did a stakeout for three days without sleep and still performed well in combat even then but she knows her place.

So now she's working until the last minute guard her superior phoned comes in.

**6:00AM**

When her coworker finally comes in, she hastily makes her exit without a word. Honestly, she's secretly glad her superior declined her request to take the shift. Today's a saturday and she'd rather spend the day at home than at work. And while she did lose two hours, at least she's paid overtime for it. With that over and done with, she hurries to make it in time for the scheduled train. She does not want to waste any more time. She's worried that someone might have broken in the house while they had the chance. She fears that the two hours may have cost her more if she finds out her paranoia was founded.

She walks faster on her way home.

* * *

Regardless of being a morning person or a night person, on weekends, they both wake up in the afternoon.

**1:00PM**

Surprisingly, Mukuro is not the first to wake up between the two of them. That's because they never really agreed on what time to get up since Makoto suggested that they should sleep until whenever they wanted to. Well, that translated to her as to sleep until whenever he woke up, because she could only have an hour's worth of sleep and still be able to function properly. She also could not find it in her willpower to wake him up especially not when he looks so adorable asleep and unguarded around her.

That and admittedly, it is a nice experience to be woken up so affectionately.

Makoto loves to sleep in but he loves doing it the most when Mukuro does it with him. Even though they live together, due to conflicting schedules, they only sleep together after she comes home and that barely lasts an hour. He also thinks that does not count because he's not even aware when she slips into bed because he just wakes up pleasantly surprised that she's there. So when the weekend finally comes around, he makes the best out of it and sleeps in. Sometimes he wakes up earlier than what he had in mind but that's fine in its own way too. He never makes any move to get up. He just scooches closer to her and sighs happily.

There's something warm about waking up to someone you hold dear. And it warms him up even more when he hugs her and feels her embrace back. He smiles on her skin. Even with his eyes still closed, he knows she is beautiful. She is beautiful and reciprocating. He lets the feeling seep through him until it reaches his bones, and the warmth overwhelms him.

This must be happiness, he thinks.

And if only he could, he would have liked to stay that way for just a little longer. Regrettably though, the human body cannot live on sleep alone so when his stomach finally decides to protest, he begrudgingly cuts the moment short.

He sits up, gently touches her shoulder and places a featherlight kiss on her chin for good measure. "Mukuro, wake up." He knows she's already awake at the first syllable.

She only opens one eye at him. "It's one. You overslept." She says blankly but he knows now from spending so much time together that there's an underlying playful tone to it.

"I guess the reunion really tired me out." He chuckles goodnaturedly.

She knows that this is only an excuse. He oversleeps on purpose because he's too considerate of her. He thinks she needs the sleep but she's too shy to retort that she'd cut her sleep anytime if that meant she could actually be a part of his waking hours. So she relents but only because she knows he has good intentions. He's been doing this a lot. Not just when they started to move in, but even before that. Even long before they started dating. Ever since he first smiled at her, Makoto has been nothing but good to her.

And Mukuro can't help but think of how nice it feels to be coddled.

They're both awake now but no one dares to get up. Something is on Makoto's mind and Mukuro can tell that he's still thinking on how to bring it up so she does not disturb him. His face is slightly scrunched up and she can't help but think of how childlike he looks for an adult. He isn't even aware that she's staring because he's so lost in his thoughts right now. It must be serious enough for him to stall for this long but she understands and so she patiently waits for him to speak.

He eventually starts the conversation. "So I was thinking…"

"Makoto." She cuts. She already knows where this is leading to.

"Hear me out." He falters a bit but picks up the pace right after. "The bookstore near my office is hiring and I was wondering…"

She does not even blink. "No."

"If maybe I should get a part-time job there." His line falls flatly probably since he's rejected before he even finishes bringing up the idea.

This may possibly be his worst idea yet for lighthearted morning conversation.

"We already talked about this." She sighs and then proceeds to bring up the argument points they've already discussed. "There's no need for you to go that far. You're already overworked enough as it is"

"But you're not fair, Mukuro." He says with concern creasing over his face. "You know how worried I am with your night shift."

"I don't mind the schedule and the salary pays its worth." She says this matter-of-factly.

"I know but…" He bites his lip, clearly losing the argument.

"And it's not a long-term thing." She pauses just so to let that sink in. "It's only for a little while. Just until we've settled in enough."

He still wants to fight a losing battle. "Yeah, but…"

"I can do this much fine. Just let me put my talent to use." She sighs but not in annoyance. She tries to put as much emotion as she could if only to soothe his worries. She's not as good as him when it comes to reassurance but she tries. "And I also promise that I won't do anything that will worry you. So just wait for a while longer."

Finally, he concedes. "Okay. Sorry for bringing this up again." He flashes her a smile bright enough for her to forget the previous tension. "You know, I trust you, right? I just get worried sometimes. Well, more than just sometimes"

He always worries more than he should.

"I know." She thinks she's blessed to have someone worry this much for her. She wants to kiss him in this moment. But she's not brave enough to initiate that yet so she just moves her face closer to his. Just until their noses touch. "Thank you."

An eskimo kiss for now.

And he gets the hint. "Thank you too." He pecks her lightly on the lips.

He pulls back all too soon before her lips could even follow his. He's done it again. She's always surprised by his little outbursts of intimacy. For such an innocent guy, he could be bold when he wants to. And she's even more shocked at the fact that he only wants to when it's with her. He says that he can only be brave because it's her. And it's such a weird and new concept for her that her mind just can't wrap itself around such absurdity.

So she asked him about it once. Twice. A number of times. Probably more times than she should have. But he always answered with something just as absurd and incomprehensible, like her name. As if nothing else mattered. As if _she_ was reason _enough_. As if that made any sense.

She's so used to just loving that being loved has never even occurred to her.

Her parents never loved her. Fenrir never loved her. Maybe, not even Junko loved her.

And then Makoto comes along and her world turns upside down from all the positivity and hope and love and honestly, Mukuro felt she'd be overwhelmed by it all. She was confused and afraid of all the new experiences that came along with him and she thought that she'd be consumed. But instead she learns to accept them all, to accept him, and eventually, she learns to believe that even she could be loved.

She's still getting used to affection but she thinks that she doesn't hate it.

"So we already missed lunch." He sits up and languidly stretches.

She follows suit. "Don't we always?"

"Where do you want to eat this time?" He asks while he fixes the bed.

She considers this for a moment and then responds. "How about take-out?" Her hand instinctively lands on top of his. "I feel like staying here."

His hand turns and their fingers lace together. "Me too." His smile reaches his ears. "Then I'll just order the usual while you set up the movies."

And later on, while they're huddled on the couch eating cheap fast food as the tv plays another low-budget film, they scooch a little closer until his head is on her shoulder. They stay like that long after they have eaten, not really watching anymore. A blanket of bliss surrounds them. They're content enough with this. With them simply in each other's company.

Occasionally, they toss each other a few words. And even more unspoken.

"Comfy?" He promptly asks.

_Are you happy?_

"Yeah." She answers honestly.

_With you, always._

Mukuro can't help but be grateful for how her life turned out. Never did she expect for her to move on from just being another soldier on the battlefield to living a normal domesticated life. She didn't think it was even possible to be anything other than a weapon. Sometimes, she finds herself looking back at the path she left. However, she does not miss her old life as much as she thought she would.

This life is new to her. This life is different. This life is not even remotely close to her old one but she thinks she likes it. She likes this house very much and she loves her boyfriend and his golden heart even more. Because as much as she likes her knives that she survived with, as much as she likes her guns that she grew up with, nothing and no one else tops the list other than coming home to a warm house and a welcoming Makoto that warms her up even more.

They're still new at this whole relationship thing but it's only 2:00PM and they have all the time in the world to figure out the rest. Together.

* * *

_The difference between them is as clear as night and day._

But somehow she starts eclipsing his day while he ends up lighting her night.

 _And when night meets day_ , everything is as it should be.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Trigger Happy:

The first week they moved in together, Makoto knew there'd be problems especially when his partner was an ex-mercenary. But he wasn't all too worried about it. After all, that was normal for every couple, even including the not so normal ones. He believed with all his heart that they would get through them. He thought between his luck and her tact, _how hard could it be?_

That was before the _incident_ happened.

"Why won't you just _die_ already?!" He snapped at his uncooperative phone which he threw against the wall.

A bullet flew across the room. It hit the phone before the target could even fall on the floor.

"It's _dead_ now." She blankly said while holding a gun.

To this day, the hole could still be found behind a picture frame they hung. That was just one of the many hurdles that has happened. It shocked him at the time and a lot of other things has surprised him but he thinks that at the end of the day, it's worth it. When he comes home to her waiting with her most genuine smile and her eyes full of tenderness only for him, he thinks that all of this is worth it. He's sure that there'll be more difficulties to come in the future but he's confident that they'll overcome them still. They're young and they're still learning.

For starters, they've compromised on a limit of one gun.

One in each room.

* * *

  **BONUS**

The Food Can Wait:

"So what will it be?"

Makoto asks playfully. "Do you want dinner? A bath? Or perhaps... _me_?"

"You." She answers readily.

"…!"

"…"

That's exactly the moment when Makoto overheats.

_She actually chose the third one! And she said it with a straight face! Was she joking? She doesn't look joking. But then again, it's hard to tell because she always wears the same face regardless. Should I ask her for clarification? Maybe I should ask her. But it'll be embarrassing if she meant it and I still asked her. Why did I even ask her? Ah, she's waiting for my reply. What do I do now?!_

Meanwhile, oblivious to his inner turmoil, Mukuro is confused as to why Makoto has been uncharacteristically silent the whole time. She answered it right, _right_? At least, that's what her sister told her to answer if ever the question comes up because she said that it _will_ come up in a relationship. She's not really sure what the answer actually means but she's told that it's correct and that's all she needs to know. She regrets never asking her sister what she's supposed to do after she gives the answer because she absolutely does not expect what happens next.

Makoto just grabs her by the arms and he is blushing furiously but that is not her greatest concern. His eyes are intense with a smouldering gaze that reminds her heart to beat faster and harder against her ribcage. His mere stare sets fire to her skin and adrenaline already courses through her veins. But there is no danger. No, not danger but _excitement._ She does not fully comprehend what exactly is happening but she can't help but feel excited.

Whatever her answer meant, she's about to find out.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU aka MAKE MUKURO HAPPY AU  
> I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in what happens after in the bonus. :)
> 
> Ask and you shall receive. To the Guest who wanted more of this OTP and for everyone else who's into this ship.  
> Really, the requests keep me pumping with ideas so keep them coming!


	3. OT3: Friend? Rival? Love Interest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third bullet: Mukuro Ikusaba has dealt with people all her life but she is hardly close to understanding relationships.  
> Non-despair AU  
> OT3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want _another_ oneshot of this OT3 then check out **Try Friends Not Force** which is a full-length triforce au oneshot and trust me, if you love this OT3 then you'll love this one too.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

How many years has it been since she left?

That was a rhetorical question. Of course she knows exactly how long it has been, even down by the days. She's meticulous like that or at least, that's what she wants to tell herself. She does not want to admit that a part of her remembers the number so well because she's still not sure if she made the right decision. The choice to leave. She does not regret it but she rarely looks back on it in fondness.

Ever since she left, she's missed out on a lot of things.

And then she started missing a few people as well.

So when her sister informs her of a high school reunion, she does not think twice. She immediately finishes her work contract and boards a plane straight for Japan. Her eyes are closed for the whole ride but she barely sleeps. Her mind is a battlefield on its own and memories and thoughts are fighting for dominance. She tries not to think of how beautiful her homeland is compared to the desolate minefields that she has been walking on. She tries not to think of all the people she has left and the connections she has lost because of her job. She tries not to think of how easily she made the decision to return in contrast as to when she left.

She tries but she thinks about them anyways.

And when her plane finally lands, with her baggage rightfully with her, she thinks of what could have led her to this. Standing in front of her is a classmate that she does not expect to see not until the reunion. She's not even sure if this classmate would even show up in the first place because just like Mukuro, she has a habit of disappearing.

Her heart thumps harder. Excitement? Anxiety? _Danger?_

She realizes too late that she is unprepared for this. She knows that she would meet people eventually but not _this soon._ And when she stares at the woman in front of her, the picture of calmness, she suddenly wishes that she should have gone back with her sister instead.

Mukuro was expecting a lot of things when she got back to Japan but not this.

"Welcome back. I trust your trip was pleasant." Kyoko Kirigiri politely greets her first.

Mukuro hesitates. "How did you know I was back?"

With a wave of her hand, she flips her hair in smugness. "Coincidence. You could say that I just got lucky."

 _Lucky._ Mukuro knows she chose to use that word on purpose. She knows that to them, this word is almost synonymous to a name. The name of a person who is precious to both of them. She knows that Kyoko likes the word very much and uses it more often around Mukuro.

"Liar." She says blankly.

"I've been told that my jokes are getting rather stale." Kyoko giggles softly behind a gloved hand but Mukuro hardly flinches at her humor.

"Did you hear it from Junko?" She asks levelly.

"Yes. We've been keeping in touch." There's a glint in her eyes that she knows only Mukuro can see. "I hear about you from her more than I do from the actual source."

There's no accusation in the tone because there's nothing else to add to the truth. Mukuro's job does not allow for outside communication and even then, she only ever talks to her sister. A reason for that is because her contact list has become outdated. Another reason is that although she could ask her sister for contacts, she doesn't have the courage to actually initiate a conversation. And while it's no surprise to hear about her sister apparently prattling on about her without her prior consent, she almost takes a step back when she realizes the implications of what Kyoko has told her.

"You ask about me?" She questions disbelievingly.

"Of course, I do." Kyoko pauses. "I make it a point to know everyone's current affairs."

She's not really sure how to respond to that. "Okay?"

"But I wasn't lying when I said that this meeting was an unplanned coincidence." She smoothly steers the topic back. "I actually just arrived yesterday myself."

"I see." Mukuro makes a mental note about that.

"More importantly, have you already booked for a hotel room?" She crosses her arms.

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I thought I'd look for one once I got here."

Mukuro makes an effort to walk away but a hand holds her in position.

"Don't bother. We can share the suite I'm staying at."

"No, thank you. I don't want to be rude."

"You must have misheard me." Kyoko's smile is cunning but Mukuro thinks it suits her beautifully. "You don't get a choice in this. Now let's go."

She thinks she might have heard those exact words not too long ago.

* * *

 " _You don't get a choice in this. Now let's go."_

_Mukuro did not need the help but she was forced to take it. There really was no need for aid because she could handle things on her own just fine but her assistant was ruthless. No matter how sharp her knives were, they could not cut through this person's words. Her logic would always cut sharper. Such was the person known as Kyoko Kirigiri. With her usually private demeanor, Mukuro thought that she would be the last person to voluntarily help her but just as she speculated, she could not understand her._

" _Why are you helping me?" She was honestly curious._

" _To repeat a certain someone's choice words," She paused for dramatic effect. "Do I really need a reason to help somebody?"_

_There's a smile hidden there somewhere because even though Kyoko's face was poker-faced as ever, Mukuro knew that she heard her in a smiling tone. And maybe a smile was ghosting on Mukuro's face as well because she's already heard those words before._

_Mukuro also knew very well who that certain someone was._

" _But you are not in the wrong for asking such question. I'm no good samaritan unlike him." She casually continued on. "I actually have my reasons. Two, in fact."_

" _Then why?" She's even more confused that she was telling her this._

" _You looked like you needed the help or at the very least, the company."_

" _And the second?"_

_Her smile right then was just one of the first that would haunt Mukuro. "You have caught my interest."_

_And she wondered just what did she get herself caught into._

Although it was not the most normal of beginnings, that must have been the moment that they became friends.

* * *

 Kyoko easily picks up the conversation where they left. It's to be expected since between the two most reserved in their high school class, Kyoko is the more talkative one but the term is used rather loosely. She only talks when she needs to and she only does so in clipped sentences unless she's in detective mode wherein she could hold her own against chatterbox queens such as her sister. Mukuro wonders if maybe that's why those two have oddly enough bonded to form a unique friendship. But that is a question for another time, right now, Mukuro has to face a conversation that's been long overdue.

"How was it in the Middle East?" Kyoko sets the pace slow.

But Mukuro is having none of it. "It sounds to me like you already know so why bother asking?"

"Well I only know what Junko knows and and you know how she can be." Mukuro knows this too well how her sister can be a little more expressive and a little less factual when it comes to gossipping. "So is it alright for me to ask for the details?"

"It's classified." She blocks.

"And?" She parries.

And Mukuro relents.

"If you must know, it was fine." She sighs tiredly. What else is she supposed to say when her job is being a mercenary for hire? There's not much to say. "As fine as any war goes."

Kyoko pats her on the shoulder like how a mother would encourage a child. It's embarrassing. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

That's something Mukuro is still not used to from her. There was a time when she only saw one face of Kyoko and that was her stoic emotionless one that could win any poker game. But she's come to learn of the different sides to her like the playful nature she's showing right now. It's still hard to read her but she thinks that Kyoko is giving her hints on how. She knows this because Kyoko only shows her other facets with her, and with _him._

But she does not want to think about him just yet. So she asks her instead.

Mukuro starts this time. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Surprise clearly written on her face. She did not expect Mukuro to try and lead the conversation.

She wants to ask something else but she goes for the safe question. "How was America?"

"Ah, yes." She stares at anything but her eyes. "That's where I first went off to. I'm surprised you remembered"

Of course, Mukuro remembered. After all, when the class finally graduated, the two of them were the first to pack up and leave. They went overseas to pursue their careers in different areas of the globe. They each had their reasons for attending Hope's Peak Academy but those reasons did not apply to college. After all, there was no college that could teach them, the _ultimates,_ anything they did not already know. And rather than integrate themselves into society, they instead went for the safe and familiar zone of their talents.

Mukuro does not want to admit that she also remembered Kyoko's destination so that they could meet on the off chance that she'd get assigned on a mission there.

"First? So you travelled elsewhere."

"A number of countries in fact. I actually came back from the Netherlands."

"I see… And your answer?"

"Both were good to me. I've learned a lot from my trips but I still have much more to learn."

Mukuro is at a lost on how to continue. She realizes just how impaired her social skills are and how taking up arms in a war did nothing to refine them. Talking has never been her strong point and she could never be bothered to improve. She silently regrets not taking up her sister's offer to practice for conversation even if it was only over video call. She knows it's her turn to ask a follow up question but she does not know what. Thankfully, Kyoko speaks up first.

"That's enough small talk for now." And Mukuro almost regrets not asking that follow up question.

Kyoko's tone is questioning, almost interrogating. "Please enlighten me as to why you're here."

But Mukuro is unfazed. "The high school reunion."

"You're not wrong but…" She's staring at her with a calculating gaze and now her tone is accusing. "I think it would take more than a class reunion to bring you back."

She only flinches on the inside. "I could say the same to you."

"That's true." Kyoko smiles knowingly and Mukuro almost hears the words in her head before they are even spoken. "You and I are here for the same reason."

She knows that some words stay true no matter how many years pass.

* * *

_Ever since that unusual conversation, Mukuro began to see Kyoko more often. It wasn't as if she made an extra effort to be seen but it was more like a spotlight followed the purple haired girl now. She was always there in the background but she never really paid a closer look not until they actually talked. Before, Mukuro only noticed her when she was within fighting proximity or whenever she was around_ him. _But since they talked, she'd see a flash of purple from the corner of her eyes and she'd be automatically drawn to her._

 _They never talked much to each other though unless it was absolutely necessary like for schoolwork, emergencies, and especially_ him. _They never formally agreed on it but they had a working system. Mukuro would protect him during school hours while Kyoko would see to it that he got home safely after school. It was routine for them._ His luck _was just not something that they could take chance with. So they had this unspoken alliance to safeguard him from such accidents. It was strange how this all went past him without even noticing it but then again maybe it felt so natural because he never pointed them out._

" _You and I are here for the same reason."_

 _Every once in a while though, Kyoko would tell her this. Nothing good ever followed that sentence and the circumstances prior to the statement were always worse. The system that they've created only worked because they hardly had to interact with each other. There's no overlapping of shifts and no need for conversation. So when they do talk, just the two of them, it's never lighthearted._ Something _has happened to a certain_ someone _and they need each other's help to get him back._

_Kyoko's offer was just for formality. "Can we agree to a truce?"_

" _For now." Mukuro would concede each time because there were much more important things to do and if a truce could get things done faster then so be it._

 _And they work together, Kyoko and her investigative skills and Mukuro with her combative prowess, and they're absolutely terrifying together should you be on the receiving end of their wrath. And that's the thing, they're always furious together because goddammit, someone has kidnapped_ him _yet again. There's only death and destruction left behind on every place they touched until he's finally safe and sound. And it's only when he'd earnestly thank both of them that the rage of their storm finally would calm down._

_But before they part ways, Kyoko would always tell Mukuro the same cryptic line._

" _The truce ends here._ Goodluck _to both of us."_

_She didn't understand at the time what she meant so later on, she asked her sister._

That was how she found out she had a rival.

* * *

"Reasons." Mukuro corrects her. "I'm not here for just one."

"What a coincidence. Me too."

Mukuro does not believe her. The coincidence part. Between the two of them, nothing happens by chance unlike _him_ and _his luck._ But for them, almost every move is pre-planned and no move goes to waste. Every word and each action of hers is calculating and deliberate, honed from her talent as a detective. She knows this well because second to her sister and _him,_ she has spent most of her time with Kyoko. So when she says that she's here for more than one reason too, she hopes that it's only two.

Two reasons that just so happens to have names.

There is a smirk on Kyoko's lips. Maybe they're both on the same page after all. "Out of curiosity, is it alright if I ask you what your reasons are?"

"No." She answers readily.

She sighs. "That's not the answer I was looking for but then again maybe I asked the wrong question." Her eyes lock with Mukuro's in a heated gaze. "Let me rephrase the question. Just _who_ are your reasons?"

And that's when all military training drilled into her fails her as she freezes on the spot. Mukuro does not know what to answer but not because she does not know the answer itself, rather she's unsure if she should say it in the first place. She knows by heart who her reasons are and she doesn't doubt that Kyoko already knows too but saying it out loud…

There's a lot of other difficult things she'd rather do than admit those reasons out loud.

Her voice is an octave higher than she would have liked. "That's!" None of your business, she wants to say but she knows the lie in it. As far as Mukuro is concerned, Kyoko is also concerned.

There is a lull in the conversation as they engage in an intense staring contest. Had their classmates been here to witness it, they would have called it the ultimate stare-off contest between the two ice queens of the class.

Kyoko is the first to break it off and she does so with a light chuckle, clearly she's the only one amused by all of this. "No need to be so flustered. I was only teasing you."

"..."

"Are you mad?"

"No…"

"You're cute as ever."

She giggles and Mukuro has to focus to try not to get distracted from how wonderful her laughter sounds. She's probably already red enough but her laughter warms her even more. She almost feels the embarrassment worth it. Almost.

A gloved hand teasingly strokes Mukuro's chin. "Really, you should be more honest. I don't bite."

She wants to retort with _yes, you do_ but the words are stuck in her throat and her hand isn't helping.

"I missed you too." Kyoko lightly pecks her at the cheek.

And the words are out of her mouth as she catches her breath. "Me... too."

"See? You can be honest if you want to." She chuckles, satisfied with her answer. "And I didn't even have to bite you this time."

She flushes harder at that comment. "That was underhanded." Her voice is so small that she just barely manages to squeeze it out.

She just grins slyly. "That's why I always wear gloves."

Mukuro knows this to be a joke but what others don't know is that Kyoko is not the type to use her hands for light banter. In fact, her hands are a taboo topic that just like her hands, they simply cannot be touched. But sometimes, Kyoko would take off the gloves, metaphorically and on rare occasions, even literally. It's never around strangers though, not even around her supposed family. She says she only wants her skin to touch those that has touched her heart.

As far as Mukuro is aware of, she knows that only two people has achieved both.

"Let's move along now." Kyoko claps and motions for Mukuro to follow her. "There are matters that cannot wait."

She briefly wonders if she's been waiting all this time too.

* * *

" _There are matters that cannot wait."_

_That was just the beginning of the most confusing conversation that Mukuro has ever had. The classes for the day were already over and although that was Kyoko's cue to inconspicuously guard over Makoto on his walk home, the boy had made prior engagements with other classmates so she was free. They hardly talked without him in between so when she came to her with a serious face and a slightly different greeting, she had assumed the worst._

" _What is it? Did something happen?" Mukuro asked while also scanning the area for possible threats._

" _It's not the case of something has happened." She calmly shook her head. "Rather, it's that something_ should _happen. Or perhaps, it's the matter of_ nothing is happening _."_

_She blinked in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"_

" _I guess being blunt works best with you." She sighed and quickly straightened herself into an intimidating posture._

_What ever happened to their simple and clipped conversations?_

" _What are your intentions with Makoto?" Kyoko just blatantly laid out the question._

_It was too sudden and too incomprehensible that Mukuro was at a loss. "My... what?"_

" _Perhaps I should rephrase the question." She took a deep breath to ready herself and then proceeded to fire question after question relentlessly. "How do you feel about Makoto? And what do you plan to do with those feelings? Are those the only feelings you possess right now?"_

_The speed in which she spoke reminded Mukuro of a machine gun but her words were bullets of another kind. They seemingly had a layer of truth underneath them. But Mukuro has dealt with gunfire all throughout her life so even though these were truth bullets, she easily dodges them just like all of the bullets that's been aimed at her ever since._

" _Why should I answer these?"_

" _I'll answer that on the condition that you follow through with your answers after."_

" _..." Mukuro did not agree to it nor did she reject the proposal. Instead, she let her opponent decide on what to do next._

_Kyoko continued to speak unfazed as if she already expected her to stay silent otherwise. "We'll be graduating in less than a year now and I don't know about you but I may not be staying here for long after. That's why I want to make the most out of these precious last days with him and… maybe also with you."_

_Had Mukuro not been paying attention, she would not have noticed her gaze soften. But she did. She saw it, the slightest change in her eyes and the almost inaudible shift in her tone. Kyoko_

_may have looked detached but Mukuro knew how far from the truth that was. She knew better. This was a whole new level of emotions that she only saw when Makoto was with them. And Mukuro was just so confused as to how she could see this when he was nowhere to be found. Moreover, she's unsure as to what to feel by this._

_In this moment, Kyoko was opening up to her, and_ onlyher _._

" _Whether by coincidence or not, you've become a cherished person to me. No, I don't think it's a coincidence at all. Chance is someone else's forte." She did not stop there. "We may have started out by being passively connected to one person but I'd like to think that we've come far together."_

_She didn't know why her heart was beating frantically._

" _What I'm trying to say is that I have held these strong feelings and I plan to act on them. I'm telling you this because I feel like you have the right to know." She then added the next words as an afterthought. "And perhaps, I also want your input in this. "_

_And something in her just shattered. These peaceful days were just too good to last forever. She knew this would happen. She knew how much Kyoko liked Makoto and how that was reciprocated to a certain extent. So she thought that it was only natural that they'd get together. She knew from the very beginning that it would end like this. She just didn't expect herself to enjoy the journey. She also didn't expect to grow attached to Kyoko as much as she did now. But even so..._

" _I care for him." She finally answered with full honesty. She's not sure whether these words would ever find the courage to actually reach_ him _but for now, she lets them be heard by someone just as trustworthy._

" _I see..."_

" _And I guess, good luck with your confession to him."_

 _There's a horrible feeling caught between her chest and her throat and she didn't know why it was there. Was it because she knew that things would change? That things were_ ending _? She's not even sure what whatever_ this _was. But she did not like the feeling one bit. It reminded her of something she had always pushed to the back of her mind at the first signs of it. This was such a human emotion and she was still in the process of finding her humanity. She almost failed to remember what it was called._

 _Was it fear? It probably was fear. But fear of_ what _? Fear of losing Makoto? Fear of losing Kyoko?_ Both?

" _Were you listening to me at all?" Kyoko's voice cut through her thoughts. "I never said I was only confessing to him."_

" _What?" She spoke on reflex._

_She casually brushed off her response. "While we're at it, please tell me what you honestly think of me."_

" _You?" By now, Mukuro did not even have the capacity to think through her words. She just said whatever first came to her mind and they were all disorganized questions. "Why you?"_

" _Why me indeed." Her smirk just showed how rhetorical that was. She levelled her voice, goading her for a reply. "Let's set aside the why for now and focus on the what. Your answer, please."_

 _And Mukuro was still too overwhelmed by the turn of events. What was she supposed to say? Did she expect an in-depth analysis? How much of an answer did she want?_ What did she think of Kyoko? _In all honestly, she thought about her_ a lot. _She thought about her more than she should have and maybe, she sometimes thought of her separately from when she thought about Makoto. There were too many ways to answer her question._

_But the short answer was. "I guess… I care for you too."_

" _So we're on the same level, huh?" It was phrased to sound disappointed but it didn't sound like she was. In fact, she seemed quite pleased with that answer for some reason. "That's reassuring to know because the feeling is mutual."_

_Her words took some time before they sank in._

" _Huh?" She didn't even bother to try and hide her shock. "Wait. Mutual?"_

_Her trademark sly grin was on her lips again. "Didn't I tell you before? Makoto's not the only one I'm interested in."_

_Mukuro thought that this time that she was the one who was interested._

She didn't know the name of the feeling back then but she thinks she's closer to finding out now.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Patience." She tells her. "I believe we're right on time."

If there's anything that her training has taught Mukuro is that never go into a battlefield blind and that everywhere is a battlefield waiting to happen. No place is safe. But when Kyoko decides to drag her along downtown to an area she has never set foot on, she temporarily forgets her training. That's how much she trusts her. She does not know what exactly they're doing standing on this particular street corner, not to mention exposed to threats, but she trusts that they have to be here. Her eyes are constantly scanning but before she even finds whatever it is that they're here for, it finds her first.

"No way!" A voice shouts from afar. "Mukuro! Kyoko!"

And maybe Mukuro forgets to breathe. There he is, the other person she has been meaning to meet after all these years and finally seeing him, she realizes just how much she has missed out on. Out of the three of them, Makoto Naegi has changed the most. Without them knowing, he's grown fuller now, probably caused by a late growth spurt. He's taller now and his jawline is sharper. But when he tackles them both into an embrace, she is reaffirmed that he is still the same.

The same warm, safe, and precious Makoto.

He pulls back after what seems like minutes but even then, he keeps them at arm's length. "You guys should have told me you were already here! I could have asked for an early leave."

"It's alright. We just arrived earlier this day and finished unpacking, right Mukuro?"

"But you-"

"We _both_ arrived today, isn't that right?" She places a well tempered glare on her.

"Y-yeah. Great timing, I guess" She quickly corrects herself.

Makoto feels that something happened just now but it's nothing too serious so he sets that aside. "Well, I'm glad you two got back safely."

And it's been so long since she's last seen that smile of his but her heart remembers. Her heart is thumping loudly against her ribcage and she finds it hard to breathe but she thinks that it's not an unpleasant feeling. Because a little breathlessness is worth the butterflies in her stomach and the safe and warm feeling that envelops the rest of her.

He's grinning so hard that it's practically contagious. "I've missed you both so much!"

"So have we." Kyoko warmly smiles.

"We missed you too." And Mukuro can't help but smile too.

"Oh, geez. Now I'm really happy." Makoto scratches the back of his head out of habit. "But now that you two are finally back, let me do the honors and make it official."

He takes a hand in each of his and they close the chain by holding hands as well.

"Mukuro. Kyoko." He pulls them in again for another heartfelt hug. "Welcome home."

The two women share a knowing glance with each other. As if their hearts are connected, they naturally say the words at the same time.

"We're home."

If home is where the heart is then the three of them are finally home.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba has dealt with people all her life but she is hardly close to understanding relationships.

She's not sure what category Kyoko Kirigiri falls under.

Friend? Rival? Love interest?

But now that she's here holding her hand with her right and her left holding Makoto Naegi's, she thinks that maybe she's closer to finding the right word.

_Partner._

And although she does not understand what exactly their relationship is, the three of them together, she thinks that whatever _this_ is, she loves it all the same.

* * *

  **OMAKE**

Dateless

This was it. The fated day of the reunion. Makoto has been looking forward to this for years now. He hasn't even confirmed yet if those two are attending but something in him tells him that they will come. He wants to believe in them and he can't wait to see them again. There's so much that has happened and so much more he has to tell them and he just can't hold in the excitement any longer. Behind these doors are his former classmates and among them are his two most cherished persons in his life. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

To an empty hall.

That's weird. Was the reunion supposed to be a surprise party thing? He started shouting. No replies. He shouted some more and he might have done something desperate had an employee not come in to check what the commotion was all about. He tried to explain his situation to them and the employee just had this pitying look on their face as if they already knew what was going on. They told him to check the date of the reservation and he did.

Only to realize that he mixed up the numbers of the month and day.

This was not the fated day of the reunion but at least he still had something to look forward to, right?

* * *

**BONUS**

Bathroom Break

Somewhere, in a dark gritty alleyway, a random faceless thug was about to regret ever choosing the thug life.

"Hey, check out what I snagged today." He proudly held up his loot. "BOOM! Look's like that guy I swiped this from just got his salary." He laughed and the rest of his gang joins him. "He looks like he's from around here. I think I just found the lucky wimp who's gonna be paying for us for a while."

"I think I saw him right by the park. What do you guys say we go pay him a visit?"

This time nobody answered. That was not the reaction he was hoping for. "HEY! SPEAK UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!"

Silence met his outburst. "What's with the silent treatment?" He roughly grabbed the nearest person by the collar and that's when he suddenly felt a chill across his spine. The person he grabbed was already passed out but since they were standing, he didn't notice.

And that's when the bodies hit the floor.

"What the fuck?" He tossed his hold and he tried to grab his hidden pocketknife.

Only to have a knife at his throat and a gun to his temple.

"Wh-What the h-hell?" He was sweating buckets now. His body shook horribly and it felt like he'd sooner get slashed from all his trembling and with the knife cold and sharp on his skin. He wanted to pass out right then and there but he didn't want to wake up dead. "Who are you! What d-do you want f-from me?!"

Silence. And then he heard a disembodied voice from the other end of the alleyway. It was muffled, probably to distort the voice from its original so he could not recognize it on the street. Finding the person doing this was the least of his worries. The fact that scared him the most was that there were more of them. It wasn't just the one or two people who were holding the knife and gun. Oh, god, did he accidentally trip up the yakuza?

"You don't know who we are but let me make this clear. WE. KNOW. YOU."

"It has come to OUR attention that you have been acting rather distastefully. Should you continue with your actions, we will not hesitate to _deal_ with you accordingly."

He gulped audibly. "D-deal with me?"

"We will find you and we will _kill_ you." The knife swiftly slid across his throat.

He choked and his hands frantically went up to his neck to stop the bleeding but his fingers only touched skin. He was surprised that there was no blood nor wound but the adrenaline of it all was enough to make him pass out purely from fear.

The thug was still unconscious on the ground so he never saw them take his loot away.

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit park, a clueless boy was frantically searching for his friends.

"Oh, there you are." Makoto let out a sigh of relief when two girls finally came into his view. "Where did you two go off to all of a sudden?"

"Bathroom break." Mukuro answered promptly.

"Yes, there was a line so it took a while. Sorry for not telling you beforehand." Kyoko supplied appropriately.

"We were in a hurry."

"Oh, and on our way back, look what we found."

"Here." She handed over the said item.

"My wallet!" He immediately went for the pocket where it should have been and stared at it disbelievingly. "What the? My vest pocket tore a hole!"

"That explains how you lost it. At least you were lucky enough for us to find it." Kyoko said smugly.

"Take better care of your things." Mukuro said with concern.

"You guys saved me again. Thanks!" And Makoto just beamed at both of them. "I'm really lucky to have both of you by my side."

It's better to have him believe it as luck but two women knew better.

_What happens in the ladies' bathroom stays in the ladies' bathroom._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT3 FOR CHAPTER THREE  
> Ask and you shall receive. For the NaekusabaFanGirl who wanted this OT3.
> 
> This one mainly focuses on the development of their relationship dynamics especially on the Ikusaba and Kirigiri side because we have loads of materials on the other two. I just wanted to establish that first. So the next time I write for this OT3 (which is behind a long queue btw), it will be just FULL ON FLUFF! SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!
> 
> ~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~  
> Also check out a separate fic of mine **Try Friends not Force**  
>  **Triforce AU** where Kyouko has Wisdom, Makoto has Courage, and Mukuro has Power. But instead of the two trying to beat the third, they're all actually really good friends so they're trying to fight their destinies and break the endless cycle of conflict.  
>  ~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~
> 
> We're going back to the regular naekusaba ship from here on out. Next up, slumber party!  
> Anyways, tell me how this went for you. And drop by a request too (even if you've already requested before, you can drop more when the idea hits you)! See ya!


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth bullet: There's a lot of things you can do other than sleep at a sleepover.  
> Non-despair High School AU

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

"Good evening, ladies. And welcome to the first girls' night out!"

That's how eight girls ended up dressed in their pajamas and nightgowns in Junko and Mukuro's shared condo unit this Friday night. It started out as a passing comment that no one couldn't even remember who said that, and then it escalated to them seriously considering it until finally, they set a date. They would have done it at someone's room at the dormitories but there wasn't that much space for them all to fit in. Not all of them stayed at the dorm though. So by process of elimination, they all agreed to do it at the twins' condo but neither of them was the host.

Tonight's host has been leaving them hanging for a while now since that opening line.

"So… now what?" Mukuro dared to ask first since nothing was happening.

"Umm so…" Aoi started, her eyes darting from one person to another. "... What do you wanna do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Wow, you like have literally no idea what to do." Junko called it as it is.

"Uh, actually I do!" She said with more force this time but it was clear that no one actually believed her. "I just want to hear first what you guys want to do."

There was a pregnant pause after.

Sakura spoke up first. "Then I must excuse myself from this inquiry for I have no such previous experience, hence I cannot contribute any preference."

Then Kyoko raised her hand. "I second that."

"Wait, you two haven't been to a sleepover before?" Aoi looked shocked at the news but her eyes grew wider as she realized something else. "What about you girls?"

"I'm sorry. Idols don't get that much free time." Sayaka politely said.

"I'd rather not do something beneath me." Celes smile did not match her words.

"D-d-don't look at m-me!" Touko stuttered and looked away.

"Yeah, not my style." Junko didn't look the least bit interested.

"... No." Mukuro quietly answered.

Another break of tense silence filled the room.

"Wow, this is just so sad." Aoi said dejectedly, truly pitying the group of girls and their lack of social life.

Touko bristled at her. "L-like you're one t-to talk! Have you ever been in a sleepover before?"

"Me? Well, yeah." She said it so readily, so _easily,_ that Touko was stunned by her aura of normalcy. She didn't even notice the change so she continued. "I've been in a lot of sports clubs and summer camps are kind of like sleepovers, right?"

"..." She was still too stunned for a few more moments. After a gasp of breath, she recovered. "T-that doesn't even count!"

"What? Why not?" She blanched.

Touko groaned in frustration. "Because sleepovers are supposed to be between friends not s-some school club activity."

"Hey! Just so you know, I was friends with everyone so that still counts." Aoi pouted indignantly.

"She just bragged about having many f-f-friends!" She had to hold her hand over her heart just to contain her shock from such a declaration. She didn't like where the conversation headed so she tried to change the direction. "Okay, let's say that these sports camps are like sleepovers. So?"

"So?" She tilted her head.

"So then q-quit stalling and enlighten us already on what t-to do!" She yelled, already running out of patience.

"Ahaha… You see, the thing is…" She chuckled nervously and suspiciously broke eye contact. Then in her smallest and fastest voice, she said the truth. "I literally have no idea."

Touko merely blinked. "Excuse me. What?"

She fiddled with her index fingers and pouted like a child. "I mean it gets really boring really fast when I'm not moving so I kind of just fall asleep after the first hour."

"Wow, I can't believe you were acting all high and mighty seconds ago just because you have _experience._ " She quoted with her fingers in air. "You're just as much of a sleepover-virgin as the rest of us!" She pointed at her disdainfully.

She boiled at the accusation. "Hey! I am not a virgin!"

The whole room went deathly silent and it seemed that Aoi hadn't a clue as to what she just said.

Touko was absolutely scandalized."Do you even h-hear yourself talk?"

"Enough." A loud booming voice cut through. "Aoi, you must refrain from speaking for now. Your head is still unclear and so are your words."

"My head is starting to hurt a little." And just to prove her point, she clutched her head as a show of pain but despite that, she wore a goofy grin. "Okay, I guess I'll hold back but only because you were so nice about it, Sakura."

"If she already got a headache from that, I hate to see her during an exam." Touko snidely remarked in the background.

Sakura opened one eye. "And as for you, Touko."

"Eep!" She gasped, not really used to confrontations.

"While there is some truth to your words, there is also much unnecessary offense to them." Sakura's voice was calm and not at all aggressive. "I suggest that you put on hold such passion for now."

However, because of her physique, it was easy to mistake her request to have an underlying threat. "I-I can't believe it! Y-you're all g-ganging up on me! I knew it! It was all a p-ploy to bully me and everyone here was in on i-it!" Touko's teeth were chattering more violently than usual.

Five minutes into the sleepover and there were already complications.

"Calm down. No one here is out to get you. We're all here to have fun. _Together._ " The voice of reason spoke but apparently it wasn't loud enough.

"Y-yeah, right. A-as if I'd b-believe you. You're one of them!"

Kyoko sighed, already regretting her decision to take up mediator. "If it makes you feel any better, rest assured that Mukuro is your bodyguard for tonight. So if Sakura or anyone has any other plans for you, then there's a lesser probability of it happening. Right, Mukuro?"

Mukuro had gotten involved apparently. Thankfully, it wasn't anything unreasonable. Protection was right up her alley so she could do it when needed. Although she highly doubted anyone, much less Sakura, would start a fight. "Right… I'll protect you."

"W-what are you, a knight in shining armor stereotype?" Touko did not expect this development at all. "I don't swing th-that way j-just so you know!" She rambled on. "And w-what's with that blank face? I c-can't read you at all. I can't tell whether you're lying or not."

"I'm not." She said this time louder and more convincingly.

"Always a straight answer with you, huh?" She sighed in defeat. "But I appreciate it… so th-thanks."

"No problem." Mukuro said and in the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyoko give her a nod of approval.

Then Touko turned around to face the two other girls, her voice lacked its earlier intensity. "And I may have overreacted. S-sorry."

"Acknowledged. I too apologize for scaring you. I may have come off as too forward and intimidating. That was not my intention." Sakura bowed her head in respect. "Rest assured, there are no grudges between us."

"And with that, our bond grows ever stronger!" Aoi just hugged both affectionately, squeezing on Touko harder than she's used to.

"Just what do you think you're doing? G-get off me!" She struggled but she was no match against the athlete.

Ten minutes into the night and they managed to get into a quasi-fight and a resolution after. While that was a nice achievement, it was hardly sleepover material. So that aside, nothing yet has happened regarding their main agenda. And one could only appreciate a touching scene for so long.

"Like, is the drama bomb over already?" Junko complained audaciously, immune to the glares and worried looks some gave her. She just stepped up her volume. "Finally! So now that we know big badonkers here isn't qualified, anyone else got any bright ideas, ya?"

And while that was rude of her to say, she did have a point.

"My, what a turn of events. It would seem our host is unprepared for her own party." Celes clapped her hands to garner everyone's attention. "Well then, it can't be helped. Let us hand over the reins to the most capable of us all."

She promptly patted the girl beside her. It wasn't even that strong but since the girl wasn't expecting it, she stumbled forward and then all eyes in the room were on her.

"Huh? Me?" Sayaka said in disbelief and then vigorously shook her head. Maybe if she did it convincingly enough, they'd change their minds. "But I'm hardly your average high school girl."

"That's something we have in common. None of us are." Celes rested her chin on her laced fingers and smiled devilishly. But she knew that won't be enough to placate her so she turned to the person on her other side. "I'll let our resident detective explain. Now, could you please?"

"You really have a bad habit of using people when it's convenient for you." Kyoko stared coldly at her.

"Is that true? I wasn't aware." She smiled wider.

"Honestly, though… no, nevermind." Kyoko sighed and then turned her full attention at Sayaka. "My reasoning stands that you are the closest model perhaps not in experience but in knowledge."

"Knowledge? But isn't experience more reliable." Sayaka quickly refuted.

"True but every person in this room has zero experience so we're all equal on that field. Hence, we rely on the next best thing which is knowledge." She held her index finger to her temple for emphasis. "Whether vicariously or by research, your career has you deal with these topics all the time so you have more accurate information than the rest of us."

"I guess when you put it that way, you have a point." She politely remarked and it sounded like she was convinced but she did not back down. An idol fights with a smile after all. "But why not Junko? She's in the industry too."

"You've got that wrong!" She smirked. "As much as I'd like to explain, I'll leave this part to Junko."

"Yeah, right." Junko scoffed as if offended by such allegations. "I'm like a model not an idol which are waaaay different. All I do is pose and everyone loves me. Like nobody even asks me those lame questions during interviews, they're all mostly about me!"

"It is just as she says." She crossed her arms as if to signal that there was no more room for discussion. "Unless you have any other rebuttals, that will be all from me."

Before Sayaka could utter another word of denial, it was then that Celes thought she'd interfere with a well-timed applause.

"Splendid exposition just as always. I believe we have all made our decisions. Let's move things along now." She raised one hand while another demurely covered a smile she was hiding. "All in favor of Sayaka leading the night?"

"Then it's decided. Now we can officially start this sleepover."

* * *

"First is preparing food we'll be eating for tonight. We could try baking sweets." Sayaka naturally led. Since she couldn't talk her way out of it, she decided she might as well try her best into ensuring tonight's sleepover is a success.

"Oh, this one I'm prepared for." Aoi energetically pumped her fist into the air.

"Let me g-guess, donuts." Touko commented on the side.

She grinned and held up a peace sign. "I already have two dozens of donuts."

"And I was right." She sighed, not at all pleased at being correct. "Two dozens is actually a good number considering it's you. F-for a moment there, I thought you'd bring more."

She turned to her in confusion. "More? Wait, so two dozen boxes aren't enough? I knew I should've gone for three!"

"Did she just seriously say two dozen _b-boxes_?" Touko looked as if she could have a heart attack right then and there.

"Yes… you are correct. I had helped her with carrying them and I can confirm that is the right amount." Sakura regrettably did not deny the number, to the massive shock of everyone else aside from Aoi.

"..."

"T-that's a dozen per box. Two dozens times a dozen!"

"Isn't that a little bit… much?"

"Now you're like just trying to get us all diabetes and junk!"

"That is rather an unpleasant fate."

"While I agree that it's not an ideal situation, it's best that we not let them waste." Kyoko frowned, just as displeased as everyone else but more rational. "I don't suppose you have any other food we could eat here."

"None." Mukuro shook her head. "Junko's manager is really strict with her diet so she takes care of her meals and by sis' request, mine as well."

"So you don't have any snacks or whatsoever in here?"

"I have a stock of emergency rations but…" Her eyes turned to her sister's.

"No dice! Survival tastes like dirt." Junko may have been a model but she could be an actress with her fake gagging act. "Even I'd take expired bread over those gum-tacks!"

"They're not so bad…" She fidgeted.

"Yeah, they're pretty okay." She conceded… not. "Once you get over flavors! Trust me, ladies. We're better off getting diabetes. Live life to the fullest and all that, ya?"

"So we're stuck with donuts then." Kyoko's eyes lingered on someone who was rather uncomplaining despite her reputation. "You seem calm about this."

"That's because I am." Celes admitted goodnaturedly. "It's rather amusing, is it not?"

"Why does that sound like you're not affected by this at all."

"Because I'm not. For you see, I brought my own beverage and snacks." She smiled, satisfied at her own preparedness. "Royal milk tea and only the finest biscuits fit for a queen such as I."

Sayaka interjected with an idea. "Oh, then-"

She giggled behind one hand. " _My_ own beverage and snacks, tee hee."

And no one else dared to ask Celes to share with anything.

"Anyone else here thought to bring their own stuff without t-telling anyone else to do the same?"

Sakura stepped forward. "I apologize but I only brought my protein shakes. I'm willing to share if anyone would like."

"A nutritional drink? Bleck! No, thanks!" Junko was very vocal about her distaste.

Sensing her sister's growing discomfort, Mukuro offered to step out. "I could buy some snacks from the convenience store if you'd like."

But it was Sayaka who picked up the request. "Really? I don't think we'll be able to cook anymore but additional snacks would be great."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll just-"

Kyoko hastily cut her before she could finish her sentence. "Don't even bother. You'll miss out on the events."

She shrugged. "I can be quick."

"No, _stay_." She said with an air of authority that Mukuro could not say no to. Her hand firmly held her in place. "We all agreed we'd do this together the _whole_ night so no one is leaving the unit."

"Then what do you propose?"

Kyoko just smirked. "Delivery."

* * *

"I guess we should do the basics first and start with a movie." Sayaka started again.

In the end, they settled for pizza and ordered ice cream as well. There were some heated debates over the toppings and flavors but almost half an hour later, they finally got everything down and phoned in an order. The more athletic of the group already volunteered to receive the order at the door. With the food already taken care of, the sleepover could now commence peacefully, right?

She innocently asked. "Anyone here would like to watch anything in particular?"

"Ugh! No way am I watching any of that c-crap." Only to be shot down immediately by Touko.

"Oh, boy. There she goes." Aoi sweatdropped.

"D-do you ever hear anyone saying that the movie is b-better than the book? Well of course not! It's always the other way around. They're just cheap imitations of the real thing that it's absolutely insulting. Films are nothing worth more than garbage!"

"Nerd." Junko coughed to the side.

"I heard that!" Her hands clawed at the air in frustration. "Anyways, if you're planning to spend two hours wasting your life away over pathetic excuses for art, then by all means enjoy yourselves. I-I'll just sit in one corner, one far far away, and wait for you to hate yourselves after you watch it."

"Woah, an actual walkout! And we're not even doing anything risque yet." Junko mock-gasped.

"No one is walking out because no one is watching movies." Kyoko said calmly and then redirected her attention to Sayaka. "So that's that. What other plans do you have in store?"

"Oh, well I was hoping that could have bought us some time to settle in but I guess we could do something else." She answered, not entirely sure which activity to do next.

"Then, might I suggest a different form of narration?" Thankfully, Sakura had an idea. "Technology of the entertaining kind is hardly useful for training so there's little to no presence of them in my home."

"You live in a cave, we already got that with the bear look." Junko commented offhandedly.

"Actually, on a mountain but that is besides the point." She raised an eyebrow at her but did nothing more. She's used to such harmless comments. "What I am getting at is that we should try our hand at trading life experiences."

"You mean like storytelling?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh! OH! I just remembered something!" Aoi bounced in her seat excitedly.

Celes ignored her and spoke. "That's an interesting suggestion. Who would like to go first?"

"Hey, don't move on and pretend you didn't hear me!"

"Do we have to?" She sighed disappointedly.

Kyoko joined in as well. "Just let her speak so we can go over this fast."

"Okay, wow. You guys are rude." Aoi huffed, slightly miffed but that didn't dampen her mood. "Anyways, remember how I said that I went to these camps? And that I'd always fall asleep really fast?"

"What else is new?"

"Well, sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night because I get hungry."

"Let me guess, is it perhaps donuts you desire for midnight snacking?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She looked genuinely amazed as if it wasn't expected. "Wow, you should try out for ultimate detective."

She giggled. "Lucky guess. Maybe I should try my hand at a detective."

"Hands off. This title is mine and I'm not planning on taking any partners." Kyoko's voice was calm but it was challenging.

"That doesn't seem fair now. Should we wager on a trial run?" Celes smiled devilishly in response.

And before that got out of hand, someone shrieked.

"Oh my god. Can we just seriously move on, please?" Junko groaned, already bored of just listening.

"Okay so every time I wake up, I'd always get too scared to go back to sleep." Aoi paused for dramatic effect. It wasn't very effective though. "So turns out that people like trading horror stories at sleepovers."

"That's actually... a surprising helpful recommendation." Sayaka said in genuine astonishment.

"Why does that feel like a backhanded comment?"

Mukuro checked the time and it was only past nine. "Isn't it kind of early for horror stories?"

Celes tilted her head to the side. "Then I propose a scaring contest. We tell one tale each and at then, whichever story we all agree on to be the most frightening wins."

"What do we get to win?"

"What indeed." She twirled a lock of her. "A free pass in the later games, will that suffice?" Before anyone even had the chance to accept or reject that proposal, she had already closed the discussion. "Now, then who would like to go first?"

"Oh, me! Me first!" Aoi goofily grinned. "But let's work on our ambience first."

Well, they _tried_ to create a more suitable horror inducing environment if only Touko didn't scream when Aoi turned off the lights. And it wasn't just the normal scared of the dark kind of thing, Touko straight up _freaked out._ Turned out that she had a phobia of darkness and she had it bad. Everyone agreed that it wasn't worth it to terrorize her for the sake of an eerie atmosphere which wouldn't work anyways on the rest. They did dim the lights a bit but not too much. And they kept the flashlight idea. So here they were at nine o'clock, in a fairly lit room, seated in a circle, and a flashlight to take turns passing it around. It wasn't the most frightening of premises but it will do.

"Okay, disclaimer first. I have this really good one but I don't think I should tell you. It's a true story I experienced firsthand." Aoi started. "I lost a few days of sleep over it and since this happened at the dorm, I don't want you guys to get too freaked out because it's home base."

"Building tension already. You're good at this."

"Seriously, you guys. Don't say I didn't warn you." She sighed and switched on the flashlight to signal her actual start. "This happened to me during the first week. It was almost midnight and I got sucked into marathoning movies again."

"Tch. Such depraved t-tastes." Touko whispered to herself.

"And my brother recommended this movie to me so I thought I'd give it a try but it turned out really boring for me and it was getting late. So I left the tv with the movie playing loud while I went to the bathroom, leaving the door open so I could still hear what was going on."

"You're either the daring type or the totally defenseless kind for leaving the bathroom door hanging wide open."

"For your information, I was just brushing my teeth!" Aoi corrected, her face flushed. "Anyways, that's not the point. You know how the individual bathrooms in the dorms look like, right? A shower, a toilet, a sink and a medicine cabinet that doubles as a mirror that's just above the sink. Well I was just brushing my teeth in front of the sink and mirror… and it was dim because I was only using the tv light… and I wasn't really paying attention to what the guy in he movie was saying…"

She gulped. "But then I heard it. He chanted Bloody Mary three times and then… and then…" She paused, the tension in the air thick. The flashlight shut off. "The lights went out."

A scream pierced the room.

It was Aoi. No one else screamed apparently. "Hey, what's wrong with you all? I thought it was a pretty creepy story."

"P-please the lights went off. Big deal."

"But weren't you listening? The lights went off _because_ of the Bloody Mary summoning."

"We're not even Western so why would Bloody Mary work here?" Sayaka commented.

"Well duh, she's a _ghost_. I don't think traveling is an issue."

"You're one of those types, huh." Celes chuckled bemusedly. "That aside, have you ever heard of a blackout?"

"A blackout?"

"Yeah, it happened during the first week, right? And around midnight, so it must have been a b-blackout." Touko piped in.

Aoi looked more than a little lost. "You're not making any sense."

"Actually she does." Sakura interjected. "The term just started and it seemed the renovations to accommodate incoming students were behind schedule, including the electrical wirings. So to minimize inconvenience, they scheduled blackouts after midnight until five in the morning. It was posted all over the bulletin boards. It's easy to miss if you don't pay attention."

"So the blackouts were a regular thing?" "But that still doesn't explain the ghost I saw!"

"Ghost? You saw a ghost? Finally, some exciting stuff! Tell these things sooner!" Junko hollered.

"Well I would have if only you guys reacted better."

"Regardless, please continue your story." Kyoko prompted.

Which earned a fast reply from Celes. "My, I didn't take you to be interested in the paranormal."

"I'm not. But it does intrigue me..." She casually flipped her hair. "As to how I prove that it's not at all paranormal."

"Hey! Don't go disproving my experiences before I even tell them." Aoi said in protest.

"Please, continue." Mukuro prompted.

"Alright. So when the tv turned off, I freaked out and remembered how Bloody Mary works. I'm no good with scary stuff so I didn't even dare look at the mirror. I tried the lights but they wouldn't work. So I went out into the hallway because at least the emergency lights were on." She took a deep breath and spoke in an ominous voice. "And that's when I saw _her._ "

"She passed down the hallway fast. I couldn't see her clearly but it was obviously a woman in a long skirt with long hair." She raised both her hands in clenched fists. "And she had something shiny in her hands. Like maybe scissors or knives? It was hard to tell. But I'm 100% sure I saw her."

Aside from one particular blanching student, no one else was terrified from the added information.

"That does sound suspicious."

"That sounds totally fake but whatever."

"I don't think it's a ghost."

"Perhaps you were just half-asleep."

"It could have been a student."

"Definitely a student."

"But I _heard_ her." She insisted.

"What?"

"She was laughing and not just normal school girl laugh but _freaky_ laugh. Maniacal otherworldly cackling." She shivered as she recalled the memory. "I swear I got chills when I heard it."

"So a student has a weird laugh, big deal."

"Not everyone has a ladylike laugh."

"Yeah but you don't get _goosebumps_ over hearing someone laugh. It's not normal. It was really scary!" She pressed on with tears in her eyes.

That's when the one person who hasn't said a word about it finally voiced her opinion.

"I-I agree that does sound s-scary." Touko's teeth were chattering and it looked like she was afraid but of what, nobody could tell. It's not like the story itself was scary, right? Regardless, she didn't look too happy about the story development.

"But your h-hyperactive mind m-must have just imagined it. Y-you know, like how when people are s-scared, it's easier to v-visualize something that i-isn't there. So now that t-that's over, let's move on to the next."

"But I could have sworn-"

"N-NEXT PLEASE!"

Aoi would have said more if only there was more to the story but sadly that was it and they took her silence as a hint.

"If it's alright with Aoi then I shall take up the torch now." Sakura volunteered as she took the flashlight from her. "However, it is quite unfortunate that I have nothing worthy to share with you. The only ghosts I have encountered so far in my life are my shortcomings haunting me."

"Laaaame." Junko heckled from one side.

Sayaka took it as her role to mediate with a polite smile. "Well, we can't just let you pass. It doesn't have to be a ghost story though as long as it's a horror story."

"I see, very well then." She readjusted herself to sit up straighter and spoke clearer as if she was not just telling a story, she was sharing words of wisdom acquired through years of experience. "There was a time when I did not possess the strength that I have right now. I was a child, I was undisciplined. I was weak. I was too weak when it all happened."

"My father was out when our dojo was attacked. Later on, we found out that it was a trap and that he had been lured out only to ambush him. They decided to destroy the dojo while he was out as an effort to rub salt on his wounds, if they chose to let him live." She crossed her arms. "They were far more skilled than the last and they were easily thrice our numbers."

"We fought valiantly however, we were still early in our training, myself included. One by one, the people training under my father fell until I was the only one left." She closed her eyes. "It was then that I realized that true horror is the feeling of powerlessness against a foe and not having the strength to protect those you love."

"What happened next?" Aoi asked from behind her pillow.

"Thankfully, my father arrived before anything permanent could have happened." She chuckled softly. "I am grateful for surviving that ordeal and it has made me strengthen my resolve to overcome that horror."

A few muffled sniffling was heard but nobody admitted that they cried a little.

Mukuro found her voice first. "That was… deep."

"Not exactly the horror we're looking for but yeah, it is kind of scary."

"Excuse me, it seems I feel rather unwell."

"The fear of powerlessness… truly horrifying indeed."

"I wanted to get s-scared, not get teary-eyed over a sob story!"

"I'm so glad you're still alive, Sakura!"

"I greet every day grateful for that fact."

Sayaka wiped a few of her own tears and was careful not to let her voice shake. "I believe it's Mukuro's turn now."

This was all too soon for Mukuro. She knew she had to share her story sooner or later but she had wanted it to be later. She's still not sure what kind of requirements were needed for a good horror story because there was seemingly no pattern in the stories so far. The most she understood was that it had to be a personal experience. The only problem was that her only experience was on the battlefield and even then, she's not sure which one would fit under the horror category best.

They always said that war was a horrible experience to get involved with, so should she talk about that? But she didn't know where to start or which war to choose from. None of them were even that awful to her since she always managed to survive unscathed. But it did give her an idea. She remembered the times her allies would use the word _horrible_ and tried to recall incidents where she heard it most often. Maybe this could work though.

"A…" Friend? No, not really. "Comrade of mine got decommissioned."

"Oh, we're so sorry for your loss."

"That's just too sad. Sorry to hear that."

"May their soul find peace."

"T-two sob stories in a row?! As if one wasn't enough."

"You're not turning this into another ghost story, are you?"

"My condolences."

"Wow, sis. Way to _kill_ the mood."

"No, he didn't die." Mukuro shook her head. "They had to take him out of the field because… it was just too horrible."

"He had a _bad day._ " She bit her lip. "That's what we called them. Those rare times when everything just seemed to go wrong no matter how skilled you were or how hard you fought. Typically, a bad day on the job means it's your last day. But not him. He actually survived."

"If it weren't for his tattoo, we wouldn't have recognized him. Even corpses looked better than he did. Most of his head was burnt and his skull had cracked open from his left eye and it ran down to his ear where shrapnel stuck out. His jaw was barely hanging onto the rest of his face. And his eyes and the skin on his face had melted while his neck had a knife-"

"S-STOP RIGHT THERE!" Touko's hand trembled as it hang in the air, pointing at Mukuro. "Just get to the p-point already and stop giving us these unnecessarily v-vivid details!"

Mukuro tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand, sorry. Isn't this a horror story?"

"Y-yeah but it's body horror! Not _horror_ horror. Those two are different!"

"It's uh, very detailed and… excuse me, this was real, right?"

"Oh, perhaps it was too much for you? I think it's a very moving tale that we all should finish."

"Maybe not. I believe that was a little too intense for some of us."

"Yeah, I'm already convinced that it's horror so can we stop there? I'm with Touko on this one."

"While I am intrigued by his tale of survival, perhaps it is better to discuss it with people who are… less sensitive to the topic. Maybe you can retell this story to me some other time you're free because it interests me as to how strong his fighting spirit must have been."

"Welp, you heard them, sis. Nice try though." Junko gave her a sympathetic thumbs up.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Mukuro asked innocently. She told them the right story, right?

"Nah, you were great! They're just a bunch of wussies who can't take high quality horror." She encouragingly patted her sister on the back. Then she switched gears so she was louder and more obnoxious. "So anyways, you like won't believe the _horror_ that I've been through!"

That redirected everyone's attention, to Mukuro's relief. She's pretty sure that she must have messed up something because they didn't even let her finish her story. But they don't look that upset or mad so maybe she got something right? She still couldn't understand the mechanics. Nevertheless, she was now out of the spotlight, or rather flashlight.

"Okay, so get this." Junko started. "One time, a broke a nail during a photoshoot."

"And?"

"Huh? That's it."

"Okay so how is that horror?"

And that's when Junko's switch was flipped.

"Like, _hello!_ That could've destroyed my whole career!" She was boiling in anger, her laidback demeanor was replaced by a passionate outrage.

"It only takes _one_ thing to bring you down. Bad makeup, bad hair, bad outfit, bad lighting, bad _manicure_ and then it turns into a bad photo which gets you bad reviews which is bad publicity. Then before you know it, you're losing fans until all that's left is a terminated contract and a bad reputation which makes it impossible to ever get back again into the business."

She dragged her voice, sarcasm dripping in every syllable. "So _sorry_ if my almost bad day of almost losing my job was not up to your standards."

"That... escalated quickly."

"Our paths may be different but yours also require a certain strength."

"Wow, I knew that the modeling biz was intense, I just never imagined it to be _that_ intense."

"You know what they say, the higher they are the harder they fall. And models are always put on top of pedestals."

"It seems that you have your own share of problems."

"Junko…"

But it was Sayaka who seemed the most affected by her outburst.

"Sorry, it's just for a second there, I saw my idol life flash before my eyes." She sniffled.

"Woah, slow down there. I know I'm the one who brought it up but don't you dare turn this into a drama bomb." Junko shrieked. "I'm pissed off not heartbroken! Get with the times!"

"It must have been hard for you, sis."

"Oh, hell no. Muku, _down_ girl. We are not turning this into a pity party." She crossed her arms dramatically. "Who's next anyways?"

"I am. Sorry, I guess I'm still a little bit shaken up from that last one. It was really scary." Sayaka raised her hand while the other was still wiping her tears. "But it did remind me of a horror story I've expe… I mean, it's an urban legend I've heard from the idol industry."

"Rather than a ghost, this is a monster story."

"M-monster?"

"Yes, monsters. That's the only way to describe them, those that hide under human skin but are more capable of wicked horrors that separate them from people. And these monsters live among us. What I'm about to tell you is just one of the many I-" She quickly corrected herself. "A girl in my group has faced."

"This monster likes to wear the mask of a man, a very important man in the idol industry. It's just a disguise though. What he does is purely criminal…" She paused as a tremor shook her body. "He abuses his power and claims it to be his rights and then he… and then he…" She clutched her arms tightly as if to protect herself.

"He'd do things you're not supposed to do to others and he gets away with it. He doesn't even care about the damage or the trauma. Because of him, I…" She face hardened in loathing. "My friend had to go through hell and back."

She stopped there and it was tense in the room but eventually, everyone started showering her with support.

"That's no m-monster, that's just scum! The lowest of the lowest scum!"

"Tch. Disgusting pigs are the worst."

"I agree. Should I deal with him in your stead?"

"Such dastardly fiend indeed. I would like to see the day that justice serves him well."

"Those are all foul moves! How could he get away with that? It's not fair!"

"Truly, he is a monster worthy of a horror story."

"If you need help in capturing this culprit, I am more than willing to lend you of my services."

She smiled more genuinely this time. "Thank you for understanding but he's already been taken care of. It's the rest of them that I need to look out for but that's another horror story." She passed the flashlight. "Okay! Next up is Kyoko!"

"If you insist." Kyoko promptly spoke louder than usual. "Mine happened during an investigation of this one case."

"I don't think I can take another body horror story."

"I can tell you right now that it's not like that.

"Oh, thank god."

"As I was saying, this was one of my earlier cases." She smoothly continued her narration. "Since I was still an apprentice in training, I partook in cases which required collective effort. It's common for upstart detectives to take on cases in groups not necessarily because the difficulty required so but because it was easier to receive cases than when you're a single nameless person."

"This one was supposedly simple enough. A textbook murder mystery. Or so we thought." She paused. "Just when we thought we'd finally caught the culprit, one of the investigators died."

"It was a declaration of war." Her gaze hardened. "One by one, someone in our group was murdered every six hours while they mocked us. They were meticulous enough that we were only grasping pseudo-evidence. It was a dire situation for there was no crack except the killer made one fatal mistake…"

"They chose to target me." Her voice didn't change at all when she said it but the fact itself was enough to terrify her audience. "I had a trustworthy partner at the time and because of her, I managed to escape from harm. Since I survived, I was able to gather more evidence, evidence that would have disappeared along with me had I not escaped. And the culprit…"

"A fellow detective. I've interacted with them more than a few times throughout the investigation." She stared ahead, her face deadpanned. "The killer was one of all along."

The room was filled with gasps of shock.

"That's t-too realistic for horror!"

"Woah, it's just like in the movies where the killer was beside you all along! Talk about scary!"

"I don't think I'd be able to stay calm through that."

"A real murderer was with you all the time, so that actually happens."

"For reals? Damn, gotta watch my back now."

"Don't worry, sis. I'll protect you."

"What an interesting development. No wonder you're so cold."

Kyoko ignored that last one. "This kind of scenario is not rare. It's easier to hide in plain sight so they say. They're mistake was to mess with me."

"My, what a lovely ego you have there, does it come with your pleasing personality?" Celes remarked.

"I'm not entitled to answer that." Kyoko coldly responded as she handed the flashlight with just a little more force than necessary. "Your turn."

"Must you always speak so formally." She took the flashlight but didn't turn it on. She didn't have the patience to hold it up for long and also because the light would have irritated her eyes. "I shall share with you one of my more interesting forays in the underground."

"Normally, the winners don't have to watch over the fates of those who lost and while some find entertainment in seeing their misery, fortunately, I am not one of those petty people." She frowned.

"Could have fooled me." Kyoko commented on the side.

"I consider it a waste of time to watch those beneath me." She smiled behind her hand. "Anyways, there are times when the option to look away is not available."

"Such as?"

"Such as when the event is set up to be that way. You see, the sponsor for this event had an askewed way of thinking. If you lost, he made sure that _everyone_ saw how much of a loser you are by broadcasting your punishment while the games continue. The game is played such that it only stops when there's only one person left. The punishment varies per person though."

"But it starts out the same. Since we're already literally changed to our seats, once you lose, you get automatically dragged outside of the room by the chains. Everyone also screams and struggles but no one escapes. They never do." She sighed and twirled a lock of hair. "The metal door shuts after them but we still hear their screams."

"We hear them because they're being broadcasted in the large monitor as they are dragged further down into the punishment chamber. And as for the punishment, they…" She paused.

And the pause lasted for more than a minute.

"They what?" Sayaka gulped.

"W-what's their punishment?" Touko stuttered partly out of nature and partly out of nerves.

She placed her chin on top of her laced fingers, her tone sweet. "That's all I'm allowed to say."

Mukuro asked. "But what happens after that?"

"Yeah, let's skip to the juicy parts!" Junko hollered.

"Oh, are you a hundred percent _certain_ that you can handle what happens next?"

"Never mind, maybe it's best we don't know." Aoi said.

"A literal unspeakable horror." Sakura seconded.

"That's what I thought."

"You do know that nothing you said sounded even remotely legal, right?" Kyoko said skeptically.

"But it's merely a story I shared for the sake of telling horror stories." She smiled mischievously. "Who knows as to how much of it is actually true?"

She had a point though. She was the Queen of Liars so maybe this was also just a lie in order to win this contest, if you could still call it that.

"Shall we move on?" She passed the flashlight to the last person to share. "I believe that it is your turn now, Touko."

Touko's eyes calmly shifted from one person to the next. She was eerily quiet about this even as she breathed, not a sound escaped. The flashlight was on but her eyes were dead. If eyes were the mirrors to the soul then she was dead inside now. It was creepy how she transformed into that in a matter of seconds. This was how you build an atmosphere. Everyone was tensing up in anticipation. Until finally, Touko spoke in her most detached voice.

"My whole life is a horror story." She said flatly and without stuttering a single word, and promptly turned off the flashlight.

"..."

No one even dared to make a passing comment.

* * *

They tried playing a few games from there. But anything remotely physical and it would always come down to Mukuro versus Sakura. Mukuro won the twister round though because of her flexibility. Anything mental always ended up in a showdown between Celes and Kyoko. It was a close shave but Celes won that round of Go Fish. All these games were just warm ups though. The real fun had yet begun.

"Bow down before the mighty Junko Enoshima!" She yelled and struck out her hand in a pose. "Tremble before the presence of royalty!"

"Crap. Another dangerous queen."

"We must brace ourselves."

"Please d-don't choose my number. Please, anything but my number."

"It seems that we're off to an awful start."

"She can't be that bad, right?"

"We're all going to hell."

"Congrats, sis."

This was the ultimate survival game, the King's Game. Everyone would draw lots with numbers 1-7 and one piece of paper with a star drawn on it. If you draw the star then you are now the king and can give any order to the rest. However, the girls decided that just to be fair, only the king reveals their paper so they can't directly target anyone. On the other hand, they could also just give everyone the same command but that just takes out the fun if they're only after one person. Supposedly, the commands can be anything but the girls agreed to put some restrictions. But aside from that, it was anybody's game.

"I haven't even given the command yet and my kingdom's already in chaos." She laughed heartily. "Hey, sis. What's your number?"

"D-don't just ask her that!"

"Huh? It's seven." Mukuro willingly complied.

"And you! Don't just tell her that!"

"Thank you thanks, sis." She smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not really. The rules state that we are to individually hide our numbers."

"And since she revealed it to her voluntarily, it's a loophole."

"Still looks like cheating to me."

"Who cares if it's cheating, it's not like it's got anything to do with y'all." Junko stomped her feet and huffed. "You ready, Muku? I'm gonna have you do something you haven't done before."

"I think I am?" She replied.

"Good enough!" She bellowed. "I have prepared for the coming of your judgment day. Feast your eyes on your doom, mortal!"

Junko dramatically pulled out a piece of paper and raised it to the light. In one fell swoop, she slapped it down on the floor for everyone else to see. She then struck a pose with her hand half-obscuring her face.

"You will judge the contents of this and in doing so, you too shall be judged." She held her other hand up in a sideways V position and continued in her loud commanding tone. "NUMBAH SEVEN! You are hereby ordered to vocally judge this list in front of me and numbers one to six. This is an order from your queen!"

The theatrics from her sister wasn't anything new to her. Mukuro knew it was her way of messing around and enjoying herself. What she couldn't understand was all the drama over a piece of paper. There's nothing special about the paper or even about what's written on them. She's read the contents over five times now and it confused her every time. Her sister's words and what she held hardly matched. What was she supposed to do with this again? Judge them?

"But it's just a list of the boys in our class?" Mukuro thought out loud.

"Oooohhh! Girl talk!" Aoi practically squealed in delight.

This brought out a few more reactions.

"A-actual girl talk? I-I never thought I'd see the day." Touko looked happy in particular.

"Already jumping into that topic! You really are of a whole new level, Junko." Sayaka commended her.

"That was a cunning way of asking a private question. I should take care not to incite your anger." Sakura remarked with nothing other than respect in her voice.

"I can't say I'm not interested." Kyoko said with a poker face but her eyes shone a little brighter.

"And here I thought you were going for something more _risque_." Celes hummed. "But information of this kind is at a steep price so I can understand your motive."

It seemed that everyone approved of the queen's ruling.

"I may be the queen now but I too am a maiden." Junko changed her tone into a more innocent and high pitched high school girl's. "It's only fair to have maidenly discussions in a gathering of maidens. Don't ya think so?"

"But isn't this too easy? I could do something else." Mukuro argued.

"Too easy? Ha! I can barely get you to talk more than two _very_ short sentences!" She scoffed and then crossed her arms. "Now be a loyal subject and do as you're told."

"Yeah, but-"

"Orders from the queen are absolute. Now hurry up, it's top to bottom!"

She blinked and tilted her head. "So I just describe them, is that right?"

"Yeah, don't think about it too much." Sayaka answered for her. "Just say what comes first in your head."

"And answer a few follow up questions." Celes added.

"Hey! Last time I checked, I called the shots!" Junko butted in. "But ya, 1-6 and me are all free to ask for any juicy details you might forget to mention."

Mukuro looked back at the list as if staring at it long enough would help force the answers her sister and the rest of the girls were looking for. She didn't understand the point of this line of questioning or why they made such a big deal of it. But she still went along with it.

"First is… Leon." She started. "He's athletic, I guess?"

"Aaand? What do you think of him?"

"Isn't that it?"

"When Sayaka told you to say the first thing that pops in your head, she didn't mean you say _only_ the first thing. Put some more effort into it!"

"What she means is that you elaborate further."

"Hm." Mukuro thought as she looked back on the name. "I always thought he'd be good for ambushes. His arm strength is good for close combat but he lacks the finesse for that so he'd easily be taken down. But he can be useful as a human grenade launcher."

"T-that's certainly a weird way to look at him."

"You learn something new every day."

"What's with that?! Lame!" Junko shouted. "That is not how you do girl talk."

"Let me rephrase that for you into a question. How do you see him as a guy?"

She looked at them skeptically. "Uh, he's very athletic for a guy?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Let's just move on to the next one, shall we?"

"Agreed. There's still seven more on the list, perhaps she'll talk more as we go along."

"Okay?" Mukuro checked again. "Yasuhiro-"

"Not interested."

"Let's s-skip this one."

"He's a lost cause."

"Yeah, I just put him in there for formality."

She hadn't even said anything yet. "So, uh, do I move on to the next?"

"Hold it. Let's just hear what she has to say."

"I kinda feel bad for him if he knew about this."

"I agree. Let her speak and then we quickly move on."

"What? _Fine._ But no one better ask questions. This is an order."

She didn't understand what just happened but she knew her orders. "Yasuhiro has no redeeming qualities in the battlefield. He can't fight but maybe he can survive with his talent."

"Called it."

"But if I recall correctly, his predictions are only correct 30% of the time."

"It was nice knowing him then."

"Don't kill him off just like that!"

"Okay! Next please!"

Mukuro read the next name along with her thoughts. "Hifumi is a walking target. He stands out easily and has poor stamina. However…" She paused. "His precision work with his hands is unparalleled and given the right training, he may become an asset for a bomb disposal squad."

"Now _that_ 's s-something you don't expect to hear about him."

"Don't let him know, guys. He'd talk about it for months!"

"Should I include bomb disposal in his training then? He might be more useful than I thought."

"That is an interesting insight."

"Maybe we should test that theory one day."

"Yeah, whatever. Next up!"

She gave her honest evaluation. "Chihiro is definitely not fit for combat but he might just be the most capable of them all. His programming skills are great for recon and surveillance which could easily turn the tide in any war."

"Are we seriously ignoring how this isn't even girl talk anymore?"

"Don't be so harsh just because it's a little bit unconventional."

"It's more than a little bit though."

"This is interesting in its own way."

"She is an ultimate so it's normal to have a unique perspective."

"There's nothing wrong with what she says."

"I knew I wasn't expecting much, but man, this totally backfired if you're gonna keep this up."

Mukuro knew she messed up from the general tone of their comments but she's not sure as to how. "Sorry. Am I not doing this right?"

"You're not wrong though." Sayaka said sympathetically.

"Maybe she's just not interested that's why there's nothing particularly interesting to say." Kyoko defended her.

"I guess that does make sense if you put it that w-way."

"One cannot force the heart to speak if there is nothing to be spoken."

"Woah, nice one, Sakura!"

"There are no complaints from me either so let's continue, shall we?"

Junko clapped. "Okay, okay! Break's over so let's get back to the program, Muku!"

Did they just defend her?

Mukuro set that aside as she talked about the next guy. "Mondo is physically strong I suppose. His short-fused nature can be easily exploited though so it's best if he works under supervision, preferably under someone he respects enough to hold in his temper."

"Oh, c'mon. We all expected that!" Junko spoke first before anyone could comment. "So why don't ya talk about his buddy too while you're at it?"

"His buddy?" She checked the next name. "His bro, Kiyotaka, is very meticulous. He would serve well under logistics. I can also see him writing reports before and after every mission in extreme details. Just place him anywhere outside combat and he'll excel."

"Yeah, I can definitely see those two like that."

"That was a n-no brainer."

"A combatant and a non-combatant, huh."

"It would be nice to see them switch roles and watch the ensuing chaos."

"That's mean but I guess I can see why you'd think it'll be funny."

"It is intriguing how those two opposites are close friends in the first place."

"That's six down, folks! We're down to our last lap." Junko bellowed. "Read 'em and weep, Muku."

"Byakuya." She paused. "He's… unpleasant."

"I second the motion."

"No doubt about it."

"I'd rather not comment on that."

"He does have a formidable ego."

"And a horrible personality."

"D-don't talk about h-him like that!"

She asked confusedly. Again, she was interrupted at the first sentence. "Uh, should I continue?"

"What? There's more?" Junko raised an eyebrow and then chortled. "Kidding! Just say your piece, sis."

She continued. "He's unpleasant but he's also sharp. He can use that as a tactician."

"Not to mention that he's heartless so he'd have no problems on the first day."

"Q-quiet you! Didn't you hear what she said? She was complimenting his b-brilliance!"

"Really? I thought she was being very objective and detached."

"All her observations so far are tactical and skill-based."

"S-shut up! She obviously recognized how f-far above my white knight is!"

"Heeey! That's enough catfighting!" Junko yelled. "It's Muku's spotlight right now so rant all about your not-happening-boyfriend later when you get a turn. Now then, I saved the best for last~"

Mukuro stared ahead. She didn't need the list anymore because she memorized his position the first time she scanned the paper.

"Makoto…" She paused and gathered her thoughts. "Makoto's nice."

"Yeah, he definitely looks like the type who'd be first to get killed." Junko nodded her head and then all of a sudden, her eyes grew wide. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said that he's nice?" She repeated. Not really sure why her sister didn't hear that since she made sure that her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she leaned forward with her eyes sparkling. "Okay, okay but! What else?"

She thought out loud. "He has a nice smile?"

That admission and the fact that she said it so innocently had struck a chord amongst all the other girls in the room.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Asahina cooed, she was bouncing in happiness.

"Well, Makoto is a nice person and he's easy to talk to. I can see why you'd say that." Sayaka smiled with understanding.

"Y-you're into that type, huh?" Even Touko wasn't that harsh at her.

"Truly, a good heart is key to capturing another." Sakura laughed quietly.

"I see that he has managed to charm one of us. Perhaps I underestimated him." Celes commented with mirth.

"I'd say he's gullible but nice is a better way of putting it. If you need advice, I can help." Even the usually poker-faced Kyoko was smirking.

And Mukuro could not understand a word of what they said. What did they mean by that? Didn't she just describe Makoto like she did with all the rest of the guys?

"And we have a winner!" Junko was grinning wider than ever while she hugged her sister by the shoulders. "I don't even know why I made the list in the first place. I should have gone straight for the lucky guy!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Mukuro hesitantly asked.

"Wrong? Not to worry, Muku. You did fine. In fact, you were _great!_ You answered with your honest thoughts. That is, you did answer honestly, _right?_ "

"Yeah, I did." That's what they told her to do and so she did. Those were her honest thoughts and feelings.

"Then we're all good. Man, that order was totally WORTH IT!" She shouted to the rooftops. When she calmed down, she started eyeing everyone else in the room. "And while we're at it, I've got an announcement to the rest of you here."

"That's it. I'm calling dibs on him. For my sis, of course." She winked at her. Then her tone dropped to a very sweet and very threatening level. There was murder in her sister's eyes. "No one else touches him, you know what I mean. If anyone has something against this, speak up now or forever be silently jealous watching from afar when things get down for real."

Mukuro felt like things were getting out of hand. She barely understood anything that they said and she had no idea what her sister was up to. What was Junko talking about? Was it Makoto? What was she planning to do with him? And why did it seem that everyone understood what she had just said? Was this another universal social thing that she never learned about? And why wasn't anyone saying anything against her sister?

"No objections, really?" Junko sighed in disappointment. She must have been looking forward to the action. "And here I thought I'd have my first catfight, Kyoko. You seriously okay with this?"

"Why would I be against it?" Kyoko casually flipped her hair. "I'm actually more for it than you think."

"Well as long as you honor the treaty then." She didn't look completely convinced but she let it slide. She knew that Kyoko would at least keep her word. If not, well she had her ways to deal with that should it happen. All that's left now was Mukuro. "So everyone's cool with this pact, right? Congratulations, sis! That's like seven less competition!"

Junko started clapping which prompted the rest to join in.

"Uh, thanks?" She blinked, still lost in all of this. "I'm not really sure what just happened though."

"Don't sweat the small details! Just remember to thank me for making this easier for you."

"Alright. Thank you, Junko."

"And tell everyone here that I'm the best!"

"Yes, sis. You're always the best." Mukuro smiled a little this time.

From there, they decided to draw lots again for the next round.

Mukuro was lucky enough to pull the star. "Ah, I guess I'm the queen this time."

And the rest of the night continued peacefully. It wasn't the quietest of nights but it was definitely fun with so many people around. Mukuro was grateful to have such company. She didn't think she'd make friends when she first entered high school but now that she's finally made it here, she's glad that she was proven wrong. In this room, cramped with her friends, she knew that even though she'd feel lost sometimes, she still always _belonged._

And she couldn't help but feel excited over when the next sleepover happens.

* * *

**OMAKE**

It's Nine to Meet You

Mukuro was a light sleeper. It came with being a professional mercenary. Even the slightest movement could alarm her into waking up ready to strike. So whenever someone got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, she'd wake up as all fully alert. Tonight wasn't just her and her sister in the condo though. She had six more lives to think of. She believed that as long as they were under this roof, they were her responsibility to protect. So when someone gets up, she doesn't sleep until the person comes back.

But then she heard a sneeze from the next room.

"What's with this lily fest? Did I miss my invitation or what?" That was not the voice of any of the girls.

Mukuro took that as her cue to investigate the source and

"Oh, looks like somebody finally decided to fill me in on this schtick! But where are my manners? It's nice to meet you, dangerous looking girl. The name's Genocider Syo! Serial killer extrodinaire, only at my service! Kyeehahahaha!"

In front of her was someone who was supposed to be Touko but instead she was calling herself Genocider Syo. They may have the same body type and her but the red eyes and the hanging long tongue convinced her that there was definitely something going on. In any case, she's faced countless threats before and her instincts were going on haywire around her. This person in front of her was dangerous.

"What's this? Too shy? I know. You're speechless meeting a famous celeb!" The intruder hollered.

She lunged forward and aimed for Syo.

But a well-aimed pair of scissors cut through the air of where she was supposed to be. "Not so fast, dearie. I mean, I don't even know your name. Aren't we moving too fast?" She flashed her a toothy smile.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was assessing her opponent. So incapacitating her was out of the question now. She judged that despite her appearance, Syo was a formidable foe. And with her erratic fighting style, it was hard to predict her movements. It was then that she formulated a new plan.

"Why so quiet? I just wanna talk. It's not like I kill people or anything." She then cackled madly. "Oh, wait. I do! Kyahaha!"

She sprang towards her again and engaged in combat. All of her attacks were blocked though.

"Wow, you're really going at me. If I didn't have my genoscissors with me, I'd say I'd be 3B by now! Battered! Bruised! Broken!" Her face flushed red in ecstasy and she spoke the next line more sensually. "And the only B I need in my life is my _darling_ Byakuya~!"

She continued her assault even though it was a deadlock each time but she did this for a while.

"Seriously. This is getting annoying." She raised both of her scissors at her. "There's a party I need to crash and it's definitely not this one. Be a dear, and move it. I have places to be!"

This was it, the opening. Mukuro sidestepped to dodge her attack and grabbed the long lock of her that flew in her direction. She redirected it to Syo's face and gently twisted it to tickle her nose.

"What the-"

And then she sneezed.

"H-huh? What?" Touko was back and was definitely disoriented. "Where am I? What was I? What am I doing h-here?"

"Sleepwalking." She said flatly.

"S-sleepwalking?!" It looked like Touko wasn't buying it but she didn't argue against it. "I-I didn't say or do anything weird, d-did I?"

"No, you were just walking… asleep." She said, not really giving any details.

"Right, because that's what sleepwalking literally means." She nervously bit her nail, unsure of what to say next. But in the end, her feet started shuffling away. "A-anyways, I'll get back to bed now."

"Goodnight." Mukuro nodded.

With all things considered, the sleepover was a success. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Tonight was another peaceful night.

* * *

**BONUS**

Boys' Night Out

"Remind me again, why I ever bothered to agree with this?" Byakuya said snappishly.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be such a hardass!" Mondo goodnaturedly clapped his back.

Kiyotaka frowned. "Bro, we already talked about language."

"As if I have any interest in mingling with commoners of your kind." He scoffed.

Makoto remarked snidely. "Says the guy who not only joined us but also volunteered his mansion for venue."

"Not that we're complaining. Wicked place ya got here though." Leon jeered.

"Are you sure this is alright though? We don't want to be of bother." Chihiro timidly asked.

"Hmph. I just merely took pity on you. And this is no mansion. It's nowhere near as grand as the actual Togami palace. This is merely a _shack_ for our manual laborers."

Yasuhiro gasped. "Really? Hey, are you hiring right now?"

"I believe this is just another affectionate show of his tsuntsun." Hifumi nodded to himself.

"Shut up with all your baseless drivel and hurry up and do whatever it is you plebs do!"

On the same night, the boys were having a sleepover of their own. It's definitely not an original idea since they just decided on it earlier that same day when they found out about the girls' plans. Feeling left out, they all agreed to spend the night together as well. But since it was an impromptu event, they were going on in circles for the the first half hour. Aside from the venue, everything was left up in the air. They didn't even decide on who would host. It looked like it was going to be a long night but for all the wrong reasons.

"Let's just head straight for the main event."

"And what pray tell is that supposed to mean?" Byakuya looked like he already regretted asking that.

"Drinking, of course!" Yasuhiro said proudly.

"I OBJECT!" Kiyotaka immediately shot him down. "Drinking is not allowed in a school environment!"

"I'm with bro on this one. Do you know how dangerous it is to drink and drive?" Mondo bumped his fists in an intimidating manner. "My big bro ain't ever letting our gang drink a drop so I ain't downing any of that shit either."

"But we're not even in school anymore. It's after school hours so anything goes, right?" Leon sent a thumbs up at his comrade.

"We're not even at the legal age yet." Chihiro chimed.

"Excuse me, not that I support drinking. I'm perfectly equipped with Cola-Cola. But age restrictions are merely _suggestions._ " Hifumi exclaimed. "Take my doujins for examples, even though I'm not of legal age, I can still make materials of those kind with the R-18 logo stamped on it."

"O-kay, we did not need to know that." Makoto commented, uncomfortable at the sudden unnecessary turn this conversation took. "But bottom line is that we are NOT drinking any alcohol."

Yasuhiro still had a trump card. "I'm above legal age though so I still can, right?"

"We are ALL not drinking any alcohol tonight." Makoto said with finality.

"Yeah, thought so." He visibly deflated.

As the guys continued to argue, mostly because _someone_ kept suggesting outrageous ideas, there was nothing else to do for Makoto. That was until his phone vibrated in his pocket. So he took it out and was surprised to see that he just received a text from Kyoko. That was weird. Wasn't she supposed to be at the girls' sleepover? What did she need for her to text him? He opened the message to find a photo attached to the text.

[You're welcome. PS don't let anyone else see this and trust me, I WILL find out if they did]

It was a photo of Kyoko and Mukuro together and suddenly, all of his color went rushing to his face. They looked… different. Kyoko was dressed in a way that reminded him of Celes and admittedly, she was stunning with that look. But that's not what got his jaw to drop though. Mukuro was… she was… she was shining. She reminded him of how diamonds were polished rocks and how she looked very polished in this photo.

Mukuro was wearing makeup. Like bright red lipstick on her lips, sharp eyeliner around her eyes, decent mascara for her eyelashes, and maybe even modest eyeshadow. Very light makeup because he could still see her freckles. Good, he liked her freckles just fine. And she was wearing more flattering clothes. She was wearing a dark blouse over a white polo and… was that her black bra peeking out? Makoto blushed furiously as he tried not to let his eyes linger there. Uh, what else. A loose dotted tie hang around her neck and wow, her red skirt was super short so he saw more of her creamy thighs. She looked like a normal highschool girl in this photo, granted with a more _daring_ fashion tasted, but definitely very normal for her with all things considered. Normal looked different on her. She looked great and...

And just, _wow._

Makoto knew she was already pretty but sometimes he wondered what she would look like with a different wardrobe and now… now he didn't have to imagine anymore. And oh, god.

 _Was she blushing? She was! That's just too cute._ Makoto voiced inside his head.

He was practically grinning at his phone like an idiot. He happily sent Kyoko his thanks and made a mental note to do something nice for her later. It was the least he could do for having received such a gift. He blushed harder. Did he just think that? Wow, he was such a dork.

"Is there something that you're not sharing with us?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to the sleepover where he realized that everyone was staring at him now.

"You've been awfully quiet for a while now."

"Yeah, usually you're all _you've got that wrong_ up our asses."

"Language, bro!"

"Oh, and don't forget the pose! Man, that's punk!"

"It's obvious that Makoto is just waiting for the right opportunity to use his heroic objection."

"Really? I thought that the aliens might have already gotten to him while we weren't looking."

"Or maybe he was just thinking."

 _Crap, I gotta say something or else they'd get suspicious._ He thought.

"I was thinking that we should start with some games." Makoto chuckled nervously. "Did anyone bring any cards?"

A terse silence entered the room.

"Hmph, so you were paying attention after all. Better start looking the part." Byakuya scowled. "Well? You heard him. Prepare to taste defeat at the hands of the esteemed me."

Makoto let out a sigh of relief as he stealthily snuck his phone back in his pocket. And then he joined in with the rest as the table and cards were set up. Maybe he'd win a round, he thought. He was feeling very lucky right now. That was a pretty close call. He'd check that picture again later or maybe tomorrow, when it's safe.

No thinking about girls tonight, after all, it's boys' night out.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DELETED SCENE** : There was supposed to be a makeover scene but fuck it, I'm tired, this is 12k words and it took me a week when I usually finish in 2-3 days. _So just imagine_ Junko doing makeup, Touko as hairstylist, with Sayaka's songs playing as background noise, Aoi singing wrong lyrics, and everyone else chill as fuck. Also, they swapped outfits (Junko used her connections to have them customized to fit) and the swaps are sakura/hina, celes/giri, saya/fuka, junko/saba.
> 
> Ask and you shall receive. For the ScareCrowFM and NaekusabaFanGirl who requested a sleepover. Especially ScareCrowFM because he suggested Mukuro talking about the guys tactically except for Makoto. I hope I did justice to your idea.
> 
>  _Tag yourself as a horror story!_ I'm #Touko. Hahaha, I've lost control over my life. Someone send help.


	5. Precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth bullet: There must be something here that you'll surely miss.  
> Mukuro goes on a date. Kinda but not really.  
> Pre-despair AU

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Mukuro knew her peaceful high school life was over when her sister brought up despair.

The despair scheme was still in its planning stages and it was decided that Hope's Peak Academy, the institutionalized antithesis of despair, would be the first spark to set hell upon the world. And although Mukuro was not totally against the idea, she was not fully supportive of it either. She was just indifferent. It didn't matter who was involved or where it would take place because she trusted Junko enough to know what she was doing. Besides, it wasn't her role to think. Her role was to be by her sister's side and slaughter whoever got in their way. So something as trivial such as the setting, never really stuck in her head for long. It was just such a minor detail that it did not even faze her the first time it was revealed.

 _Are you sure, Muku? There must be_ something _here in this dump that you'll surely miss._

She's still not certain why her sister would ask her that when they'd still continue with the plans regardless. Was this another pocket of despair? Was she trying to make her feel despair? What was despair though? To be honest, Mukuro herself wasn't sure just what despair really was and why her sister's fascination of it but she never thought too much about it. Thinking was never her strong suit, that was Junko's. She had training and instincts but even when she's about to take someone's life, she does not think twice. She wasn't supposed to think. Or feel.

So why did she feel like there was something wrong?

If they're going to create despair at the heart of hope then what would happen to their classmates?

It never even occurred to her that they would get involved, not even when Junko asked her to think about whatever she'd miss of school. It was only when she spotted a class photo on her bedside table that she was able to connect that dots. How could she forget that she and her classmates attended the school that Junko had her eyes set on with despair? She never did dwell too long on relationships so maybe that's why it passed her mind. She bet that Junko knew she'd forget as well since who else would place the photo here? She didn't know what to do with that information. Her sister was trying to tell her something but anything more abstract than orders always confused her.

Was this related to what she said the other night? What about their classmates? Would she miss their classmates? Was that what this was about? To check her allegiance?

She supposed that to a certain extent, she would probably miss them but was it enough to choose them over her sister? Of course, not. She loved her sister more than anything in this world. Every classmate might as well been another faceless target she had to deal with. Well, maybe everyone except… But that's not the point. She's certain that Junko knew she would never back out on her so why did she bother letting her think? Thinking for herself was not her skill. Her purpose was to take orders and execute them, there was no use for thinking in between. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself whenever her thoughts would stray away.

Today was Friday, exactly five days since the dilemma first made itself known to her.

She was no closer to solving the puzzle? Mystery? Problem? She's not even sure if her sister was still expecting an answer from her. But just in case she was, Mukuro made it her duty to think about it carefully whenever she could. Nobody really talked to her unless necessary so her she'd be left with her thoughts undisturbed for a while just like now.

Lunch break was almost over and although since they've finished eating a while ago, she had retreated promptly to her seat while her sister set out to talk to whoever was willing to entertain her. She tried not to overthink about how Junko could casually chat with their classmates when she was planning something so despicable behind their backs. She wondered if she was having any internal conflict over this but it was difficult to tell. Mukuro may be poker-face but she knew that Junko was the one who was truly unreadable.

It was now only a matter of time before everyone who ate out in the cafeteria to come back. The door slid open and she spotted Naegi coming in as expected. She tried to keep her eyes on him, just to be sure there wouldn't be any untimely accident, but someone blocked her line of sight. To her surprise, it was her sister. Junko and Naegi were talking now. They're smiling and saying things just out of her earshot. All of a sudden, Mukuro felt out of place. She hasn't left her seat yet but she felt so far away. Maybe not fat, just _separated._ Was it because Junko was paying attention to someone else or was it… She's not in the mood to think any more.

And something in her was pushing her to hone in her hearing but she stopped herself. It's not like Junko wanted her to listen in, right? She would have told her so from the start. So there's no need to for her to eavesdrop on their conversation. But she kept them in the farthest corner of her eyes. And it was fine because it looked just like any normal conversation, nothing out of place and nothing too suspicious.

Until Naegi edged around Junko to wave at her and his smile was just so bright.

Mukuro didn't know what to do at first not until she remembered that this was Naegi and that any form of acknowledgement, no matter how small, was already enough for him. He understood and respected that she was a private person with little to no social skills at all. He was the only one who tried talking to her out of class and by now, it was almost natural to respond to his attempts. So out of habit, she tried to nod in his direction.

But then Junko turned her head slightly so. Her face away from Naegi, she gave Mukuro a withering glare.

And Mukuro's world collapsed in an instant. She knew that look. She has seen it far too many times. She has it painfully carved into her mind. That was the look she saw the most when it was just them. That was the look she knew meant only for her. That was the special look Junko has whenever she actually talked to her.

_You're such a disappointment, Muku. A despairingly boring and godawful useless older sister. Why are you still alive if all you're going to do is be disappointing?_

It forces her to look down just like the disappointment that she is.

She didn't even try to watch them after that. They probably talked some more until the bell rang. Contrary to her state of mind just minutes ago, her mind was now a clear, blank slate. _Empty._ Thinking never really did any good for her nor did it make much of a difference so she's dropped thinking for the day. She reasoned that she's already wasted too much time brooding that it was just a pointless effort.

And it wasn't because she was afraid she'd remember her sister's disapproving look.

* * *

"Do you want to know what your two most favorite people in the world just talked about earlier?"

Her sister candidly opened the discussion after dinner. Honestly, she had not even thought about it ever since lunch break and she did not think it was important enough for Junko to bring it up again. Was she curious about it though? Maybe or perhaps not. She was not aware she was in the position to dwell on it. As long as Junko was involved but without direct orders of having Mukuro participate, she would know her place and stay out of it.

"Not really." She flatly said.

"Well, too bad! 'Cause I'm telling ya anyways!" Junko yelled at the top of her lungs in contrast to Mukuro's demeanor. Then she shifted to portray a more childish face and modulated her voice into a sickeningly sweet voice. She _appeared_ absolutely innocent. "Your dearest Naegi asked me out on a date."

Mukuro just blinked at that.

"I see." She didn't seem the least bit fazed. Not by the personality change nor by the news.

She shifted again, this time a more serious persona surfaced. "You see? No you don't! You're as blind as they come." She crossed her arms and then spoke in a condescending tone. "What's with that boring reaction? Peh!"

"How would you have liked me to react?" She asked civilly.

Her arms flung high in frustration, she started yelling again in outrage. "How about outrageous! Absolutely furious! Pissed off jealous!" Then just as suddenly, her aura shrunk until she looked genuinely depressed. "Your cute adorable wittle sister is whisking away your meek naive boychild. Isn't that just tragic?"

Mukuro still hasn't mastered deciphering her sister's language so whenever she was confused, she'd timidly ask. This was one of those times. "...Do you want me to come?"

She started bawling like a little kid now. "An escort? What am I, five? That's mean older sis!" And as if a switch was flipped, the tears stopped. In her place was a cold and calculating genius. "No, but I will allow you to watch."

 _Watch_ was a word that even Mukuro knew. If it was just surveillance then even she could do this much.

"I understand." She nodded, more to herself. "I can watch out for you in case anything happens."

She thought that would be the end of the discussion.

Her voice practically dripped with sarcasm. "Are you blind _and_ deaf?" Then she was the picture of boundless energy. "I didn't tell you to _watch out,_ I said that you _can watch_. Silly sis such a silly mistake."

She didn't understand what her sister meant but she knew she'd get mad if she asked any more than two questions per conversation and she already reached her quota. So just like the trained dog that she was, she blindly obeyed.

"Okay." She hoped that answer would at least satisfy her.

Her accent changed this time. "Good. Now get yer ass out ya whippersnapper!" She started blushing wildly and drooling excessively like a dog in heat. "I have to prepare for Sunday's date. We're gonna have sooo much fun! And we'll do aaall sorts of things! Kyaaahh! "

* * *

Even though it was a Saturday, Mukuro found herself in school.

"What do you think I should do?"

It was where she knew _he_ would be. She didn't know why he was there on a weekend or if he even needed to be there in the first place but it was convenient for her to track him so easily. Getting him to cooperate was another obstacle.

"Here's some useful advice." He said flatly, his eyes never leaving the manga he was reading. "Leave me alone so I can read in peace."

In Mukuro's confusion as to what Junko told her last night, she thought that she'd sought an outsider's opinion. Which was why she sought after Yasuke Matsuda. He was the only person whom she could confide in with regards to Junko. They barely spoke with one another without her sister in between but she trusted him enough. At least, she thought she did because she wouldn't be here disclosing private matters with him if she didn't deem him trustworthy.

"I knew you lacked complex decision-making skills but I clearly underestimated you if you're coming here to ask _me_ of all people for advice." He berated her without hesitation.

She looked down, ashamed. "But Junko wouldn't tell me what to do."

"So I'm your next go-to?" He sounded as if he was insulted but his apathetic mask hardly cracked.

She carefully chose her next words. "You two are… close."

Closer than _them_ , the actual siblings. She knew Junko loved him more than their parents, more than anyone else, more than _her_. It was a bond that Mukuro had failed to create with her. They were just _that_ close. So if anyone could come close to understanding Junko, she knew she had to go to the closest person to her which was Yasuke.

"Maybe you'd know what she wanted." She continued.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "If I could understand even just 10% of what's going on inside her ugly head then I'm pretty sure I would have turned myself in an institution by now." He paused. "Never mind, no institution is capable to handle that walking disaster. I'll probably erase my memories the soonest I try to understand that abomination on heels."

She's also gotten used to him spouting insults at her sister but since Junko didn't seem to mind, she never paid any attention to them.

"I just really don't know what to do." Mukuro sighed. She was getting desperate. "She told me I could do what I want but…"

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "Is thinking for yourself an option? I doubt it is but you should still consider it."

"So are you saying that I should do just that?" She tilted her head in thought.

"If that gets you out of my face sooner then yes, that's exactly what I meant." He was already shooing her away.

"I see…" She bowed slightly out of habit. "Thank you."

"Finally! Now go." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Then I'll be taking my leave." She was already at the door before she remembered to extend her gratitude. "And thank you for always looking after my sister."

There was a terse silence between them.

"Tch. As if I have a choice." He scoffed and went back to his manga.

Mukuro still had time before the date tomorrow and it seemed like she would spend most of it thinking.

* * *

Thinking for herself, huh?

It's Sunday morning and Junko has already set out for her date at 10AM. She didn't even say a single word to her. No order or set of instructions to follow. She really was on her own for this one. It wasn't even her who was going on a date, it was her sister. So why was she supposed to concern herself over it? Why was she even _allowed_ to?

She didn't even know what going on a date meant. But something about Junko and Naegi being the people going out on one had her worried. Was she worried about Junko? But she could take care of herself. Was she worried about Naegi? But that's his decision and not hers to meddle with. Was she worried that something might happen to _both_ of them? Something bad? Something _good_? Why was she even worried in the first place?

Mukuro thought of how simple her days at Fenrir were. Thinking took too much energy than she initially guessed. Things weren't so complicated when all you had to do was follow orders without questions. So being suddenly told to actually think for herself shook her training to the core. But being told to think was an order of its own kind and so she obeyed. She thought about it since yesterday and she's reached a conclusion on what to do today.

She finally decided to do what she always did which was to not act on her own. Without free will.

But her sister has other plans.

An hour after Junko left, Mukuro received a series of texts from her.

[come to this resto k? ASAP]

[oh and bring the bag on my bed]

[it's pink it's huge it's totally beautiful compared to ur drabs. Can't miss it]

[k thnx bye]

[PS don't u dare mess this up & do sumthing s2pid like showing ur ugly face]

So much for thinking for herself. In the end, Junko would always decide for her.

* * *

The normal estimated travel time was thirty minutes but Mukuro was already at the location after ten. Her outfit consisted of a camo printed hoodie, faded sweatpants and combat boots, more to disguise her physique and partly due to the comfort they offered. She easily spotted Junko and Naegi seated at a table by the windows while she sat at a table on the opposite side, near the bathroom. She tried not to stare too long at them because she's not supposed to be this fascinated over them in casual attire. She's already seen Junko in a million of those outfits and Naegi?

Well, he looked _different_. Mukuro hardly ever saw him in anything other than standard uniform except during field trips. So this was what he wore usually? A zipped-up green hoodie, ordinary pants, and red sneakers. Oddly enough, she thought how fitting it looked on him. It was so simple, so ordinary, so like him to come in such clothes.

She ignored the fact that technically, they were both wearing hoodies, and whatever that meant.

One hand was draped over the bag she brought and her other hand was tucked in her pocket, clutching her phone. She had texted Junko the moment she arrived but she had yet to receive further instructions. So while waiting for her sister's signal, she opted to survey the area instead. After her tenth scan, she concluded that the place was safe enough. There didn't seem to be any looming threats nor did she sense any blood lust so she resorted to people watching.

And coincidentally, her eyes always wandered to _their_ table. They were chatting loudly, at least on Junko's part. Naegi seemed to be nervous for some reason but he kept smiling. There was nothing really wrong or out of the ordinary with this but for some reason, Mukuro could not look away. It was accompanied by a feeling and it was not the pleasant sort. The longer she stared at them enjoying themselves together, the worse she felt about it. But no matter how hard she tried, she just could not look away.

She was afraid that _something_ might happen the moment she looked away. But she didn't know what. She knew that there weren't any external dangers, the only kind of danger she knew how to deal with. Danger? Did she feel like something dangerous was about to happen? In some way, it did. She felt afraid but it wasn't just fear. She also felt morose at the same time. Like she was sad for some reason? She didn't quite understand it herself. She just felt so upset at whatever was happening but she was helpless to do anything about it. What exactly was this?

Was it despair?

And as if her sister could hear her thoughts, she turned her head slightly to the side.

Their eyes met.

Junko said something to Naegi and then got up and proceeded to the bathroom, not even batting an eyelash when she passed by her. Mukuro figured that was her cue so when Naegi wasn't looking, she snuck into the bathroom with the rather bulky bag in her hand. As soon as they confirmed that no one else was inside, she locked the door as prompted by her sister.

Then Junko started bawling right then and there. "Scary! It was so scary, Muku! Being alone with a guy is too scary for me!" She then blushed and maybe even panted a bit. "But that just makes it more exciting, riiiight?"

"I've brought what you asked for." Mukuro held the bag with a blank face. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually…" Her tone dropped to a serious octave and her face was vacant. "Go kill yourself."

"..."

She giggled ridiculously and reverted to a child. "Oopsie! I got my words mixed up. Sowwy, sis. I'm such a klutz! What I really meant is…" A switch flipped and her eyes were glazed with killing intent. "Could you stop existing for a while?"

"...Junko?"

She clapped her hands as a signal to close the discussion. A mischievous grin was plastered on her face. "Ready for your fairytale, Cindy?"

Mukuro could not comprehend what was happening. Junko pulled out all sorts of items out of the bag and her eyes widened at what they were. No wonder the bag was somewhat heavier than Junko's usual hand-carry. She then ordered Mukuro to strip and change clothes. After which, came the makeup and then finally, the wig. She knew what was happening but that did not make her understand the situation any more.

"Why am I-" Mukuro started but was abruptly cut off.

Junko spoke in a proud grandiose voice. "So stunning? Beautiful? Drop-dead Gorgeous?" Then her accent entirely changed again. "Well that's because yar me, ya dope!"

"I don't think I follow." She was still lost with everything.

"Ahhh, it was so boring. He was so boring. Everything was boring. I got bored too fast. I want to do something else now." She sighed lifelessly and every syllable she spoke was dragging as if it took too much energy to speak. "And it's not like I wanted to go to such a boring date in the first place. Bo-ring."

"Then why did you agree in the first place?" She asked.

"CARPE DIEM!" She crossed her arms and hollered. Then proceeded to speak as fast as she could. "But like, I changed my mind so now YOU get to go on a wonderful date with your precious Naegi! Congratulations on your first date! Yay! Hurray! But you're still going as me so DON'T FUCK THIS UP! Unlike you, I have a reputation!"

She blinked as her mind was still trying to catch up to her words. "But what if he finds out?"

"Then we'll never hear the end of it. It'll spread rumors. Everyone will shame us and ruin our lives. And we won't get to share our despair with the world. How despairing in itself." She hopelessly declared, a cloud of gloom practically manifested around her. "Well, it's not like he'll even notice the switch because he's too boring."

She sighed. "Okay but why do you want me to do this now?"

She wailed and crocodile tears flowed from her eyes. "Waaah! Why do you keep asking me questions? Are you bullying me? How mean!"

"S-sorry." She stammered. She knew that there was a chance that her sister was just acting but still she apologized on the off-chance that she wasn't and that she did upset her.

Then the genius persona surfaced, completely ignoring Mukuro's apology. "You're going to have to do this a lot once we get the ball rolling with despair so we might as well pack in as much experience in you as we can." Her pitch changed until it was proudly booming. "Relax, you've already practiced for this but now you get to do it in front of a live audience!"

Junko did one last check on her. Mukuro was wearing an entirely different outfit from what her sister wore but when she asked about it, she just said she didn't want them to be matching. She guessed that she'd have to come up with an excuse herself. When everything seemed to be in the clear, nothing out of place, Junko gave her seal of approval. Satisfied with her work, she took out a bear-shaped brooch and clipped it just above Mukuro's left breast.

With a smirk, she held her hand in a peace sign. "And don't forget your good luck charm."

"Thank you..." Mukuro said lamely. She was so touched from the unexpected show of affection that she could not think of anything else to say..

Junko winked at her. "Just remember the Three D's!" She spoke animatedly and with as much gusto as ever. "Don't be yourself. Don't be a screwup. And last but not the least..." She crossed her arms and then bellowed. "DESPAIR!"

"I will." She nodded.

"Think of it as a trial run for the actual shindig." She whistled at the last word.

She gave her a small smile. "I'll do my best, sis."

Her sister waved her off with a smile that didn't seem quite right. "Good luck, _Junko._ "

Junko and Mukuro may have walked into the bathroom but only Junko came out.

* * *

For someone so expressionless, Mukuro did a great job at impersonating Junko.

"Thanks so much for the wait!" She jeered as she sat down across Naegi. "But that's only expected because the best things in life are worth waiting for and you can't get any better than _me_!"

"Oh, hey, Enoshima?" Naegi greeted back less confidently, squinting his eyes as if to double check who was in front of him. "You're wearing different clothes."

She crossed her arms and scoffed indignantly. "Well duh! What's a date without an outfit change?"

"Date?!" He blushed furiously and stammered his next line. "P-please stop calling it that! Really. You know it's not like that."

 _So it's not a date?_ Mukuro thought. _Did Junko lie to me?_ But why? What was the point of telling her it was a date when it wasn't? And if this wasn't supposed to be a date then what was it? She didn't have the time to dwell on it now so she made a mental note to ask her later.

"And besides, you're pretty famous, Enoshima." He laughed nervously. "Won't you get into trouble if your fans find us and misunderstand?"

"Not really. I'm a model not an idol. Dating is a luxury I actually happen to have." She playfully winked at him.

And he instantly went red again. "Jeez, you're always full of energy."

"Yup! So you better keep up, Naegs!" She quipped.

They didn't stay long after that since Naegi and Junko already finished their lunch before the long bathroom break. Apparently, they had places to be at. Naegi wanted to visit a few shops and Mukuro agreed with a few underhanded jokes that she thought Junko would have said. It was going well because it seemed like Naegi had bought her disguise and hadn't said a word about it. And Mukuro would have been fine with that however, there was just one problem.

"Hm? What's with all the staring?" She said in the sweetest teasing tone she could mimic. "Could it be? You've totally fallen in love with me! Again."

"N-n-no! It's not like that!" He raised his arms partly in surprise from the comment and partly in his defense. "And what do you mean by again?"

"Ah, well you know what they say that about love at first sight, right? But I'm always sensationally lovely no matter how many times you blink so I'm sure you're falling in love with me each time." She sounded every bit like those stereotypical teenage girl with words coming out of her mouth at an astounding speed. "You're not really my type though but you are cute. And I just loooove cute things!"

He scratched his cheek as a nervous tic. "Uh, thanks, I guess? I'm not really sure I understood half of what you said."

"Sorry. That was rude of me to stare. It's just that something's been bothering me for a while."

"What's this? A confession?" She gasped in mock surprise. "I've got to hand it to ya, never took you for the carnivore type."

"Carni-what? Never mind, look I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I just need to confirm something." He sighed and he was obviously still tense. But his face showed nothing but seriousness and he wasn't dropping this anytime soon. "It's just that I have this weird feeling. Somehow… it feels like you're different."

She barely flinched at the accusation and kept a perky attitude on . "Is it the skirt? I knew I should've gone for the peach stripes!"

"No, it's not really about the clothes. It's just…" He stared at her in the eyes and she saw nothing but conviction in them. "For a moment, I kind of saw Ikusaba through you."

"..." She was found out? Was this it? Had she failed Junko already?

"But that's crazy and I'm not making any sense now. That was really out of line, sorry I-"

She held up double peace signs. "Uh that's because we're twins! Like seriously, were you absent the whole year?" She cut him off as soon as she recovered.

He slowly spoke as if to let that fact sink in first. "I guess that does make sense." She could clearly see on his face that he was actually buying that half-lie. "No, uh, sorry. Don't mind me." He smiled apologetically. "You look great."

"..." Naegi's smile caught her off guard and for a moment, she remembered that she was Mukuro and his smile was bright enough to daze her.

"Enoshima?"

And with that name, Mukuro was snapped out of her trance.

"What's with that? Accusing me and then complimenting me? Laaame! Playing hot and cold is _so_ last season, y'know." She spoke loosely with the right amount of annoyance seeping in. And then in a softer voice, she said. "But… thanks."

From there on, no other problem surfaced and the _date_ proceeded smoothly. Well, smoothly aside from the occasional aberrant behavior on her part. Every now and then, Mukuro would freeze for one second but thankfully, Naegi never noticed those moments. But then again, it was his fault in the first place. No matter how often he smiled, it was always distracting her each and every time. There was just something about his smiles that made her forget she was Junko.

Or was it that they made her remember that she was Mukuro?

But she wasn't Mukuro right now. She was still Junko. Naegi was going on a date with Junko. Naegi was talking with Junko. And Naegi was smiling at Junko.

Even though he's smiling at her, she knew that those smiles were for her sister.

"It's too bad that Ikusaba couldn't come with us." Naegi's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Huh? She couldn't?" Crap, she accidentally spoke that out loud.

"Yeah. I mean, that's what you said. That she wasn't feeling well enough to go out." He frowned.

 _That's what Junko said?_ Mukuro was still reeling from the flood of new information.

"We did try to get her to join us talking yesterday so I could actually ask her but she just looked away." He sighed, visibly upset. "Something must be really bothering her."

 _Did Junko give her that look at that time just so she could mislead Naegi?_ Why? So that Junko could go on a date with him? So that Junko could use the date as an opportunity to try and switch? So that Mukuro could practice acting as her? If so, then Mukuro realized that this date may have just been set up by her. But… why?

She played with her manicured fingernails as she feigned disinterest. "I wouldn't know. I'm not the killing machine with issues in our set."

"Even if you're joking, that's too mean." Naegi said more forcefully than his normal voice. He sounded upset and there was the beginnings of anger in his tone. "Enoshima, I don't really find it funny when I hear people saying bad things about my friends. Even if you two are sisters.."

She would have been flattered by his protectiveness had she been herself but she was not.

She was still Junko. "What's this? You got the hots for my sis? Is that why you wanted to go on a date with her when you could have me instead?"

"It's not like that." His eyebrows scrunched up in thought as his right hand cluctched at his hoodie, right above his chest, as if whatever he was thinking was hurting him. "It's just that lately, haven't you noticed that she's been kinda down?"

 _He was watching me?_ Mukuro pieced together another thought. _Was he worried about me?_ Her heart started aching as soon as the idea surfaced but she gathered all of her willpower in order to push the feeling down. She had to focus. She wasn't hear to be Mukuro and to feel as Mukuro. She was here as Junko Enoshima.

"Ha? How would I know?" She shrilled. "Isn't she always dark gray clouds and looking all like someone shot her puppy or something?"

A tense lull of silence was suddenly built between them that took Mukuro off guard. In any other conversation, Naegi would have naturally replied to her but she was confused when he didn't. Did she say anything wrong? Did he see something different? Did he find out?

Then out of nowhere, his words shot out. "You've got that wrong."

And his eyes were filled with an emotion that Mukuro had never seen before. _H..._

He spoke fiercely and determinedly. Gone was the meek boy she knew. In his place was a man on a mission. "I know that siblings can be mean to each other but I think that you're taking it too far, Enoshima. What you said were hurtful and unnecessary. Even if she's not with us to hear that, it doesn't make it okay to still say them. Please, take back what you said about Ikusaba."

This was the first time anyone has ever defended Mukuro. On the battlefield, no one offered her protection and she never needed it. But ever since she tried to reinsert herself into society, she realized that there were enemies that no knife or bullet could kill. And everyday, people shot at her relentlessly. They called her names and she never denied them because half of those were true. They still hurt though. No matter how skilled she was at dodging bullets, she could not escape the harsh words and disgusted looks that people threw at her. No one ever bothered to protect her. Not when she was on a minefield and even now when she was in school.

But Naegi changed that. Even before this moment, even if before he tried to protect her, he did something just as amazing. He offered her a sanctuary. He was the only who smiled at her and treated her like an actual person. And though there were people who respected her, she knew they only did so in fear of what she was capable of. But Naegi wasn't afraid. He never was. It was like he was ignorant of the fact about her talent. Or perhaps he just chose to ignore it entirely. Being treated as a person was enough for her.

And now he was trying to protect her too?

Mukuro felt something in her stir. It was still a new sensation but lately it was getting familiar enough for her to recognize it. A feeling that only sprouted when she met Naegi and that grew with each encounter. A feeling that was safe and warm and in which she did not hate it all. A feeling that promised her of better things to come.

This feeling had a name and it was h...

She raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, so uptight! Sorry, _mom._ "

"I'll ignore that last comment. But thanks for understanding." He nodded but still warily regarded her.

"Yeah, whatever. Are we done here, yet?" She exaggeratedly waved her hand.

"I guess it has gotten pretty late." He sighed dejectedly. "And I still haven't found anything yet."

"Huh? What are we looking for by the way?" She chalked that question up to her sister's aura of airheadedness.

He bought it. "You know how I told you that I wanted to ask Ikusaba to hang out today so maybe she'd like to talk about whatever's been bothering her?"

 _Wait, so if Junko had let me talk to him instead then… I should have been the one on a date with him?_ Mukuro thought but she hastily shot down that idea. _It's not a date. He said it himself. We're only hanging out._ But still, the possibility haunted her. She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she was herself instead. Would he enjoy her company more?

Naegi's voice interrupted her line of thoughts. "Well since she couldn't come and you're with me instead, I guess I was hoping to find something for Ikusaba that would cheer her up."

_He was looking something… for me? All this time, during the whole date, he was thinking of… me?_

"But I don't know what she likes." He finished his rambling with a sigh.

"Anything is fine." She flatly said. She's not sure which voice she used or if that was Junko's answer or her's.

"Anything? Are you sure?" He tilted his head, skeptical of such a vague recommendation.

"Yeah. Anything will do for her." She stopped there and all at once, Junko was back. "I doubt a soldier girl has the chutzpah to be picky! She's not the one in this pair with the high fashion sense so just go with your guts or whatever."

"I see." He nodded, more to himself and it seemed like he was taking the advice to heart. "You're absolutely right. I mean, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"But yeah, you still have to get it checked through me first." She winked at him. "Quality control, ya? Like, why else am I dragged around here for?"

"Oh, right! Then I'll just pick something first and report back to you." He bowed a bit.

"I'm on a tight sched though so ya better move it."

"Then I'll be right back. Please, wait here then. I'll try not to take too long."

And with that, he went off. In truth, Mukuro had no idea what she was doing anymore. She was Junko helping Naegi get a gift for her, Mukuro. Something about this situation was backwards. She's not even sure if Junko would have offered him advice like she did right now. Did she do the right thing? She's not taking advantage of this, is she? She didn't know how to make sense of it all. Thankfully, she didn't have to brood so long because she saw Naegi heading towards her. It didn't even take him fifteen minutes before he came literally running back.

"Enoshima! Thanks ha… for the… wait, ha…" He said in between breaths. "But I found something that I'm happy with. Hopefully, that feeling will reach her too. Here, look!"

She carefully held the small item in her hands. "This is…"

He beamed, already recovered from the sprint. "A kitty hairpin!" He looked so proud of himself.

Of all the things he could have bought, he chose something so… _innocent._

"But isn't it, I dunno, a little too cute?" She asked, forgetting to add an obnoxious accent to it.

He just shook his head with a goofy smile on his face. "Why not? Ikusaba can be cute too, you know. I think it'll match her quite well."

If she was Mukuro right now, she would have been flustered.

"O-M-G. Did you just call my sis cute?" She practically shrieked just like how Junko would to juicy gossip.

Color flushed on his cheeks. "I-I did! But please don't tell her I said that!" He was becoming redder with every word he said. "I wasn't lying when I said that but I just don't think I can live with the embarrassment if she knew I said that. I won't be able to face her normally anymore."

_Naegi thinks that I'm cute?_

Mukuro was too occupied with his confession that when she stared at the hairclip again, her thoughts came out in soft-spoken words. "Thanks."

"Huh, did you say something, Enoshima?" He tilted his head in confusion.

She quickly recovered. "Yeah, I like the clip. I was saying how my sis could like this."

"Really? I'm glad." He sighed in relief. "It's reassuring to hear you say that."

"Good 'cause I'm not doing this for free, y'know." She smirked. "You owe me now."

"Sure, that sounds fair enough. I'll try my best to repay you someday for this. Just try not to go overboard with the request." He gleefully laughed. "Thank you, Enoshima. I'm glad that you came and helped me today."

She shrugged. "Eh, it was about my sis so of course, I couldn't leave you alone unsupervised. Even I'm not that heartless."

"I think so too. You're actually a nice person when you want to be." He easily agreed with her.

She smiled devilishly. "Or am I? I could totally be a _bad girl_ if you want me to."

He almost broke out into cold sweat. "Haha… Your humor is still something I have to get used to."

"Who said I was joking?" She playfully winked at him.

There was still some time left so they figured they'd hang around until then. They spent the last few minutes walking around with the occasional light hearted banter between them. Those minutes went by faster than Mukuro expected and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment at the date ending. She genuinely had fun with Naegi even if she was Junko at the moment. But the day was already over and they had to part ways. She was about to bring up to him that she needed to go but the words got stuck in her throat.

And there it was again, his brightest smile. "I really hope that Ikusaba will cheer up with this!"

Mukuro didn't say a word after. She was afraid that if she spoke, it would come from her heart and not from Junko's lips. She couldn't lie to him when he was smiling at her like that. Like he was so sincere, so honest, so _hopeful._ It was honestly a dangerous smile. It was so powerful that it made her feel a lot of things. It made her feel like even a person like her could hope. No, not just feel, but also believe in the idea of hope just as much as she believed in him.

Maybe there's hope for her too.

And if there's anything Mukuro would miss, she thought that it was probably this.

* * *

**OMAKE**

The Ultimate Present

When Monday came and Naegi asked Mukuro to hang out with him after class, she already expected it. After all, she spent yesterday with him as Junko. Now, was she excited? Was she so excited about it that she hadn't slept at all since yesterday? She won't be admitting that anytime soon. She was aware of his agenda and it didn't take much for her to imagine what would happen next. She expected him to ask her. She expected him to hand her a gift. She expected a kitty hairpin. But not this. She did not expect this.

Naegi, flushed red in the face, was offering her a pair of white trunks with yellow stars printed on it.

"A-actually, I was going to give you something else but then Eno-" His eyes widened at his slip of tongue and then shortly coughed in an exaggerated manner. " _Ahem!_ I mean, I heard from a _reliable source_ that there's a special practice in Fenrir that's only done between really good friends."

 _What?_ She hasn't heard of such tradition and she was the one who was a part of that group!

"To be honest, I don't really get it. Must be a Western thing but I thought that since you kind of did grow up with Fenrir, I thought this would be important to you. I'm obviously not a member though but I thought I might as well keep up the tradition." He started scratching his head in nervousness. "So uh, what I'm trying to say is uh, well-"

He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Please accept my underwear as a symbol of our friendship!" Even with his face red from embarrassment, he still looked so serious about it.

 _What the-?_ What the hell was Junko thinking when she told Naegi about the fabricated tradition?

And how was she supposed to decline him when he was so earnest about it?

She couldn't. "Sure?" She hesitantly took the garment from him, still confused as ever.

"Oh, thank goodness. God, that was awkward." He let go of the breath he was holding in all this time. Then his signature smile burst forth. "But with this, our bond is sealed."

She's not really sure what just happened or if asking her sister would make any sense of it. Present aside, it's the thought that counts, right? He said something about friendship so he must have meant well in his own way. When she thought about how hard he was trying to cheer her up, it made her happy. So despite how weird the situation turned out to be, she's still grateful. At least they made it through the awkward part, right?

And just when Mukuro thought nothing else could surprise her, Naegi proved her wrong.

"I'll do my best so that one day you'll trust me enough to give me yours instead."

* * *

**BONUS**

Junko's Snoop:

Elsewhere, watching the despairingly average date.

BORING! What kind of a date was that No action at all! Nada! Nope! None! Zilch! A total bust! And to think that she already took the effort to set it up and her sister wasted it! Why did she even bother? Mukuro was always such a despairing disappointment. She should have been SHSL Disappointment! Well, it's not like she expected much from her anyways.

But Naegi...

DISGUSTING! Ugh! Bleck! She wanted to puke so hard that she'd throw up her guts. What the fuck was that? He was too positive! Brighter than a newly minted coin! A shiner! An absolutely abominable ass! The little shit was full it. _Hope._ Ack! How nauseating! She's going to have to wash her mouth with soap now just to forget the awful taste of the word. As if sitting through that pathetic excuse of a date was not enough, she had to stomach all that hope that practically oozed out of the boy. She didn't enjoy this at all.

However, it did give her an idea.

_Why not share the despair with their classmates?_

"Upupu…" A laugh escaped her lips

This was it. The ultimate plan for the ultimate despair was finally complete. Oh, how it will be so despairingly tragic! And she couldn't wait to break the exciting news to her sister.

"How was it, sis? Just enough hope for you to taste despair later. Upupupu!"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BEST PRESENT EVER AM I RIGHT Y/Y ******  
>  _Regarding Naegi's underwear_ , it's official from the guidebook. The stars are meant to be "lucky stars" oh my god he's such a dork what a cutie goddammit he's too pure.
> 
> Ask and you shall receive. For fallenstreet01 who requested Makoto and Junko hanging out like on a date with Mukuro stalking. I changed the premise a bit but I hope you liked it!


	6. Peace and War and Where We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth bullet: And here was Mukuro, in all her bloodsoaked glory, frozen in place because someone smiled at her.  
> Non-despair Mercenary AU

 

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

" _It doesn't look like you're here to save me this time."_

" _...Do you hate me?"_

" _I don't think I could ever hate you. You're just doing your job."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I am too. It looks like I made you cry."_

_The deafening sound of gunshots fired in the room._

* * *

_The first time they met was a stroke of luck._

Mukuro Ikusaba was a capable person. At thirty years old, she's been working as a mercenary for hire under Fenrir, an elite private military company which only recruited the best out there. Fenrir usually dispatched missions in groups depending on the skill of the members. The general rule was that the smaller the group, the more competent the members were. And for the ten years that she has been working under Fenrir, all of the missions given to her were solo ops. Her exceptional skills and undisputed reputation of coming out of every battlefield unscathed has even garnered her the title of Ultimate Soldier within the group. It doesn't get her a pay raise though but it did bring in more jobs for her.

With another war breaking out in the Middle East, there's been more work piling up for her. Fenrir has been contracted by one of the many sides to join the conflict and by extension, herself included. The mission was not too complicated, just kill on sight all threats. It was simple enough because she was going to infiltrate the enemy base so there won't be any friendly fire for her to worry about. The camp she's headed for was the size of a small town with at least a hundred armed men and heavy artillery around the borders. Stealth was not an option since she was given specific instructions to attack in broad daylight. They're expecting an enemy squad to arrive before dusk so they want the camp annihilated before then to send a message.

This might have been a suicide mission had it been anyone else but her assigned to it although frankly, this was just too easy for her.

With her preparations complete and her arsenal ready, she did one final scope of the area just in case anything changed more than her plan could accommodate. Satisfied, she started to get to work. She wore her enhanced night vision goggles and launched a barrage of smoke bombs and already there were panicked yells coming from everywhere. Before they could move out of sight, she sniped the more troublesome targets, those that wore the same goggles as her, those stationed at the artillery, and those who she assumed were lieutenants or generals because they were already disseminating orders. After which, she left her position in order to encroach enemy territory. So far she has eliminated 22 targets and she had 103 more to go.

If anyone was properly watching her, they would have thought her to be dancing or doing an advanced acrobatic choreography. Well, if you take out the bullets and the daggers and the bloodshed out of the picture. Every movement was precise and predetermined within seconds that had she been any slower, she would have died many times over by now. But she wasn't. She was flexible, she was faster, she was _the best._ She's killed more people than she's fired bullets and she has yet to finish one whole magazine. The number of targets were thinning as the bodies piled and in a matter of minutes, only one was breathing out in the sun.

She's not even gasping for breath.

It's not over yet though. Her orders were to eliminate _all_ targets and while she made sure that none of them had escaped, there was still the issue of some of them retreating to hide. With agile gait, she scoured through all the tents and buildings, even checking inside vehicles for any survivors. She made sure to double-check the corpses because experience has taught her that the best way to hide a tree was to use a forest even if that meant lying underneath a pile of your dead comrades. By the time she was through all of them, her kill count was now a staggering 115. She was still ten persons short but she's certain that there was no other soul touching the ground. Perhaps her intel was mistaken? But she couldn't risk reporting back with less than a complete kill count all because of a failure of checking. There's still enough time for her to check the camp

The secret door did not reveal itself until it was her fourth scan over the area. The sun had moved across the sky and so did the shadows stretch. This made it possible for her to notice an inconspicuous gap on the floor. Well, at least she was right about there being no souls on the ground since she was heading for underground now.

After the stairs was a straightforward and narrow hallway leading to a single room. She didn't even bother to use stealth to kill the two guards since they looked like they were expecting her. That didn't mean they put up a much better fight though. No one rushed outside the room to greet her so she assumed that they were planning to lure her inside and take her out surrounded which wasn't a shabby plan in itself if only they knew what they were up against. She wasn't just any soldier, she was a soldier of Fenrir, and most importantly, she was the Ultimate Soldier.

She fearlessly walked into the room with nine people in it, eight of which had their guns fired at her.

None of the bullets hit her though because she's been holding one of the guards she finished off before as cover and shot at three more right in between their eyes. Dropping the deadweight, she sidestepped and kicked a table over to two unsuspecting targets as she lunged right after them with a dagger to the neck. Then she snuck behind one of the three left and aimed his gun at the other two at the same time that those two fired at them. All three dropped on the floor writhing in pain and a few well-aimed shots silenced them. With that, she's eliminated the final ten missing from her kill count and her mission was complete at last.

But what was she supposed to do with the extra person in the room?

Right there, in the middle of the room, was a blindfolded, gagged, and handcuffed person lying on the floor. She took off her goggles in order to make a better assessment of his situation. From the rise and fall of his chest, she confirmed that he was still alive. His injuries seemed superficial, just a couple of bruises here and there and bleeding from rope burn around the wrists and ankles. That meant that he wasn't interrogated or at least, not yet. Her guess was that he was a hostage. However, what did that mean for her? Intel hadn't mentioned any civilians involved nor were there any given specifics on what to do on encounter.

Should she kill him and leave no survivors? There was no guarantee that he was a mere bystander. He could be a threat and her order was to eliminate all threats. Should she release him and let him escape? After all, if he was on the enemy side and this was just their way of punishing delinquent infantry, then they wouldn't go so far to try and hide him underground. But that only meant that he was important enough to not immediately kill him. Or maybe she should just walk away and pretend she never saw him. That sounded like the best answer, right? It was neutral and indecisive, just like her. Yeah, maybe she'll do just that.

But something in her conscience told her to at least get some of his restraints off.

She's not that heartless to leave a bystander in such poor tastes as being imprisoned in a room full of rotting corpses. So she removed the gag first which prompted him to violently cough and gasp from the newly found freedom. Next was the blindfold, his eyes squinted over the returning sensation of light and eyesight. She didn't do anything to the restricting ropes yet since she figured it would be troublesome to catch him should he attempt to flee.

"Oh, t-thank god!" The captive choked on his first words, his voice cracked because his throat has been dry for who knows how long. "I-I heard gunshots and, and yelling, and I thought I was going to die." He was wheezing, as if he was part of all that action.

"I didn't get shot though, did I? I mean, if I did then I would've felt it but I can't really tell because I've sorta lost feeling in some parts of my body so I might not have noticed it. Or maybe the adrenaline is blocking the pain." He must have been delirious from starvation because he was rather talkative for a guy who just narrowly missed death.

He was still squinting, his eyes trying hard to see through the blinding light. "I can't believe how I'm still lucky enough to be ali-" When his sight finally returned, his voice got lost instead.

He was surrounded by gruesome dead bodies while he himself was unaware that he had been partially sitting in a pool of blood and in front of him was the person responsible for such scenery.

"I see that aside from you, I'm the only one who's alive here." It looked like it physically hurt him to say those words. His words slowed down and his tone sombered. "I knew it was too much to hope for them to still be alive after what I heard, but still…"

Mukuro could have sworn that this man was upset over having his captors killed. It was as if he felt sorry for the men who captured him in the first place but she banished the thought because that was absurd. This person had no reason to sympathize with the enemy, especially not when they placed him in this hellhole and treated him no better than shit. But his face didn't hold any satisfaction over their deaths. Instead, all she could find was remorse.

_Just who are you?_

She initially wanted to ask that but stopped herself at the last second and instead changed her question. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?" He turned his head towards her as if only just noticing her now. "You're the one… who saved me?"

She merely nodded and then proceeded to repeat herself. "Why are you here?"

"Um, well… I guess I was captured? But you already know that so…" He fumbled on his answer. "To be honest, I'm not really sure why. I mean, I'm not from their enemy's ranks, I'm actually more of a neutral third party. Sorry, did that make sense?"

She nodded again which doubled as a cue for him to continue.

"I'm not even that important of a person within our party. Right now, I'm officially a spokesperson but it's really more of being on messenger duty." He sighed. "I think they were planning on contacting someone regarding what to do with me so I could have guessed what they wanted with me from there but well, the call never happened because… you know, _you_ happened."

A neutral third party? Then technically he wasn't on their client's side nor their client's enemy side. He wasn't on anyone's side at all. Which made his situation all the more gray.

"You don't look like you were sent here to rescue me though."

"..." She stared at him silently, her face unreadable.

"I knew it. Even if we were running low on people, they wouldn't send just one person on a rescue mission." He didn't sound worried though, in fact he sounded relieved instead. "Since you didn't know I was here, at least I know you're not here to kill me."

"How can you be so sure about that?" She asked in a flat tone.

"That's because I've been talking to you all this time and I've been alive the whole conversation." He tried to laugh a bit at the end but his voice just croaked. That didn't stop the ridiculously bright grin that spread on his lips though. "I believe in you."

And here was Mukuro, in all her bloodsoaked glory, frozen in place because someone smiled at her.

She didn't let it show though. "That kind of thinking will get you killed one day."

"But not today. Hopefully." He spoke lightheartedly. And as he stared at her with an unflinching smile that looked tired but still tender at the same time, she noted how the room seemed just a bit brighter than before. "Thank you. Really. I know you could have left me here or killed me while you're at it but you didn't. You're surprisingly a good person."

She blinked at his declaration. "Good people don't kill people."

He shook his head. "But you spared me so that has to say something about you."

"Tell that to all the corpses I made." She didn't mean to snap at him but for some reason, it bothered her more than she would have thought. Him calling her a good person.

She was a good soldier, yes but a good person? Hardly.

"You're pretty honest. That's a good trait to have." His eyes crinkled in understanding. "I knew I was right about you being a good person."

"Compliments won't get you a free ticket out of here." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know." He was still smiling but this time it was melancholic. "I just wanted you to know that. In case nobody has ever told you this before, I'm saying it now. You're a good person. You're just caught in a bad war."

_A good person caught in a bad war._

She whispered more to herself. "You won't be saying such nice things about me once it's your head I'm aiming my gun at."

Mukuro's steely gaze was assessing him. Judging by his build, nothing too lean, he was hardly fit for combat. It didn't look like he brought any weapons with him based on his attire but then again maybe they got confiscated. Her gaze lingered on his still smiling face. No, definitely unarmed. He didn't seem like the type that could fire a gun even if his life depended on it. And if so, just what was he doing here? He was totally out of place in this room of broken bodies, in this country of broken dreams, in this battlefield of broken principles. War was not a place for the softhearted. He was sympathetic to his captors and he was even friendly with her. How did he even last this long? This was no place for the compassionate.

He did not belong here.

"What? Why did you-" He started when the ropes binding him were cut.

Her expression was unreadable. "I overheard them talking about reinforcements coming here before nightfall."

"What are you-" He stumbled a bit when he tried to get up, his legs still asleep.

"And when they come, they'll know that I was here and I wiped out this camp." She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke the next sentence with more weight. " _You_ were never here."

"I…" His eyes were scanning hers, frantically searching for something. And then they widened in comprehension. His tone serious and accepting. "I understand. Thank you."

She sighed at what she had just done. "This doesn't guarantee that you'll live."

"This is plenty enough to work with." Finally, his legs decided to cooperate him as he shakily stood. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and when he looked forward, he saw her on already making her way out. He unconsciously called out to her. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She already had her back turned to him and then she looked back at him one last time. "We never even met."

And with that, she left him alone in the room where she found him.

He managed a hurried thanks and farewell that reached her through the echoes of the hallway. It didn't even make her pause one bit. And although this was has been such a strange encounter, she knew that this had no bearing whatsoever. It's just one of those random things that happens on the job. So she thought it was better to file this event far in the back of her mind.

After all, it's not like it'll happen again, right?

* * *

_The second time they saw each other, she may have walked into that one._

Maybe her name was meant to be a self fulfilling prophecy. There's war, blade, and corpse written in between the letters and somewhere amongst that was her. She was like a blade that could cut through any war and leave nothing but corpses. And that's exactly what she did.

That's what she has been doing for ten years now.

She's still in the Middle East only in a different country this time. She's not sure if she's fighting in the same war since a lot had happened in six months. They may have been battling for the same side, killing the same opposing side, but for a changed cause that meant it was an entirely different war. It didn't make any difference to her though. Politics was not her strongsuit, as far as she was concerned, as long as Fenrir assigned her a job, she'd do it in a heartbeat no questions asked. She's not here to settle the war. She's here because of work.

This time her mission was to infiltrate a high security facility at the enemy's stronghold. The reason for its superior defense was that it housed the higher ranked officials in the military that weren't currently out on missions. This was truly an attack at the heart of the enemy base. Her orders were to kill on sight all members of the opposing faction, whether it be a general, a rank and file soldier, or even unsuspecting houseworkers. Anyone that worked in that building was a target by default. Simple instructions as usual.

At least this time she's allowed to work during the night.

The security did not live up to its reputation. No matter how skilled a soldier was, they just weren't up to par next to her. Machinery and traps were always easy to bypass or simply wreck them altogether. After eliminating all outside personnel, she then rewired the system so that the traps would activate indiscriminately. This way she could ensure that no one would escape while she was looking away and even if they did, they'd just die on the spot with electrocution.

And inside, the defense was much too lax for a facility that housed important personnel. It was as if all their efforts was placed on guarding from the outside and look what good that did for them. She swept through the facility quickly and efficiently, never letting a target on sight live for longer than a second. Except for this one group that she inadvertently crept upon while they were discussing something about a prisoner.

The mere mention of a prisoner has her hesitate to kill them on the spot.

"Reporting of duty, sir!" Both soldiers saluted.

"We have captured a suspicious person who was lingering by the gates, sir." One announced.

"The suspicious man has already been detained, sir." The second supplied.

"Is that so? Then leave him there overnight. It's late. We can interrogate him in the morning." The commanding officer declared, not even bothering to stand up. "Until then, continue with your patrols and await further orders."

"Yes, sir!" They both bowed and left.

As soon as their backs were turned, Mukuro shot a well aimed bullet at the commander, dead on the spot. And another at one of the soldiers. Before the live one could even react, she already has him in a submissive hold with her dagger one centimeter deep, his blood thinly coating the edges.

"Where are the holding cells?" It came out as an order rather than a question.

"W-what the, why d-do you- urrgh!" He suddenly choked midway.

"Tell. Me. Now." Her dagger drew deeper by punctuating on every word she said.

"O-okay!" She drew the blade back but not all the way through. His sentences were now reduced to half-gasps and half-stutterings. "It's in the other building! T-the smaller one on the west side! Y-you can't miss it!"

"And?" She tightened her grip.

"And w-what? That's all there is! I SWEAR! W-what else do you w-want from me?! P-PLEASE, JUST DON'T K-KILL ME." He frantically pleaded with every fiber in his body.

But his request fell on deaf ears. Then his body fell next.

It's still too early for Mukuro to head for the cells and she hasn't even finished her mission yet so she sets the information aside for now. Her job always comes first. Even though she kills people on sight, she still has to check the vicinity for any overlooked corners and hiding survivors. It's only after her fifth scan through the whole area that she's satisfied she hadn't missed anyone out so she now has free time to check the holding cells.

She convinced herself that she's only checking for targets and not for anyone else.

"Are you going to let me explain myself now? This is all just a misunderstanding. Please, at least listen to what I have to say first." The voice sounded exhausted but it was definitely in a much better shape than last time.

She called out. "What happened this time?"

"That voice…?" The prisoner approached the bars until she could actually confirm that he was indeed the same guy she helped from before. Since he seemed harmless enough, she finally revealed herself by stepping out of the shadows which in turn, surprised the man. "Oh, wow. Hello um, it's nice to see you again?"

She didn't even bother with greetings. "Explain yourself."

He sighed as he slumped against the bars. "Right well, about that. You know about my job right?"

She shook her head in response.

"No? I thought I mentioned it the first time. Must have imagined that part then. Sorry for the mixup." He took a deep breath and straightened his posture enough to restore a dignified look. He almost looked like a different person. "I'm a peace activist. Officially, I'm here as a representative of an intergovernmental organization trying to negotiate with both parties to stop the conflict."

"And they imprisoned you here because of that?" She raised an eyebrow at him. It seemed reasonable enough.

"Partly yes but not quite." His air of dignity didn't last that long. He timidly scratched his chin and looked away. "I was actually sent somewhere else to talk for a conference but on our way there, we got ambushed and I got separated from my escorts. This was the first building I saw so I thought I'd try to get help but as soon as they saw me…" He trailed.

"They thought you were suspicious." She continued.

"And I was put inside this cell instead." And he finished after her. He smiled weakly at her. "But I guess it's not so bad since aside from the handcuffs and the fact that I'm trapped here, this is actually pretty tame compared to when we last met."

"You mean when we first met." She corrected.

He shrugged. "Yeah, so this is fine too. At least it's more humane."

"Does this happen often?"

"Hmm, I guess? I mean, it's an occupational hazard, haha." He chuckled at his own joke but his eyes were dead serious. "Even if I don't have any weapons on me, I'm also doing my best and fighting hard in this war."

_Even if that meant diving headfirst into hell without armor?_

She couldn't understand why he, or anyone else, would dedicate themselves to such a cause and with such drastic methods. "Why would you go so far for the idea of peace?"

"It's not just an idea. I'm working for a reality where war is just an idea that can't hurt anyone." His hands tightly gripped onto the bars in an effort to hold back the feelings that were trying to burst forth from him. "I want to do something about the wars, not just this war, but all wars in general. I don't want to just sit idly by knowing that a lot of people are dying over things that can be resolved peacefully if only they'd just give it a try."

There were tears in the corners of his eyes and his voice may have cracked at the end. "The world is painful enough to live in as it is now so why make it harder?"

He looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was as if he could feel all the pain everyone else on this planet has experienced. And even though he was heartbroken from all of that, he himself was not broken. He was holding more than just pain in his hands but also something else. Something that kept him moving forward even when the rest of the world was pushing him back. Something that was necessary and yet hard to find in any bleak war.

He had hope.

"You're too kind." She spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I've heard that line too many times." He good naturedly laughed. "I've also been told that I'd get killed early with this kind of attitude and yet here I am still."

It really was a miracle as to how this man was still alive. He lacked the skills and the escorts to survive in such a desolate environment such as this war-stricken battlefield and yet somehow he's managed to survive this far. This was just beyond logic. Just how powerful was his luck to overpower all the dangerous situations he's encountered before? But then again, it's not her business. That was his life and not hers and she wasn't going to get any more involved than this.

That's what she decided upon.

His voice came out soft and timid. "Are you here alone again?"

"..." Her voice didn't come out at all.

"Wow, you must be really good if they keep sending you without backup." He remarked and then jokingly added, "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me either."

"...No." She flatly said.

"Thought so." The sudden slump in his shoulders told her that he had hoped otherwise though. He still didn't forget to flash her a brilliant smile. "But thanks for stopping by and paying me a visit anyways."

"It wasn't planned."

"I guess not but what are the odds of us meeting again here?"

What were the odds indeed. She didn't plan for this, for her to find him, for them to meet. Again, his situation was another gray area in her mission. Her orders were to eliminate everyone of the enemy side but technically, he was a civilian. Through a curious case of misfortune, he somehow got involved in this. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Killing him didn't add value to her orders but then again, letting him live as a witness could spell trouble later on. There's also the option of walking away but she's sure that she shouldn't have talked to him in the first place if she wanted to go for the neutral option. But it's not too late to walk away now, right?

But not before she asked a question.

"Just to be clear. You're not affiliated with this faction, are you?" Her gaze on him was calculating, searching for any hint of suspicion or lie.

"Hm? No, not really." He innocently answered, unaware of her current scrutiny. "I'm part of a pacifist third party. We're not supposed to support any side of the war only the side of peace."

"I'm going to regret this." She sighed as her hand dug through one of her vest pockets.

"Huh? What did you just say?" And in an instant his handcuffs fell off and the cell door was unlocked. "Oh."

"Now let's go. You can't get out of here without my help." She locked the door again after he stepped out and then returned the keys back to the dead guard's pockets.

He grimaced at the sight of the corpse but that didn't dampen his smile at her. "I knew it. You really are a kind person."

She casually shrugged. "Only sometimes."

"Then I guess I must have lucked out to catch your good days twice." He laughed heartily.

They didn't run into too much trouble as they made their way out of the place but that was because she already made sure to kill them all beforehand. The prisoner, her escort now, kept tripping over corpses or blood puddles though, sometimes he ran into walls or pillars when he wasn't looking. Frankly, it showed that he wasn't that reliable and just how much incapable he was if left alone. He looked upset throughout the trip but that was understandable given his beliefs.

When they finally made it past the gate, it was time for them to go their separate ways.

"Ever think about changing jobs? You seem to rescue me more often than my escorts do. How about you become my bodyguard instead?" He offered in jest.

She eyed him levelly. "Not happening."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He scratched his chin in what she now recognized as a habit. He tilted his head and innocently smiled. "Who knows though? Maybe next time I'll get you to say yes."

The smile made her pause in her steps.

"There won't be a next time." She continued to walk away.

"I'm hoping on my luck that there will be." He yelled back as he enthusiastically waved at her. "Thank you again for saving me. And take care, okay!"

She tried not to imagine him smiling when he said that.

Just because they've already met twice doesn't guarantee that they'll get a third.

* * *

_The third time they met there were no bullets or corpses to get the conversation started._

It's been a month since her last mission and the region was still in chaos over it. A lot of high ranking officials got massacred that night and the country's still scrambling for replacements. It seemed that she managed to kill a few important leaders who just so happened to be there that night and the people were still mourning over that loss. There have been no further orders from the command center so she's currently on standby. Which was why lately, she's been out on the streets with civilians rather than in a hellhole of her own making.

Honestly, she preferred staying inside the confines of her room where it was safer but she had to eat and she didn't want to waste any rations in case she gets one of those longer-term missions. So here she was outside where she was exposed with so many openings and where any civilian could be a hostile in disguise. This was even worse than her missions because she had to hold back but at the same time still be fully prepared to kill in the event that there was someone suspicious enough to be a threat.

Just like the person who has been tailing her for a short while now.

The stalker wasn't a professional though since they didn't even bother to try to hide the fact that they were pursuing her. Were they that confident in their combat skills should they engage? She's tried to walk faster without making it too obvious but her pursuer just broke into a jog instead. Her left hand was on the hilt of a blade hidden around her waist and her right hand immediately went inside her vest where she kept one of her pistols and she aimed it behind her just in case. The target was now within her kill zone. Her shoulders tensed when a hand taps her on the back.

This was it, her peaceful standby was over, she was about to engage in a confrontation in such a public place.

"Ah, I knew you looked familiar." A kind and out of place voice spoke, a voice that she's heard before. "Oh, sorry about that. Um… do you still remember me?" He asked hesitantly.

_What was it about him and his luck?_

"Yes, you're that guy who always gets captured." She calmly answered.

"Well yes that's me." He laughed but it was more out of embarrassment than anything else. But he quickly picked himself up and his spirits with him. "I didn't expect to see you here. Ah! Not that there's no reason for you to be here. I mean, you're allowed to be here. No, wait that sounded rude. What I meant was that of course, it's perfectly normal for you to be out on the streets. It's normal for me too so it's perfectly expected for us to meet here and all but well…"

Ah, so he really did have a tendency to ramble when nervous.

"It's just that every time we meet…" He faltered.

"You're the hostage." She finished for him.

"Ahaha, yes, it's always when you're on the job." He nervously chuckled and then vigorously shook his head to compose himself. "Anyways, what brings you out here? Do you have work here too?"

Yes and no. "It's my day-off."

"Really? Wow, that's good. I mean, that's great!" He said a bit too much excitedly.

She raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. She felt like there was something more than just being happy about her time off. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head again. "Well, I don't want to bother you for too long since it's your day-off."

"You're already talking to me." She said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you got me there. It's just…" He sighed dejectedly. "Do you know your way around here?"

"I suppose so. It's not my first time here." She's scoped the area before for a mission so she's familiar with the terrain.

"Then is it too much to ask for help with directions? I can't seem to find my way and I keep getting lost." He timidly asked and raised both of his hands out in front of him in a placated manner. "But only if it's not too much trouble! I already owe you so much from before and I don't want to pile more on you. I mean we barely even know each other and I know you have other things you'd rather be doing. And have I mentioned how much you've already done for me? I understand if you say no, really, I don't want to force or guilt-trip you or anything but-"

"It's okay." She cut him off.

"Huh?" He looked at her with his jaw open in shock. It took him a few seconds just to confirm that he didn't imagine her say that. "Are you sure?"

She nonchalantly shrugged. "Yeah. I don't have any plans for today anyways."

"Then you don't mind if I ask you to accompany me for a while?" He clapped his hands in joy. He was beaming too much, his grin practically reached his ears.

She didn't understand why it was so hard for her to refuse him when he was smiling at her like that.

"Sure... I don't mind." She was starting to realize that this man was definitely dangerous in his own way.

"Great! Thank you so much!" He happily exclaimed and extended his right hand forward as an invite. "I'm Naegi by the way. Uh, miss…?"

There were fake names she has prepared for situations like this. "...Ikusaba" She took his hand in hers.

She's not entirely sure what made her say her real name instead.

"Miss Ikusaba then, I'll be in your care." He energetically shook their hands and then his free hand went to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's kind of weird. We barely know each other but it feels like I've been depending on you a lot lately."

"Must be your imagination."

"Or my luck." He let go of her hand and smiled sheepishly at her. "Please, lead the way!"

At the loud declaration of Naegi's stomach, they decided to eat first which was convenient of Mukuro since that was her priority when she went out in the first place. The trip to the diner was no different from their last walk together. He still tripped over the most insignificant obstacles and he attracted all sorts of misfortune. The brunch had to be moved to lunch because his wallet got snatched beforehand which had his ID and fortunately enough, she was able to track the thief's base. It was the interview with the police that took too much of their time. When all of that was over, they finally sat down at a diner to eat.

They ate in silence and whatever small talk they had, it was mostly Naegi doing the talking.

"I've never seen you with anyone else before. Are you really part of a group or do you work alone?" Halfway through the meal, he picked up the conversation again. "I mean, you don't have to answer if it's confidential."

"I'll keep that in mind." She didn't plan on revealing too much either but she figured she could tell him the things he could easily assume. "I'm part of a mercenary group so I still report to them after. I don't have a squad because I just work better alone."

"That's amazing, Ikusaba! I don't think anyone can pull off half the things you can do alone!" His eyes sparkled in genuine admiration.

She was unfazed by his adoration. "I'm just slightly better than others."

"Don't sell yourself so short. You're really talented and skilled so be proud of it!" At least he looked extremely proud of her.

"Thank you…" She slowly nodded, not quite used to the positive attention. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Oh, okay. Then," His face scrunched up in thought. "Umm, well I've been thinking about something. And I was just curious..."

"Go on."

"I never did get to ask you but why did you become a soldier?" He nervously asked, sweat tricking down his jawline.

That's all he wanted to ask?

She shrugged. "I was good at it so it just stuck." End of story.

"Huh?"

"I used to be one of those homeless kids on the streets. It was pretty rough out there but I had to toughen up so I could protect my sister." A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she fondly remembered her sister.

"You have a sister?" He was unconsciously leaning forward, obviously interested. He didn't expect her to talk a lot and much less, share this much information.

"Yes, twin sister actually but we look nothing alike."

"Is she…?"

"She's alive. She works as a big shot model now. But she's not the reason I joined the military." Her gaze was distant, she looked like she was staring at something far away, a distant past. "When we got older, she realized she had a talent for modelling and started taking on jobs. Meanwhile, I found out that living off the streets was harder for me and that the only thing I was good at was fighting."

"So I went to military school to train some more and then after graduation, I jumped from one group to another until I finally got recruited by my current company." She closed her eyes in resignation. "There's really not much to say. I don't have anything else aside from this talent so might as well use it."

A somber silence weaved its way between them.

"But don't you feel bad when you kill?" He worriedly asked, concern etched across his face.

She shrugged in reply. "I try not to since it's the only thing I'm good at."

"You've got that wrong." He suddenly said earnestly.

"Your talent doesn't have to be killing." He was staring at her straight in the eyes with nothing but determination. "Didn't you say it yourself? You started getting stronger because you wanted to protect your sister."

 _Protect?_ It's true that she started with protecting her sister but when they grew up and she didn't need protection anymore, Mukuro was left without a purpose, and only a talent.

"There's…" She faltered. "More people out to hire killers than bodyguards."

"And there are even more people in need of protection." He continued pressing on. "You're really good at what you do but I believe that you'll be happier if you used your talent to protect instead, just like how you used to."

 _Happier?_ Why was he telling her this?

She frowned. "Maybe. But I'm part of a group now. It's not for me to decide."

"You'll have to decide for yourself eventually." He smiled understandingly. "And I believe in you. You'll make the right decision."

And in his smile, she swore that she could almost see the hope shining brightly, alluringly, almost calling out to her.

But she refused.

"I don't get to call the shots anymore."

He really was dangerous. Him and his hope. She hoped that she wouldn't see him again.

* * *

The fourth time they saw each other, he was a photo.

This time she's assigned to an assassination mission with him as her target. It seemed that the current employer of Fenrir has a grudge on him because of his constant meddling in the political affairs which costed them budget cuts and demoralized manpower. He may have looked harmless but apparently he was a powerful speaker that could talk down even the most scrupulous leaders into turning the other cheek. He was a walking legend amongst peace activists. His profile stated that he was even able to stop a war before it had started just by merely talking once to the leaders. And now he was interfering with this war and their employer was not amused.

In spite of his amazing record, he wasn't that highly guarded. He didn't get an escort all the time nor did he have a personal bodyguard with him. This just fueled his reputation as both fearless and reckless. The man himself had zero self-defense skills and not a single drop of fighting spirit in his veins. He didn't even look that impressive, in fact he was completely average. He's the type of person that wouldn't even register in your radar, much less spare him a second glance when you pass by him on the streets.

And yet this country's military leaders were afraid of him.

Afraid enough to hire Fenrir just to eliminate him. And that job just so happened to be hers.

She's not even surprised when they handed out the mission to her. This happens a lot with her line of work. Whenever some stranger is even remotely good to her, they all eventually die early or worse, they get killed by her. That's why she made it a rule for herself to never get attached to anyone she meets on the battlefield. And she never did.

This time was no different.

Even though they met more than once, even though they talked on more than one occasion, and even though they knew each other's names, even though they're well acquainted by now, she didn't hesitate at all when she accepted her mission. That's why there's no reason for her to hesitate now that he was right in front of her.

This time would be the last time they meet.

"Hello, miss Ikusaba. What a coincidence, right?" He greeted her enthusiastically despite his predicament. He was tied up inside a basement, captured again. "Wow, I am so glad to see you here!"

"..." She just stared at him coldly.

He sweatdropped. "But it doesn't look like you're happy to see me."

"..." She didn't nod or shake her head, she just kept quiet and continued staring.

Meanwhile, his eyes widened at the realization and his energy level took a hit. "Oh, I see. Then it's _that_ kind of meeting."

"..." She didn't even blink at the accusation.

"It doesn't look like you're here to save me this time." He could have worded it differently, but they both knew what he meant.

"...Do you hate me?" She blankly asked.

He just slowly shook his head. "I don't think I could ever hate you. You're just doing your job."

And all this time, he was still smiling.

"Why? I'm about to kill you and yet…" She's not sure why she's still talking to him when she should have finished him off before this conversation ever started. But if she's let him lived for this long, she might as well ask him while he could still answer. It's frustrating as to how badly she wanted to ask him one question right now. "Why are you still so nice to me?"

How could he still smile at her like that?

"That's because it looked like you were hurting the most." He said knowingly, sympathetically, as if she, and not his impending death, was the reason that he looked so sorrowful.

It didn't hurt. She wasn't hurting at all.

"Liar. I'm not hurt. I haven't felt a thing for killing anyone." She said snappishly.

His face became downcast. "Then it must be painful to kill a friend for the first time."

"Friend?" Did she hear him right?

"Huh? I thought that much was obvious. Of course, we're friends!" And all of a sudden, his vibrant energy returned. "You're an important person in my life too! Ah, but I guess you didn't need to hear that since I'm just making this harder for you."

Them? Friends? She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this because I saved your life?"

"Not really. I mean we did get to meet because of that but that's not the only reason." His tone was light, it was as if they were just having another casual conversation but his eyes told her that he was speaking earnestly from the heart. "You've been nice to me all this time and we even hung out that one time so I thought we were already friends."

"Friends don't kill other friends." She bitterly spat.

"Then I guess we have a pretty unique friendship, huh." He softly chuckled. "That's fine with me. As a friend, I'll do my best to be understanding."

"I don't…" She faltered. He just didn't make any sense. With every question she asked, he answered in a way that raised more questions for her. He just confused her, him and his absurd positivity. How could he just take this all in stride? "I don't understand you."

"That's okay, we didn't exactly have enough time for us to get to know each other." He half-joked.

"Are you trying to talk me out?" She asked skeptically, maybe he was just buying time to escape.

"I wish I could. But I won't." He said morosely with a sigh. "I know that this job is important for you and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"So you've given up." She quipped.

"That sounds like I lost. But I don't feel like that at all. I mean, I did sign up for this job with some expectation that I'd get killed for it so I'm kind of prepared for this." He lets go a deep breath and then smiled a melancholic smile. "I just wish it wasn't by you."

"I'm sorry." She said without thinking, unsure where the words came from or what she wanted to achieve by saying them out loud. No amount of apologizing would fix this.

No apology could save him.

He softly shook his head, his smile sympathetic. "I am too. It looks like I made you cry."

"I'm not…!" She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she wasn't crying at all.

But the dampness on her cheeks and the blurriness of her eyesight stopped the words at her throat.

She didn't know the exact moment when she started to get teary-eyed but she's more shocked that it happened in the first place. Why was she crying? She's never cried over someone else before especially not when she's about to kill them. That's when she becomes even more heartless than ever because she doesn't need feelings to kill a person. That's why she expected to not feel anything at all this time.

So why did she feel so horrible right now?

"Ikusaba, let me make myself clear." He spoke strongly but with a certain hint of tenderness laced in his voice. "I don't regret us meeting and becoming friends. It's sad that it has to end this way but I'm happy that I got to meet such a wonderful person."

Wonderful? That kind of description didn't fit her at all. "I... I'm not-"

"You are! You're nice and you help people whenever you can, and you have a really kind heart. Didn't I tell you already? You're a good person caught in a bad war." He wholeheartedly insisted and did his best to convince her. "That's why even now, I can't hate you."

How can he still believe that?

He really was a softhearted person until the end.

"... Let's get this over with." She said with finality in her tone.

"Sorry, I bet I'm your most talkative target." He said embarrassedly.

"..."

"Bad humor? Sorry, I didn't mean to joke around. It just happens."

She coldly stared at him. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Well, I do have a younger sister to worry about but I already have a letter and will prepared for her and for my friends back home." He thought out loud. "Hmm, what else… Oh, I know!"

"I know I don't have to say this because you've probably already prepared yourself but I'll say it just in case. Try not to think of this too much, I'm sure that this will become a painful memory but I don't want to hold you back. Don't let guilt stop you from finding happiness. As your friend, I want you to be happy."

"So just take care of yourself, okay?" He grinned at her one last time, not a speck of regret or betrayal smudged his brilliant smile.

And even in his final moments, he was full of hope.

"..."

"Goodbye."

The deafening sound of gunshots fired in the room.

* * *

Mukuro sits at the airport alone.

There are more people booking flights now than they did before probably because of how much safer it is now. This region sure has calmed down ever since last year's ceasefire. The leaders of the countries were able to negotiate a truce and the rest of the world rejoiced at one less war to worry about. That also meant less work for soldiers and mercenaries alike but that's none of her business anymore.

Ever since that fateful mission from so long ago, she's quit her job.

Fenrir didn't take it too happily but after losing too many people sent after her, they stopped pursuing her altogether. She's grateful that they did because even though she is confident with her skills that she can survive any and all attempts at her life, she doesn't quite enjoy the idea of doing so for the rest of her life. She likes this peacefulness she's earned very much. She doesn't regret quitting. She knows that she made the right choice. She thinks that she's happier now with the newly found freedom. She's also changed for the better ever since then.

Besides, she immediately got a new employer right after.

"Sorry for the wait! I couldn't find my baggage." A voice calls out.

She smirks at the approaching figure. "You didn't get interrogated for the wrong luggage?"

"Hey! That only happened twice!" The person pouts in annoyance.

"Because the other two times, they arrested you on the spot with no questions asked."

"Point taken but still! It's bad enough that these things happen to me so don't try to make it any worse by jinxing it."

"Oh, I don't need to jinx it. As long as it's you, these things will happen on their own."

"I think I liked you better when you were distant and talked less."

"You're a terrible liar."

"You got me there."

They lapse into a comfortable silence. She helps him with his luggage, her hand lingering on his a few moments longer than necessary. They walk at a leisurely pace, simply taking their time, something they don't get to do so often. It says a lot when you can enjoy someone's presence in companionable silence. Lately, they've been having a lot of those moments. And every now and then, they'd say the same words in between.

"I'm glad you're still with me, Mukuro." He smiles brightly at her just like always.

"Me too, Makoto." She genuinely smiles back.

Mukuro Ikusaba has carried the title of Ultimate Soldier for almost twelve years of her life but she threw it away. She's no soldier now, not anymore but her life hasn't changed that much. There's still a lot of danger with her new job, nothing she can't handle of course, but she thinks that it's different. She doesn't kill as much as she did before. She's doing something better now. She protects people and she gets to protect one of the most important one in her life. She makes sure to never let him out of her sight. The pay is much lower but she still thinks that it's worth it.

Whenever she sees that hopeful smile of his, aware that she was the one who protected it, she knows that everything has been worth it.

And that's how she knows that she made the right choice in life.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Prisoner of Love

The fourth time they meet, she's on a mission again but he's not the target.

She still manages to stumble upon him and surprisingly, he isn't locked in a room as a hostage or shoved in a cell as a prisoner. No one is pursuing him either. He doesn't seem to be harmed or be in any immediate danger. From what she could tell, he just happens to be lost in the building.

"You're in much better condition than I expected. I thought for sure you'd be imprisoned again." She says not quite believing in it herself. This is too suspiciously normal considering that it's him.

"That's not true." He shakes his head and his tone becomes serious. The tension in the room suddenly grows thick. Upon closer inspection, he's actually sweating buckets. The situation must be worse than it appears to be. "I'm currently held captive right now."

That gets her attention. "Huh, right now? By who?"

"Who else?" He dramatically points and shoots at her with his hand. "By you, of course! You've captured my heart!"

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence fills the room and it lasts longer than he would have liked.

"No, really, by who?" She continues with a poker face.

No reaction at all from her.

He crumbles in defeat at her indifference. "That's just cold."

He doesn't find the strength in him to tell her that he was only half joking and that yes, he did get himself captured again. It's just that his holding room looks better and they were nice enough to leave him untied this time. But he can't tell her that now, otherwise she'd ask why he had to make that stupid joke in the first place. He's not even sure himself why he said that joke in the first place. It just came out, okay! And oh, how he's already embarrassed enough over pulling it off, he thought that he'd rather stay captured here than go talk about the harrowing experience so soon after it fell flat.

She still helps him escape in the end though but that doesn't make him any less embarrassed.

* * *

**BONUS**

Shoot to Not Kill

_The deafening sound of gunshots fired in the room._

But none of them hits him.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who's out to kill you." She says intimidatingly, her gun still in hand and a knife in the other.

His restraints instantly fall off.

"What? Did you just? Why did you-" The turn of events startle him enough to speak in clipped words, trying to form a coherent sentence from his mind that's running haywire right now.

"I stand by what I said." But she cuts him off.

He doesn't understand. Did she change her mind? But why? She's sacrificing a lot just to spare him. Why would she do that? What would make her throw away her job that she's worked so hard for over him whom he's not even sure if she thinks they're more than just strangers? What's going on in her head?

Stand by _what_ exactly?

She smirks at him while she helps him up. "Friends don't kill other friends."

Oh. Does that mean that she too...

He instantly smiles brightly at her as he stands up. "Then I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

She nods in agreement. It's just like he said. They're friends now and as much as she wants them to do normal friendship bonding activities, now is not the time or the place for that. There are more urgent issues to address..

"It looks like the ones I just killed are from the other faction opposite our employer's." She sighs in exasperation. "Just what did you do to get everyone to hate you?"

"Hehe, I'm just shocked that they even know me." He nervously chuckles. He never did attract the good kind of attention. He blames it on his luck. His powerful and terrible luck.

"They won't stop here though." She says as she checks the perimeter for any more eavesdroppers. "Once they realize that I'm not reporting back, Fenrir will send another one for my job."

That reminds him of another issue. He swallows his dread. "What about you? Won't your group hunt you down for treason?"

"They can _try_. But I can take care of myself." She declares confidently and then turns her head to him. "It's you that we have to worry about."

"Me?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"Even though I spared you, someone else will come and try to kill you." She says matter-of-factly. That's the reality of his situation. For someone who says they're a peace activist, he sure has a lot of not so peaceful connections. "A _lot_ of someones by the way."

"You're right. This doesn't look too good for me, huh?" He visibly deflates at the news. What is he supposed to do now?

She lets out a breath and calmly speaks. "About that bodyguard job, is the offer still open?"

Wait, what did she just say? Does that mean...

He perks up as offers her his hand. "Only if you plan to take it."

They hold each other's gaze for a while, confirming a bond between each other. In his eyes is unyielding hope and absolute trust, and it is overwhelming her but she holds her ground. In her eyes is something similar but smaller, a just ignited spark of hope and an unwavering determination to reciprocate that trust. They're both entrusting more than just commitment, they're entrusting themselves to each other wholeheartedly in a way that's new for both of them. And it all feels natural. It's as if this is how it's supposed to happen, as if this partnership is meant to be.

They firmly shake on it, not just on the job, but on their newly established bond.

"Mukuro Ikusaba, at your service."

"Makoto Naegi, I'll be in your care."

And for the first time in a long while, Mukuro finally uses her talent to protect rather than kill.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. For ScareCrowFM who reminded me of the soldier au I had been sitting on ever since day 1. 
> 
> **Alternate Mercenary AU:** Instead of them meeting randomly a few times, only the first meeting is by chance. Naegi is a peace activist that’s been captured by one side and Mukuro just so happens to stumble upon him being held captive during one of her solo-ops. Since Mukuro’s current contract is with Fenrir, and Naegi’s contract is short-term and non-conflicting with Fenrir’s, she decides to take on his job offer. The escort mission is only supposed to last for a day, just until she gets him back to his camp. But on the way there, Naegi gets targeted by the two leading factions in the war and Mukuro somehow ended up on Fenrir’s hit list. So it’s everyone against them now.
> 
>  _TLDR_ : Basically, they’re trying to survive assassinations from all sides and all the while also trying to resolve this convoluted war that is slowly being unraveled as they go along to be much bigger than they thought it was.
> 
> Next up is turnabout talent.
> 
> So tell me how this went for you. And drop by a request too! See ya!!


	7. Same but not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh bullet: This is a world similar to the original where it seems everything is the same… but not quite.  
> Pre-despair Talentswap AU

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Mukuro Ikusaba was disappointing plain.

That's what you'd hear if you asked her twin. Her sister won't even bother expounding her description because that's basically it. Mukuro was as average as they came and even her freckles were proof that her face matched her character profile which can be summarized into any of the words such as plain, boring, and normal. What else was there to say? There's the fact that she's too quiet and has a non-existent social life but then again, shyness wasn't exactly a stellar attribute. And then there's her extremely low self-esteem which just drops lower with every one-sided conversation she has with her sister.

Mukuro was nothing compared to Junko and although they share the same blood, that's where their similarities end.

Junko was a shining model, quite literally in fact. She's made herself a reputation for being the best supermodel at her age and thanks to her, they're no longer living on the streets. She's holding her own against a ruthless industry and she made it look so effortless. Everyone knew her name but her twin? No one even knew she existed.

When Junko first decided to start her modeling career, she was the one who pushed the proposal that they should get different surnames and keep their family ties a secret. She reasoned that once she became famous, and she insisted that _she will_ , then that meant nosy media which also meant ambush interviews. She's convinced that Mukuro will without a shadow of a doubt screw those up. Also, Mukuro's existence itself was bad reputation just like a blemish on an otherwise perfect makeup. And Mukuro, being herself and not having the heart to turn her sister down, agreed that they change surnames.

Even though she's the older twin, she truly felt inferior to Junko in all aspects.

Mukuro paled in comparison no matter what. She had no outstanding qualities whatsoever and her only social life was her sister who looks down at her at every chance she got. She can't even handle basic communication right but she got by. Her life was as boring and dull as her talent, well if she could call it a talent. It never even occurred to her that she had one in the first place.

As of today, she was attending Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Luckster.

It was just a fancy name for winning a lottery. She knew that she got lucky to be picked but even she could tell that it's nowhere near having the ultimate luck. Yes, she's had bouts of good and bad luck in her life but didn't everyone? As far as she could tell, she's had just about average luck throughout and this being an outlier. That's why she was shocked when the mail came and there were _two_ letters from Hope's Peak: one addressed to each of them.

Even her sister was surprised that a disappointment such as her got accepted and what's more, it was by a lucky break. Mukuro couldn't read her face if she was pleased or not by the news since Junko despaired over it all the same. As for Mukuro, as much as she was finding it hard to believe, she was also glad about it. After all, this way she won't get separated from her twin.

Because even though Junko could be horrible to her sometimes, she was still her sister and only family, and she loves her very much. That's why she willingly accepted her superficial title even if she didn't believe in it herself. Well, there might have been some bearing in the name.

She considered herself lucky enough to spend her high school life with Junko.

So that's how she found herself today standing in front of the gates of the prestigious academy. Junko was not with her though because they'll be coming to and from class separately. They talked about it before and agreed that they should still keep the secret about them being sisters. And Junko also insisted that she wanted to spend as less time with her as possible or else she might get sick from overexposure to disappointment. It's a snide remark but by now Mukuro's used to them.

There were a lot of students crowded at the gates. Some arrived with a fancier entourage like a squad of bodyguards, some came in flashier modes of transportation like a sports car or an expensive limousine, and some showed up with their own fans club fawning over them. Everywhere she looked was a person with ultimate talent and they were flaunting it. She didn't blame them since they earned their bragging rights. Her? Not that great of a conversation starter. There were a few who came in alone without stopping for chats but they were easily drowned out by the louder groups who seem to have already formed cliques of their own. She briefly wondered if she'll fit in especially when there's nothing remarkable left to tell before her ultimate luck break.

Someone's yell interrupts her thoughts.

"HEY! Watch out!"

And all of a sudden, she's pulled back with tremendous strength. She clumsily stumbled sideways only to be caught by her right shoulder. It only barely registered in her head the sensation of something fast and dangerous just narrowly missed her left cheek. She thinks she may have seen a blur of that something but it was only fleeting because of its speed. Her head instinctively turned to follow the movement but by then it's already stopped.

The sound of wood crunching confirmed what she had just seen. A few meters behind her was a tree and lodged in its trunk appeared to be a round object… a baseball? She heard a string of profanities from a distance and the sound of footsteps running away. That must have been the person who threw the baseball.

Did she just almost get hit by that?

She briefly remembered the sharp feeling of wind speeding by her cheek. She didn't doubt that the tree has a newly formed hole now from the impact of that especially if she didn't imagine the crunching sound just now. It looked like the ball was thrown at an incredible speed and with superhuman strength. An ultimate pitch. She shuddered involuntarily. That looked like it might have hurt _a lot_ had it collided with her face

"Thank goodness, I made it in time. That was a close one!" Her rescuer heaved a sigh of relief.

And then she remembered that the only reason her face was still intact right now was because she was saved by someone's perfect timing. If they hadn't pulled her back at that exact moment, she knew that she would have been at least knocked out and hospitalized in the worst case scenario. Thankfully, there was someone who saw the ball coming for her and saved her from a concussion. She turned her head to the right in order to get a better look at her rescuer but she didn't expect what she sees.

Beside her was a short boy with a childlike innocence on his face. He has a mop of messy brown hair and mesmerizingly bright green eyes. Compared to the guys she's passed by so far, he seemed out of place. He didn't exude any intimidating aura or flashy personality. In contrast, he gave off a more bland impression. He looked so plain, so average, so _normal._ And considering that this was not a normal school and she's supposed to be the only normal student here, his very existence stupefied her rendering her speechless on the spot.

"Really, I know we're all excited for the first day but they should be a little more considerate." He tiredly sighed again, clearly upset over what almost happened. "I mean, showing off isn't necessarily a bad thing to do but they should do it under safer circumstances. That was really dangerous."

But his vice grip on her pulled her out of her reverie. No matter how simply harmless he looked like, he's still an ultimate student just like her. And although she has no means of confirming that his talent is the athletic type, she's aware that at the very least, his grip strength was formidable. It's not painful, probably because he's controlling the pressure, but it was firm enough and locked her into place. Of course, extended periods of contact also made her uncomfortable so even though she didn't like talking to strangers, or talking at all, she swallowed her anxiety and fumbled over what to say.

"Umm…" She started, hopefully that and wriggling her wrist was enough of a hint.

"Ah, my bad. I forgot to let go." His eyes widened at the same time he pulled away his hands. He profusely apologized with a stiff bow.

"It's okay, it wasn't hurting or anything." She said quietly, already looking away to avoid eye contact.

"Still…" He frowned slightly but then shook his head and started speaking lightheartedly. "That was too close for comfort. If you got hit by that, it would have been a shame to spend the first day- the first week at a hospital. You're pretty lucky that I was around to warn you."

Lucky, huh? So apparently the Ultimate Luckster title wasn't just for show.

"Yeah, I guess I am… thanks." She hesitantly added. She's still not comfortable with any mentions regarding luck but she's sure the guy didn't mean to say it just to upset her. He appeared to be decent enough, definitely no malicious intent from him. If anything, he's too kind to strangers he just met.

He seemed like the kind of guy that's too nice for his own good.

"Don't mention it. Rather than hearing your gratitude, I want to hear an apology from the guy who almost messed up your face." He narrowed his eyes at somewhere distant, probably where the baseball guy ran off to. He sighed for the third time and then beamed at her. "And that would have been a real shame considering you have such a lovely face."

It's the first time she saw a genuine smile flashed at her and it was just so bright she almost forgot how to breathe.

"...!" Her face turned red at a speed that puts the baseball pitch to shame.

She doesn't know which was more distracting, his words or his smile.

The sound of the school bell rang throughout the campus. "Ah, that's the bell. I better go ahead now. Don't want to be late for the opening ceremony." He politely bowed one last time to her and repositioned himself, ready to run after he has said his piece. "It was nice meeting you. Let's talk some more next time we see each other. So yeah, see ya!"

"Ah…" He has scurried off before her at a surprising speed for his short stature. She said her farewell too late, his figure gone in the midst of the crowd of students. "Yeah, later."

And just like that, Mukuro was alone with her thoughts again. When the guy gripped her wrist earlier, it didn't even leave a mark so it looked like he was never there to begin with. After all, what were the chances of her getting help from a stranger and then engaging in a not so one-sided small talk? The odds were almost non-existent. She almost considered the possibility that she might have just imagined the whole encounter but one glance at the baseball still lodged in the tree far behind her told her that it did in fact happen.

That certainly was an odd experience. A highly unlikely event. A ridiculously improbable encounter. Was this the work of her supposed luck? She's been living an outstandingly average life so far and ever since she received the ultimate luckster title, she realized that her simple ordinary way of living may be over. Not so ordinary happenings were now taking over her life. Like for example, almost getting a concussion on the first day of school. Followed by a _chance_ (because no, she will not use the word fated) encounter with a kind stranger who just so happened to have a nice smile.

But she pushed the whole ordeal to the back of her mind because she had places to go.

Besides, that was obviously a fluke and it's not like she'll see him again anytime soon.

* * *

Soon came at a record speed of approximately an hour, just after the opening ceremony.

When she entered her classroom, there were two faces she recognized. She's not surprised to see her sister already there, talking animatedly to a small group that's gathered around her but the same can't be said for the other one. It's the same innocent looking boy from earlier and to her relief, it appeared that he's already busy talking to someone else. That's good for her because she believed that she couldn't handle another conversation just yet when she has yet to recover from earlier's experience. She would probably make the whole thing more awkward than it already was. So she walked across the room and took the last seat which was at the far corner by the windows with her sister to her right and the stranger from before in front of her.

The teacher came in just a few seconds after that and they all took turns in doing self introductions starting from the front of the class going towards the back. She made sure to memorize each person's name and talent for future reference if any of them decided to talk to her in the first place. She especially leaned forward when he started his introduction, curious to find out anything that would reveal his mysterious background.

In the short span that she's met him, he's just been full of surprises. A kindness: not only did he look out for her, he was nice enough to talk to her. A contradiction: a childish face but with a tenacious grip and probably good reflexes or instincts which saved her. A mystery: she had yet to determine his talent based from that short encounter. And the most striking of all, a heartfelt smile that she can't seem to forget just yet.

So when it was finally his turn to speak, she expected answers. She expected answers that made sense. She expected him to say anything but what came out of his mouth. She expected something else entirely for his introduction, well, not anything in particular, just that she wasn't expecting him to say something like that. His words didn't seem to match his appearance at all. She thought that his talent would have been something more simple like his first impression or of the nurturing type like his warm aura but definitely not the one he just mentioned.

The last talent she had in mind for him was Ultimate Soldier.

It turned out that the harmless looking guy from earlier was probably the most dangerous person in class. The fact just oddly stuck out in her head and stayed with her long after it's announced. Had it been any other school, she would have thought that he was joking when he said that. But the screening for this school's students was extremely stringent and since the teacher holding the class file didn't seem suspicious over his introduction then it must have been true.

But even so, knowing a fact was one thing and accepting it was a whole different matter.

After all the introductions were done, the teacher let them use the rest of the period to get to know each other. The class naturally divided into groups. Immediately, there were some who engage in upbeat conversation at a heartbeat while others were reluctantly pulled along. There were also others who crowded over someone else, mostly the famous were victims of this. And then there's also a select few who couldn't be bothered to talk with at all. She fell under the last one. No one seemed to be approaching her and she's slightly grateful for that. She preferred her own company over others' and she would have been fine just spending the whole period by herself.

But someone else had other plans. The guy from before turned his seat around to face her.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the girl who almost got into an accident by the entrance?" He fidgeted in his seat. For someone who's probably seen the worst horrors of the world, he seemed pretty nervous over talking. And for some reason, Mukuro felt like it was totally in character for him to act this way. "I don't know if you remember me but we met earlier this morning."

"Yeah, I remember you." She warily nodded. He wasn't the only one nervous about this.

"Really? I'm glad! This would have been way more awkward if you didn't." He let out a breath he was holding in and immediately brightened up with a smile. "I'm Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you again."

She paused for a bit at that smile but calmly collected herself right after. "Mukuro Ikusaba. It's nice to see you too."

He smiled wider upon hearing her speak. He seemed exceptionally cheerful. "Oh, which reminds me. The Ultimate Baseball Star is in our class. I don't want to point fingers just yet but I bet that he's the culprit for this morning's incident. Maybe I could get him to pitch at PE then I can confirm without a doubt that it was him." He said in a serious manner but it wasn't anything threatening.

That was still oddly specific so she had to ask. "Why do you need to do that?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Once I know that it's really his fault, I'll have him apologize for the trouble he almost caused." He shot a sideways glare at the unsuspecting classmate. He really was upset over the incident and he was just a bystander. It seemed like he was invested in this more than her considering that she was the victim. "Honesty, you could have gotten seriously hurt you know."

"No, it's okay. I don't need to hear his apology." She insisted. He didn't seem like the type of guy to do anything remotely harmful but then again looks could be deceiving. She didn't want to find out what he would do if the baseball guy refused to apologize. A small part of her was curious as to how much he did measure up to his title but that wasn't worth having a classmate beaten up.

"You sure?" He asked with concern creasing over his eyebrows.

"It's alright. You were there so nothing happened." She calmly nodded as an extra effort to convince him that she was indeed certain. She then nonchalantly shrugged and diverted the topic. "Let's just enjoy the first day."

"Okay, but only because you said so." He hesitantly complied but it looked like he wasn't bearing any grudges so it was safe to leave the topic at that.

Now it was her turn to pick up the conversation. _Subtly_ , she thought.

"So Ultimate Soldier, huh?" That was not subtle at all. That was as direct as a question could be. She might as well just straight up ask him why he looked nothing like a soldier at all. She mentally berated herself. She really was terrible at this whole communication thing.

"You say it as if you don't believe it." He chuckled, he didn't seem too mad about the question. If anything, he looked slightly embarrassed by it. "It's alright. I'm pretty used to that reaction. Even the people back at Fenrir say I look too soft for a wolf. And _short_." His face grimaced at the word. "Too short. They never forget to remind me of my height or lack thereof whenever they can."

"Fenrir?" Her head tilted in query.

"It's kind of an elite mercenary group that I joined in. They're the guys who trained me to build my talent and they're surprisingly nice once you get to know them. They look scary and intimidating but trust me, they're all good people at heart." He said this while smiling fondly. He sounded like he was talking about family but this was no ordinary family. This was a professional military group.

"You really are a soldier." Her thoughts came out of her lips before she could even process them.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He smiled weakly, his shoulders slumped just like his self-esteem.

Had it been anyone else, it might have been easier to believe. But he was...

"It's just that you're too-" Innocent. Kind. _Soft_. "unsoldierlike." She finished flatly.

"Is that so? Well there's no helping it then. I guess I'll just have to prove myself." He sat up straighter in his seat, already full of spirits again. "I can do a demo if you like. Ah, but not right here and now because it might be dangerous if things get out of hand. Hmm, what else? Oh! I have the official Fenrir tattoo on me! That's undeniable proof, right?"

"I guess? Is it alright for you to show it around?" She's not as enthusiastic about it as him. Didn't they have a sort of code or something to keep the placement in secret?

"Yeah, it's alright. I mean there's no rule against it so I guess it's fine. Here, let me just…" He reached for his blazer but halfway through his hand just stopped. He wore the most complicated expression she has ever seen on him and he was uncharacteristically quiet. If anything, he looked frightened and restless. Then in a hurried manner, he spoke. "Nevermind, you're right. Maybe some other time. Not really show and tell material and it's not all that great to look at. It's mostly for talk and not that much for show.."

That only made her even more curious. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's totally fine!" Was what he said but his face said otherwise. "Let's talk about that again some time. Preferably not inside class. Please?" He pleaded and from what she could see, he literally sweated over that short time. He really must have freaked out over that.

"Okay…" She conceded because she didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was. She made a mental note to bring up the tattoo later on under better circumstances.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you dropping it." He breathed out loudly, all the tension leaving his body. He then flashed her an exasperated but grateful smile. "We can still talk about it later on. And maybe, eventually, I'll show it to you someday."

"Just not today." She finished for him.

From there, they smoothly go back to natural conversation. Just the usual things anyone would talk about during the first day. What it was like when they received the letter of acceptance, what their expectations were and if they were looking for anyone in particular, what they did during the break before the start of the term. To which his answer was that he was with his family for the whole month but before that he was fighting in a war somewhere in the Middle East. She's still finding it hard to connect his talent with his image but she listened on raptly. Even though her stories were not as exciting as his, he looked like he was still genuinely interested in hearing her out which boosted her confidence enough for her to form two-sentence stories instead of just one.

They jumped from one topic to the next, mostly due to his prompts but she didn't mind. She wasn't the type to lead conversations anyways. She was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself when usually she wanted out of social encounters as soon as possible. She reasoned that it was probably because he was a patient listener. Even though most of her sentences were clipped, he didn't seem bothered by this at all when in her previous school, she was outcasted for it. And it also helped that his cheerfulness was contagious enough that she sometimes smiled as well.

Right now they were discussing about their class and of course, their classmates.

"What are the odds of us being classmates?" He said out loud with a satisfied grin. "And you're the Ultimate Luckster too so maybe that helped setting this up."

"It's pretty odd that we're in the same class." She agreed with that however, she's not entirely convinced about the second part. "But that's not really how my luck works though."

"Oh, it's not? Then how does it work?" He innocently asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

She sighed and wished she could answer his questions. After all, she asked the same questions to herself and still failed to get answers. "I don't know. I'm not even sure myself if it works at all."

"I see. Well let's not worry over the details." He nodded sympathetically. At least he knew when to back off, and she appreciated this. He spoke more surely than her. "The important fact is that we're going to be classmates for the following two years and it's going to be awesome. Honestly, I'm just happy to have made my first friend already."

He has a friend here already?

"You have? Who is it?" She asked without thinking. Was it the girl he spoke with before class? She didn't understand why she was strangely invested in his private matters but she since she already asked, she might as well stick to it.

His jaw slacked open in shock but recovered shortly with a toothy grin. He playfully hummed. "Well let's see, she's tall, definitely taller than me and has short hair, black." He paused to look he in the eyes, a mischievous glint in his pair. "What else, hmm. Oh, she apparently has crazy luck so you might know her." He finished with a smug look on his face.

That couldn't be right. Her eyes quickly scanned over the people in the room just to double check. He couldn't possibly be serious. After all, no one else matched that description except for, for...

"Ahaha, I'm kidding." He chuckled happily as he glanced over at her and then winked. "Of course, it's no one else but you!"

"Me?" She still couldn't comprehend it.

Her uncertain reply was like a kick to his joyful mood as he quickly sobered up. He looked worried all of a sudden. "Yeah, unless… you don't want to be friends?"

"I do." Her mouth spoke before she even had the chance to think. Apparently, she did want to be friends with him. She never actually had plans to form any friendships before but she thought that being friends with him wasn't such a bad plan. If anything, the mere thought of it made her unexpectedly happy. "I never said I didn't, it's just we never official claimed it, ya? You just surprised me, that's all."

His reaction to her answer was instant. He immediately brightened up at her declaration and it was obvious that he was still holding back the joy he had, self-conscious that it was showing too much. It was still obvious though no matter what.

"Sorry, I may have skipped a few steps, hehe." He nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "But I really am glad that we're friends now."

"Me too." The ghost of a smile graced her lips.

She honestly was happy to have made not just her first friend as a high school student, but her first friend in her life, not counting Junko. And Mukuro had her luck to thank for it. If she hadn't won that lottery then she wouldn't be attending this school and she wouldn't have met Makoto. If she hadn't met him then she wouldn't have someone to call a friend right now. That's why even though she wasn't entirely convinced of her talent, she's still grateful for it.

He smiled sheepishly at her but it was enough to assure her that she answered right. "Let's do our best together, okay?"

She's slowly started to believe that she may be lucky after all.

* * *

Ever since they became friends, a whole new world of experiences opened up to her.

For starters, her options increased to three. She could do something alone or spend time with her sister, and now, she also had the choice to have Makoto accompany her instead. Lately, she's been spending more time with him and she has a vague feeling that Junko was not at all pleased by the development. Well, it was more like she flat out told her that Mukuro was abandoning her over the "puppy soldier" who was nothing but a sickening ball of sunshine. In her sister's words, he was too peppy for a guy who killed a lot. She also had a few more choice words for him but in general, she disliked him. So whenever Makoto hang out with Mukuro, Junko avoided them like the plague.

And then there was Makoto completely oblivious to her sister's hatred. One time he asked Mukuro why Junko acted distant with him and Mukuro, having no experience in crafting lies, told him the flat truth that she didn't like him. It was a strongly watered down version of the truth. Although it saddened him to hear that, he wasn't heartbroken over it. He said that there was still hope for them to be friends if only they just talked enough. She didn't say that she highly doubted because his face said that he believed it without a shadow of a doubt. It's just like her sister said, he was brightness personified. By now she's used to his absurd optimistic view of everything and of everyone.

To put it quite frankly, he was too innocent, too kind and too trusting. He was too _hopeful._

However that just made it easier for him to integrate in class. Most of the class was wary of him and his title so it was just the two of them talking with each other during breaks on the first week. He said that he expected as much and he didn't blame anyone for acting so coldly.

But he didn't lose hope.

He believed that he could gain their trust eventually even if it meant he had to do it one person at a time no matter how long it took. It only took two weeks though before a few people started to approach him not just for class activities. And by the end of the month, he had almost everyone's approval. Makoto even thanked her every time he made a new friend, saying that he's sure they thought he was okay to talk with because he was always talking to her. To which she replied that he just had a friendly personality and that he was giving her too much credit. He still insisted that she played a major role and that this was a result that was only possible because they were friends in the first place.

She didn't understand his logic but she couldn't refuse him when he was smiling that brightly at her.

Despite the distrusting and to a certain extent terrified glances shot at him on the first day, he assimilates well in class one month after. It was only natural since he actually was pretty harmless. If he looked as deadly as his title, she doubted he would have been accepted as easily. It also helped that he was genuinely a good person so it was hard not to like him. So not to her surprise, amongst all of them, he has the most number of friends in class. In fact, he ended up as everyone's friend.

This included Junko. Even her sister begrudgingly admitted that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. At least he had cool gory stories that was entertaining enough because he looked so uncomfortable narrating them, she said with a sadistic smirk.

And even though there's always someone constantly asking for his help or attention, he never did forget about her. He made sure that he spent time with her just as much as he spent time with others, probably even more. At times when he was hanging out in a group, he would always invite her to join them, sometimes she did. She asked him about why he was so considerate of her and he laughed it off saying that this was normal between friends.

She really had a friend now.

He was nice. This was nice. And she was just discovering that friendships were nice. For all the bad things that's happened to her ever since she was born, Mukuro realized that this was probably the first time that even her life seemed nice. It was a new and definitely welcome experience.

She's learning so much right now but it wasn't enough. She wanted to learn more and specifically, she wanted to learn more about her new friend. Because as much as she's happy with whatever they do together, she realized that she still hardly knew anything about him. He was still as much of a stranger to her as he was on day one. And something in her chest was telling her that she should fix that.

That's why during one day after class, she summoned all the courage she could muster to ask more about him.

"Aren't you too young to be a soldier?" She's pretty sure that's not how you start a conversation but she never did try before this.

"I guess by normal standards, I am." He nonchalantly shrugged, not at all fazed by her sudden inquiry.

"Normal?"

He nodded. "I'm sixteen now and technically I'm in the age requirement by national standards but you probably already guessed that I've been on the job waaay before it's legal."

"Right, that's why I asked." It's hard enough to imagine him as a soldier now, it was harder to think of him as a soldier when he was smaller than he already was. Who in their right mind would even let him be one in the first place?

"The reality is that the age requirement thing isn't practiced everywhere all the time." He crossed his arms and frowned at his own words. "There are those who pick up a rifle before they even learn to write and most of the time, it's not by choice."

Not by choice? She considered this in her head. "Is that what happened to you?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no. Nothing like that happened." He frantically raised both hands, palm open, in an effort to reassure her. His comical look quickly dispelled the tension. "I actually grew up in a perfectly normal house with a perfectly normal family."

She blinked in confusion. What he said didn't add up at all. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If your life was pretty much okay, then why would you try something so, so…"

"Abnormal? Dangerous? Insane?" He offered.

She nodded. Those were the words she would describe that. "Yeah."

"Well I do have a good reason for doing it but the guys back at Fenrir don't think so."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say that we have different opinions and values." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he said this and then his shoulders slumped to match his gloomy tone. "Some of them even laughed when I brought it up but that's okay. I know that they were only trying to dissuade me from joining since I was pretty young back then."

"How old were you?" Her guess was that maybe he only joined fairly recently, about two or three years ago.

He hummed as he thought about it. "Young. I was nine turning ten in a few months."

 _Too young!_ She flinched in her seat out of shock. Despite her not being the most expressive, the surprise was evident on her face. "And they took you in that young?"

"Yeah, even I think they were a little too lenient, ahaha." He chuckled but it didn't last long. His voice instantly became somber as he stared into the distance with a wistful look. "Like I said, there are a lot of kids in the world who start out even younger. Although for Fenrir, they told me that I was the youngest to join yet. The record before is my senior who joined when she was ten, only missing me by a few months technicality."

Hearing about him joining a mercenary group that early was still just starting to sink in for her but she could accept it. But to hear that he wasn't the only person to do so, that this was almost normal for them, it was such a bizarre concept for her. Compared to the movies and manga she's read with military themes, this didn't come even close. Reality was too different from the normal depicted in fiction that it looked almost abnormal next to it. But then again, she wasn't a fan of that genre so she didn't have a lot to compare with. Still, this fact was just unbelievable for her.

"That's…" She trailed, still finding difficulty to find the right words.

"Crazy, right? I thought so too and I was the one who was joining! Ahaha!" He laughed lightheartedly but she could tell he was doing it more for her sake than for comic relief.

Well at least that answered one question, as for the other, "You still haven't told me why you joined."

"Oh, right. Sorry, as you can see, I tend to ramble on. I got scolded more for needlessly talking than for tripping up a mission. And-" He was about to say more on that note but the blank look she gave him snapped him back to his senses. "Aaand I'm doing it again. Sorry. Just a habit I never outgrew."

He was talkative but she didn't mind. That was part of his personality, and a part that she didn't necessarily dislike. "It's alright. So you were saying…"

"Right, well the reason I joined was because I have a dream." He eagerly said with a grin on his face.

"A dream?" She repeated, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Yeah, you know how I grew up in an average home with an average family dealing with average problems?" He energetically bounced in his seat as he said this and stretched both of his arms sideways to emphasize the greatness of his words. He cheekily smiled. "Well I want _everyone_ to experience that!"

She just blinked in reaction, her face blank. "Excuse me, but what are you implying?"

That wasn't the response he was aiming for. Disappointed, he slumped forward and lost half of his previous energy. "That probably didn't come off right. Let me try again." He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "I believe that I'm lucky enough to be born into a normal life and I'm grateful for that. But others? Not so much."

Makoto clenched both his fists and a hardened look was etched on his face. It was at that moment that all doubts Mukuro had of him as a soldier were erased. He looked as though he was far older and much wiser than his age. The resolve on his face surely wasn't something forged overnight. This was the resolve of someone willing to go through all ends for his dream. This was the face of a person who has experienced hardships and conquered them. This was the person who fought in wars and survived every last one.

This was the first time she honestly thought that his title suited him.

"I want to help people. I want to help the people who don't get to choose. I want to help the world create normal lives for everyone." He said it with so much determination in his eyes, it was hard to look away. He had his heart set on his words. He truly wanted to help people in his own way.

His dream was just as kind as he was. However, his method was...

"And you thought becoming a soldier before finishing elementary was the best way to do that?" She asked flatly.

Most people would join organizations or help charities, something more positive, but becoming a soldier usually ranked low on the list. Not only were you risking your own life, you would also risk the lives of others during confrontations. If he wanted to help people then why go for a job that also destroyed people while at it? This bothered her so that's why she had to ask.

"Yes and no." He sighed but the seriousness in his gaze didn't drop. "I might have considered doing something else but I think deep down, I would have done anything for that dream. But even I wasn't expecting to do so by fighting in wars as a soldier." He smiled weakly. "It just kind of happened."

He calmly continued. "One day you're on an overseas trip with your family, the next day you get caught in a skirmish at one of the stopovers, and after that all of a sudden you're getting recruited by an elite mercenary group."

So it was by chance? She pored over the thought. "If that day didn't happen, would you still become soldier?"

"Maybe not. Who knows?" He casually shrugged. "I mean, maybe in the end even without Fenrir, I would have still walked down the soldier road. But well it looks like they wanted me in sooner."

"I never thought about being a soldier before that happened but when it did, I thought that it wasn't so bad." His smile softened. "I mean it's not exactly easy or safe but when I thought about how much I could do to help and save people, I easily made my decision on the spot.

Makoto seemed like the type who easily adapted to change maybe that's why he accepted this so well. If it was just him then that would have been fine however, she thought about the other people in his life. Did they take it as easily too? "What about your family? How did you get them to say yes?"

"I didn't. They were a solid NO even after I snuck out to run away with Fenrir." He sheepishly smiled in admission. "They were mad for a while but I think they were mostly upset. After all, it must have been hard for them to have their son, whose age hasn't even reached double digits, to dive headfirst into wars with no previous experience whatsoever."

Mukuro could sympathize with his parents. Just imagining herself in that situation was frightening enough, but imagining if that happened to her sister, she felt something close to a heartache. She would worry all day every day so what more for a parent?

And then there was the small detail of his previous experience in the field. "That reminds me, you didn't train at all before you joined Fenrir, right?"

He innocently shook his head. "Nope. The most exercise I had was at the playground."

She anxiously gulped. "Then how skilled were you to get recruited in the first place?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Not everyone gets to audition for a slot. You're either scouted or not. So I guess I was at least good enough for them " He calmly stretched his arms and spoke like it was no big deal. "It came out naturally. My skills, I mean. I suppose that's just how talent works."

Once again, Mukuro realized just how far he was from her in terms of level. He was far above everyone else when it came to his gift. His talent. She became painfully aware yet again how everyone in this school had remarkable talents except for her who got in by lottery. These talents were the real deals. The students of Hope's Peak Academy were really no exaggeration to call them Ultimates.

"It's a little unbelievable." She said this in awe.

"I know. Even I find it hard to believe and I experienced it first hand!" He cheerfully agreed with her sentiment.

From there, they talked more about his experiences, particularly his first month at Fenrir. They took the military mindset to the extreme with their regulations and punishments but as long as he didn't fall behind, they didn't ostracize him which made settling in easier for him. Everyday was a learning experience for him and even though it was dangerous, he felt accomplished whenever they finished missions together. He had a lot more fun than he expected to have but it was a welcome surprise. He kept sharing memory after memory and Mukuro raptly listened to each one. Sometimes though he would start one story but cut it off in the middle and jump to the next one. It happened a few times and the pattern became obvious. He was avoiding something specific.

And she, not knowing any better, thought of tackling the issue instead.

At the end of one of his stories, she hesitantly asked. She spoke slowly and timidly, her voice grew smaller with each word. "Have you ever… you know… someone… on the job."

"Killed?" They both winced when he said that. "Yeah, I have. I'm not proud of it though."

She already regretted bringing this up. "Sorry, I just can't imagine you…" She couldn't even say the word. It was just hard to associate the warm person in front of her with such an act.

"I'm happy to hear that. I don't like imagining it either, much less actually do it." He smiled weakly.

"But you still do it, right?" Even though she said it, she didn't believe it.

"Only when I have to." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose to lessen the stress he was feeling from the conversation. "The guys back at Fenrir know that I'm not too excited about it so I get less of those kind of missions than the rest of them."

A painful look was etched on his face. He sighed yet again. "As much as possible, I try not to kill. I mostly just incapacitate especially when dealing with infantry. It takes special circumstances to get me to kill."

"Special circumstances? Such as?" She was relieved to know that it wasn't as often as she thought it was.

"All three conditions must be present." He raised three fingers to emphasize his point. "One, it's an assassination mission. Two, the target is an immediate threat to lives. And three, when negotiations fail."

As specific as those were, they didn't give her a clear mental image so she asked for one. "Is it alright if I ask for one instance?"

"Okay but only one. It's not that I'm trying to forget or hide them." He solemnly frowned. "I remember every person I've killed and I think about them every night right before I go to sleep. But talking about them is another thing. It really wears me out."

Now that made Mukuro feel guilty. Of course, he wouldn't want to talk about this, his discomfort was obvious enough. She wished she never brought it up in the first place. "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to."

He calmly reassured her. "No, it's okay. This too is a way for me to grow stronger." He didn't look eager about it but it didn't seem like he was that much against it.

But just to be sure, she gingerly asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying." He smiled weakly and then took a deep breath. "I won't drop any names but sometimes I get called in to shoot terrorists. There's not a single person that I didn't try to talk them out of it. Sometimes they surrender, other times they don't."

"There was one time where this leader was set on pulling off a genocide. I tried to stop him but he never listened. He took extreme measures to set it up so that you can only save people over his literal dead body." His fists reflexively clenched in anger while his voice strained. "I may have saved a city but I couldn't even save that one person."

She couldn't understand his reasoning or why he was genuinely upset over this. In her mind, what he did was perfectly logical. He saved hundreds of lives, right? And wasn't the person he killed evil to begin with? So why was he so harsh on himself?

She asked skeptically. "Aren't you too hard on yourself? You saved a city."

He firmly shook his head. "But that doesn't excuse ending one life. I don't want to always save people at the expense of others. There must be other ways!" His expression was so intense, he almost shouted. He placed a hand over his heart as if swearing with his life. "I'm serious about my dream. I honestly do want everyone in the world to have a chance at a normal life."

"Even the bad guys?" She thought out loud.

"Yeah, even the bad guys." He strongly nodded, not missing a beat. "I believe that everyone has goodness in their hearts and that they deserve a chance to find it." He clutched onto his polo tighter in frustration that it looked like it was about to tear from the tension.

He closed his eyes. "But as I am right now, I can't do that just yet. I'm not strong enough to save everyone." When he opened them, there was no hesitation or doubt but only pure determination and unadulterated resolve. "But I'm not entirely powerless either. That's why I'll save everyone within my power."

Mukuro was certain that Makoto believed everything he just said. He honestly believed that he could save everyone or at least, he would find a way eventually. Saving everyone was an unrealistic dream and he was dead set on pursuing it. He didn't think of it as wishful thinking at all. He didn't see it as an unreachable ambition but rather an achievable goal. No matter how high it seemed, he would just have to reach higher. Just as high as his dream was, so was his hope.

And right now, in this moment, he was overflowing with hope.

"You're strong." Her voice was pure respect and admiration at his strong resolve. She couldn't help but just be awe-inspired.

"Really? I don't think I am but if you say so then I believe you." He faintly blushed at the compliment and then sheepishly smiled. "I still have a long way to go but I'll do my best and get stronger."

He really was shining. Were all students of Hope's Peak this bright or was it just him?

"Since you asked about me, I'd like to ask you questions too." He cheerfully picked up the conversation again. "Oh, but only if you're okay with it."

That was reasonable to ask for. "Fair enough. Shoot." She nodded.

He blew off a chuckle. "Pfft! Did you just make a joke?"

She blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh? So it wasn't on purpose? Well, it's still funny either way. Don't mind me." He happily mumbled to himself and then brought his voice back up to its normal and lively volume. "Anyways, tell me more about what you did before Hope's Peak."

She visibly deflated. Of course, he would ask about that. He'd ask about it sooner or later and this conversation was long overdue. "There's not much to say. I was just an average girl attending the local all girls school. It's not an exciting story."

She wished she could tell him more but her life was just that boring.

He on the other hand, didn't look the least bit disappointed. "Well you might be right that it isn't that exciting but that doesn't make it any less interesting."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She tilted her head, puzzled at his outlook.

"Not really. Exciting puts you on the edge of your seat. Interesting keeps you listening." He flashed his brightest smile. "And I think any story is interesting as long as it's about you."

The smile and his words were a powerful combo indeed for she paused far longer than necessary.

But it wasn't enough to convince her. "I don't think I'm that interesting."

"You've got that wrong." There it was again. His adamant resolve and it was contagious. "You're plenty interesting to me."

She faltered. "...So you're really okay with just boring stories of my life?"

"I'll be the judge if they're boring or not. Honestly, anything is fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"But then why ask about me?"

"Well for the same reason that you asked about me." He said matter-of-factly. "I want to get to know you better too."

It's only then that she realized how friendship was a two-way relationship and how not everything has to be one-sided. It's an entirely new experience for her, to be even considered in the first place by someone else. Junko never was like this with her and she was family. But Makoto? He was just a friend and yet he treated her better than her sister ever did. She noted how nice it felt to have someone who wanted to get to know her better. It was nice to have her feelings reciprocated. Her days were a little less lonely with him around. As she thought of this, a warm feeling blossomed inside her chest. This reassurance and peacefulness is something precious for her.

She wished for these peaceful days to last longer.

* * *

But her sister had other plans.

Junko told her of the despair plan. She casually dropped it over at the table like any dinner conversation. It was just like her to bring out the heaviest of topics at the most inappropriate times. However, she did not share it to ask for help from Mukuro. It's not like her talent was useful for anything so she wasn't even mentioned in her plans. But she said it as a declaration. An omen that was set in stone. The reason why she told Mukuro was the fact that she was confident that it would happen anyways.

And also as her sister, she had a front row seat to the end of the world. She didn't know if she should be flattered or horrified. Junko on the other hand, told her to be _honored._ Because even though she was boring, plain, useless, and a disappointment in general, she was lucky enough to be born as the sister of the great Junko Enoshima.

Mukuro didn't know whether she meant good luck or bad luck.

She really was just an insignificant sister to Junko anyways because she didn't even bother to keep tabs on her after giving out her plan. She expected Mukuro to obediently keep quiet about it just as she was too weak to stand up against her. And she was right. It's been two weeks since she first heard of her sister's despair and she hasn't done anything about it. What could she do anyways? Pray that her luck was strong enough to survive the incoming onslaught?

"Is something the matter, Mukuro?" Makoto asked concernedly, interrupting her train of thoughts. She must have spaced out again because he was giving her the look that told her she did. Worry creased his eyebrows. "You've been quiet lately. Well, quieter than usual."

"It's nothing." It was easier for her to lie because of her blank face. But that didn't mean she wasn't hesitant. "I just… have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He carefully treaded, as if he knew it was a delicate topic to begin with.

"I don't know… if I can." She honestly answered.

"Is it something you can't mention to anyone else? Is anyone threatening you?" He placed a hand protectively on her shoulder.

"No, that's not it. They never told me that I can't tell anyone but…" She merely shook her head. "I don't think I can bring it up."

"Oh, then that's okay. Take your time finding the words." He said in his most reassuring voice in an effort to soothe her into talking.

Her mind was still in turmoil though. "But it's crazy. I don't even know where to begin."

"Then start where it first happened and tell me when you're ready."

She shook her head and looked away. "You won't even believe me."

"You don't need to worry about that." She felt his hand squeeze her shoulder gently as he said this. "I haven't doubted you since we met and I don't plan to change that over one story."

"It's a lot to take in." She argued but she already knew that nothing would change his mind.

"I've taken a lot and I can certainly take more." He stared at her unflinchingly. "Even if the rest of the world won't believe your story, I'll believe in you no matter what."

The look he gave her was without a doubt. She knew that he honestly would stay true to his word. He was probably one of the few who would even give her the chance to speak and out of every person in this world, he was the only one who would actually listen to her. But even so, there was still the issue on hand and… her sister. He would believe her, right?

She wanted to believe in him as well.

"Sorry, I don't think I can tell you after all." And she hated herself for it. If there was anyone she could trust then it was him and yet still, she just couldn't.

He smiled sympathetically, his gaze so soft it was almost heartbreaking. "I understand. It doesn't sound like it's something you can easily bring up."

What did she do to deserve a friend like him? His kindness unwittingly hurt her because of her guilt.

"Sorry." She looked down, ashamed of her inability.

"No, it's okay. I may have been too pushy about it." He leaned forward and lower so he would still be within her vision.

That small gesture did not go unnoticed to her. "Still, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's really not your fault."

"..."

There was a lull in the conversation. She didn't know if it was just her or if it was awkward for both of them. She didn't like it at all, this tension that she caused. She didn't mean for it to happen and she didn't want to blame him either for pushing it. This was not how their conversations usually went. She never felt this awful before because she only felt like that with her sister. As expected, she could never escape Junko. Even now, she was poisoning all other relationships she had. She was starting to believe that she may have gotten Makoto involved in this. What if her sister targeted him? What next? Would she act then? Was there even anything she could do about it?

"I have secrets of my own too." His voice is small but since they're both quiet, it's loud enough for her to hear. "Some are small ones and some are darker than others. But they all scare me."

His hands reflexively clench as if he was holding his secrets there and crushing them. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then faced forward, faced his fears, faced her. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be afraid alone. Even if you don't tell me your secret, I'll still have your back no matter what."

She honestly wanted to believe in him but- "If you knew what it was then you wouldn't want to get involved."

"Why? Is it anything dangerous?" He spoke in a hushed tone as his shoulders stiffened, alert and ready. His eyes darted here and there in an attempt to find any immediate threat.

She solemnly shook her head. "Worse."

That didn't deter him one bit, in fact it just solidified his resolve. "Then all the more reason for me to stay by your side." He declared more confidently. "I'll protect you. I'm the Ultimate Soldier, remember? I've handled danger more than I can count!"

Even if he has fought in wars, this wasn't something he could just shoot and be done with. For starters, she didn't even know what her sister meant by despair but from the crazed look in her eyes whenever she mentioned it, it couldn't be anything good or easy to handle. And then there was the actual plan which involved a lot of deaths that would soon escalate to war. Not just any war but a war for the sake of war. There was something about the way Junko said it that made her believe that not even Makoto could survive its wrath.

"I don't think they're on the same level." Her voice shook a little, revealing only a fraction of the fear she actually felt.

"Then if my talent isn't enough, I still have my life to count on." But he wasn't scared at all. He held such a strong gaze over her that not even she could look away. "If it was just me then maybe I won't be able to protect you if you think so. But if it's us…"

"Us?" She thought that he simply didn't understand. What could the two of them hope to achieve?

"Yeah, us." He placed a hand on top of hers, warmth instantly soothing her nerves. Her heart clenched in time when he squeezed her hand.

Right now, all her attention was focused on him while he was focused on the two of them.

"If it's you and me, us working together, then maybe we'll figure something out." His grip tightened as he hardened his resolve. "No, not maybe. I'm _sure_ of it. We can overcome this secret together."

"You don't understand." How could he when he didn't even know what it was? "This is something big. It's bigger than the both of us."

The sudden change in tone caught her off guard as he softened his voice to a gentle level. It was the tone of a guardian trying to comfort a scared child. "You only _think_ that it's bigger. Anything gets bigger when you're afraid. Right now, I can tell that you're scared."

"I have reasons to be." And the reasons came with the name of Junko Enoshima, a being she loved and yet she'd been terrified of all her life. Mukuro had every right to be afraid.

"And I'm telling you that it's not so scary when you're alone." He placed his other hand above his chest in a show of his earnest feelings. "At least let me try. I want to help you. We won't know if we have a chance not until we give it a shot."

She's been trying all her life to be a better older sister and yet failed each time. Surely, this was no different. "What if we fail anyways?" She bitterly spat.

"Even if we fail, at least we won't have any regrets." And then his strong voice came back, the same voice he spoke with whenever he talked about his dreams, the same voice he used to show just how much he believed.

It was the voice of hope.

"But we won't. Until the moment we fail, I'll believe with all my might that we won't. We will succeed." He wasn't saying this just to make her feel better, he said it because he honestly did believe in this, in them. "But you can't do this alone. That's why I'm asking you to trust me."

"I trust you." She readily said. It's the only thing she said without hesitation in the span of this whole conversation.

"But do you believe in me?" His eyes pleaded.

"That's…" She faltered.

"Because I believe in you." He said it as a fact, as a truth, as something that was confirmed and not subject to change. "You're my best friend and I'll always be there when you need me. But I can't help you unless you let me."

He was letting her choose. He wasn't forcing his help on her, rather he was giving her the option of receiving it. For the first time in her life, she had to decide for herself.

"So will you let me help?" He raised his hand out to her and smiled understandingly.

Every fiber of her being wanted to turn him down. Her mind kept telling her how this was useless, how she was useless, how they were surely useless against the despair that was about to shake the world. But a small part of her wanted to believe otherwise. The same part that sprouted only recently when he befriended her. The very part she secretly wanted to root for but couldn't.

A part of her wanted to hope.

But the rest of her was already in despair.

"I…" Her hand hang in midair, neither accepting nor rejecting, stuck in indecision.

Until finally, she moved forward and decided.

In a world similar to the original where it seemed everything was the same but not quite, Mukuro made her decision that would not only affect her life and his, but also the lives of the rest of the world.

That's why between hope and despair, she chose-

* * *

**OMAKE**

Falling for you

She's still not used to the fact that she has a talent now, an ultimate talent to be precise. But as much as she didn't want to talk about it, it was always brought up in conversations. This was a school who scouted students based on talent so it was only normal to talk about those qualifications especially for her. Everyone was curious about the average girl who got in by lottery. They all assumed that she had some incredible luck and her share of unbelievable stories but the truth was that both were false.

She's been monitoring her luck ever since she received the title and it really was average. There was an emerging pattern of straight bad luck or straight good luck but even that was commonplace for anyone. Today was one of her bad days. Her alarm didn't ring which made her come to class late, she forgot her wallet so she had to borrow money from her friend, her bag had a hole so she lost her pens, and so on and so forth. A lot of bad things happened but they were small enough to be ignored. This was all part of the pattern. Small insignificant nuances piling on top of one another until one big event happened.

So when she tripped over nothing at the top of the stairs, she wasn't even surprised anymore.

She was falling with her head facing the ceiling and she knew that she wasn't athletic enough to twist herself to somehow lessen the impact. This must be today's big bad luck then. She'd probably break her neck and get hospitalized for this. She had already calmly accepted this fact.

Until a pair of arms caught her in a bridal carry.

Next to her face was a smile she knew all too well. It was her friend, Makoto. In spite of his short and childish look, it seemed like he was carrying her with relative ease. She didn't hear a grunt of effort from him upon impact. He hardly broke a sweat over this so he wouldn't be dropping her anytime soon. Unexpectedly, he could be reliable despite his docile personality and meek aura. Thankfully he was there to catch her from impending doom. From his grin, he also looked amused by the turn of events, as if he was enjoying himself..

"Did it hurt?" He asked with concern and… was that a mischievous glint in his eyes?

"Uh..."

He grinned wider. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"..."

A tense silence fell between them

"It's a joke, Mukuro." He said with his voice lost of its previous humor.

"..." She blankly stared back.

"Oh c'mon, that was the only chance for me to use that pun! You know I only say that stuff around you because you know how much I'm a sucker for them." He loudly whined, clearly displeased at her reaction or lack thereof. He sighed exasperatedly. "At least say something."

The seconds before she spoke felt like it stretched for minutes but she eventually opened her mouth.

"I just fell down the stairs. How about you?" She said in her usual flat tone.

"What about me?" He tilted his head.

She asked with a straight face. "Did it hurt when you fell for me?"

"That's!" In an instant, he was red all over his face. He bowed his head as much as he could in an effort to hide his redness but it was too late. The tables were turned and now he was obviously embarrassed. "You're sly, Mukuro."

"You need practice, Makoto." She shot back.

She considered it good luck that he was too busy trying to hide his embarrassment because if he looked at her right now, he would have seen her face just as red as his.

* * *

**BONUS**

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

It's during one particular afternoon right after class that this series of events took place. It was almost summer which meant not seeing each other for a month. So they decided to stay and hang out for a bit. The classrooms were getting cleaned right now but since they finished early, they were now loitering outside. That was their first mistake. A lot of people were also cleaning outside which meant there were a lot of buckets of water being passed around. Avoiding them was easy enough but it was also easy to forget that some students tossed their buckets of water just outside the window without even looking below.

One thing led to another and well, now Makoto's top was soaking wet in contrast with the noticeably dry Mukuro who stood beside him.

"Sorry, this is all my fault." She apologized as they walked.

"Don't apologize. It was an accident. You couldn't have known." He smiled in an effort to reassure her. "I mean, what were the odds of this happening in the first place?"

Yeah, odds, go figure. She sighed. "Maybe it's because of my luck…"

"Oh, right your talent. I guess I just made it sound like it was your fault, haha." He chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean it that way though!"

"You wouldn't have gotten wet if I wasn't around." Which was partially true.

In his effort to protect her from the onslaught of water from the side by a student who tripped, he maneuvered her away and then himself just in position right beneath where one student tossed out a bucketful of water. She felt guilty being the only dry person between the two of them.

"Mukuro, it's really no big deal. It's just water, it'll dry off soon enough." He casually rolled his shoulders. "Besides, it's not as bad as it looks. I think my jersey absorbed most of it."

It probably was as bad as it looked because he reminded her of a puppy left in the rain.

"Aren't you going to take that off?"

"Excuse me?"

In hindsight, that didn't sound appropriate at all.

"You have a shirt underneath, ya? It's just easier to catch a cold while wearing soaked clothes." She corrected herself.

"Oh, you do have a point." He crossed his arms and the fabric squelched in protest however he paid it no mind. "I'd like to keep this on though. I'm heading back to the dorm after anyways so I'll just change there."

"If you say so." She said skeptically.

He was uncomfortable to look at because of his soaked clothes. It was only then that she realized just how far he would go just to wear long sleeves. He would either wear loose long sleeves or two regular long sleeves. He would find a loophole in the school uniform At first she dismissed it as just his fashion sense but when he actually wore his jersey to PE class, and even swam in it, she understood that there was more to it. She's never seen him wear only one layer of clothing or anything short-sleeved and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"You always wear long sleeves. Is there any particular reason for that?" By now she's already given up at trying for subtlety, partly because she didn't care for it, and partly because he didn't seem to be bothered by her tactlessness.

"N-no, no reason in particular! Definitely not trying to hide something." His voice squeaked in surprise and he spoke in hurried sentences. "I just really like long sleeves!"

Was he hiding something? "Could it be… scars?"

"Scars?" That seemed to calm him down since he found his usual voice back. "Ah, well I guess that's only natural to think about since I did have that kind of work environment. But sorry to disappoint you, I don't have a single injury or scar on me."

She made a mental note of that fact for her to ask another day.

"I just like having my skin covered. Makes me feel safe." He said this time sounding more honest.

"I think I can understand that." She nodded in agreement but she was also aware that he was dodging the issue. "So what else are you hiding?"

"W-what gave you the idea that I'm hiding anything in the first place?" He stammered indignantly.

"You just said so." She pointed out flatly.

"No! I said I wasn't!"

"You stutter when you lie."

That actually silenced him.

"Nothing ever passes you, huh." He dejectedly sighed. "Remember Fenrir?"

"Your mercenary group."

"Yeah, well remember how I said that they made fun of my height? Turns out that's not the only thing they like to point out." He grimaced. "They liked to tease me about my body, saying that it still looks too young and how weird it was for a kid to have this sort of build.

"I kinda became self-conscious about it to the point where I don't feel comfortable enough unless I wear double layers with long sleeves just to hide it. It's a little bit embarrassing." He scratched the back of his sopping head and sheepishly smiled at her. "But you won't judge me, right?"

"Never." She answered readily.

"I thought so. Come with me." He pulled her along to a more secluded area outside and cautiously checked for anyone who might have been hiding. Satisfied that it was safe enough, he flashed her a thumbs up. "This place looks clear enough."

"Is something wrong?" She warily asked.

"Hey, remember the first day of class and I talked to you about a tattoo?"

"Yeah." She remembered how he quickly changed topic even though he was the one who brought it up.

"Well, wanna see it?" He asked in a small unsure voice.

She blinked. "Can I?"

"You should before I change my mind." It looked like he was stopping himself from doing just that but he didn't take back his offer.

She nodded. "Okay then, please show me."

Never again would Mukuro venture into territories without asking first.

She should have asked him first where it was instead of being shocked when he started to strip on the spot. Well it wasn't like he was doing anything indecent, it was just the top and he wasn't doing any unnecessary and distracting movements so this was all appropriate. It's normal for guys to easily strip their tops whenever. Guys take off shirts all the time, right?

But with him doing it right in front of her, _only for her,_ something about that made all the blood flow to her cheeks.

He unzipped and tossed his jersey only to reveal that he had a white long sleeved shirt on. Apparently he lied earlier about the jersey absorbing the water because even the shirt was soaked through. But in contrast to his loose jersey, the shirt was a tight fit instead. It's only then that she noticed his true build. Contrary to his personality, there was nothing soft about his body, only hard and well defined muscles. Makoto's body was lean and well pronounced underneath those layers of clothes. He only looked small and fragile because of his face and height but one look at his ripped build reminded her once again that he was no harmless boy, he was in fact, a soldier, the Ultimate Soldier no less.

And then he took off that shirt so now he was completely shirtless. She could feel herself turning red from embarrassment. Wasn't he exposing himself too much? Then again, she's seen the other guys in class shirtless sometimes for PE. But he was different from them. Was she even supposed to see this? Wait, did he assume that she wouldn't look not until told so? If so then she shouldn't be looking at him now, right? She'd take any excuse to look away from this distracting view. She was just about to look away when something black caught her eyes.

On his left side, around the torso, was a tattoo of a wolf's head inside an octagonal-pointed star.

"A wolf." She said in awe.

"Yup, that's the symbol for Fenrir." He grinned toothily which mimicked the tattoo's wolf baring its fangs.

He may have looked like a puppy but he was every bit of a wolf.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s an open ending! Or is it?  
> Well there are enough hints there to point out what happened next and I could have explicitly stated what she chose but this isn’t that kind of fic. There’s a different chapter for when Makoto’s hope reaches her despair but oops maybe I shouldn’t have said that.
> 
> Anyways, I know this is too early (or too late) but we’re celebrating someone’s special day on the next chapter!
> 
> So tell me how this went for you. And drop by a request too! See ya!!


	8. The Birthday Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight bullet: It’s her birthday and tomorrow’s also christmas, that’s plenty enough reason to celebrate.  
> Non-despair Highschool AU

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Sometimes Mukuro forgets that she doesn't have to be alone.

But she doesn't mind when someone reminds her. Usually it's Junko especially with her outgoing personality, and Mukuro has no choice but to go along with her crazy antics. It's not like she'll refuse her either way, she loves her sister dearly even though she could get _intense_ sometimes, well more often than not. She keeps her on high alert more than any ambush did. Ever since she was reunited with her twin and started high school with her, not a day goes by without anything interesting happening, usually instigated by Junko. There's nothing life threatening but it's exciting in its own way. This is more peaceful than what she's used to but she thinks she doesn't hate it.

It's quieter here in the city without her guns and knives but it's also livelier in ways no gunfire or explosions could ever amount to.

She almost questions why she ever left in the first place but then she remembers how Fenrir wasn't so bad either. But she does have her regrets, not many though, just one. Her regret was named Junko. She regrets ever leaving her sister behind. It was easier to bury the guilt when she was too busy fending off attackers or eliminating targets but she couldn't do that anymore. There was nothing to distract her here. All there's left is the overwhelming guilt of abandoning your twin, of separating a pair, of leaving a person who was a part of yourself. When she returned by her side, she had to deal with the crushing guilt of her three-year absence.

There was nothing else she wanted more than to make up for it.

But Junko took it better than she did. She acted like it wasn't a big deal, as if it was water under the bridge and told her not to sweat over it so much or she'd get pimples instead of freckles. At first, Mukuro thought that Junko hated her for it but after being forcefully corrected on it, she realized that she didn't harbor any ill feelings at all. It's not like she was supportive of her decision, it was just more her style to go with the flow or so she said.

_You just went for your calling, ya? Wished you were that quick to pick up when I called. Ah, but you forgot to give me your number silly. You're so unreliable that you even forgot your sister. Then you come waltzing back without a souvenir? For shame! Where's my compensation? Law of equivalent exchange! We gotta cram three years worth of good stuff now that we're a package deal again. What are ya lookin' dumb for? Ya can start by helping me with this prank!_

She never realized just how much she missed her sister.

Mukuro was always looking out for Junko. To which her sister had to sometimes shoo her away because she was socially impaired to distinguish appropriate bodyguarding from stalking. Mukuro has since learned that hiding at a ceiling corner wasn't normally taken too well, among other things. It was rare to find one of them and not the other because they usually came as a set, as Junko affectionately termed. Although it was mostly because Mukuro followed Junko around as much as possible and the latter didn't seem to mind the attention. They were practically inseparable so they did a lot of things together.

Just like how they were able to celebrate their birthdays together again.

For the past three years, Mukuro hasn't celebrated her birthday. She didn't see the need to do so when she was always out on a mission even during the holidays. Some of the Fenrir members greeted her when the day came but it's only out of courtesy. They greet her then they pick up a gun and get back into battle. To them, a birthday is just like any other day, it could be their last day. There was really nothing special to it so she wasn't disappointed by the lack of parties because she would rather hone her skills than waste her time on such frivolities.

But Junko didn't share the same sentiment. She wanted to celebrate and she wanted them to celebrate together. And Mukuro only wanted her sister to be happy.

"Happy birthday, sis." Mukuro said, actually smiling for once. The upturn of her lips was barely visible but it was there nonetheless.

"Oh, it's that day already? How did you even find out?" Junko gasped and covered her mouth in mock-shock.

Which confused Mukuro as to why she asked that. Wasn't it obvious? "...We're twins."

"You don't saaay?" She stretched the last word and scratched her chin as if she was seriously thinking about it.

"I just did...?" She answered, still confused.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Wow, I guess they don't teach ya sarcasm back at Fenrir. We'll workshop that later~" Junko sympathetically patted her sister's back. They had much to do. But for now, she enthusiastically clapped her hands and bounced like a giddy kid high on sugar. "Anyways, where is the poor unfortunate soul that I'm gonna rip to pieces?"

Now that, Mukuro understood. She handed over a wrapped flat rectangular box. "Here."

"Ooooh! Avant-garde!" She hollered as she smugly took the present. "Did you get me a rabbit? Please, tell me you got me a rabbit!"

Crap, did she want a rabbit instead? But it was too late. Mukuro had already handed the gift. It was literally out of her hands now. She frowned. "...It's not a rabbit."

"Oh, thank god because that would've _sucked._ " She fake gagged in disgust but she recovered soon enough. With much gusto, she greedily tore open the present. "Let's see what's behind box number 1!"

Mukuro couldn't understand her. If she didn't want a rabbit then why did she ask about it?

"This is! Oh, the scandal! Kyaah!" She shrieked suggestively, her hands expertly skimming through the pages at record speed. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and her pitch high and teasing. "A gravure magazine! Have you no shame? How lewd of you!"

That didn't sound right.

"But it's just a bunch of pictures of that mascot character you liked, you know the bear." Plus there wasn't anything remotely erotic about the design.

"Precisely! He's a bear so he has no clothes, get it?" She said it as if it was already obvious and in a louder voice, she hollered. "He's totes naked! All natural!"

"I guess?" Her face was still unfazed, if anything changed at all, it was that she only looked more serious because she was honestly thinking about why her sister wanted to point out those things.

Mukuro took things too seriously sometimes.

"...Tch. Boring." Junko groaned in defeat.

Here was Junko who spouted obscenities but it hardly scratched her sister's iron wall of denseness. It was disappointing considering the effort she put into scheming this by implanting hints that she wanted that magazine for her birthday present. Which she genuinely wanted by the way but it was also convenient enough to use as fodder for that script she proudly wrote. She was sure that dirty jokes always worked in riling people up but it looked like Mukuro was still catching up on her human side. Such a waste of a perfectly planted script.

"Sheesh, did it kill you inside while you were killing others? Because I already used a dirty tactic and I still can't get a reaction from you." She sighed in defeat.

Seeing her look so sullen worried Mukuro that it might have been her fault. And as per reflex, she apologized immediately. "I don't understand but if I upset you then I'm sorry."

"Shut yer trap. Nobody wants to hear your sorries. This is my moment, _my_ drama!" She explosively said. The last thing she needed was another pity party. "You're just no fun to tease at all, Muku. Are yer nerves really made of steel?"

She flinched. Junko didn't seem too happy about her present. "So you don't like my gift?"

"It's not bad. At least I get to have this zine so that's a score." She flippantly said while waving it off with a well manicured hand. "I mean, I can't really go out and buy this shit, ya know. Just what would the press think if they saw me buying this? The great Enoshima into black and white bears? What a plot twist! Oh, the shame! The media will be all over my scandal!"

She blinked. Did that mean she liked it? "So it's... okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She huffed and hurriedly dismissed the issue. "Just stop looking like I just kicked a puppy! It's seriously effective."

But the fact that Junko liked her gift stayed with her. "I'm glad." A ghost of a smile was on her lips again.

"So thanks and all that. But I got nothin' on ya. Oopsie." She comically stuck out her tongue to one side as she winked.

"Ya see I made a special order just for my _favorite older sister!_ But the shipping's running late because of the holiday traffic." She tossed an arm over Mukuro's shoulder gave her a small squeeze. Junko's wide grin looked bigger up close. "So we're gonna have to pick it up first thing tomorrow! You okay with that, right? 'Cause either we go or I'm dragging your ass out."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She meekly said.

"Yeah well _you_ don't have to give me the same spiel every year. Like seriously!" She whined exasperatedly, tired as to why she even had to explain this. "We get each other presents each and _every_ time this day comes along and we're together, it's practically TRADITION! Get with the program already!"

Mukuro wanted to point out that they only did that when they were kids, before she had ran off to join Fenrir, and that this was actually the first time they'd be celebrating their birthdays together after three years but she thought it was better left unsaid. Whenever Junko had one of these outbursts, even though sometimes she was wrong, Mukuro always conceded. She couldn't find it in her heart to argue back. Then again, that's also part of the reason why Junko told her she had no spine when it mattered but that was a matter for another time. Mukuro's just touched over the fact that Junko still remembered and had every intention to keep the tradition alive.

"Alright." She simply nodded. "Thanks again, sis."

"Don't thank me just yet. Wait until you actually get my present." She smiled devilishly, the same smile she always had whenever she was scheming. The smile that only meant trouble for Mukuro.

She braced herself.

"Once you get your hand on your present, you won't just be thanking me. You'll be shouting to the rooftops, _I can't believe my little sister is this cute_ and _wow, I have the best sister in the world that if only she wasn't Ultimate Model already, she would have taken the Ultimate Little Sister title too!_ "

Well, she wasn't wrong. "I already think you are."

"Yeah but you forgot the shouting part." She sang happily. "Oh, and don't you dare spoil me by doing it now, That'll ruin the fun. It has to be _tomorrow._ In public. With a santa outfit. Okay maybe not the outfit, just the pointy hat will do."

She nodded and made a mental note. "Got it. You're really excited about this."

"You bet your flat butt that I am! This will be the best present of all time. You might even say that it's the _Ultimate Present!_ " She boastfully bellowed out the term and then blinked at the sudden epiphany that hit her. "Ah, but that gag's already been used so let's go with Penultimate Present instead. At least that's creative enough to have P's at the start."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll like it."

"Like it? How shallow! This ain't your Craiglist SHIT! You are going to LOVE it! Nay, you will even FALL IN LOVE with it!" She reverted back again to a more neutral voice and turned her head to the side, as if she was talking to a camera. "Ah, spoiler alert. Thank goodness someone's slow. If anyone else heard that then they'd take the hint and skip right to the juicy part. But skipping are either for impatient bitches who don't appreciate effort or for whiny wusses who can't take the suspense!"

That was new. Mukuro knew her sister had a thing for theatrics but this was just beyond her comprehension.

She tilted her head, hoping to catch whatever she was looking at. "What are you talking about?"

"Fufufu!" She chuckled ostentatiously as she wagged a finger at her. ""Not _what,_ my dear Muku. But _who._ "

"Who?" She echoed.

"I'm glad you asked!" She brightly answered as she dramatically struck a pose that pointed to the ceiling. "The great me is talking to our audience! The fans! The guys out there rooting for us! The people who are constantly watching over us!"

She blinked. Only one word came into her mind that fit the description. "So stalkers?"

"Hell no! Well, maybe? Kinda, yeah if you think about it they do sound creepily invested in our private lives." She crossed her arms to form an X. "But that's not the point! Not like it matters 'cause we can't see them or anything."

Couldn't see them? This made Mukuro all the more cautious as her eyes started scanning the room all over again. She warily asked. "Are they camouflaged?"

"Oh, so close! I get what you're going for but no dice." She shook her head and struck another pose, this time her forearms were parallel with each other forming an =."More like they live on a different plane from us. Not the motor plane but the dimension kind of plane. The crossing boundaries plane and shit."

"That's…" She's heard of this before. Not that specific explanation but rather of other absurd stories and such. She recognized the source of these bizarre information and she was almost certain that this was also the case. Mukuro crossed her arms. "From Matsuda's manga isn't it?"

"Hm? Did I just hear my darling's name?" She instantly perked up, her voice taking a sweet high pitch.

"Focus, Junko." She snapped her fingers. Seriously, Junko always got like this whenever Matsuda was involved. It didn't matter what she was doing, one word from him or mere mention _of_ him and just like that, she's off lovestruck again. It was hard to get her attention back from that.

"Oh, yeah, it is." She said as she inconspicuously wiped off her drool that just formed seconds ago. "He's reading some spiffy sci-fi stuff. I just kinda skimmed through it so I don't know all of the details but this part kinda stuck with me. Must be because it reminded me of bad paparazzi."

She didn't get it but she went along with it. "Sounds interesting."

Junko's eyes widened. "That's what he said too! But it's BORING!" She started bawling on the spot. It was like watching a child pull a tantrum, a fashionable adolescent child. She sniffled. "I don't get why he likes manga so much when _I_ exist! He should be paying attention to the great _me_!"

And of course, it was up to Mukuro to ease her sister's fears. "But doesn't he do that already?"

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" She angrily stomped on each word. "You've seen him. His head's _always_ in his manga when he could obviously have it in better places." She held up her chest for emphasis. "Like HELLO! These knockers aren't just for show, ya know!"

Honestly though, Mukuro thought that Junko had nothing to be so insecure about.

She knowingly said. "Don't worry. He glances at you a lot when you're not looking."

"At my huge knockers?" She distractingly bounced them.

"...Not exactly." This conversation was getting out of hand too fast and she's not sure if she could take any more of it. Mukuro thought her poker face almost cracked but she quickly composed herself. "Just you in general."

"In general?" She gasped in shock but it didn't last long because all too soon, the lovestruck maiden was back again. "But that's like ALL of me!" She squealed as she embraced herself. "I knew it. Yasuke's into me and not just for my distracting badonkers!"

"Good for you, sis." She cheered on. At least she was feeling better already.

She giggled, a crazed look was in her eyes again. "It's all going according to plan. The Junko and Yasuke lovey dovey forever plan."

"And good luck to Matsuda." She whispered to herself.

The rest of the day was spent on talking about Matsuda with Junko leading all conversations and Mukuro having no choice but to listen. That's just how it goes whenever the Matsuda flip gets switched. Not even Matsuda himself could turn it off no matter how much he wanted to because of how extreme Junko got sometimes. Spending her birthday talking about her sister's crush was not how she expected this day would go but she didn't mind. As long as Junko was having fun then she's happy as well. And she knew just how much Matsuda made Junko happy, no competition there.

From time to time though, her mind would wander. She wondered just what could Junko possibly have gotten for her this time. It wasn't like her to give a gift late but she couldn't be blamed. It was the shipping company's fault or so she said. But there was something about that explanation that seemed off to her. No, it wasn't the explanation itself, rather it was the way Junko had said it. Junko said it with her signature smile. The problematic smile that was a premonition of things to come, unpredictable things.

She couldn't help but be excited and at the same time terrified for tomorrow.

* * *

It's the Christmas after their birthday.

As expected from a holiday, people flooded everywhere she looked and Mukuro was not a people person. She didn't like the idea of being outside and exposed to all sorts of threats, especially not when there were numerous potential threats disguised as civilians. She always has her guard up especially whenever someone got too close to Junko. Her hand was perpetually hovering over a hidden combat knife inside one of her deeper pockets. The headcount during this season was especially worse since it seemed that everyone was outside. It didn't help that a lot of them wore red so it was harder to distinguish people by clothes. Coincidentally, red could mask bloodstains from fresh wounds.

Coincidentally as well, she was wearing a santa hat as per someone's request.

Mukuro wore a standard military insulated jacket with a snow camo print and matching pants. She wore her usual combat boots and fingerless leather gloves. It was something similar to what she wore during her time in Fenrir whenever they were at colder climates. Well, the whole outfit minus the hat. The santa hat stood out too much for her liking. For her, she could see it used by enemies as a beacon in order to spot her easily. This was obviously a disadvantage for her no matter what angle she looked at it.

However, her honoring Junko's request outweighed her immediate safety any other day.

"Stop right there. This is as far as we can go." Junko announced as soon as she halted in the middle of the shopping district.

"Where are we picking it up?" Mukuro scanned the area and noted the different shops, nothing suspicious standing out as of now.

"We? It's more of _me_." She declared with her hands on her hips and her chin up. "I'll be flying solo to check on the goods first and wrap it up quick. Don't you dare move an inch from the spot. I have sharp eyes!" She threatened but its edge was lost because of the goofy disguise glasses she wore. "This is an order from your dearest sister!"

Mukuro wasn't all too happy whenever they separated. It was one thing exposing herself to all this danger but it was another to have Junko so vulnerable. She always worried for her sake every time. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to her while she could have done something.

She asked clearly concerned. "Are you sure you don't need help with it?"

Junko just smacked her lips. "Pretty much as sure as I am of my greatness!" She didn't share her concern at all, in fact, she was beaming with confidence.

That wasn't enough to reassure Mukuro but she knew that there was no way she'd win an argument anyways. She exhaled a long breath. "Understood. Take care on your way."

"Don't I always?" She playfully winked. "Get ready to have your mind blown away, _among other things_ , when I get back. Just try not to piss yourself from the excitement."

She blinked, unfazed by the crude comment. "I won't."

"For reals? Damn. Tough crowd." She shook her head in fake dismay and then loudly clapped once or at least it would have been loud if only she wasn't wearing any gloves. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Let's cut the chit chat short. I'm hitting the road."

"Alright." She nodded.

Junko gave her a flying kiss. "If I don't make it back, tell my fans that I never loved them anyway. Farewell!"

Mukuro lost Junko to the sea of people in a matter of seconds. Anxiety quickly wormed its way to her heart. The usual fears she had whenever they separated were popping up in her head one after another. Was she going to be alright? She wasn't supposed to follow her but what if something happened? No, Junko had her phone so she'd text her if anything happened or call her since she was on speed dial. But what if she was taken in by surprise? She couldn't have the foresight to use her phone then. Not to mention how absurd the crowd here was, one less person wouldn't be too obvious. Anyone of these strangers could pluck Junko and no one would have noticed.

 _She could be in danger right now._ Her mind screamed at her.

Mukuro restlessly fiddled with her knife in an effort to calm herself. She had to tell herself that she was being paranoid. Junko has never been in any sort of danger so far whenever she left her. Aside from that one time when someone did in fact try to kidnap her and hold her hostage for ransom. She personally took care of that. But other than that, nothing else happened. It also helped that rumors spread of Junko having hired an elite bodyguard who took down twenty men singlehandedly so that deterred a large number of threats.

But could you blame her for worrying still?

That's it. She didn't know how long it needed for Junko to pick up the present but half an hour seemed plenty enough. It's been ten minutes past that so she was patient enough, right? It was totally justified that she waited long enough and she earned the right to look for her sister now. She scanned the area for her again. Still no sign. She tightened her grip around her knife and took a deep breath. She'd probably get scolded for this but in her defense, Junko was taking too long. Having hardened her resolve, Mukuro took her first step.

Only to be interrupted by a familiar shriek.

"The shipping has arrived!" The booming voice of her sister cut through the crowd.

Before Mukuro could welcome Junko back, it was then that she only noticed that she didn't come alone. There was someone shorter trailing behind Junko but as soon as she saw a familiar mop of brown hair, she instantly recognized who it was. Makoto Naegi looked smaller in his casual winter wear but he definitely looked cozy in it. This was also the first time Mukuro had seen him in this outfit so since she was unfamiliar with it, her eyes lingered longer. At least, that's the excuse she told herself. Regardless, there was still the large glaring issue at hand.

What was he doing here with her?

"Uh, hello?" Makoto timidly bowed with his greeting.

Junko suspiciously elbowed him in the side which made him wince upon impact. "Not like that! Do it more like we practiced!"

He hissed at her while he tenderly rubbed the spot she hit. "I'm not doing _that!_ It's embarrassing!"

"And not to mention cheesy but don't let that stop you."

"But we're in _public_!"

"But you're a _boy_! Just grow a pair already and just _do it!_ "

"Okay now you're just sexist."

The two newcomers engaged into a heated but hushed argument.

"Umm…" Mukuro tried to intervene but it fell on deaf ears.

"Do it or I'll _make you_." Junko said threateningly with a picture perfect smile on her face.

Mukuro didn't know what they were talking about but it had to be serious enough for Junko to use _that face_. It was the legendary look of Junko which made even the bravest of men cower in fear. It was a face that said, no, _demanded,_ for something and whatever that was she would get it or else hell would pay. And it seemed Makoto was familiar with it too because he instantly caved in.

"Ugh, fine!" Makoto grumbled as he raised both of his hands in defeat. "But I am NOT doing part two. Just the first part and then we're square."

"Aww, but part two is my fav!" Junko pouted but her lips were still smiling. She had won after all. "You drive a hard bargain buuuut it's a deal."

He slowly dragged his palm over his face and sighed. "I'm already regretting ever letting you talk me into this."

"Less whining more deal honoring." She grinned wider and snapped her fingers.

Mukuro didn't know what just happened but she knew it wasn't over yet. It was far from over.

Makoto suddenly turned to his side and focused all his attention to Mukuro. "Please, don't take this seriously." He pleaded. It was one of the few times she'd seen him this scared.

"Hey! I heard that! That wasn't part of the script~" Junko intervened before Mukuro could even reply to him. She quickly clapped twice. "Now from the top!"

"I don't work well under pressure."

"Don't we all? Now _c'mon_! We have a schedule to follow!"

Makoto grumbled but quickly cleared his throat with just one pointed look from Junko. He took a deep breath and finally spoke but it was halfhearted. "Hohoho, looks like Santa Junkie-"

"It's Santa Junko-" She interrupted. "No, wait. Actually, keep it. That's a great pen name. I'm keeping it for future use."

He rolled his eyes. Well that insult backfired. "Santa Junkie has a very special gift for you. It's everything you want for christmas." He gulped and looked away. His voice was so small, it almost squeaked. "And… it's me."

He was practically mumbling now but they both heard what he said. He flushed red and tried to cover his face with his hands. They could almost hear his internal screaming.

"Now the jingle." Junko announced smugly.

His eyes widened and switched to begging mode. " _Please_ , no more."

"NOW. THE. JINGLE." She said each word with an overwhelming authority. Fighting back was useless.

"Kill me now." He was getting desperate.

"Oh, believe me I _will_ if you don't start singing." There's a death threat written on her smile.

Makoto blanched, his frame trembled a bit. He was absolutely terrified but whether it was of Junko or of what he was about to do, she couldn't tell. He reminded Mukuro of mortally injured men on the battlefield just waiting for the sweet release of death. Maybe his situation was no different.

He opened his mouth and sang quietly. "All you want for christmas~ is me~"

It was just one single line but it was devastating. His reaction was instantaneous. He clamped his jaw shut as soon as the last note ended and he swiftly brought his hands up to cover his already reddening face. She could still see his ears sticking out which revealed that he was getting redder by the second. He then immediately bended forward, curling himself into a ball as much as he could while still standing. It looked as if he was attempting a sort of fetal position for comfort as a small pained voice escaped from his lips. He looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

He was so uncomfortable with what he did that Mukuro would have sympathized with him if only he didn't look so adorable like that.

But she pushed that thought aside. More importantly though, why did he sing that? Was it another holiday tradition that she didn't learn about? If so, why were the lyrics backwards?

A single round of applause resounded.

"Classic." Junko candidly wiped off her non-existent tears and enthusiastically clapped. "You've brought tears to my eyes and joy to the world. Naeggs, you've done it again!"

"I am never making deals with you again." He said through clenched teeth, his face still in his hands.

"Your loss. I've got the best deals in town." She nonchalantly rolled her shoulders at him.

Mukuro was at a loss for words. What on earth just happened?

They were only supposed to pick up the present Junko ordered but once they were within the area, Junko decided to pick it up on her own. Only she came back empty-handed but with Makoto in tow. Then with her sister's prompts, he started talking about something concerning Santa and Junkie? Was that supposed to be Junko? He mentioned something about a gift of some sorts. She couldn't keep up with what was happening so she's not sure what he said. Finally, he sang one line from a Christmas song but purposely sang it wrong. She had no idea what was going on.

However, Mukuro knew just who to ask.

"Junko?" She tore her eyes away from Makoto so she could face her sister instead. "Why is Makoto here?"

She grinned slyly. "Why indeed. Look closely at him, my dear Muku, for I have brought you the greatest birthday gift of all! Drum roll please!" She did her own drum solo down to the last beat and at the drop, she raised both arms sideways as if to present Makoto to her. She hollered. "Your future husband!"

And for the first time on that day, Junko got a wonderful reaction from Mukuro. Her face now matched her hat.

"What the?" Makoto interjected, his hands were now dropped to his sides but his face was still red although it looked like a part of it was from anger. Just a small portion though. He hissed. "I thought we said that we weren't going to do part two!"

"Tsk, tsk. Foolish Naegs. We agreed that _you_ wouldn't do it." She tutted at him, she was obviously enjoying every second of this. "So I took it as free lip service to say it for you instead. You're welcome by the way."

"Why do you even bother making up terms when you'll find a loophole anyways?" He pinched the bridge of his nose to fight the migraine that Junko created.

"Meh, formalities." She shrugged. "And I just really like the thrill of getting what I want either way."

"Well, whatever. I already did my part so we're even." He tiredly sighed. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I see that _someone's_ excited to jump into the hot and saucy action already!" She nodded approvingly. "Whatever you plan to do with my sister, let me make this clear." She cheekily grinned and at her highest volume, she yelled. " I WILL ALLOW IT!"

That earned them a lot of weird looks from passerby's and a horrified one from Mukuro. She may not be all that knowledgeable when it came to reading between the lines but she's not that dense. She knew what Junko meant and her mind short-circuited. Mukuro was now trying to hide her shame behind her bangs while surreptitiously taking one step away from them. Actually three steps. She needed that to distance herself before she could get sucked any further into her twin's messy idea of fun. She's pretty sure her sister was just messing around like usual but that didn't make her any less embarrassed.

"Just because you're in disguise doesn't mean the rest of us are." He wanted this to come out more assertive but his flustered face ruined his chances so he resorted to weak begging. "Please, let me leave with at least some of my dignity in tact."

"Only if you promise to be gentle with her. It's her first time, ya know?" She said all too suggestively with batting eyelashes.

Just when he thought he couldn't get any redder, he just did. He was so offended and embarrassed at the same time that he stammered his first word. "O-okay, either you're leaving or I'm leaving."

"Well, excuuuuse me! Can ya blame a bored girl for having fun?" She ranted with crossed arms, her chin up indignantly. "Whose brilliant idea was it anyways to get you two together?"

"Don't just say it like that! It's misleading!" He hissed.

"Misleading? You're absolutely right." She scoffed. "You haven't led her enough so _moi_ has to pick up the slack for ya and do the leading for you both!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." He shot back exasperatedly.

"Umm…" Mukuro meekly tried to interject because it sounded like this was escalating but once again, nobody was listening to her since they were too busy at each other's throats.

She angrily stomped her feet and huffed. "Seriously, I invested a lot in this shipping so I better be rewarded for it."

"What are you even talking about? Shipping?" He raised an eyebrow in his confusion as he tried to grasp onto whatever logic he could find. "Did you mean transportation costs? Because I paid for my train ride."

"How foolishly naive you are of the mysterious ways of our world." She laughed condescendingly at him. "I'd tell you more but sadly I'm running out of screentime."

"So that means you're going to leave us alone now?"

"Fine, I get it. I know a gorgeous third wheel when I see one." She flamboyantly flipped her hair. "Just let me educate my sis first on the hanky panky."

"No, please don't." He blanched.

"I was just kidding...not." She playfully shoved his shoulder and grinned mischievously. "Sheesh, don't get your boxers in a twist!"

"I will never understand your humor."

"Tough luck, bud. 'Cause once you two tie the knot, you're gonna be stuck with me too. Package deal, babe."

"Can we please just _move on_ now?"

Junko just proudly smiled at his misery. She looked like she was enjoying herself. It was just another victim successfully shamed, just another day of crushing someone's dignity, just another small victory for her. She was definitely in her zone and she was loving it. Makoto on the other hand looked like he was unreasonably tired and downright annoyed. He was at his wit's end and ready to give up. Junko had that effect on people. Thankfully, she took pity on him and decided to focus her attention on Mukuro instead.

"Happy birthday, Muku." She squeezed her tightly by the shoulders and then pulled back with a grin on her face. "This was fashionably late on purpose but whatever. So d'ya like my gift?"

Mukuro's eyes methodologically scanned her twin for any sign or form of a gift but found nothing. "Where is it?"

"Oh my god, you're TOO SLOW." She yelled and then whistled at Makoto. "Naeggs, be a dear and read from the script again."

"Not your slave, Junko." He sighed and then flashed a weak smile at Mukuro. "I'll explain later."

"You see, Muku. When two people really lo-"

Makoto cut her before she could stray off topic again. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be at?"

"Holy shit, you're right. Why am I wasting my time with you losers!" She took out a compact to check her makeup. Satisfied that she still looked dazzling as ever, he pocketed it again and flashed a peace sign. "You two kids have fun without Santa Junkie."

Mukuro blinked. Well that was sudden. "But what about you?"

"Like duh! It's Christmas! What else am I supposed to do?" She clasped both of her hands together and sighed dreamily. "I have a date with destiny~"

"With who?" Makoto asked in a hush tone.

"Matsuda. Childhood friend." Mukuro answered.

"Also my boyfriend, lover, soon to be husband, and fated person. Pick whatever you want to use, they're all true anyways." She twirled in place. The lovestruck switch has already been flipped.

"O-kay?"

"Just let her be."

"Yasuke and I are gonna make people puke from how lovey dovey we're gonna be. All the other couples wish they weren't together when they see us and realize that they'll never reach our love level. Oh, I just can't wait! Yasuke, my darling~"

Makoto didn't know who this Yasuke person was but he silently offered him a prayer. But at least now he could get Junko off their backs. He goodnaturedly smiled. "Have fun on your date."

"Right back at ya!" Junko winked then in a boisterous voice, she announced, "Yo, Naeggs! Take care of my sis ya hear me? Better treat her right!"

He sweatdropped. "Of course. You're just being melodramatic."

"It's called flair and if you had it then you wouldn't be so plain." She blew a flying kiss. "Anyways, mwah! Love ya sis. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, see you later." Makoto waved.

"Take care on your way." Mukuro nodded at her.

Junko embraced her sister one last time and also stuck out her tongue at Makoto while at it. He wasn't all too pleased about the gesture but he held back. And with that, Junko left her still confused twin and an exasperated friend behind. Her heels clicked as she walked away and the crowd of people easily hid her in a matter of seconds. Now it was just the two of them together. It was much quieter without her loud sister around but the busy street was noisy enough. Still, it felt a little awkward with just the two of them.

Mukuro didn't fully comprehend what just happened or why it happened but she's just extremely aware of the fact that Makoto was beside her right now. And without her twin to act as a mediator, she didn't know what to do next. Silently, she wished that she hadn't left.

As if somehow hearing her plea for help, they heard her voice shout from far away.

"And don't forget to use protection!"

Nevermind, Mukuro would do better without her sister's advice after all.

* * *

It's not as awkward as she expected it to be, spending time with him.

Well not after he thoroughly explained just what happened which her twin conveniently failed to do so. Makoto apparently found out about their birthdays when Junko brought it up during one of their conversations. Mukuro just so happened to be missing at that time because she was out on another one of Junko's errands. To his surprise, they were born on christmas eve however, what actually stood out for him was the fact that there was no class during that time. So he asked Junko if she wanted their gifts given in advance or to have them delivered via mail on the day. And that's how this whole thing started.

Junko suggested that he could just give them in person on the day after because as her exact words stated, "our birthday is our holy day" so it's to be exclusively celebrated only by the twins. He understood that so he conceded to meeting them on christmas instead provided that it's not too late because his family won't let him go for dinner. Junko was happy with that arrangement and with that, they both promised to meet on christmas. He asked Junko to inform Mukuro of their plans and she swore that she would right after. By the way, she didn't.

When the day finally arrived, the plans changed. Junko blackmailed Makoto into performing the earlier skit, much to his chagrin. This puzzled her because he wasn't the type of person to keep secrets. He was an open book with contents friendly to everyone so she had to wonder what kind of dirt her sister managed to dig up. Mukuro tried to ask him on just what sort of material did Junko have on him but he never revealed anything. He kept looking away though with a flustered face. That was suspicious behavior especially from him but she thought that it wasn't her business to pry. He's already suffered enough under Junko's teasing anyways.

But still, Mukuro thought that he was being too nice again for going through all the trouble just to give birthday gifts.

"You didn't have to come all this way just to give us gifts." Mukuro frowned. Because of her, he was inconvenienced yet again. The train ride must have been a hassle since she knew he lived farther away and the holiday made it twice as packed.

"Well you're right that I didn't have to but Junko never gave me your address and threatened me not to ask you." He weakly laughed and then earnestly smiled at her. "Besides, I wanted to come."

She didn't know if it was the smile or his words or a combination of both, but she suddenly felt a warmness grow inside her. It was a pleasant feeling that overrode the small skip which her heart just made. But if she had to choose, she appreciated the smile more any other day.

Honestly, just seeing his smile was enough of a gift for her.

She shook her head. "But I don't have anything for you."

"That's because it's your birthday and not mine." He said understandingly.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized something. "I never got you a present for your birthday." When was it even?

He chuckled in response. "Ahaha, well my birthday's on February and we just met last April so that explains a lot."

"But still…" She faltered, her lips were a straight nervous line.

"Hey, don't look so sad. A gift should make you happy, not make you upset." He spoke in his gentlest voice, trying hard to soothe her worries. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll hold on to this for a while then." He patted the sling bag he was carrying. The gift was still securely inside.

She tilted her head. "Huh? Didn't you come here just to give that?" Then what was the point of coming if he wasn't going to give it yet?

"Yeah, but it can wait. Hey, I have an idea." He said nonchalantly and then leaned forward with clasped hands. "How about this? Since I'm already here and you won't be seeing Junko for a while, why don't we kill some time together?"

As in hang out? Just the two of them? Together?

She unconsciously backed away. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly ask you to. I mean, aren't you busy?"

"Not really. To be honest, I actually cleared my schedule just in case we get to hang out. I'm glad I fixed that in advance." He sheepishly smiled over his small triumph. "Well I initially thought that it would be the three of us but I'm also happy with this."

Happy with this? Even if it's just her?

She looked down. "I'll probably just bore you."

"No, you won't. I'm having fun right now just talking to you." He pumped both fists in the hopes of transferring that same enthusiasm to her. "Have a little more confidence in yourself, Mukuro."

"I'm not really…" She wanted to object but she didn't even have the courage to do just that..

He could tell that she was still agonizing over this so he tried a different approach. He spoke with carefully selected words. "This is actually my first time spending christmas with a friend. Is it the same for you?"

That at least got her to pick her chin up. "Yeah, it's my first time too."

"That's great!" He jumped up in excitement. He reminded her of an excited puppy, she could almost imagine him with a tail wagging happily. "If we're both clueless about it then we don't need to stress out on expectations. We can just hope for the best!"

"I guess you're not wrong."

"Come on, it'll be fun! We can at least give it a shot." He urged her on but because of his height, he looked like he was a kid who was begging their parents to buy them a toy.

An adorable and irresistible kid.

She yielded. "Alright. Only for a little while."

A little while lasted longer than she expected, not like she had any expectations in the first place, after all he did tell her to have none. It's just that she couldn't even imagine them spending more than two hours together considering that the most time they spent together after class was an hour. And that only happened once. However, she felt naturally at peace the whole time. Aside from the fact that there were a lot of other people, she felt that it was no different from their after class hangouts. He kept talking to her while she'd say a word or two in between and it wasn't boring or awkward at all. The only difference between that and this here was that they weren't in the classroom anymore. And of course, the occasion.

They're out here in the snow on christmas but she liked to think that it's more because of her birthday.

They walked around for a while and admired the holiday decorations strewn all over the streets. Sometimes they'd enter shops and display booths that were particularly interesting. Attendants would mistake them for a couple more often than not. Her mind blamed the fact that today was christmas and that it was a couple's holiday so a lot of the people out here were indeed couples. Not them though. She fervently denied in her head. But that didn't stop people from assuming differently. Should have been used to it now but she still got flustered each and every time. At least she was calm about it, he on the other hand, panicked and stuttered his words.

She wasn't totally against the idea of them being together though.

After eating out, with a small cake for dessert, they decided to find a quieter place where they could just sit down and talk. Unfortunately, they weren't going to find one at this side of the city so they took a bus and headed out a bit. They didn't want to venture too far out so after a few stops, they got out and searched for a convenient place. They settled for the waiting shed near the playground, where there were a few kids goofing off in the snow, but it was better ambience than the suffocating sea of couples they were in a while ago.

It's quieter now and with less to distract her, she's all too aware that she's colder now.

Mukuro rubbed her hands again in a futile attempt to create warmth. Her palms may be protected but her fingers were still exposed and leather was never the best for insulation. It's not like her hands were frozen enough to distress her but they were at least chilled enough to bother her. She thought how her hand movements could possibly slow down for a fraction of a second and was irked. She had to be in top form, every part of her, including her hands.

So she blew warm air into them every now and then even though she knew it was futile.

"You've been doing that for a while now." Makoto said worriedly, his eyebrows scrunched up with concern written on them. He then leaned towards her to get a closer look, his voice soft and soothing. "Is it too cold for you? Because we can go back inside if this is too much for you."

"No, I'm not really that cold." She shook her head and then proceeded to repeatedly open and close her fists, the action less smooth than she would have wanted. "My fingers are just getting stiff…"

"From the cold." He finished for her.

"You can't prove that." She refuted.

"So you can be stubborn too, huh." He sweatdropped and smiled weakly.

She just kept looking forward. He didn't say anything after that so she thought that he dropped the issue already. If only she chanced a glance at him, she would have seen the opposite. Letting her be with such cold hands was the last thing he had in mind. If she could be stubborn then so could he. His eyes burned with determination as he took off his wool mittens, took off his hesitations, and then with whatever courage he had, he moved.

"Eep!" She yelped in surprise at the sudden contrast in sensation.

A pair of considerably warm hands were now on top of her frigid ones.

"Cold! Your hands are too cold!" He winced at the contact and frowned disapprovingly at her. "Why did you even wear this kind of gloves in this weather?"

She tried her best not to let the warmth reach her face.

"It's more practical for movement just in case I need them for an emergency." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"Couldn't you have worn them under your mittens?" He said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes, but then I would lose precious time when I remove them." She answered seriously. She took everything in mind when she decided to wear these instead. Even if it was just a millisecond of a difference, it could mean life or death for her or for Junko, and she wasn't about to gamble on that. She'd take efficiency over comfort any day, or rather every day in fact.

"I don't think one second would make that much of a difference but I can't argue when you're the expert." He sighed exasperatedly, if he wasn't holding her hands, he would have crossed his arms in disapproval. "But still, you should have told me earlier that your hands were freezing."

"That's because they're not." She insisted even though he wasn't actually wrong.

"Yes, they are. I'm holding them right now so don't deny it." He squeezed them a bit for emphasis which almost earned another yelp from her.

"I'll live. I've handled worse." She deadpanned. It's true, she's braved through worse snowstorms than this and she's never had a frostbite before. She's never had any form of injury ever.

"But you don't have to handle worse." He shook his head and leaned forward more, trying to get his point across. "I know you've probably dealt with harsher conditions before but this isn't supposed to be one of them. You don't need to be on guard all the time."

"Better safe than sorry." She guiltily looked away.

"And I'm telling you that it's actually safer here."

"Irrelevant. Besides, I'm already fine with this."

"Still…" He abruptly let got of her hands just so he could reach for his mittens. "This won't do though. Here, wear mine instead."

She didn't frown even when she already missed his warmth.

"No, I can't accept that." He reprimanded as he offered the pair again. "Then you'll be the one with cold hands and that wouldn't be fair. They've been warmed up the whole time so now it's your turn."

"I refuse." She politely declined.

"You really won't budge on this, huh." He lightly scratched his chin and smiled shyly. "I'm kind of happy to see another side of you but I'm just honestly concerned for you."

Just the thought of him worrying for her was warmth enough.

"I'll be fine." She stated, her voice tender around the edges.

"Wow, you're surprisingly as stubborn as you are strong." He chuckled lamely and without warning, an epiphany hit him. He straightened up in his seat. "That's it!"

"The answer is still no." She automatically said.

"I just got an idea. How about we share them? Let's just try it out first and see if it works." He said excitedly and promptly gave her one of the mittens. "Here, wear this one."

Mukuro was supposed to turn him down but she couldn't say no when he looked like an excited puppy again right now.

She did as he said while he wore the other one. "O-kay. What next?"

"So you have the right and I have the left. Then we just…" He trailed off.

Makoto then took her left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers.

"There! Now we both have warm hands!" He smiled brightly, proud of his clever solution.

It wasn't just her hands which were warm.

"Isn't this…" She couldn't think straight not when her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

"A great idea? I know, right?" He said cheerily, oblivious to her sudden discomfort.

He looked too happy over his idea to pay attention at the precision of his actions. He could have just held her hand normally and that would have been enough. However, he went a step farther by lacing their fingers. It was an unnecessary step for achieving warmth however, it's not something she disliked. It was just unexpected and well, wasn't this romantic? At least, as far as her limited knowledge went, this counted as romantic. Maybe it wasn't and she was just reading too much into this. Judging by his looks, he didn't seem too bothered by it so maybe she's just overthinking this. Then again, he was always oblivious when it came to these things.

Was he even aware of just how intimate this was?

"This way is fair for both of us. Unless of course, you're not…" His smile faltered and he nervously asked, "happy with this?"

"I…" She trailed as she thought on what to say next.

Should she tell him no? That way she could get out of this awkward situation and they could go back to regular non-hand holding. She briefly glanced at their still intertwined fingers. This wasn't so bad. At the very least, she could tolerate this much skin contact. Maybe her erratic heartbeat would calm down too in a while. So should she tell him yes? She could feel her temperature rise at the thought. That might be too embarrassing for her. She stared back at him who was still waiting for her answer. She had to reply at some point.

She swallowed her indecision. Her voice was so small, she worried that maybe only she heard it. "This is fine too."

But his bright smile told her that he heard her clearly. "See, now don't you feel warmer already?"

It's not just her hands that were warm though. The warmth may have started there but it didn't end at just that. It ran up to her arms, all up to her face, and stayed there. All the while, another similar feeling blossomed inside her. A familiar, compelling and unshakable feeling. This feeling inside her chest reminded her of warmth, reminded her of him, reminded her of hope.

And maybe of something else.

"Yeah, it's… nice." She unconsciously smiled.

There's still some space in between them but their joined hands fill the gap in between. With this, it felt like they were closer instead. They don't talk for a while and that's okay. Right now, words were unnecessary. They'd just be reduced to intruding noise and annoying distraction. Just this was already enough. Them and their intertwined fingers in between. She wanted to savor this warmth, this feeling that has her enraptured in this moment. He seemed to share the same sentiment because even his usual talkativeness was gone and replaced with contented silence. They weren't just quiet, they were happy, warm, and at peace.

There's nothing more she would have wanted than to have this moment last longer.

The kids in the background started singing christmas carols now and he cheerfully hummed along. Even when he squeaked at the high notes, he kept humming still. She never did pay that much attention to those songs but hearing him hum to them has made her take a sudden interest. They're not so bad once she listened closely. That or she's just being swept away with the pace. Again. Lately, she's been swept away by his pace more often than not. She didn't mind though. The faces she'd see, the feelings she'd have, the experiences she'd get, all of these that came with his pace, she didn't mind them one bit. She was beginning to think that she enjoyed them.

All the while, he was oblivious to just how powerful his current was. His happiness was incredibly contagious.

"Hey, Mukuro. Are you having fun?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. He had no more songs to hum now that all of the kids have merrily dashed off.

"Yeah, I am." She honestly admitted. For some strange reason, she felt like talking more than her usual clipped lines. "It's been… nice this whole time."

"That's good to hear." He leaned back relaxed. "I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one enjoying this."

"That's because it's easy to have fun with you." She was almost surprised when she said this if only it weren't true.

"Aww, geez. I do try my best and they do say that happiness is contagious." He smiled shyly and ducked his head in embarrassment. "It's easier for me to have fun when I'm comfortable. And I just feel relaxed when I'm with you. Like I just feel safer, you know?"

"Safer…" She trailed off. What did he mean by that? "Is it because I can protect you?"

"No, not like that. Well, not entirely." He said while he carefully shook his head. "How do I put this, hmm. Have you ever felt safe enough without your favorite combat knife?"

"Never." She deadpanned.

"...I see." He sweatdropped. It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. "Not even once?"

"Never. Absolutely not." Her tone was flat and final.

He chuckled nervously. "I guess that wasn't a very good example."

"What answer were you expecting?" She would have sounded sarcastic to anyone not used to her poker face.

"Nevermind. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way." He sighed and his breath came out warm and visible. "Then how about I ask an example from you instead."

She blinked. "From me?"

He nodded twice in affirmation. "Yeah, like haven't you ever felt safe with anyone?"

That's the first time anyone has ever asked her that. So naturally, she was bewildered as to how to answer. In the first place, safeness was almost non-existent in her experience. Danger lurked in every corner and no matter how skilled she was, she was never truly safe. But that wasn't exactly what his question was about. if it wasn't about _being_ safe, rather _feeling_ safe instead then that was a different matter. To feel safe even when she knew that wasn't necessarily the case, had she ever experienced that?

Mukuro closed her eyes to focus on that thought. It wasn't long before an image materialized behind her eyelids. A familiar and recent scene.

She felt safe now, right? And he was technically with her. Did this count? Was this what he meant? It's not like she felt absolutely safe with him but at the very least, she felt _safer._ She's not sure herself just what that meant but that's an issue to think about on another day. So in conclusion, she felt safe with him to a certain extent. Until what extent, she didn't know.

However right now, she's convinced that she felt safe around him.

"I think I have." She paused as she snuck a quick glance at him. "Sometimes. "

"That's how I feel about you." He confidently said with his signature smile.

Mukuro's eyes widened at his confession. She was aware that he was just talking about feeling secure but for some reason she wanted to believe that it was more than just that. Still, it was enough to make her heart skip a beat or two. She's not sure of the count. It was hard to tell when she could hardly focus because her mind gave out the second he said that.

"It's not just for when we're in dangerous situations." He continued on, oblivious to her inner conflict. He was about to add fuel to the fire he just lit. "I feel like I can always be myself around you."

That piqued her curiosity. "Be yourself…"

"Yeah, like I don't have to hold back or be afraid of you judging me." He nonchalantly shrugged. "Not that I'm pretending around anyone else. I just feel... what's the word? More comfortable? Happier? Better? Yeah, that's close enough. I feel better when I'm with you."

He felt better around her?

What did he mean by that? Maybe his interpretation was different from hers. She didn't want to get her hopes up. So she asked just to clarify. "What does _better_ feel like?"

"I guess that was a pretty vague way to put it. Well, better is…" He paused. " Better is…" Then he suddenly flushed bright red and looked away. "Geez, please don't make me spell it out."

That was unusual behavior worth investigating. So she innocently asked, "Why not?"

He fidgeted in his seat. "I mean, I will tell you! Eventually. But right now is a little bit too early for me." He shyly looked away and mumbled. "I don't think I can put it into words just yet."

Maybe he thought she wouldn't hear him but she did. And she understood that there were just some things that were hard to say that's why-

"Then show me."

"Huh?"

"Actions speak louder than words. If you can't use words then you still have actions." She said in her usual flat tone but something about the words made her voice come alive. She sounded so awe-inspiring and the fact that she spoke this with a straight face brought out the novelty in her line. "So show me. What do you mean by better?"

Her challenge was a force to be reckoned with.

"That's... amazing!" He said with stars in his eyes and his voice was dipped in admiration. "You're so cool, Mukuro."

"Thanks?" She's not sure why he's praising her or why he looked so happy about it.

"That was really inspiring. It makes me want to be a bit braver." Before his words even reached her, he already made his move.

And closed the distance.

Now they were sitting closely together, shoulder to shoulder and their sides touching. Their hands still joined were now on top of where their knees made contact. They're close, significantly closer, the closest they've ever been. _Too close_! Her mind raced along with her heart. The closeness was all too much for her to handle. She's suddenly aware of the fact that if she leaned toward him just a little more, bent her head lower just a fraction more, gathered courage just a bit more, then there wouldn't be any distance left between them. The two of them without the intruding space in between. The mere thought of it was enough to make her panic.

She's frozen in place but she's warmer than she's ever felt before.

"Here, like this. Does this feel better?" He shyly smiled at her.

This certainly felt… different. Good different. Maybe even better different.

"...Mm" She only barely managed to nod. She was still in the process of overcoming the shock that came with such close proximity.

He beamed wider. "Then we feel the same way."

The words struck a chord in her. Makoto also felt this? Mukuro didn't know what to do with that information. Her heart hammered wildly. He's so close right now that she's afraid he'll hear how loud her heart was right now. She didn't want him to know just how much he was affecting her.

At least, not yet.

Wait, _not yet_? Why did she think of that not yet? What did she mean by that? She mentally reprimanded herself. Her mind really was a mess right now for her to think straight. She had to escape from this dangerous situation or else she didn't know what she'd do. She grasped around for something to change the topic, anything. Her eyes widened as an idea hit her. Of course, there's still that to talk about.

Contrary to her state of mind right now, she was relatively calm when she spoke, "About that present."

His eyes widened at the mention of the word. "Oh, right. I guess this is a good time as any." Using his free hand, he grabbed his forgotten sling bag and brushed off the thin layer of snow that accumulated on it. "Want to open your present now?"

"Yes, please." She nodded a little more enthusiastically. She's glad for the change of pace because she didn't think she'd last that long if they kept at it.

"Okay but woah, you're finally going to see it." He chuckled weakly. "Now that I think about how I'll be here to see your reaction, it kind of makes me nervous."

"Why would I make you nervous?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"All for good reasons, I assure you." He smiled good-naturedly and then not so casually started kicking his legs to release his nervous energy. He really was tense about this. "Well, you might not like what I got you or worse, I might have gotten something that will upset you, and it's really nerve-racking when I think about it."

Why would he get nervous over that? She thought. "You already know what's in it so you shouldn't be too nervous. I'm the one who's actually nervous."

"No way!" He waved his free hand over his face to emphasize his point. "You're the one getting the gift so you should be excited instead. What reason would you get nervous over opening a gift?"

"Junko." She deadpanned.

"Ah…" He paused.

An understandable silence fell between them.

"That is a very valid reason." He sweatdropped.

"Yes, but since it's from you then I have nothing to worry about." She shot him a wary sideway glance. "Unless?"

"None, of course! I won't pull off any weird tricks unlike Junko." He defensively said as he shook his head and crossed his heart like a little kid. "Ah, but I won't reveal anything other than that. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"That's fine." She smirked. "I don't think you're the type to pack in anything dangerous like laughing gas."

"I kinda want to ask but I also kinda don't." He said as he nervously scratched his chin.

"It's better if you don't."

"I'll take your advice on it."

She steered the conversation back on track. "So where is it by the way?"

"Oh, just let me get it out of my bag." It was a bit awkward fumbling with the zipper with just one hand especially with a mitten on but he was persistent in not letting go of her hand. It took a few attempts but he finally got it.

Once he got the gift-wrapped box out, his face instantly changed to a look of horror.

"I… I brought the wrong present." He said in disbelief, his voice full of dread and disappointment. In his shock, he started mumbling fast and incoherently. "I must have gotten this by mistake when I took it under the tree. Argh, I knew I shouldn't have placed it there but Komaru kept bugging me and now look at what happened."

"I'm sorry, I was just so tense last night and I forgot to check again this morning to make sure I brought the right one." He bent forward, the closest he could get to a bow while seated. "Now I'm just making excuses. Sorry again."

He sounded so miserable that she couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"It's alright." She wasn't even that disappointed so he shouldn't be so downtrodden over this. She tried her best at reassuring him. "That doesn't change the fact that I had fun today."

He broke his bow so he could look at her with a pained expression still on his face. "But still, the whole reason we met up was so I could hand it over to you."

She thought that he was stressing over this too much. There was always a simple solution for a simple problem.

"You can still bring it with you the next time we meet." She paused. And with a straight face she casually suggested, "Hopefully before classes resume?"

It took him a few seconds before he finally reacted. By which he immediately turned his head away so she couldn't see just what kind of face he was making. But from the redness of his ears, she could hazard a guess.

"Wow, that was just… wow." He said in a starstruck voice. "Real smooth of you, Mukuro."

She tilted her head, clueless as to what he meant. "Sorry, was I asking too soon?"

His head immediately turned to face her again. He cried out in protest. "No, no you weren't! Don't apologize."

It was now confirmed that his face was indeed red. Adorably red.

He seemed slightly distressed though. Maybe he wasn't okay with that schedule so she thought of suggesting another. "If it's too much of a hassle, you can also give it to me when we get back to school."

"NO!" He yelled in protest only to shrink back when he realized just what he did. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." He composed himself and spoke less hurriedly this time. "I'm totally fine with us meeting again. We should definitely do that. Meet-up before school starts."

"Really? Are you okay with that?" She still wasn't convinced.

"Really. I'm okay with this." He insisted. He then took a deep breath and flashed her an encouraging smile. "You just caught me off-guard that's all."

"Sorry?" She didn't understand him. Just which part of what she said was surprising enough to jump him?

"It's not something to apologize for." He smiled sheepishly. "In fact, I'm really happy you suggested it in the first place. I hadn't thought of that at all."

"That's because you were too focused on the fact that you forgot to bring it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, it's not like I forgot." He huffed. "I just brought the wrong one."

Well when he put it that way, he was technically right. Which reminded her, "So Junko didn't get hers either?"

"Hm? Oh, no. She got hers." He chuckled lamely as he shrunk back a little in his seat. "Which is why I expected to have yours right too but…" He said a little less confidently, "well it turns out that it wasn't."

"I see…" She deadpanned.

So he got Junko's right but hers wrong. How coincidental.

"I swear it wasn't on purpose though! My luck fails me at the worst of times." He hurriedly spoke to correct whatever misconceptions she could have implied.

Did it show on her face what she was thinking?

He timidly scratched his chin. "But I guess this is good luck too in its own way."

Good luck? She blinked. "How can you say that?"

"Well now I can look forward to our next meeting." He nodded as he said this, a smile already forming on his lips. "And I don't have to think about Junko because this time it really will be just the two of us."

Just the two of them.

"And you're okay with that?" She asked hesitantly, her voice just as nervous as she felt, "With… just us?"

"Okay with it? I'm happy about it!" His grin reached his ears.

"You are?" She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Of course, I am!" He said confidently, a stark contrast to her doubts. "I know we're going to meet again soon but now I can't wait." He then shyly continued, "I'm really excited about this. It's kind of unfair how it's your birthday but I feel like I'm the one who received a gift."

Mukuro internally shook her head. He shouldn't feel guilty. After all, didn't he say a while ago that they felt the same?

"Isn't that okay?" She spoke more confidently to her surprise. He always had that effect on her. "I'm happy too. With or without the gift." Her face broke into a small smile. "I've had plenty of fun with you from just today. That's already more than enough for me. So it's fair, I think."

"That's not how birthdays are supposed to work." He laughed but at least that did the trick to lift his spirits up. "You're supposed to be pampered."

"There's no need for that." She firmly said.

"Really?" His eyes lit up. He seemed to take special interest in that fact. "That's such a loss. It's the only day you get to be spoiled, you know."

"I'm content with what I have." She shrugged.

"That's just the type of person you are. You're too selfless." He earnestly said, his smile was tender around the edges. "You sometimes forget to care about yourself. That's why…" He mumbled the rest.

She couldn't quite catch what he said. "Why what?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just talking to myself. Haha!" He suspiciously laughed loudly to brush off her inquiry. Before she could ask him again, he beat her to the punch by shooting her a question first. "You sure you're okay with me forgetting your gift?"

She's aware of what he's trying to do but she'll let that slide for now.

"Yes, absolutely." She nodded.

"Well, the truth is…" He dramatically paused for effect. "There's one more thing I forgot though."

He was staring at her deeply now. Too deeply.

"What is it?" It took all of her willpower not to look away from the intensity.

And then he smiled a smile only for her.

"Happy birthday, Mukuro."

All of a sudden, she's overwhelmed.

Mukuro has become all too aware of everything that was happening. She was aware of their hands still joined together, fingers intertwined, atop their also touching knees. She was aware of their shoulders bumping, how his elbow lightly burrowed at her side and how hers was mimicked his. She was aware of how bright his smile was which she unconsciously mirrored. And she was aware of just how warm and nice all of this felt, of how warm and nice he was, of how warm and nice this whole day has been for her. The awareness overwhelmed her but in a good way. She's also aware that this all happened because the important persons in her life decided that her birthday was special enough to celebrate.

Her birthday was actually yesterday but that didn't change the fact that she's happy today.

And she's realized that she didn't mind being spoiled every once in awhile.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Twintuition

_Meanwhile, under the same snowfall was another mismatched pair._

"Kyaaah!" Junko suddenly screamed in her highest pitched voice. She then hugged herself and proceeded to rub her arms. Another wave of goosebumps from nowhere hit her as she shivered. "I totally felt that! Those were some _juicy goosies_!"

"Juicy goosies? What are you, five?" Yasuke snickered as he flipped another page of his manga.

"My point is that _something_ just happened to my sis like BIG TIME." She excitedly waved her arms around. "It hasn't even been that long yet and it looks like Muku's already getting in some _action_!"

"Nobody cares." He commented offhandedly.

"Aren't ya going to ask me what just happened? Huh? Babe? Woncha?" She bounced in front of him, trying hard to get his attention and failing miserably.

"No, it's not worth my time. Now be quiet." He deadpanned, still unfazed.

"But I promise you that it's gooood stuff." She tiptoed as she stretched that one word. "Like really good shit! High quality! 10/10 would recommend!"

"Not interested." He didn't even glance at her once.

"You sure about that?" Still undeterred, she continued to pester him, much to his annoyance. "Obviously not. I mean, you're missing out on the story of a lifetime. Just think ESP only real! That's science-y enough for you, right? This could be a breakthrough for you science geeks. You're passing up the chance to win a Nobel!"

"The only prize I need is peace and quiet. Unfortunately, I already passed that chance when I agreed on escorting you today." He snidely remarked as he turned another page.

"And aren't we having such a blast?" She playfully batted her eyelashes at him.

"You must be so pitifully blind to think that." He tiredly sighed. "Why do I still make bad decisions concerning you around when I know I'll regret them anyways?"

"Because you love me!" She all too happily answered for me.

He closed his manga only to hit her head with it. He didn't even hold back. "Stop deluding yourself. I'm not into ugly airheads."

She rubbed the already forming bump on her head but that didn't dampen her fighting spirit."Of course, you're not into that. _You_ are into _me_!" She said in her too sweet voice and then playfully winked at him. "Just say the word and we can take that line to the next level~"

He clicked his tongue and grimaced. "Tch. Wash your mouth with soap the next time you take a bath."

"Oh? We'll do it in bath? Kyaaah! How bold for our first time!" She shrilled as she climbed on his back as a show of her tenacious affection.

"Hey! Get off me!" He angrily removed her from him. What a hassle, he thought. Seriously, the word clingy must have been invented just for her.

She pouted. "Aww, don't be shy. We're going to get _much_ more comfortable anyways."

"Like hell we are." With one strong shove, he finally got her off him. Once freed, he quickly started to walk away without even looking back at her. "That's it. I've reached my harassment quota for today and for the rest of the year. I'll be heading back home now."

She effortlessly matched his pace, skipping every now and then. "We're doing it at your place? How did you know about my fantasy!" She mock gasped but looked pleasantly surprised about it. "Don't tell me you already know which position I want! No, really. Less talking and more _doing_."

"Too much information." There really was no use talking to her so he picked up the pace. "I'm leaving you behind. Don't follow me."

She hounded on him and then seductively licked her lips. "We're gonna have _lots_ of fun!"

_Elsewhere, on a different street._

"...!" Mukuro's steps halted when she felt a sudden chill down her spine.

"What is it?" Makoto asked, he too had stopped shortly after her.

Was it just her imagination or did she really feel that? She shivered again as another chill hit her. It didn't feel like it was because of the temperature though. Something about it made her suddenly think of Junko. It didn't feel threatening though or alerting her that she was in trouble. She couldn't quite place why but she knew that wherever her sister was, she must be having fun. Well, Junko was supposedly with Matsuda so naturally she'd be happy. However, Mukuro could not comprehend where the intrusive thought was coming from. That was strange and out of nowhere.

"It's… nothing." She then nonchalantly rubbed her arms. "It's actually colder than I expected."

He glanced at her worriedly. "If it's too cold for you then we can go somewhere else. Somewhere inside probably since it'll be warmer there."

She shook her head. "No, this is fine. I can handle this much."

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head and stared harder.

"Yeah." She was grateful for having a non-expressive face or else he'd see just how much his stare was affecting her. She then calmly nodded. "Let's continue."

"If you say so…" He didn't look too convinced since his feet stayed rooted on the ground. He scratched his chin and then spoke, "On second thought, could you wait? There's something I need you to do first."

She blinked. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Hold still." As soon as he said that, he took off the red scarf that he wore and gently wrapped it around her shoulders.

Her face now matched the scarf.

"Why did you..." She started but in her shock, she couldn't find the courage to finish her sentence.

"You can borrow this for a while, I don't need it as much." He smiled brightly, his face was also turning a shade darker but it was hard to tell if it was just from the cold.

The pink dusted on his nose and cheeks coupled with his irresistible smile was a powerful combination.

"Thank you." Her voice came out smaller than normal and her cheeks flushed harder.

"No problem. Now we're ready to go." Satisfied that she was warmer now, he started walking again and so did she.

Whether it was from the scarf or from something else, Mukuro was indeed warmer now.

Which reminded her of the earlier chill she felt and the foreboding sense that it was caused by Junko. Mukuro glanced at the sky and whispered under her breath. "Stay strong, Matsuda."

Even though the twins were far apart, sometimes they get these little bursts of feelings that let them know that the other was still alright.

* * *

**BONUS**

Merry Kissmas

"Look, sis. I know you already got your gift which I know you totes love, don't deny it." Junko teasingly tapped Mukuro's nose lightly with a smug grin on her face. "But I'm breaking tradition and got you another present. Kind of like those package deals where you buy one and take another one."

"Oh…" Mukuro frowned. Another gift? As much as that was supposed to be a good thing, it actually had the opposite effect on her. She suddenly felt guilty instead. It wasn't fair for her twin. "But I didn't get you anything else."

"You can just owe me one." She casually waved away her sister's objection and snappishly spoke, "There, happy? 'Cause I know you're a hardass for the equivalent exchange rule."

Mukuro thought about it. While it did upset her to not have another gift prepared too, it would be hard for her to procure one on such short notice. Promising her to get one on another day seemed logical enough and both of them would be happy. Satisfied with that conclusion, she slowly nodded. "Okay, that works fine."

"Great!" She fervently pumped one fist to the sky. "So here's your plus one or as I like to call it, _plus ultra_!"

"..." Silence replied.

Plus ultra? Wasn't that redundant? Was this just her exaggerated style of speech again or was it another one of those things from Matsuda's manga? Mukuro thought to herself.

"Forget it. That reference is wasted on you. I don't even know if the fans get it either." She deadpanned and then unceremoniously tossed a tiny wrapped box over to her. "Just here, take it and open it."

She caught it with practiced ease. She wondered if her cluelessness upsetted her sister but since she got her gift anyway, she thought that maybe not. She hesitantly spoke, "...Okay."

The gift was a small and unassuming green box wrapped in a red ribbon that easily fit in her palm. It was plain compared to what her sister usually would get her. Junko's presents were just as flashy on the outside as they were on the inside, a reflection of her lively personality, which made Mukuro look forward to the surprise even more. Well, it was either flashy or confusing like how Junko was telling her that Makoto was her gift.

Mukuro's fingers froze at that thought but she quickly pushed that aside.

She focused again on the tiny box in her hands. She knew just how unpredictable Junko could be which was why she was staring at this box with trepidation. It was light and it didn't make any suspicious noises when she caught it so it couldn't be an explosive like one of her last gifts. Then again, maybe it was something just as lethal like gas, probably laughing gas. But judging from the size of the box, there wasn't enough space to pack an effective dose. Or could be a cringeworthy accessory that she'd never wear but nonetheless still keep and treasure. Like she said, unpredictable.

Just what was inside this, she thought as her fingers lightly tugged at the ribbon.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT! HOLD THE PRESS!" Junko shouted at the top of her lungs and dramatically stretched her arms forward in a frantic gesture to get Mukuro to stop.

She did stop and then immediately tensed at her sister's urgency. "What? Is something wrong?"

Junko held that pose for a few seconds longer.

And then comically stuck out her tongue to one side and then lightly hit her own head. "Oopsie, I almost forgot the most important part." She then lowered her voice and crossed her arms, taking an intimidating form of authority. "I'm calling it."

Mukuro tilted her head in confusion. "Calling what?"

She nodded. "The favor. I'm redeeming it right now."

Oh, so that's what she meant. "Sure, anything you want, sis."

A tense silence fell between them.

"... WOAH!" Junko suddenly jumped after being stunned for so long.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro warily asked.

Junko vigorously shook her head and then started talking animatedly, her face was a mixture of oddly pleased and angrily protective. She probably couldn't decide which one to feel between the two. "For a second there my mind just overloaded from the possibilities. Don't you dare use favors and anything in the same sentence again! That was dangerous. Who will protect you from the wolves when I'm not there? The carnivores might just attack you."

She didn't understand what she meant by wolves and carnivores but she understood enough that her sister was just worried for her. That thought alone touched her heart. "Alright, then I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be sister!" She scolded her again but it came out more endearing than angry.

"I really will." She bowed her head. "So what do you want?"

That got Junko's attention back.

She smiled mischievously. "A picture."

Mukuro blinked. "That's it?"

"Yup! Just a picture of this glorious moment." She held out her phone just to show how serious she was about this.

For Mukuro, she didn't doubt that Junko wanted a picture but she could have asked for a picture _and_ something else on top of that. She felt like a picture wasn't enough."That's fine but you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Don't tempt me, I'm the sultry temptress in this set." She snarkily remarked and then continued with a menacing laugh. "Fufufu, besides I'm sure that you wouldn't be as chill later when I take it. NO TAKEBACKS, alright? That photo is MINE!"

"You know I won't say no to you."

"That's because you ain't got a spine. Oh, and love too, I guess."

"Yes." Love too. "So uh, should I…?"

Junko's grin reached her ears. "Let's not forget your boyfriend!"

"He's not!" Mukuro sputtered.

While Junko continued on as if she hadn't heard her. "I'm gonna need an eyewitness for when I brag about this, and I _will_ , once we get back to class." She yelled over at the unsuspecting victim. "Yoohoo! Naeggs, yo! Scramble up here or you're gonna miss a flag because you stayed there for another second by your lonesome sorry self."

Makoto begrudgingly came as per Junko's beckoning. He was only standing idly by a few steps because of her earlier insistence on some quick alone time with her twin. As a standard of Junko, she welcomed him back with quips much to his annoyance but thankfully, it didn't escalate this time. Without much explanation, she unceremoniously pulled him along.

So now Makoto was awkwardly standing beside Mukuro at arm's length.

"Geez, move closer will ya? It's not like Muku will bite… yet." Junko suspiciously coughed on the last word.

"Junko!" Mukuro flushed, her pitch higher than she would have wanted.

"Kidding! ...Not really." She held a peace sign. "Anyways, you're gonna be in the shot so might as well stay in the frame. Don't worry about your ahoge, you're short so it's not gonna get cut."

Makoto ignored her jab at his hair because he had more important things to talk about. Things like why he was dragged here and what she was talking about. "Shot?"

Thankfully, Mukuro answered for him. "Junko wants to take a picture."

"Yes, let's not recycle dialogue and explain that again." She impatiently rolled her eyes. This was too much filler dialogue for her. "Blah blah skip, it's Muku's gift but since you're already here, I might as well see your reaction too. Oh, and I have a legal binding contract to take this picture and what I say goes."

Makoto looked questioningly at Mukuro but she just nonchalantly shrugged.

Junko continued on with her rant. "It's a phenomenal cosmic gift that comes in an itty bitty box so you might as well cozy up or you'll miss it."

He stepped closer to Mukuro but only just one step. "Like this?"

"Oh, for the love of!" Junko threw up her hands in exasperation and then strode over to the two. She haphazardly shoved them together so now they were shoulder to shoulder. "There! Now was that so hard?"

The two instantly blushed at the close proximity.

"And no separating! I'm cutting off any part that does otherwise! Now hurry up and open my wonderful gift. We don't have all day!"

Having no choice in the matter, Makoto stayed where he was and so did Mukuro. She tugged again on the ribbon until it gave way and then she took off the lid. There's the tiniest sheet of bubblewrap she has ever seen but she doubted that was the present itself. So she set that aside as well only to find that there was a folded strip of paper at the bottom of the box. She picked it out and dexterously unfolded it. There were words written on it.

"Look up?" She read out loud and so they both did as per instruction.

Their reactions were instantaneous.

"...!" Mukuro froze upon the sight.

"This is!" Makoto blanched.

Above them, attached to a retractable stick held by none other than Junko, was a mistletoe.

"Gotcha!" Junko squealed in delight. "Oh, c'mon! Don't say you didn't see it coming because we all saw it coming. Well, I'm sure the fans saw it. I mean, _hello_ , look at all the flags! Not entirely subtle but it comes with the season. "

"And what's a holiday special without a little fanservice?" She winked to no one in particular. "Ah, but not _that_ kind of fanservice. Get your dirty heads out of the fucking gutter, I'm kinkshaming your asses! We gotta stick with the family friendly, environmentally friendly ratings. Life doesn't always give you lemons! Go look elsewhere! We only got vanilla over here so take it or leave it!"

"Ah, is she still talking to us?" Makoto warily asked, not quite comprehending what Junko was talking about.

"I don't think so." Mukuro shook her head. It was too long to explain so she didn't bother.

"Going back, don't think I've forgotten about you two." She smacked her lips for emphasis. "Better pucker up your lips, Naeggs."

"M-me?" He sputtered as his face turned a shade darker. "Why me?!"

"Well, _duh._ You won't get Muku to do it. She'll just freeze forever like a human version of the blue screen of death." She crossed her arms and spoke condescendingly, "Besides, aren't guys supposed to take the initiative? Granted that it was actually me who initiated this but who cares! Give me some action already!"

"But this is…" He audibly swallowed.

"It's not even on the lips so it's fine!" She furiously hollered. "Geez, what are you, a maiden at heart? How pure can you get?"

"Hey, I have feelings too, you know." He weakly replied.

This was a good sign for Mukuro. It's not like he was going to be swept by Junko's whims.

"As long as it's not on the lips…" He hesitantly started.

Wait, where was he going with this?

"Then just on the cheek should be fine, right?" He said in a small voice and with a flustered face.

They're going to do it? Mukuro internally panicked.

"Yup! Totally! That area's virgin too anyways." Junko cheekily beamed.

"Junko!" Mukuro yelled in protest and then turned to Makoto who was still red. She was probably red as well. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I want to." He said without thinking.

Mukuro's eyes widened. What did he just say?

"I mean I don't! I mean not that I don't because I do… I mean, ack!" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, not quite meeting her eye contact. "Let's do it. In the spirit of the holiday that is."

Well if he put it that way, she conceded. "Yes, for the holiday spirit then." But that didn't get her heart to beat back to its normal pace.

"Finally! Some actual lip service!" Junko jeered from the side.

Mukuro's heart hammered inside her ribcage. Even if this was awkward, it wasn't enough to distract her from the tension. She felt nervous and just a bit excited? Why was she excited about this? It's just Makoto, practically the nicest guy she's ever met who coincidentally makes her happy without even trying, it's only Makoto. And it's only a dare of some sorts so she shouldn't read too much into it. But still, just the idea of him kissing her sent her brain running haywire.

He was so close now. She could see his face adjacent to hers. He's even closer now. She shut her eyes. This was it. She could feel his warm breath over her cheeks. They were about to kiss.

"Muku, your left." Junko said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Mukuro opened her eyes at the voice. Working on instinct, she followed her sister's command and swiftly turned her head slightly to the left.

So instead of getting kissed on her cheek, his lips accidentally landed on the corner of her lips.

"...!"

"Mmph!"

A shutter resounded. A picture taken. A memory forged.

"Merry fucking Christmas to you."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. For TK Macintosh who asked for a birthday/christmas chapter. I don’t know what you were expecting because I sure didn’t expect Junko to happen.
> 
> AU where Junko is a walking shitpost generator. Non-despair Junko gives me hope. I don’t know which Junko I prefer, this one or the chapter 2 one. But then again, chapter 5 despair Junko is loveable in her own way. I just had too much fun with this one. This was supposed to be a heartwarming chapter but well, Junko happened goddammit.
> 
> So tell me how this went for you. And drop by a request too! See ya!!


	9. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninth bullet: Even someone as solitary as Mukuro has a family and she’s still learning how it works.  
> Non-despair AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I actually published chapter 9 as a separate fic **Try Friends Not Force** which is a full-length triforce au oneshot with a twist for your OT3 needs. Even if you haven't played Legend of Zelda, if you love IkusabaxNaegixKirigiri then you might want to check that out. Enjoy!

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Mukuro Ikusaba almost lost her family once.

It was entirely her fault too. She chose her dream over her sister, her only true family, and ran off never to be heard again for three years. She could have kept contact throughout all that time but she didn't. It wasn't a deliberate attempt at avoiding communication, it was just hard to send letters or emails when she was mostly out in the battlefield with blood rather than ink staining her hands. But she didn't have the decency to make an effort either. She was always awkward at expressing herself and at social communication so when the two combined, it was just too much for her to handle. This too was also an excuse made up by her.

The truth was that she was scared to face her sister again knowing that she had been the one to abandon her all these years. It was easier to push that truth at the back of her head whenever she was out dodging bullets or she was the one raining bullets on someone else. However, she never did forget. As much as she enjoyed herself as a member of Fenrir, every now and then, the guilt of leaving her sister behind would stab her whenever she was too happy. That's why she poured herself over at training not just in an effort to push the guilt away but also to make sure that she wasn't wasting a single moment. After all, the cost for this opportunity was immeasurably high.

She left her sister to become a soldier and she'd be damned if she didn't become the best at it.

And she wondered if this was all her life was going to be. It wasn't the soldier part that bothered her but rather, it was the separation part. Would she forever stay separated from her twin? Mukuro didn't want that. As soon as she started doubting her decision on joining Fenrir, she also started to miss her sister. But she couldn't find the courage to face her directly especially not when she was the cause of the divide in the first place. She feared that what she did had irreversible repercussions and that she would live the rest of her life separated from her twin.

However, those solitary days only lasted for three years.

They were together now. Waking up and knowing that they were a pair again lets her believe that she made the right choice. That this was all worth it. Before she had Fenrir, before she had her military training, before she had her guns and knives, even before all of that, Mukuro had Junko first. And as much as she loved all that, she still loved her sister above all else. She was her only true family after all. So when she received the invite for Hope's Peak Academy and then later on found out that her twin was attending as well, she didn't hesitate at all to drop everything right then and there just so she could reunite with her. This was it. This was the perfect excuse to drop by and the perfect chance to reconcile.

The reunion turned out to be anticlimactic but then again Mukuro wasn't the most emotional person and Junko was well, Junko.

But it was a start. Junko didn't sing her of praises or compliments nor did she shower her with insults and swearing. Well, actually she may have flung an insult and a swear word or two but Mukuro couldn't have been more relieved by her reaction. She could take as many hurtful words as Junko could dish out and she'd still be okay with it. As long as she wasn't hated then she still had a chance in Junko's eyes and she wasn't going to waste it. The worst case scenario she thought of was that she'd be chased out and outright told to never show her face ever again. She didn't know what she'd do after if that happened. She'd probably wither away in despair. On another note, she didn't have a best case scenario given her pessimistic mind.

So she finally showed up unconventionally in Junko's room one night with her face stoic as ever but with her heart jackhammering inside her chest with all her pent up anxiety.

"How the hell did you get in?" Junko yelled as soon as she opened the door to her room. She hadn't even seen the intruder but her intuition was good enough to alert her of the possible threat. She didn't look too happy about the unexpected guest. "Just so you know I just called security and my security is hella fast."

"...Hello, Junko." Mukuro said as she calmly stepped out of her hiding place in the shadows, her face as calm as ever but her eyes shone with unshed tears. It's been so long since she's last seen her sister that she couldn't help but be emotional but not enough for her to cry on the spot. No, she was never too emotional, not even when her closest thing to a family was right in front of her. Junko's grown so much that she almost didn't recognize her. Mukuro briefly wondered if Junko would still recognize her. Would she even remember her?

Would she be happy to see her again?

"What the-?" Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't step back, she never was the type to back away from anything. Her gaze kept wandering up and down as if looking just once wasn't enough to convince her. There was caution in her scan and just the faintest traces of realization. Junko was aware that this person was dangerous but she was also aware of how familiar this person was. It was someone she used to know. There was only one person she knew to have such a dangerous aura and yet not feel threatened by them at all. She gasped. "No way. Mukuro?"

"Yes." She promptly nodded.

If Mukuro was expecting her to be happy then she would have been disappointed. Junko's face instantly soured at the confirmation. "Shit. Don't scare me like that." She crossed her arms and tilted her hips, it was what she would later recognize as one of her new intimidating poses she picked up over the years. She scoffed haughtily. "There's a door and a doorbell. Ever seen any of those from who knows where you came from? Like how did you even get in?"

"Through the window." She answered matter-of-factly.

Junko just raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "This is the 32nd floor."

"It took a while." She replied with a straight face. She also neglected to mention that she had to manually scale the whole building with improvised equipment because she tried sneaking in before the more conventional way but couldn't get pass through her door's lock system without ultimately destroying it. She just wanted to pay her a visit with as little collateral as possible. "Your door was locked."

"No shit, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes and stared at her pointedly. "Do you break in through the windows of the rooms of every locked door you meet?"

"...Not all of them." She answered with the slightest bit of delay, her gaze faltered for a moment. She didn't need to explain, that one second hesitation already revealed more than enough.

"Yeah, because sometimes you have the decency to break the door instead." She casually said but it sounded like she wasn't joking. Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Only when necessary." She replied with equal honesty.

"What the fuck have they been teaching you." She sighed unbelievingly and then shrugged. That was a sign that she didn't seem to care at all. It looked like she was getting bored of this conversation already. "Well whatever. So? To what do I owe seeing your disappointing face?"

She tried not to wince at her words too obviously. After all, this was common Junko language. It still stung though so she was relieved that her voice came out evenly when she spoke, "Hope's Peak Academy."

"Who hasn't heard of that?" She scoffed. "Can't believe gossip reached whatever hellhole you were in on the other side of the planet. Oh, wait, I can. It's 20xx and privacy is dead." She bitterly spat out as she made a show of biting her nail hard in annoyance. "So you book a flight to what? Here? To congratulate _moi_?"

"That and…" She swiftly pulled an envelope out of her vest which revealed the most prestigious logo stamped on it.

"Oh, oooooohhh. I see." Junko cooed appreciatively. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant and everything else that was implied. With her chin up, she proudly declared her findings with an accent slipping through for dramatic effect. "Yar homeless!"

Admittedly, that wasn't the first thing she thought Junko would mention but technically, she wasn't wrong. "Temporarily. I can stay in the dorms as soon as next week."

"And before that?" She egged on.

"I can survive on what the streets have to offer." She shrugged. It's not really a big deal. She's done it before and for longer periods. Surely she's more than capable now to live somewhat comfortably there until she could have her own room at the dormitory. As long as she had shelter from the rain, the streets would do fine for her. It helped that she had terribly low standards.

"While I live out here in luxury? Oh, how the tables have turned!" She smiled smugly as she said this. She made it sound like it was a competition and she had the upper hand. At the very least, she looked like she was enjoying her twin's miserable state. Her eyes not so discreetly scanned over the worn out rucksack Mukuro was carrying. "That all of your stuff?"

"Yes, there's not much I had to begin with." Mukuro said. There's also not much she could have brought with her. She couldn't carry all of her firearms with her considering she just stowed away to get here. Boarding a plane normally would have confiscated all her precious equipment and she wasn't willing to part with them yet. She did manage to successfully smuggle her favorite ones and a few other necessities hence, her sparse baggage.

"Hmm, I see." She hummed thoughtfully and then her grin reached her ears. "Got any souvenirs for me in there?"

She blinked and absently nodded. "I do have a few."

A loud clap resounded in the room. "Leave them on the desk, oh but not on the vanity one. My career depends on that, you know." She then pointed at Mukuro and dragged her finger in the air until it landed at the door. She flat-out ordered her, "Then get whatever's left and your ass on the sofa in the living room."

"Junko?" Mukuro asked uncertainly. She couldn't possibly be telling her what she thought this implied. This was too easy and too fast. Just like that? Junko was letting her in just like that? Even after all those years she abandoned her, she was still accommodating her? This couldn't be happening. She must have misheard her.

"What? I thought you soldiers know better than to be told twice." She was peeved at her lack of cooperation so she started shouting instead. "Now fucking get a move on!"

Although her words were coarse, Mukuro could detect no hint of hostility. This really was happening. She was beginning to accept it now. "Okay." She said as she started walking for the door only to stop beside her sister. With everything she had, she tried to convey her heartfelt gratitude. "Thanks, Junko."

And a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"You better pray that your souvenirs aren't as shitty as your face right now or else I'm tossing you out. From the fucking 32nd floor." She made a motion with her thumb dragging across her neck.

"Then I'll just climb back again." She said in all honesty.

She arched an eyebrow at her audacity to speak back. "Breaking and entering is illegal and punishable by law. Just because I let you off the hook now doesn't mean I won't call the cops on you next time."

"Then I'll do my best not to get caught." She replied nonchalantly.

And another quip caught her off guard. It was hard to read Junko's face whether or not she was annoyed or delighted at the unexpectedly two-sided banter. She sarcastically asked, "Did they also teach you sass at the dump that taught you how to scale buildings?"

"Not really." Mukuro shrugged. "They weren't as good at it as you."

Her eyes lit up. "Damn right. I'm the fucking best." She grinned smugly.

"Yes, you are." And in a surprisingly softer tone, Mukuro said, "You really are the best, sis."

When Junko no longer replied, Mukuro took it as her cue that the conversation was exhausted. Junko was always quick to get bored of things and readily dropped anything that she deemed was uninteresting so Mukuro didn't take it personally. With a respectful nod, she resumed her walking.

She was just about to exit the room when Junko suddenly called her out. "Oh, and Mukuro."

"Yes?" She turned around but Junko still had her back to her.

"You're a shitty older sister you know that, right?" It's weird how her voice sounded so far away even when she was just literally steps close to her. She sounded so different that if Mukuro had her eyes closed, she probably wouldn't have guessed that it was Junko speaking. Her voice was a mess of different feelings all trying to come across at the same time. And though the words sounded like they were hers, Mukuro felt as if Junko wanted to say something else.

Mukuro couldn't help but feel guilty. Right now, Junko didn't sound like her usual confident self and she was sure that it was her fault. She had been a shitty older sister. She was supposed to be the responsible one between the two of them and at some point she was. At another point, she also abandoned her sister just to chase her dream. She came back now although it won't ever bring back those three years they lost together. She already felt horrible over it and she couldn't imagine just how much worse Junko must have felt all this time. They only had each other and then all of a sudden, they didn't. And it was Mukuro's fault. It pained her to have this confrontation with her twin but she knew she deserved it. At the very least, Junko deserved to say her piece.

No matter how much they both hurt from this, no matter how much she hated this, she wouldn't run away. Not again.

"Yeah, I do." She at least wanted to properly respond to her.

Her hands clenched tightly into fists as she braced herself for the onslaught of curses and loathing about to storm her.

" _Good_. Because you're _my_ shitty older sister." This time her voice came out clear and sure. It was as if she imagined all that earlier turmoil in her head. Junko sounded like herself again, confident, certain, and unyielding. She sounded so true to herself that this must be her honest reply to Mukuro.

They're still sisters.

Junko said it herself. Mukuro couldn't see her face so she couldn't tell what kind of face she was making but her words reassured her enough. She still had a chance, she's given a second chance to redeem herself. They could still be together again and that fact lifted a tremendous weight off her chest.

Mukuro felt that whatever broken bond they have, they could still fix it.

"I love you too, Junko." She said out loud without thinking.

She chortled. "Who doesn't?" And just like that, the tension dispersed and her wildly loud personality came back as she turned around to properly face Mukuro. "Just look at how benevolent I am for taking in a stray puppy."

"The symbol for Fenrir is a wolf though. Does that make me a wolf cub?" She corrected her as a smile tugged on her lips.

"You wish." She snorted. "What kind of wolf doesn't travel in a pack?"

She tilted her head as realization dawned on her. "Now that you mention it, I guess I am separated from my pack."

Junko grimaced. "What? You getting homesick already?" She sighed as she shook her head with her arms tossed up. She looked at Mukuro sympathetically as if pitying a lost child. "Looks like I have no choice. I guess I have to take responsibility for this puppy even though the owner strictly told me about the no pets allowed policy."

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well _duh_ , we're making our own pack. I call dibs on alpha though!" She loudly announced with a hand on her hip and the other free to pose around her chin. "You can be the beta or omega or whatever you call it. The name doesn't matter. Doesn't change the fact that I still call the shots."

"We're a pack now?" She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Well we're only two right now but-" She paused and then she indignantly squawked. "Oh my god, don't you dare add anyone else this early into the game! I am not becoming an aunt before the legal age! It's strictly a twin-only pack for now until we finish college."

"We're a pack now." She echoed herself, this time more certain.

"Holy shit, I think I broke her. Yes, we're together again. Big whoop." She sardonically rolled her eyes at her. "Now stop repeating the same thing and try to say something else for once."

"I…" Mukuro paused as she thought of what to say.

A million things crossed her mind on what would be an appropriate reply but she wasn't focused on that. She was still thinking of how glad she was on taking that chance to come back and talk things out. She was still thinking of how blessed she was to have Junko as her sister and despite her coarse language, she was still forgiving enough. She was still thinking of how light she felt right now knowing that her sister still accepted her and how it felt like everything was right in the world. She was still thinking of a lot of things that it took her conscious effort to remember that her twin was still expecting her reply.

And then finally, she spoke the words she always wanted to say these past three years. "I'm back, Junko."

"Welcome back, Muku." Junko genuinely smiled as she happily tossed an arm over her twin's shoulders.

And just like that, Mukuro had a family again.

* * *

Mukuro was still adjusting to her new high school life.

It was easy to get into the routine of waking up at a specified time and to prepare for the rest of the day, all along were precise and expected checkpoints such as the start and end of class. She made sure to follow them all properly, even strictly, as if this was military training all over again. It wasn't as harsh or as clear-cut though as if she began to find out. One time, she arrived late, mostly caused by her sister although she would never fault her, and the greatest reprimand she got was a speech from the hall monitor which happened to be her classmate. His scolding wasn't even that intense aside from its volume. It was annoying but it was far from what she's used to. If this was Fenrir, she would have been punished with extreme labor or excessive training. Those were still fun times for her. She couldn't help but miss them.

This supposedly normal high school life of hers was looking abnormal to her.

Everything was just too easy and too safe that she worried her skills were already regressing with each day. As much as she wanted to continue her usual training regimen, it apparently involved too much risk so the school forbade her to do it as long as she was enrolled. She could only do partial of it and only within school campus specifically at the athletics building which could accommodate an emergency should one happen. And while she was grateful to have access to the facilities, she was inconvenienced by the fact that she could only use them on school days. That meant on weekends, holidays, and breaks, she had no choice but to do basic training which was hardly enough. If there was at least one thing she took pride of then it was her talent and having it rust from being idle was the greatest shame she could bring onto herself. However, as much as she enjoyed being a soldier, she was willing to trade it if it meant being with her sister again.

That's why even though it's not as exciting as her previous three years, she thought that this was still great in its own way.

Another unexpected plus side to this new civilian life was that she had friends now. Well, they were friendly enough and though a few were still wary, they were civil enough to be acquaintances with her. At Fenrir, she had comrades but here, she had friends. She's still new to the concept and hasn't quite adjusted to it yet. There was always a universal social clue she seemed to miss each and every time or a drilled instinct from training emerged at the worst timings. She's still learning how to adjust to this so called normal life and she thought that maybe she wasn't cut out for this after all. However, her classmates were understanding enough to accommodate with her pace and for that she was grateful. This too was exciting in its own non-life threatening way.

As for her friends, one of her closer ones was absent again.

"Makoto Naegi?" The homeroom teacher called out.

Everyone looked back at his obviously empty seat.

"Out again then." They sighed. "That's already three strikes, hm?" Their eyes darted to a specific student.

"Don't pull off a baseball reference on me!" Leon glared intimidatingly.

"STRIKE OUT!" Yasuhiro yelled proudly.

To which, Leon hissed at him. "Not cool, man!"

"I guess you could call that a swing and miss for you, huh." He egged on.

The whole class collectively groaned.

"Ah, nothing like a good joke in the morning." They smiled smugly. "But unfortunately I'm not paid for that so let's just skip to business. I need a favor."

"Oh, then expect heavy compensation." Celes giggled behind her hand.

"Probably not from you. Or your lackey." They shot her down.

"And here I thought you had potential. Such a waste." She sighed in mock disappointment.

"Lucky! This means I won't get stuck on cleaning duty today!" Hifumi chirped from his seat.

"Unfortunately, I must disagree. You must still perform your assigned duty. It is still separate from the favor they speak of." Sakura's voice bellowed from the back of the class.

"Can't a guy dream? At least I won't be getting any extra work." He proudly huffed.

"Well, he's right on the bat with the extra work part." They whistled smoothly to bring everyone's attention back. "I call it a favor but it's more of a chore. You see, usually we'd just email the assignments straight to your personalized student accounts but it seems that there's been a problem with setting up Naegi's."

"Is it something I can help with?" Chihiro timidly asked.

"Not right now. It's impossible to do it legally without his consent." They shook their head in disappointment. This would have been way easier if only hacking wasn't illegal. "Maybe before or after, when he's also here to verify a few personal specification on the account."

"Oh, okay. Then next time for sure, I'll help." Chihiro smiled.

"And I'll be there for moral support!" Mondo gave Chihiro a thumbs up.

"That's basically the situation so there's only the last resort left."They clapped their hands once and half-heartedly leaned forward in a lazy attempt to bow. "I'm asking one of you to take it to his place. He doesn't stay at the dorms so it's gonna be a pain in the back to travel."

"Tch. Grunt work. How typical." Byakuya clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Y-yeah, w-why don't you do it yourself!" Touko pointed an accusing finger at their teacher.

"Cause I have the authority to pass it on to you twerps." They grinned smugly. "Sorry, I don't make the rules." They didn't look apologetic at all.

"As your Ultimate Moral Compass, I happily volunteer myself for this duty!" As expected of Kiyotaka, he was already standing with one arm raised and ready to accept another school chore.

Until Mondo objected from his side. "What? But bro, you promised me that we'd hang out later."

"Oooh, trouble in paradise already." Aoi snickered from behind.

"You're absolutely correct! I cannot believe that I almost forgot about our sacred promise!" Kiyotaka dramatically flinched as he began to sweat profusely. "It seems that I have acquired two responsibilities for the same time. I am ashamed to admit that this is entirely my fault for lack of planning." He quickly fixed his posture and stood straighter. "However, both activities are important and require my attention. It is difficult to decide which one is more urgent. What a dilemma indeed!"

"Why don't you just choose one and ditch the other?" Sayaka suggested, her head tilted in confusion as to why he was having such a difficult choice over this.

"Oh, n-no you didn't." Touko stammered.

"Letting him choose between his bro and his duties?" Hifumi sweatdropped. "He'll practically explode from indecision!"

"Oh, no. What a shame. You will be missed." Junko sarcastically cried out.

"That's… physically impossible but I can imagine something close to that happening." Mukuro thought out loud.

"Aren't you guys exaggerating this?" Aoi asked skeptically.

Kyoko was quick to answer her. "If both actions are morally correct then how would you choose one over the other? With bias? But acting on a bias can forfeit the decision as immoral. Which brings up this moral dilemma."

"As the Ultimate Moral Compass, most if not all his decisions had only one thing in mind which is morality. No other criteria has been used before." She further argued.

"But he's seriously just a hall monitor though." Chihiro quietly remarked.

"Yeah! Whatever she said!" Yasuhiro interjected. "Dude, what are we talking about?"

"We are discussing the current predicament of our fellow classmate, Taka." Sakura helpfully answered.

"Okay, but what if instead of that, let's talk about something else." Aoi restlessly fidgeted in her seat. "There's this new donut store that just opened and if anyone wants to come with me, you totally can and we should hang out."

"Oh, I heard of that one!" Sayaka clapped her hands. "It has a ridiculously long line whenever I pass by it though so you have to be prepared for that."

"I heard prepared. So? Where's the fight gonna be? And who's decking each other's faces?" Junko immediately jumped into the conversation.

"They were talking about hanging out." Mukuro quickly corrected her.

"Oooh, is that what they call it now? Like hang them to dry hang out, right?" She cackled.

All the while, someone was still stressing out. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Kiyotaka yelled at the top of his lungs.

By then the class was now separated into different conversations much to their homeroom teacher's annoyance. This was seriously getting out of hand and they weren't paid enough to handle this much hassle. They checked the clock and it showed that fifteen minutes were already wasted with this nonsense. At this rate, they'd have to redo their lesson plan if they miss any more than they already have. That was too bothersome for them. And so, they slammed their hands on the board which effectively silenced the room.

"Hey, just so you know, class is still in session. I am not wasting the whole hour on you dragging out on who gets to bring the homework." They hollered threateningly.

The threat fell flat though since no one looked even remotely scared.

"Killjoy as always. No wonder you're not popular." Junko snickered.

"Tch. Busted." Leon grumbled in frustration.

"And he caught us too soon. I barely finished a cup in all that." Celes said with a straight face.

"Here I thought we were finally gonna get a free pass." Mondo said as he scratched his head.

"It seems our teacher is sharper than I thought." Kyoko said, mostly to herself.

"Makoto-dono's sacrifice has been in vain." Hifumi sighed a silent prayer.

"He's not dead though…" Mukuro mumbled.

"We did manage to break our current record. This can be counted as a small victory." Sakura smiled satisfyingly.

"We're still up for donuts later, right?" Aoi announced out loud.

"Read the mood, woman! Y-you totally screwed up the lines." Touko practically fumed from across the room.

"It was entertaining while it lasted." Byakuya commented offhandedly.

"THIS IS THE WORST! How could I have made such a mistake? This is truly a dilemma!" To no one's surprise, Kiyotaka was still yelling.

"Bro, chill out. Just pick me since you promised me first." Mondo patted his friend's back.

"I don't think he can hear you right now." Chihiro dejectedly sighed.

"Wait, we were doing what?" Yasuhiro asked cluelessly.

They were always a talkative bunch whenever they ganged up on the teacher.

"Hey, I heard all of that! Settle down you brats." They thumped on the board again and all protests were reduced to murmurs. "I'll just make this easier on you Taka so forget about what I just said. The duty's up for grabs again. Who wants it? I'm going to need a tribute in the next minute or else I'm doubling your homework."

And just like that, the classroom erupted into chaos again.

"Maybe it's better if I do take it. After all, I must see to it that everyone has a fair chance to study." Kiyotaka raised his hand.

"Bro, he just let you off the hook. Don't bail on me now!" Mondo pleaded.

"Let's not argue about this again. Please, no fighting." Chihiro timidly chirped in.

"Who usually does this stuff anyway? Aside from Taka." Leon asked out loud.

"I believe that would be Master Naegi." Hifumi answered.

"That's true, it's always him who picks up the odd chores that no one wants to do." Sayaka nodded in agreement.

"He's unexpectedly a busybody and quite reliable at that." Celes agreed.

"Then why don't we let him do it this time too?" Yasuhiro cluelessly asked.

"A-are you retarded? He's the reason this delivery duty exists. He's s-sick!" Touko yelled at him.

"I would have opted at the chance to pay him a visit had I not vowed to engage in a duel later today." Sakura frowned, obviously dismayed.

"Oh, I want to watch that! Then let's drop by the donut store after." Aoi chirped beside her.

"Well don't look at me. Errands like this is beneath me. You commoners figure this out." Byakuya said dismissively.

"Unfortunately, I also have prior arrangements. Send Naegi my regards." Kyoko said offhandedly.

"Ten seconds!" They yelled.

The room was now louder than ever. It seemed like no one was available for the task but their teacher would have none of those excuses. The tension escalated with every second that passed by with no volunteer. So they'd end up with more homework after all.

Until a shrill voice cut through the noise.

"Sheesh, like can you all just chill?" Junko squawked with fingers stuck in her ears. She looked absolutely pissed. "The noise is like so annoying that I just might get wrinkles from the stress. If no one's gonna do it then I might as well take one for the team."

That was unexpected. Junko was the last person they'd thought would volunteer for this and it was obvious that everyone thought so with the collective audible gasps and jaw drops.

"Junko?" Mukuro looked at her twin disbelievingly.

"Huh, never figured you for a good samaritan." Their teacher raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"I have my moments." She nonchalantly shrugged. "So am I on messenger duty or what?"

"I don't care who takes it as long as somebody gets this work off my ass. So anyone else want to fight Enoshima for this chore?" They clapped. "No? Going once, twice…" They trailed as their eyes swept through the room.

No one else seemed to protest.

"And sold!" Junko briefly stood and dramatically bowed a few times as if she just finished a performance. "Finally, some peace and quiet!"

With that, the rest of the period proceeded smoothly and just like usual. The day drone on just like any other day but with Mukuro anticipating Junko's unusual added task, it seemed like the seconds went by longer. She was patient though. This new civilian life of hers functioned as if everything moved slower and she was still all too fast. So she's gotten better at honing her patience. At last, the classes finally ended and now she could assist her twin.

"Someone's excited to praise me." Junko cheekily said as soon as she had company.

"That was really nice of you to volunteer back then." Mukuro said with unduly adoration in her voice. Junko rarely displayed goodwill so whenever she did, Mukuro couldn't help but be surprised and overwhelmed by the swell of pride in her chest.

"Yeah, and don't forget great, majestic, all-loving." She counted off each compliment with her fingers.

"Do you need help later? I could come with you if you want." She innocently offered. She wanted to support her as much as she could. That and she grew rather attached to her twin in the short time that they've been reunited so far. She wanted to make up for all that lost time.

"Need you ask? Of course, you're coming." Junko nodded assertively as she placed both hands on her hips and held her chin up. She lowered her voice the way she would whenever she was being overly dramatic over something. Her eyes sparkled. "In fact, you're the only one coming!"

"What?" Mukuro blinked. She recognized that look even if she hadn't seen it in years. The memories that followed that look were too intense for her to forget. She unconsciously backed away half a step. Alarms rang inside her head. Her sister was clearly up to no good again.

"See, I was serious about what I said back then. The first part at least. They were getting annoying. But the only way to shut them up was if someone bit the bullet." She jeeringly clapped her sister's back. "Bullets are more your thing, right?"

"So you're not going to deliver his homework?" She asked apprehensively.

"Hell no! Do I look like the type to run around on the streets playing mailwoman?" She hollered with one hand casually waving her dismissal. "I can get people to do those things for me. Like, right now. You're gonna do it for me in my stead."

It was nice while the illusion of goodwill lasted. Mukuro inaudibly sighed. "Oh, okay."

"Really though, you should at least try to fight back, ya know? Yar no fun." She huffed and bit her inner cheek. "Well this works fine for me anyways. I'm saving my quips for the big league."

"It's all in this envelope, right? The homework and address." She said as she took the still untouched item on the desk.

"Probably. Never checked. The geezer's unreliable at teaching but he's freakishly organized." She nonchalantly shrugged. "You can take your time and do whatever shit you want to as long as you deliver the goods. I'm travelling tonight for a photoshoot tomorrow so you're on your own."

"Alright." Having checked that everything was indeed inside including directions, she determined that she was already set to go. "Then I'll head off now."

But perhaps it was too soon for her to go.

"Hey, that's too cocky of you. Aren't you forgetting something?" Junko challenged her.

"Really?" Mukuro asked in disbelief. She didn't think she missed out on anything. Whatever it was, only Junko could answer her. "What?"

She looked taken aback by her naivety. "Don't tell me you're going out dressed like that?"

"Yeah, why?" She blinked. She always went out in her uniform since all her other clothes were still back home. As far as she knew, her uniform was okay unless she didn't know it was not. Was there a stain or tear she didn't know about? Was that it? "Is something wrong with it?"

"Wrong? It's the fucking uniform. And knowing you, you're gonna stand out like a stick in the ass." In her frustration, she flicked her forehead with more force than usual. "Plus it's not really dress to impress material. But then again, it does scream prestige and talent which is all fine and dandy until they start asking about your talent."

"What are you talking about?" She absentmindedly rubbed her forehead. It didn't hurt her at all but her pride did sting a bit.

"You're not planning on buying anything on the way there either, are you?" She crossed her arms, daring her to choose her answer carefully.

"No?" Her answer came out as unsure as she was about it.

"WRONG!" She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "I know none of us got sick before so you have an excuse but your fucking cluelessness to social protocol is just disappointing."

She flinched. Junko was right. Mukuro was too oblivious about these things most of the time and this was probably one of those moments. But she had to try harder. With determination, she spoke, "Then tell me what I should do."

Junko sympathetically patted her sister's shoulder. "Oh, Muku. What ever will you do without me?"

"I try not to think about that." She suspiciously looked away.

"Cute, sis. But that doesn't excuse how despairing your situation actually is." This time she clapped Mukuro's back as hard as she could. Whether it was an act of endearment or just plain teasing, it was hard to tell which it was. Knowing Junko, it was probably both. "Well I did sign you up for this task so I might as well take some form of responsibility."

"That would be helpful. Thank you, sis." The corner of her lip twitched upward.

She smirked. "Yeah well don't rely on me too much. Don't forget that no matter how disappointing you are, you're still the older sister."

Even though her sister was the reason for her current problem, Mukuro's still glad to have her around for it.

* * *

It's been a long time since Mukuro has been looked after by her sister.

With a very detailed list of instructions in her pocket, an intense chewing out from her sister, and a wardrobe change later, Mukuro was finally off to fulfill the small errand. Thankfully, she didn't have to go home for the change of clothes. One of the perks of having an Ultimate Model as a sister in a school that cultivated talent was that they really did provide for them. While Mukuro had access to firearms and an appropriate firing range, Junko on the other hand had a walk-in closet within the school. Even though it was called a closet, it was easily twice the size of her room and based from the offhanded comment that Junko made, its contents constantly changed whenever she used it. The school's reputation for nurturing talents had some merit after all.

Her outfit was mostly hand-picked out by Junko which consisted of modest high heels, dark leggings, pleated skirt, red spaghetti top, and a black leather blazer, for a chic and edgy look or so she said. Initially, she was supposed to wear a crop top but then Junko changed her mind when she noticed that Mukuro's defined abs might be a little too much for casual. She also wore a pair of fingerless gloves, the kind that bikers wear, in order to indiscreetly cover her tattoo. Junko said it was just a precaution in case Naegi's parents were home and were the conservative kind of folks so the tattoo might leave a bad impression. Mukuro didn't even think that far ahead. She was only half-surprised that her sister was one step ahead again after all, she was always the meticulous one between the two of them. Down to the very last accessory, Junko was thinking of what's best for Mukuro.

That's why she couldn't help but feel just a bit giddy when she went out for the first time wearing an outfit her sister specifically chose for her.

She got a few stares here and there but her natural glare made sure that they never lasted more than three seconds. Wearing something different made her feel like she was standing out more than usual and it made her more self-conscious about it. As much as possible, she wanted to blend in. If she easily merged with the crowd then she was harder to target. And knowing Junko's over the top personality, these clothes probably stood out excessively. That's why she couldn't relax not even for a moment as long as she wore this outfit. At least with her short skirt, she'd be able to easily grab her sheathed knife which was strapped on her thigh near her hips.

Thankfully, nothing alarming has happened to her yet and she was able to buy the short list of groceries her sister gave her. Junko said it was customary to bring 'get well presents' and that Mukuro was stupid to skim over that fact. She's ashamed to not know these things which was why she's grateful whenever she gets corrected especially when it's before she'd unconsciously do something rude. So with all the times secured, she didn't have any other detours left so she started walking as per directions to Naegi's house. That was actually easier than she thought it would be. Maybe it'll be just as peaceful the rest of the way.

Or not since unfortunately, she spotted suspicious behavior just at the corner of her vision.

Two people walked into an alleyway and judging from their body types, it was a girl close her age and a man easily twice her age. What made them suspicious in her eyes was the tense body language of the girl. She recognized those stiff shoulders and barely contained shaking of her frame. She's seen the signs on her targets whenever they knew they were about to be killed. It was the instinctive reaction for danger. Fear. That girl was absolutely terrified. And the man accompanying her didn't seem bothered at all by it. His stride was more confident and laidback as if oblivious to the scared girl beside her. Or maybe he knew. He knew and he was enjoying it. They were unnaturally close. He was probably holding a weapon at the girl and threatened her with it.

Mukuro grimaced at that horrible thought. This could only spell trouble with danger underlined. But as far as she's concerned, this was not her problem. She's just a passerby who just so happened to have a sharp eye for these things. And she had no responsibility to interfere or at least, that's how she's supposed to think.

It's not any of her business however…

~xoxo~xoxo~

Meanwhile, what was actually happening in that dingy alleyway.

"Scream and you're dead." The man menacingly sneered as he brandished his butterfly knife, making it gleam dangerously.

"P-please don't hurt me." The girl stammered because her teeth were chattering from fear. With just as shaky hands, she took out her wallet and shrinkingly offered it, her arm barely stretching its full length because of the physical need to keep all her limbs close to her. She didn't know how far his reach was with the knife and she didn't want to find out. "If it's money you want then I don't have much but I'll give you everything I have. Just please don't hurt me."

He hastily grabbed it with one hand, the other still not dropping the knife, and then he haphazardly checked it out. "Tch. That's it?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment."This won't even last me a week."

"I'm sorry! You got me on a Friday and everyone knows that students are richest on Monday when allowances are given." She said hurriedly and then gulped.

"You saying it's my fault?" He intimidatingly raised his voice and his knife at her.

"N-no sir! Absolutely not." She vigorously shook her head as if shaking it enough would spare her life. After that, she timidly tried to reason, "Well yeah maybe a bit, it is kinda common knowledge but-"

Apparently reason didn't work with him. "Choose your words wisely if I were you. They may be your last."

She immediately blanched at his words and bowed profusely. "It's m-my fault! So sorry!"

"Yeah, thought so." He smirked. He was clearly enjoying this. "So?"

"So... what?" She hesitantly asked.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Do about what…exactly sir?"

"My money, what else!" He angrily yelled at her. "Someone's gotta pay for the rest."

She took a step back in disbelief. "But that's really all I have on me. I swear I'm not hiding any more."

"I know." He smirked and something about his look made him appear more sinister than before. "But that doesn't mean I can't take anything else."

She almost choked on her words in fear. "E-excuse me?"

"You don't look half-bad. A bit on the plain side but beggars can't be choosers. You'll just have to do as compensation." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"NO!" She yelled in defiant protest but instantly shrunk back to her usual small voice at just one glare from him. In her panicked driven state, she spoke hurriedly in the hopes that he'd sooner change his mind or something. Anything but what he had planned. She was getting desperate. "I mean, _oh_! You're giving me too much credit. I'm not that cute, in fact, I just barely make it average. There are lots of prettier girls out there, definitely cuter than me. Wait that came out wrong. Please don't do anything to them either."

"Maybe I will try to go after those pretty ladies." With swiftness, he was able to pin her arms together at the wrists with one hand while the other held her throat. She didn't see it coming at all. She fought and kicked but it was useless. She was trapped in his hold and he was dangerous. He disturbingly licked his lips. "But only after I'm properly compensated first."

"No no no no no!" She desperately pleaded with tears in her eyes. Despair was already sinking in her as she clung onto the only hope that maybe if she said it enough times, he'd actually listen to her plea. " _Please_ , NO!"

"Try not to scream much." He smirked as he proceeded to choke her.

"H-help me." She gasped out, her vision already blacking out.

This was it for the girl then. This wasn't just a nightmare that she could wake up from. This was really happening. She didn't think she'd ever be one of those girls who got attacked by a random stranger. She didn't imagine her life taking on such an extreme turn from the normal life she'd had so far. She didn't know what she did to deserve this kind of fate. Her consciousness was rapidly fading as more thoughts popped up. It was like a desperate attempt by her mind to squeeze in as much as possible before it stops. Would she wake up after this? Did she even want to wake up knowing what was about to happen to her? Was no one really coming to save her? Most likely. This was probably the end of her.

"Scream and you're dead." She heard a faraway voice.

"Who the fuck said that?" The man unconsciously loosened his grip as he was startled.

Her vision was slowly recovering and in her barely conscious state, she managed to choke out her own confusion. "Wait… that wasn't you?"

"Scream and your head rolls off." The voice spoke again, this time it sounded clearer. It was only then that she noticed another person standing near them.

"Huh? A woman? Like hell I'm afraid of a bitch." He smugly said.

"Too loud. Your head's about to roll off." The woman said emotionlessly almost matter-of-factly.

"Well, fuck you too." He sneered at her.

"One…" Unfazed, she began counting.

"You don't scare me." He let go of the girl's throat in order to pull out his butterfly knife again.

"Two…" She continued.

"Ha! You're bluffing!" He scoffed tauntingly.

"Three." She said with finality as she flinched and her figure blurred for a moment.

There was a sudden breeze that passed right by the man's neck.

He blinked from confusion. Something just happened and he didn't see it. Something was wrong. His eyes frantically searched around. Nothing looked out of place. The woman was still standing in her same spot and he was still holding the girl, too afraid to move. He felt cold sweat trickle down his neck. He didn't think he'd sweat over this. His guts told him that there was definitely something wrong. That breeze felt unnatural and he unconsciously clenched his fist in nervousness. Only to be surprised at the lack of metal in his hand.

"What the f-?" The butterfly knife he was holding was now missing. And then he was all too aware of his cold sweat trickling down his neck. Wait, neck? With the same hand, he quickly placed it on his neck and winced at the sudden sting of pain. He paled as the horror sank in. Shakily, he brought his hand out to look at it only to see not sweat but blood smeared on it. Terror finally overwhelmed him. He started swearing both in rage and in fear. "FUCK! Fuck! Shit! What the hell!"

"The next one won't miss." She casually said as she raised the missing butterfly knife, now stained red at the edges, in her hand.

"Okay, I won't screw around anymore! I surrender! I give!" He frantically said, his proud attitude from a while ago was powerfully crushed by her. He looked even more pathetic than the girl he was threatening seconds ago. He fittingly looked like a cornered rat in this dingy alleyway. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Let go of the girl." She stated simply.

His hand automatically complied and the girl dropped to the ground in an instant. Her knees must have given out from all that trembling from earlier. He then raised both of his hands both in defense and in surrender. "Alright, look! There, you happy now?"

There was a long tense pause as he waited for her reply, her eyes staring coldly at him.

She barked, "Now beg."

A chill ran down his spine. "F-for my life?"

"Among other things." She said.

"What d-does that mean?" He stuttered.

"You were doing something wrong and was about to do something worst to this girl." She said blankly. Her unreadable face just amplified her frightening aura. She was serious. And she could also seriously kill him. "An apology is in order, don't you think?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and choked on his words. "I-I'm sorry, okay?"

"Louder." She said with her passive voice.

"I'm s-sorry." He raised his volume and even added a bow this time.

"You're allowed to be loud only once." She fiddled with the butterfly knife and in the quiet alleyway, the metallic sound of the blade was loud enough for him to hear. It sounded like death and she would deliver it. "Make it count."

"I'M S-SORRY!" He yelled passionately as he sunk to the floor with his forehead touching the ground. His whole body was still shaking from fear. He was practically begging with his life right now. "Look, I promise I won't do this shit again!"

That pacified her for the moment however, she wasn't done yet. "Aren't you forgetting something else?"

"W-what is it?" He hesitantly raised his head, afraid to even look her in the eye.

"You're still holding onto something that isn't yours." She said coldly.

"Oh, you mean the money, right?" He slouched to search for his pockets. With trembling hands, he took out the girl's wallet and placed it in front of him. Then he returned to his bowing position. "H-here! Take it! Take mine too if you want!"

"Nobody asked for your money or your opinion." She judgingly narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll shut up now." He audibly gulped.

"You're going off with a warning. The next time you pull this off I will hunt you and you will rest in _pieces_." There was an extra sharpness in her usual dull tone. "Is this clear enough for you?"

"U-understood, ma'am." He stammered. A sense of relief flooded him knowing that he'd live another day.

But it was short-lived.

"Then again, I changed my mind." She decided out loud.

His eyes widened in shock. "What?"

She stared at him with cold eyes, not a trace of remorse in them and in her emotionless voice, she sentenced him. "Die, scum."

Within the next moment, the man unceremoniously collapsed to the ground.

The girl could not believe what just happened. One moment she was being harassed by a man and in the following moments, the same man was now lying on the ground. Did she just get saved at the last second? She wasn't dreaming this up, right? This wasn't just some satisfying illusion that her brain thought of just to keep her happy in her final moments, right? Or maybe she got sucked into an alternate reality. She firmly shook her head. She's been reading too much manga lately. But for now, at least she could confirm that she was safe.

Her savior crouched down to her level and stared at her concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The girl heaved as she unsteadily tried to stand, her hands grasping at the wall behind her for support. The woman helped her up when she noticed this so now they were both standing, she was still a bit shaky at the knees though. She let out a long sigh of relief. "At least I think I am. It's better than before so I guess I'm fine now."

"Good, then nothing too traumatic happened." Her eyes roamed, as if double checking on any injury.

"More importantly, is he…" She paused and audibly gulped as her eyes dropped to what could be a corpse. Hesitantly, she asked, "Is he dead?"

"Him? No, just passed out. I don't kill civilians." She dismissively shook her head.

"Civilians?" Her eyebrows crinkled. That's an odd way of referring to an offender. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." She casually brushed off her question. "I'll be taking him to the police now. You don't have to come. You've experienced enough as it is and my testimony will suffice."

"Wait, all by yourself?" She asked disbelievingly. They guy looked like he was twice her size so he had to be heavy. "How will you even carry him?"

But she already had him tossed over one of her shoulders with practised ease. It looked like she was carrying him effortlessly as if he was featherweight. "Is there a problem?"

"Woah, you're crazy strong." Her jaw dropped in awe. This was the first time she's ever met someone as built as her and the fact that she was a woman just made her admire her more. It's exciting for her to actually meet with someone as extraordinary as her. But she was getting too distracted. She inconspicuously cleared her throat. "But even still, I can't let you handle this alone. I mean, it's my problem in the first place and you just got dragged in when you helped me."

She blinked and calmly spoke, "You must be misunderstanding things. You're a victim and I willingly involved myself. There's no need for further responsibility on your part."

"Well then as common courtesy, I insist that I help you with the police. Actually, please let me assist you in carrying him." She tried to get closer but on her first step, she almost fell had she not been caught by the woman. That was too close. She sighed. "Or not. I think I'll have to focus all my energy at walking straight."

"Careful. You really should rest first." She said, her free arm supporting the girl by her shoulders.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. My legs just fell asleep that's all. Just give me a sec and I can do this." She laughed nervously and then composed herself. That was a lousy display but even then, she didn't want to give up yet. "At least let me walk with you and file my testimony too."

The woman stared at her for a long while as if considering her offer. Her face was unreadable the whole time so it was hard to tell if she was going to agree or not. Finally, she spoke, "Alright. If you insist then I can't stop you. Just don't push yourself too hard."

She smiled brightly. "I won't. I promise to stop if it's too much for me. Thanks for worrying though." With renewed energy, she stood up straighter and cheered. "Alright, let's do this. I'll lead the way!"

They looked odd together, the girl with unsteady legs and the woman with an unconscious man on her shoulder, but even stranger, she was happy with this. At the very least, she was safe now.

~xoxo~xoxo~

Mukuro knew that this would take her time but she didn't expect her involvement to last this long.

The police kept them for an hour because they had to question them both separately. It's a good thing that earlier they discussed along the way on what to say and by Mukuro's suggestion, they managed to gloss over some details. She didn't want her background to be brought up because that would have made her suspicious. Mukuro's grateful for Junko's idea to have her wear gloves. She didn't doubt that she would have been questioned longer had they seen her tattoo. They didn't do a bodycheck either so her knife wasn't found. She also managed to hide her ID and they bought her lie that she didn't have it with her. If they found out about her talent then she'd easily go from bystander to suspect just from discrimination. It also helped that the girl she saved was there to solidify the testimony.

By the time they were let go, the sun had long already come down.

"Thanks again for saving my life and quite possibly my virtue as well." The girl said with a sincere bow.

"Anyone who saw you would've done the same thing." Mukuro promptly replied.

"Really? I don't think so." She frowned. "I'm pretty sure a young girl with a shady guy is already suspicious as it is but nobody called us out. I made eye contact with a lot of people and channeled all my pleas for help there but no one responded." She wiped off the tears forming at the corners of her eyes and gratefully smiled. "Only you reached out to help me."

"Since you looked like you needed the help." She said matter-of-factly.

"It's not that easy for everyone else though. Even I'm not that confident if I'd stand up to help a stranger in danger." She played with her fingers as she shyly looked down. "But you did. That was really cool and brave of you."

Mukuro owlishly blinked at the unexpected praise. "Brave? It was more of instinct."

She nodded fervently. "That actually makes you cooler. Like you're the type of protagonist that acts before they think, the natural type. You know, putting the heart first and all that?" She said with stars in her eyes, and Mukuro couldn't help but feel deja vu from her gaze. Her eyes looked so familiar for some reason. The girl smiled brighter and even that seemed nostalgic. "But still, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much."

"No problem. Just take care next time." She tried not to think too much of that fleeting sense of deja vu. After all, she still had an errand to do. She politely tipped her head. "I'll leave now."

"Wait!" The girl abruptly grabbed her by the sleeves of her jacket. She sounded distressed.

"Is something wrong?" Mukuro's first instinct to scan the area for threats kicked in.

"Well, not really wrong but it's just that, hear me out, okay?" Her grip tightened at the last word. She looked shaken but as far as Mukuro knew, there were no more immediate threats in the area.

She considered turning her down since she had no obligation to help her any more but on the other hand, she also had no concrete reason for refusing. At least she'll listen and then decide if she'll help her after. "Okay."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath to compose herself. Her voice sounded steadier than she looked right then. "That's actually the first time something like that has ever happened to me and we just moved in recently, like a few months back, and I'm still not used to being out at night. And I know that this is asking too much because you've already done so _so_ much for me and we barely even know each other so I'm really pushing this but can I ask for just one more thing?"

She calmly replied, "What is it?"

"Right. Well, is it alright if you walk me home?" She asked timidly. "Only if it's not out of way, of course. It's just that I'm still pretty much shaken from earlier and I'd feel way safer with you around."

She silently considered her request, weighing the pros and cons in her head.

The girl may have taken her silence as a no so she started saying as much as possible in an effort to convince her. "I swear this isn't a scam or anything. The guy back there and I aren't working together and the whole holdup thing wasn't just a setup to trick you into lowering your guard with me when we're alone together later."

Mukuro stared blankly at her. "..."

She comically slapped her forehead in regret as she whined. "Now that I say it out loud, that does make me look suspicious now, doesn't it? Oh, geez. I'm a nervous wreck."

Disregarding her previous rambling, Mukuro thought that the girl was probably still working with her shock from earlier. It might not be safe for her to travel alone. She discreetly checked the time. Well, she wasn't in a hurry so maybe she could escort her halfway through. "Where do you live?"

She instantly straightened herself. "Not too far. There's a subdivision nearby that's just a bus ride away."

How convenient, Mukuro also needed to ride the bus. "Which stop?"

"Um, third stop I think? Yeah, it's definitely third stop." She nodded to herself in assurance. "Then it's just a short walk around the block."

She double-checked the directions only to confirm that they coincidentally matched. This was too convenient, almost suspiciously so, but this didn't feel like it was a setup and she seemed harmless enough. "That's where I'm headed too."

"Oh, really? Does that mean?" Her eyes lit up in anticipation.

Mukuro nodded. "Yes, it's acceptable for us to stay together awhile longer."

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She practically jumped for joy as she yelled. "You're the nicest stranger I have ever met! And believe me, that says a lot considering I once met someone who treated me to ice cream when they found out I lost my wallet." She firmly held Mukuro's hands in hers as she giddily bounced. "You won't regret this. Is there anything I can get for you? Anything at all? Don't hold back. How about sweets? Ooh, or cake!"

Mukuro didn't know how to properly respond to her enthusiasm so she just awkwardly pulled her hands back. No one has been this hyper around her so she's not sure how to deal with this. "It's alright. You don't need to repay me. I didn't do it with the intention of you owing me."

"Obviously because you're super nice." She then clasped both of her hands in front of her chest. "But I still want to repay you. I mean, I can't save your life or anything like you did but I at least want to do something to show you my gratitude."

"You already thanked me earlier." Besides, she didn't expect anything in return when she helped her, her sole priority was just to rescue the target.

"But that's not enough! You totally saved my life. That at least deserves a cake!" She puffed her cheeks.

Mukuro didn't need any reward so she just shook her head. "Your words of gratitude are enough."

"At least let me get you that cake." She firmly insisted.

It looked like the argument was going nowhere and the girl didn't seem like she'd back down any minute now. So in the end to save time, Mukuro conceded. "Alright. A compromise is fine. Cake and then we head out."

"Yes!" She beamed triumphantly. "This is great! I'll get you the best cake there is. Within budget, of course."

They went straight for the nearest cake shop and since Mukuro wasn't too picky, she let the girl decide on the flavor. She's sure that whatever she chose, it would still be sweet.

* * *

Unfortunately for Mukuro, the girl was a bit more vocal than her.

"This is awesome!" The girl cheered and if she wasn't seated in a moving bus, she would have been jumping with joy judging by the look on her face. She looked absolutely ecstatic, like a kid who's just been promised free candy. But Mukuro didn't mind her one bit. She'd rather have this girl with boundless energy than handle a distressed version of her. As long as the girl didn't look too worried then there was less for her to worry about too. She didn't understand why she was particularly cheerful but the girl then beamed at her. "I feel way safer now that I know you're from around here."

Oh, so that's why she was so happy? Mukuro thought it was best to correct her assumption as early as possible."Sorry, you misunderstood. I'm not from here."

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion. "But you said you were going the same way."

"To visit a friend." Mukuro said pointedly.

"Oh." She said blankly and there was a pause before Mukuro saw her eyes light up in understanding. " _Ohh._ " She said as she clapped her hands and then pointed at the plastic bag that Mukuro was carrying. "Are those for your friend too?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They're supposed to help him feel better."

"So they're sick." Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Is it serious?"

She lightly shook her head. "Not that I know of. Just basic fever... probably."

The girl released a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. Well it's that kind of season, you know. My brother got down with a cold the other day but it's not too bad. I hope your friend gets better."

She smiled sympathetically at her and for a moment, Mukuro thought she looked familiar. There was something oddly familiar about her smile that made her pause and think that this wasn't the first time she's seen it. But she quickly dismissed the thought because she knew that she's never seen this girl before tonight. It was probably a lighting trick or something. So she pushed whatever growing suspicion she had to the back of her mind.

"Me too." She casually replied.

"I kind of feel guilty for taking too much of your time." She said sheepishly, slightly shrinking in their seat. "Your friend must be worried waiting forever for you."

"It's alright. He's not expecting company." She shrugged.

"Oh, then that's good, I guess?" She fidgeted and opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. And again. This happened a few more times. "What do I say next? The convo's gonna die if I don't say anything." She hurriedly mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?" She asked and pretended she didn't hear her mumblings.

She jumped in her seat, obviously startled. Then she not so confidently began to ramble with her eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Wow, this bus sure is great, huh. Going places and stuff. Yeah, smooth ride, am I right? Ahaha…" She nervously laughed and then all of a sudden, she dramatically slumped over and covered her face. "God, I made this awkward."

Mukuro blinked. She didn't understand why the girl was suddenly so distressed but she knew that this was the part where she was supposed to comfort her, right? She awkwardly placed a hand over her shoulder. This is how it's done, right? Now she was the one stressed out but it's a good thing that she had a poker face. She calmly said, "Don't overthink it."

Her slouch worsened but at least she lowered her hands enough so she could see her eyes. "I can't help it. It's just that you've been so nice to me and this is the first time a stranger's been this kind. I guess I just wish I could express myself better, you know." She sighed dejectedly.

Mukuro's hand twitched as a sudden urge to comfort the girl overwhelmed her. Despite their superficial differences in approachability, there was still a shared struggle between them. The pain of not being able to express oneself, Mukuro knew that all too well. Even right now, she was experiencing that difficulty. As much as she wanted to bolster her spirits, Mukuro didn't know the basics for that. She was socially inept and it frustrated her. That's why the most she could do was rely on what comes first in her mind and just wing it from there.

"I know." She wholeheartedly admitted. And if anyone took a closer look at her usually sharp eyes, they would have seen them soften even if only a little bit. Mukuro didn't question why she was being honest about it with a stranger but that's what she was doing right now. Not only was she relating to her, she was also trusting her enough to even speak to her like this. It must be because she found another comrade for such a personal problem to her. "I also have difficulties with communication."

She shot up from her seat and yelled in protest. "No way!" She leaned forward, her hands were now on her lap, revealing her face filled to the brim with admiration. "But you're so cool!"

Mukuro had to physically stop herself from flinching. Not only was she too close, she was also praising her. In all her years in Fenrir, she was never trained on how to handle compliments nor did she grow up in an environment filled with them. Even Junko, her own sister, hardly praised her. So having someone look up to her was a totally new experience she wasn't prepared for. This caught her off guard and also made her slightly embarrassed. She's not that great but this girl believed otherwise. She looked like she was staring at a glorified hero of some sorts. Her stare was too intense and overbearing which made Mukuro panic.

Mukuro pulled back her hand and looked away, afraid she might see her disappointment in her eyes once she realizes that Mukuro wasn't as great as she thought she was. "That doesn't necessarily help with talking."

"Yeah but being cool at least helps you feel better about it, right?" She insisted, her eyes still bright with expectation.

She nonchalantly shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh... then guess not." For a moment, she deflated but it was short-lived. She easily bounced back to her chipper self. "But you're talking fine with me right now so you can't possibly be as bad as you say you are."

That's true. Then again, the girl might be a special case. After all, Mukuro has now probably talked to her more than what she ever did with her comrades back in Fenrir. They were strictly on a 'talk only when necessary' rule. This girl on the other hand was inherently talkative. "You're… easier to talk to." Excessively so but Mukuro thought it was better to not say that.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, hehe." She giggled shortly. "They do tell me that I'm very approachable."

"You are." She agreed. The girl was overly friendly but overall she was still harmless.

"Do you always talk in short sentences?" She timidly asked.

"Not always." She stared back.

"Woah, you really weren't kidding when you said you had problems." She said in disbelief but quickly started waving her hands. "But it's really not that bad. Still, I guess even cool people have their own weaknesses."

Mukuro simply nodded quietly and they didn't speak for a while after that. Normally, she'd prefer the silence over any conversation but she could tell that the same didn't apply to the girl. She was fidgeting in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the lull and every now and then her mouth would open only to close again. At this rate, she might not make it without another nervous rambling before they reach their destination. It really was not a problem for Mukuro however she couldn't help but sympathize with her. She was only trying her best. That and she seemed like the type who thrived over interaction. So just this once, Mukuro decided to start the conversation this time.

She spoke all of a sudden, her voice clear despite the droning noise of the bus. "You mentioned that you just moved here."

"Oh, yeah." She instantly brightened up, relieved to have the conversation picked up back again. "That's right. My brother got accepted at a high school near here. Then we were just so happy for him that my parents decided to move here so he didn't have to worry about being homesick."

Mukuro absorbed all of that. Only one person was leaving and yet everyone else in their family decided to move out too? That's irregular behavior and not to mention, impractical. But it did send an image across. "You sound close."

"Yeah, I'd say we're too attached." She laughed shortly. "But then again, isn't that just normal for any family to be clingy?"

"Supposedly." She answered blankly.

Mukuro thought about what she just said. Was that normal for a family? Truthfully, she didn't know. It was hard for her to confirm this since her own family didn't fall under normal standards. For starters, she didn't have any parents or any extended family members because they were abandoned since birth, her and her twin. The only family she had ever known was her sister and even that was a complicated relationship. Were they clingy to each other? Well they did exhibit that behavior to a certain extent. Mukuro would admit that she was rather attached to Junko although she could not be certain if the reverse was true. After all, Junko was just so unpredictable that by extension she was also unreadable.

However, Mukuro liked to think that maybe Junko was clingy too. She also liked to call it wishful thinking.

That was enough contemplation for now so Mukuro went back to talking. "Moving out is one thing but what about your school?"

"I had to switch middle schools all of a sudden but it's not so bad." The girl leaned back in her seat as she looked down with a strained smile. "Kinda hard to fit in when everyone already has a group meanwhile I'm just the plain transfer student who's still trying to figure out how things work."

"That sounds rough." She said sympathetically.

"Like I said, it's really not that bad. Everyone is friendly enough and I think I'm close to making my first friend." She absentmindedly swung her legs, probably to keep herself energetic. She chortled. "Definitely no bullies unlike in all those manga that I've read. Either anime lied to me or I'm just not interesting enough to be worthy of their attention."

"Bullies?" Her eyes automatically narrowed into a glare. "Is there anyone giving you a hard time?"

"Oh, no, no one like that. Thankfully." She vehemently denied as she shook her head. And then spoke in a softer, smaller voice. "It's just me. It's always hard being the new kid. It feels like I'm the only one who doesn't know what to do."

For some reason, Mukuro felt a slight pang inside her chest. Her story sounded too familiar for comfort. She was reminded of her first few weeks here as a high schooler. Even in a sea of people, she felt isolated. Everyone else seemed to accept that they did belong here and they all seemed to be aware of how things worked. Meanwhile, there was Mukuro whose three years worth of training put her above others in terms of skill and yet it also held her back from socially adjusting well with other people. She believed that she was the only one having this much difficulty especially when the others looked like they naturally fit in. It was frustrating and also disheartening.

"I think I understand." Mukuro said out loud without thinking.

"You do?" She asked hesitantly, as if she was undecided on how to feel about that. She sounded as if she found that unbelievable and yet at the same time she wanted to believe it.

She nodded. "I also just moved here. Right before the new semester started." She didn't mention that she's also been overseas for three years prior and under military training but that's just an excessive detail she'd rather leave out.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her jaw dropped. "You're a student?"

Now it was Mukuro's turn to be surprised. Admittedly, she didn't expect that question. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"Will you get mad if I say no?" She shrunk between her shoulders. "It's just that you aren't wearing a uniform and well…"

"What else?" She urged her on, her expressionless face unintentionally made her look all the more intimidating.

But rather than get scared, it had the opposite effect. The girl cheered. "Well, you just look so _cool_ and mature! Like those silent angst types I've seen in live action dramas. Not at all like me who's basically as average as you can get." She carried on her praises. "You must be on a whole new level for a student."

"New level?" Well Mukuro was admittedly new to the whole student thing if that's what she meant. "You're not wrong because I'm just a high school freshman."

"A freshman? Not even senior?" She gaped at her in open awe. "Wow, I know that we only have a couple of years between us but I can totally feel the difference in terms of power. Like if you're the protag, I'd be a minor character." She paused and bit her lip in thought. "No, wait that's still too close. I'd probably just be background material. The kind where they cut budgets so I end up looking generic. I don't think I can catch up to half of your awesomeness by the time that I enter high school."

There she was again praising her. Honestly, Mukuro didn't know how to handle this and yet she's facing this situation again. Maybe deflecting could work. She frowned. "It's not a competition though."

"You're right." She nodded a little too enthusiastically. "It's obvious who the winner is."

"That's not what I meant though." Deflection did not work at all. She made a mental note to ask Junko later on what to do the next time this happens. Not like it would happen again because she doubted anyone else would be as carefree and ignorant as this girl was but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared just in case.

"Hey, that reminds me." She held her chin contemplatively. "My brother just started high school this sem too. Which one do you go to?"

She internally sighed. Finally something came out of her mouth that wasn't praise. Now this she could handle. Mukuro started, "It's Ho-"

Only to be cut off by honking.

"Oh, hold that thought. Our stop's here." The girl said as she stood and pressed the button on the wall.

They both got off the bus at one corner of a subdivision and walked from there. All the while, Mukuro was vigilant as her eyes scanned the area very now and then. Nighttime provided shadows and lots of convenient blind spots for assailants to exploit so she didn't want to take any chances and kept her guard up. Her companion didn't seem too concerned even though the reason Mukuro was asked to tag along was born out of fear. The girl looked too complacent now although Mukuro supposed that maybe her presence calmed her down. Still, she walked so defenselessly which only heightened Mukuro's surveillance of the parameter.

Regardless, Mukuro did not forget her main priority. She kept going through the directions in her head even though she's already memorized them at first glance. Well now that she had to make a detour for the sake of this girl, she had to adjust the directions accordingly. However, she would soon realize that there was no need for that effort. Whenever the girl turned at a certain corner, it suspiciously coincided with the directions to Makoto's house. This pattern was true throughout the short walk. Until finally, they arrived at the girl's supposed home which just so happened to be the same address as Makoto's home. Admittedly, she kind of saw this coming at some point, knowing that guy's luck, but it was just so unbelievable that she feigned ignorance all this time. Now she couldn't deny the connection anymore.

Mukuro braced herself for the inevitable turn of events.

"So we're here. And this!" The girl turned around and then stretched her arms wide. "This is my house."

"It looks… cozy." Mukuro said blankly, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's still home. Besides, we're actually a small family and we're not that high maintenance so it is a cozy fit." She fidgeted a bit as she stood awkwardly stood at the porch, her hand on the door but not knocking. She hesitantly asked, "I don't suppose I can invite you inside for refreshments?"

She merely shrugged. "Maybe. You should let them know first that you're here."

"That's not a no, right?" She quickly beamed. "Okay, I'll head inside first then. Wait for me right there. I'll be right back."

As soon as the girl knocked, they immediately heard rushed footsteps and not long after, a click and the door opened to reveal a rather familiar looking guy.

"Komaru! Where have you been? I was worried sick." He said out of breath, he must have ran with all his strength if he was already this worn-out from just a short sprint.

"Pun intended?" She smiled sweetly, probably as an attempt to calm him down.

"Save the jokes for later." He crossed his arms when he scolded her. Even though he had to look up a bit because he was shorter, he still loomed over her with his air of authority. "Do you know what time it is? Seriously, and you weren't answering your phone."

"Oops, I forgot that I put it on silent." She chuckled lamely.

If that was his cue to laugh with her then he must have missed it. He didn't look too mad though but he was still stern. "You better have an explanation or else I won't back you up when mom asks."

She winced. "Sorry, bro. A lot of stuff happened and that's why I'm so late."

And then just like that, his reprimanding character instantly melted into a worrywart. Now his face was creased with concern rather than anger. "Stuff? What kind of stuff? Did anything bad happen to you? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" He asked her question after question and checked her for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine. Geez, don't freak out too much." She lightly brushed him off as she waved both of her hands in front of her. "Seriously, you're overreacting so stop right there. You're embarrassing me in front of my guest."

"Guest?" He asked with his head tilted.

"Yeah, she's the one who helped me with my stuff." She stepped aside in order to reveal Mukuro. "Don't be rude and say hi."

"Oh, is that so? Thank you so much for taking care of my sister." He was halfway through his bow when his eyes suddenly widened as he took a step back in surprise. "Huh? Ikusaba?"

Finally, he noticed her. Mukuro nodded in return. "Naegi."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Komaru asked in between, it was hard to tell whether she was asking him or her or maybe both of them.

"Yeah, we're classmates." Makoto answered.

"No way!" She yelled in disbelief although she looked like she was pleased rather than disappointed by the fact.

"Yes way. I thought it was obvious with the uni-" He paused in between only to have his jaw drop and for his face to immediately flush right after. "Wow." He stood straighter and then evasively looked at anything but Mukuro. "Um, you look... wow. I mean this is the first time I saw you out of uniform." He briefly glanced back only to look away after a moment. He shyly spoke, "You uh, you look nice."

Mukuro lost it at the first compliment. With each compliment he said, her temperature rose higher or at least that's what she felt. Warmer, embarrassed, and also slightly happier.

She lightly flushed and spoke timidly. "Thanks…" She prayed that it was dark enough for him to not notice. "Junko thought it would suit me." She also silently thanked her sister for forcing the outfit on her.

"It really does." He eagerly nodded. "Just shows how much she knows about fashion."

"Yeah." She awkwardly replied. Now what? She fumbled on what to say next. Was she supposed to return the compliment? She stared back at him and said the closest thing to a compliment that she could think of in the moment.. "And uh, you look... nice too."

In truth, Makoto looked just like what one would expect of anyone who's been at home for days. Laidback and not at all concerned with appearances. He wore a comfortable looking hoodie with matching sweatpants and his hair was an uncombed mop. He probably looked more presentable in his school uniform but this was fine too. Although Mukuro's comment was a bit of a spur in the moment, she had no plans on taking it back. She didn't care at all for outward appearances so by her standards, he did look nice.

Besides, if anything, at least he looked cute but she would never admit that out loud.

He laughed goodnaturedly. "You don't have to force it. I don't exactly have classiest home clothes."

"Real handsome, bro." Komaru snickered from the side.

"Shut up." He hissed at her only to have her stick out her tongue at him. He just sighed at her antic and then turned his head to smile at Mukuro. "So what brings you here, Ikusaba?"

"You called in sick again and the teacher sent me to deliver your notes." She said while she handed the thick envelope and the plastic bag of healthcare items. "And here's some stuff to help you get better."

He carefully took them with both hands and properly thanked her. "Oh, wow. You didn't have to. But thanks. I really appreciate you going through all that trouble for me."

That's the second person who's thanked her today, Mukuro thought. Although she just did what was expected, they seemed to send their gratitude still. It was unnecessary but acceptable. "You're welcome. I was just doing my job."

"Still, thanks." He smiled sincerely.

That's when Mukuro realized just how much she missed this. She hadn't seen him for days and she didn't know how much she needed to see him until he finally smiled at her. And all of a sudden she was transported to her first day at high school. She felt so out of place but then Makoto casually introduced himself with a smile. Her very first smile received. An innocent smile. The same smile he seemed to generously share with her. The smile that she had missed so much these past days with him absent.

And as she just stared at his radiant smile, her lips unconsciously turned upward if only for a little bit.

After a pause, he then questioned her. "So how _did_ you end up with my sister?"

She nonchalantly shrugged. "We happened to cross paths." Well, that was the gist of it.

"That's quite the coincidence." He said jokingly.

Komaru inserted, "Actually, a lot more happened than just us crossing paths but I think it's better if we move this discussion inside."

"You're right. We better head inside first. Unless," He paused as he hesitantly asked Mukuro, "you're in a hurry to go elsewhere?"

Mukuro considered their offer. Usually she'd be heading straight home by now or earlier because she didn't want to be separated from Junko for so long. However, Junko won't be waiting for her at home this time. She was out and won't be back until Sunday. So Mukuro could afford to spend more time here. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to do that. She had mixed feelings over it. She felt nervous yet at the same time, excited. She didn't understand why although she did have her suspicions on as to who but she'd rather not dwell on it.

Regardless of her feelings, the fact remained that she didn't need to be immediately at anywhere else. "Not really."

Komaru literally jumped for joy, her grin reached her ears. "Great! I'll go get the snacks and drinks!" She bounded inside with a spring in her steps.

Makoto shouted at her retreating figure. "Don't bring out too many! You don't want to ruin your dinner appetite."

She stopped in her tracks just so she could roll her eyes at him. "Thanks for the advice, _mom_."

"You do know that mom can probably hear us." He smugly replied.

She instantly paled. "And that's my cue to leave before I get grounded."

"Good luck." He said it not in the way one would when showing support but in a way that sounded like he was giving her his condolences.

"Okay now you've gotta be kidding me." She said and then she hurried off inside.

"You two seem close." Mukuro commented offhandedly.

He chuckled weaky. "I'm glad that's your first impression considering what you just saw."

"Is she younger or…" She trailed off, waiting first to judge his reaction.

"Oh, thank god. _Finally_! Someone gets it right!" He shouted with joy. The abrupt mood shift completely caught her off-guard. He looked more grateful now than when he was thanking her earlier. He nodded, more enthusiastically than ever. "Yup, she's my younger sister. I'm so happy you figured it out despite the popular consensus." His shoulders slumped as he sighed dejectedly. "You have no idea how many people get it wrong because of our height difference. It's kind of depressing."

Well she wasn't sure at first but now that he confirmed it, she's glad that she's guessed it right. It was easy to mistake his sister as the elder because she was taller but deciding on that alone was a shallow inference. The height was misleading but behavior-wise, Makoto easily looked like the older of the two especially when he was scolding her earlier. Although it's not always an accurate standard given how her and her sister worked. Well, at least she guessed right this time.

"If they looked closer, they would have seen the obvious signs." She shrugged.

"Actually, I think half of them are honestly mistaken and the other half just says it to tease me. My family included, haha." He then tilted his head, because his hands were full, in a motion that beckoned her to come in. "Um, so uh, welcome to our home."

And with that, Mukuro with nervous anticipation, finally took her first step into the household. "Pardon the intrusion."

It was certainly different compared to the shared condo unit she had with Junko. It was much smaller and yet also much more welcoming. Everything inside gave off the impression that this house was as lively as its occupants. From the half-organized shoe rack at the entrance to the family pictures scattered all over the living room, if it weren't for the few moving boxes at one corner, she would have been fooled that they've been living here ever since. It was very _homely_ for the lack of a better word. It's strange for her to feel safe in a stranger's home but that's exactly what this felt like. The home was as inviting as the family who lived in it.

They decided to sit down at the couch on separate ends. Makoto tried to partially organize the clutter of books, magazines, CDs, and such scattered all over the table. She mentally noted that some of the magazines, if not all, had Junko on the cover page. So someone in his family was a fan. She's not sure what to do with that information so she set it aside. He finally managed to clear enough space for when the refreshments arrive.

"I hope you don't mind the mess. It's a collaborative effort between me and my sister. This took us months in the making but we're still not sure when exactly it'll be done, ahaha." Makoto forced laugh just to punctuate his joke. It fell flat.

Mukuro calmly consoled him, "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me at all."

He let out a long sigh, releasing his nervousness with it. "That's reassuring to know since I'm kind of embarrassed about it. If only I knew you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit."

She suddenly felt guilty for making him uncomfortable in his own home. "Sorry, should I not have come?"

He shot up in his seat. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm honestly surprised that you came but more than that, I'm happy. I really am."

For a moment, Mukuro felt her heart skip a beat. But when she discreetly checked her pulse, it was still running at a regular pace. Maybe she must have imagined it. However, one thing she can be certain of was that she felt unexplainably lighter even if only just a bit.

He timidly scratched the back of his head, shrinking back a bit. "I just wish I tidied up the place since this isn't actually guest-friendly aesthetics."

"I see." So he was just worried about appearances? But Mukuro already said earlier that she wasn't bothered by it. Maybe she didn't sound convincing enough. She tried again, this time with effort. "It's fine as it is though."

That seemed to lift a weight off his shoulders. He then smiled again this time it wasn't forced. "I hope my parents could be as lax as you."

She couldn't empathize with him though. It's not like she had any parents to begin with. More importantly, should he be out of bed? Mukuro needed to check in case he was pushing himself again. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Well, about that…" He trailed. "The truth is that I actually woke up feeling fine today."

Mukuro felt a knot of worry untying itself inside her chest. _He's fine now._ She repeated inside her head over and over. That fact alone made her feel better. It was as though she was the one who was sick. Was that possible? To get sick just with worry? Nevertheless, the fact remained that he was fine and safe now. And she couldn't have been more relieved.

He nervously played with his fingers while he looked down bashfully. "In fact, I could have gone to class if I wanted to. But since it's Friday, my mom decided that I should just take today off too and have a long weekend."

"That's understandable." Knowing his luck, even if he was feeling better, he could have caught something worse if he had decided to push himself and go to class today.

He smiled timidly. "Sorry for having you worry over nothing."

Why would he apologize for that? If anything, Mukuro was grateful that he wasn't sick anymore. "No, it's actually a relief to hear that you're already better."

"You're right. Nothing beats knowing that your friend is feeling better." He nodded with a smile.

From there, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, just letting the moment last longer for a few more seconds.

Makoto stretched and then leaned back. "Anyways, I'll probably hear Komaru's version later so tell me your take of what happened back there so I could compare stories later."

"Hold it!" And as if the mere mention of her name had summoned her, Komaru suddenly appeared with three tall glasses held recklessly in her two hands. "You did _not_ just ask her to talk about our meeting- without waiting for me?"

"I just did. What's wrong with that? You already know what happened." He shifted in his seat to make space for his sister.

"Yeah, but I also want to hear her side of the story." She said as she set down the drinks and then plopped herself on the between the two. "Like what she saw or if time slowed down for her or something."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay, now I'm really curious as to what exactly happened between you two."

She squealed. "You should be because it's super exciting!"

Mukuro calmly interjected, "There's not much to say. She was having problems dealing with a difficult person and I smoothened out the negotiations."

"That's… suspiciously vague." He said as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah, you forgot to mention the part where you totally kicked that jerk's butt." Komaru said as she delivered a few jabs in the air.

Mukuro merely shook her head. "Unnecessary details. The report is already perfectly summarized to highlight only the important parts."

"Hold on." Makoto said as he raised his palm and leaned forward. "Did I just hear her, right? Were you two involved in a fight?"

"Yeah, and it was awesome!" Komaru exclaimed excitedly while she pumped her fists. "Actually, it was totally scary but now that I look back on it in the comfort and safety of our home, I think that it was pretty cool. You should've seen her, big bro. She was absolutely awesome!"

"So a fight really happened. Please tell me there weren't any guns involved." He said concernedly.

"Nope, no guns." She raised a peace sign.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. For a second there, you had me worried."

"But I think there was a knife." She turned to Mukuro. "That was a knife, right?"

He almost jumped off his seat, his face showed that his blood pressure must have jumped with him. "What? What exactly were you two doing?"

She ignored his questions and continued her narration. "The knife was actually jerkface's which was totally sharp and scary because he kept holding it at me. And then there was blood. No, wait. Was that before or after the knife disappeared? Hmm, I think it was before. Yup, before. Like the knife was gone and then something happened and then the blood came after..." She ranted on as her brother's face looked worse with every added detail.

It was then that Mukuro thought it would be best to intervene before Makoto could get a heart attack from overthinking what actually happened. He was always easily affected by other's experiences and it seemed like his sister failed to notice his uncomfortableness with her rather somewhat vague and yet vivid experience she was excitedly talking about. He probably was even more worried because this was her sister who was talking about knives and blood and both having happened to her. Mukuro couldn't help but do damage control.

She finally spoke. "Naegi."

"Yes?" Makoto replied.

"Yeah?" And so did Komaru.

Only to have both Naegi siblings answer rather than just one of them. That she did not expect.

"Uhh, no." She carefully started. "I meant Naegi. Um, my classmate, Naegi, not Naegi's sister."

"I've been demoted to Naegi's sister. Talk about depressing." Komaru visibly deflated. "It kinda hurts that you don't call me by my name."

"Sorry, uh…" Mukuro trailed. What else was she supposed to call her? "Naegi?"

She pouted. "It's Komaru, you know."

"I know." She said flatly. In truth, she had already made a mental note of it the first time she heard Makoto say her name.

"You do?" That took her by surprise. "Then why don't you just call me that?"

Mukuro was taken aback by her brashness. She wanted her to use the first name just like that? Even Mukuro knew better social etiquette. "It's not that simple. Isn't there a rule for this?"

"Rule?" She asked with her head tilted.

"Social protocol. We're not that close enough to call each other by our first names." She clarified.

"Oh." She sank lower into her seat as understanding hit her but that did not deter her resolve. "I get where you're coming from. But I don't want to be stuck as _Naegi's sister._ And calling us both by our surnames is just confusing. Can't you make an exception to the rule?"

"I don't know. I don't make the rules." She answered hesitantly as she looked down. After all, she was trained to follow rules, not bend them.

"Yeah, why not give it a try, Mukuro?" Makoto commented offhandedly.

It took her ten full seconds before her head snapped up to look at him in confusion. "...Huh?"

How strange, Mukuro could have sworn she heard him use her first name but that couldn't be true. They have always used surnames around each other and she's almost certain that not even Makoto has called anyone else in class by their first name. At least, based on her observation, not like she was paying any special attention to him or anything, it was just strictly inferred from normal observation. She figured that she must have misheard him but then again, something about his face told her that she didn't imagine it at all.

"Was that too sudden?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Honestly, I also want to go on a first name basis. And while we're at it, I thought that it should only be fair that you get the same treatment."

He wanted to use first names? But as far as she knew, first names were a privilege that only the closest of friends and relatives use. Which meant… what exactly for them? Were they already close enough? But she didn't even know he had a sister before today happened. Or was he trying to say that he wanted to get closer? In which case, that's still considered a violation of the protocol. And why was she so bothered over something as trivial as names?

For some inexplicable reason, she's suddenly overly conscious of her name and the mixed feelings that came with him calling her by that.

And so, unaware of her inner turmoil, he shyly asked her with childlike innocence shining in his eyes, "Are you okay with this, Mukuro?"

There it was again. This time she's sure that he said it. Mukuro has never cared so much for her name but hearing it pass through his lips has brought light to a few things. One, he made her name sound better than it actually was. Two, she did not mind being called by her first name.

And three, if she agreed to this, then she'd hear that again.

Social protocol also called for the first name basis to be a mutual thing. "Yes, this is acceptable…" She paused as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Makoto."

He smiled back. "I can't believe just how happy I am from hearing you say that." He then held his hands together and leaned forward some more in his excitement. "Oh, then why not keep this up even when Komaru's not here? I'm totally cool with using first name basis when we're in school."

So they really were going to do this then. She clearly underestimated the power of names because her heart was beating faster now than it did during that one time she had to walk through a minefield. "I'll keep that in mind." She blankly replied.

"Hey, no fair!" Komaru crossly intruded with a heavy pout. "How come you get your first name called before mine? I asked her first."

"I think it's fair enough. After all, I was friends with her first." Makoto patted her head, the action reminded her of an adult pacifying a child who was throwing a tantrum.

And it looked like it was working because she settled down. "You have a point. Maybe I'm just being too pushy about this." Maybe it was too effective since she didn't look mad anymore but rather gloomy instead.

Well, if they both insisted at it then Mukuro had no reason to object. She spoke softly, "It's alright, Komaru."

"Yeah, right." She sighed wearily. It looked like she was about to start another pity party but at the last second, her head shot up with her eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Wait. Did you just say my first name?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes. Is the pronunciation correct, Komaru?"

"There it is again!" "Oh, geez, this is great! We're going to be best friends!"

"Don't mind her. She's been lonely ever since we moved so she gets easily excited."

"Oh but where are my manners? Please be my friend?"

Mukuro blinked back. For a second, she remembered something similar that Makoto said on their first day. They really were siblings. Unexpectedly, it seemed that she had made a friend today. "Sure, why not."

"Yes! I can't believe I'm now friends with _the_ awesome big sis Mukuro!" She giddily bounced in barely contained excitement.

"Good for you, Komaru." Makoto congratulated his already celebrating sibling. And then he also flashed a smile at the other occupant of the couch. "And thanks for taking care of my sister, Mukuro."

As heartwarming as this moment was, it didn't last long since another person intruded shortly after.

"I'm home!" A voiced yelled from the hallway leading to the living room.

"Dad's back!" Komaru beamed as she turned her head to face the said person.

"Welcome back, dad." Makoto warmly greeted him.

"Heya, kiddos." Their father strode in and roughly ruffled their heads. It was only after that did he realize that there was someone else in the room. "And who is this fine young lady?"

Mukuro stood up and properly bowed. "Mukuro Ikusaba. Good evening, sir."

"Good evening to you too. And please, sit down. No need to be so formal." He chuckled lightheartedly. "Komaru, you didn't tell me you were going to have a friend over."

"Friend, hehe." She smiled goofily at the word and then proudly huffed. "That's right! She is my friend. I do definitely have her as my friend."

"Isn't that what I said?" He asked.

Makoto whispered. "Don't mind her. They just met today."

Which was useless because she still heard him. Her senses were apparently sharper whenever someone was making a fool out of her. "Hey! FYI, we're already on a first name basis." She said indignantly.

"I know. I was there, remember?" He calmly replied. "Besides, you call almost everyone on a first name basis. Even the idols you cheer on who probably don't even know you exist."

"Oh, brother." She slowly shook her head and stared at him pitifully. "Every fan knows that the bond between fans and idols are deeper than any abyss. We are bonded by something more powerful. We are all connected with our hearts."

"Those are song lyrics." He commented from the side.

She then dramatically held her hands clutched over her chest with a faraway look. "Just another truth our songs sing."

"And that's just the title." He rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was starting to realize that these two siblings were bickering. Again.

It was a good thing that their father was there to step in between them. "Settle down you two. You don't want our guest to see our dirty laundry so early. And I also can't keep up with what you're saying. Seriously, kids and their slang." He crossed his arms and said sternly, "Anyways, so is she your friend or not?"

"She is!" Komaru nodded eagerly. "And she also saved my life."

"Your life?" He said taken aback, crease lines already formed on his forehead. "What on earth happened?"

"Well, the thing is-" She was about to explain herself when she was cut off.

A honeyed voice abruptly interrupted. "Excuse me but someone here forgot to greet me."

The father immediately winced and went to embrace the source. "Sweetheart! I missed you!"

"How convenient that you only remembered that now. Be grateful for our guest since I won't let you off so easy next time." The mother, Mukuro assumed, just gave him the cold shoulder.

"I was just too caught up in the excitement. I swear I would have come straight to you." He smiled sweetly at her despite himself already sweating with fear.

"Hmph. Smooth talking won't work on me." She ruthlessly rejected him. She opened her mouth to say more but paused once her eyes inadvertently met with Mukuro's. And just like that, her whole aura melted into a warm and nurturing one. "Oh, and where are my manners? I'm sure you didn't want to see that."

"Don't mind me, ma'am." Mukuro politely replied, stood, and then bowed. "Um, good evening. I'm Mukuro Ikusaba."

"It's nice to meet you too, miss Ikusaba. Please, you don't need to act so stiff. Now, sit down." She said as she regarded her with a certain fondness in her eyes. "You really do look as cool as Komaru described to me. You must be her angel."

Mukuro slowly blinked. "...Angel?" That's a nickname she's never heard used on her before. Demon probably with all her track record in Fenrir, but not angel. Unless of course, she meant angel of death although it would be strange for her to use that since as far as she knew, she didn't know of her killing streak. Rather than be flattered, Mukuro was left confused.

"She meant that as rescuer since you did help her out and all." Makoto explained.

"I know what I meant and I meant angel." The mother said matter-of-factly. "As in an angel both in the act and in the looks department."

What? Wait, so she meant angel as in a compliment, right? She flushed. "Oh, um…"

"No need to be so embarrassed about it. It's true after all." The mother remarked quite amused.

"Okay?" She fidgeted, still uncomfortable with flattery. "Uh, thanks… I guess?"

"Aww, isn't she just adorable?" She teased further as she flashed a knowing smile at her son. "Don't you think so too, Makoto?"

"Me?" He started and almost jumped out of the couch. "W-why are you asking me?"

"Because I heard from Komaru that you two are classmates, right?" She said as she stretched the last word.

He gulped. "Yeah, we are."

She clapped once. "Then that's it. We need one more opinion and it'll be nice if it's from someone close to verify mine."

"I don't see how that makes sense though." He protested with reason.

"Answer the question, hun, or you'll only be getting side dishes tonight." She said with a thinly veiled threat underneath her sweet smile.

He stammered. "O-oh, okay." And then in a much smaller voice, he mumbled, "Yes, Mukuro's… cute."

Which resulted in two teens red in embarrassment at the couch.

"Actually, I said adorable but you said cute instead. It's good to know your honest thoughts." She smiled approvingly. "Does he also call you cute at school?"

They both flushed harder.

"W-what? Mom! You're making this awkward." Makoto cried out in protest but it fell on deaf ears.

"Now, Makoto. There's no shame in calling a girl cute." The father laughed heartily.

"Dad! You're making this worse." He groaned as he hid his face in his hands as if that would protect him from the shame.

"Can I ship this? Cause I really _really_ want to ship this." Komaru cooed as she enthusiastically joined in. "Aaand too late. I'm shipping this now."

"Komaru! Not you too!" He sighed painfully.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was struggling to interject with her own words. Now seemed like a good time to bail out. She was certainly not escaping just because this conversation made her uncomfortable but admittedly, that was her main motivation. So with hardened resolve, she quietly spoke up, "Um, it's been nice meeting you but I'll be taking my leave now."

All eyes turned to her in surprise, as if they almost forgot that she was there in the first place.

"Aw, already? Can't you stay longer?" Komaru pleaded with a pout.

"She's right. I actually have the table set for five people and I'm not giving away the fifth seat to anyone else." The mother backed her up.

Mukuro still turned down their offer. "The action is appreciated but I need to go."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really."

"Then I don't see the problem. Stay and have dinner with us." She insisted.

"You've had a long day. You're better off going home with something in your stomach." This time it was the father who asked her to stay.

Mukuro merely shook her head. "That's not necessary. I can hold off hunger at least until I get home."

"Yeah, but…" Komaru bit the inside of her cheek in thought. As expected, she was persistent about this the most. Her eyes were closed as she thought hard until finally, an idea struck her. "Oh! What about cake!"

"You mean the one we bought?" Mukuro cocked her head to one side.

"Yes! That cake!" She quickly mumbled something vaguely close to "now what?" and then continued to talk slowly, as if she had no idea on what to say next. She was probably making it up as she went. "I uh, the truth is um…" She paused and inhaled sharply. "I really want to eat it?"

Regardless of whether or not Mukuro believed her, she thought it was better to play along since it wouldn't necessarily stop her. "Okay, then I'll just leave it behind."

"No! Don't do that!" She yelled in protest. "Because…" She trailed, trying to buy her time. Her eyes frantically searched for help from her family but they just offered her a 'good luck you're on your own' smile. She panicked. "Because that's supposed to be yours and I can't eat it unless uhh…" She then continued fumbling with her words, "We uh, share it or something. But it has to be like um, tonight. As in it really has to be tonight or else it won't work."

"Oh…" Mukuro contemplated on the out of the blue proposition to share cake. She didn't know what to say to that. "Why tonight though?"

"To… to uh, commemorate our friendship!" She repeated this to herself and then spoke more confidently. "Yeah, that sounds right. It's kinda like an um, social prototype thing."

"Protocol." Makoto whispered from behind.

She nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah, what he said."

"Really? I didn't know about that." Actually, that's the first she's heard of this kind of social etiquette.

"Well now you do." She casually smoothed over that fact, now with bolstered confidence. "So how about you stay with us for dinner? And then we can have the cake after."

"If it is a social protocol then…" Mukuro trailed on.

"Please? Pretty please? I'll even let you have the end slice you know, the one with extra icing." Komaru begged with beady eyes.

"Hm…" She contemplated.

It was then that Makoto decided to share his own thoughts on the matter. "Hey, Mukuro. It would be nice if you stayed a little longer."

She paused her thoughts just so she could focus on the rest of what he had to say.

"I'm also kind of looking forward to dinner with you." He smiled kindly. "But it's okay if you can't today. Don't agree if you just feel like you're pressured into it. There's still a next time."

Leave it to Makoto to have Mukuro seriously consider staying longer. He looked so hopeful, probably unintentionally so, that she couldn't help but feel guilty knowing she'd crush his hopes if she turned them down. Honestly, she didn't even know the first thing about joining another family for dinner but the awkwardness of going through that did not outweigh the disappointment she'd inflict on others for not trying at all. In the end, she had no choice after all.

If it was a social protocol, if he was also looking forward to this, if she didn't want to disappoint anyone-

"Then…" She finally gave in and agreed. "Only until I fulfill the cake duty."

She could have sworn the whole room lit up just from all of their smiles.

Fortunately for her, table talk was easier than she thought it was. This was mostly due to the fact that everyone else was firstly concerned with her brush at the alleyway. When it was painfully obvious that Komaru wanted to retell the fateful encounter, Mukuro conceded. Although the spotlight was still somewhat shining on her, at least most of the focus was on Komaru as she excitedly recounted a rather vocal version of what actually happened. To be fair, she did make it sound more interesting than whatever Mukuro could have told and she was entertained as well.

"And then she did her finishing move like WHAM!" Komaru hollered as her fists collided in dramatic yet inaccurate reenactment. "That jerk didn't stand a chance!" She yelled in fervor.

At the end of her story, everyone was lightly clapping as she looked proud of herself, even Mukuro applauded her storytelling skills.

"It was really brave of you to step in and help our daughter." The mother said, apparently moved by Komaru's riveting tale.

"She's right. Thank you so much for bringing our girl back." The father seconded.

Again with the gratitude. This was too much for her to be receiving all in one day. "It was no problem. I only did what needed to be done."

"Someone's too humble if I ever saw one." The mother remarked.

"Still, Hope's Peak Academy and Makoto's classmate to boot. Then you're the real talented deal." The father bluntly asked, "Tell us, what's your talent?"

As expected, the unavoidable question came up. That's just one of the things that came with being a student of such a renowned school. As soon as they find out you're from there, then there's always the follow-up question of your talent. And in Mukuro's case, there's also the following automatic response of fear and apprehension whenever she mentioned her talent. That's understandable given the nature of her skills and track record. People were always terrified of her after they found out. She's used to it by now.

Mukuro expected this so she didn't even hesitate when she answered. "Ultimate Soldier, sir."

What she didn't expect was unadulterated adoration.

"Are you for real? That's like the coolest talent ever! Now wonder you're so good at kicking butt." Komaru said with sparkles in her eyes and her voice dripped with awe.

Rather than be offended, the father seemed distracted. "Soldier? Now why does that sound so familiar?" He pondered. "Hey, isn't that the one Makoto here keeps talking about?"

"Ack!" Makoto choked on his water and coughed violently. Once recovered, he hoarsely yelled, "DAD! NO!"

"Oh, now that you mention it, I do remember him bringing up something about a soldier in his class." The mother concurred thoughtfully. "He always had this goofy smile whenever he talked about it."

Makoto yelled again, his face flushed. "MOM! STOP IT!"

Mukuro quietly watched the exchange take place. The key takeaway was the fact that Makoto seemed to have mentioned her before… with fondness. She took that probable truth with a grain of salt considering the teasing tone of his parents. They were just joking, right? It's not like Makoto would actually volunteer her information to his family. And even so, he must have done the same for the rest of their classmates. After all, he was that type of person who liked talking about his friends. That's right. She convinced herself that's all there was to it and proceeded to steady her suddenly faster beating heart. She was getting worked up over nothing.

It was then that the father decided to break away from the joshing and talked to her instead. "But soldier, huh." He whistled shortly. "Even though you're the same age as Makoto here, it's kind of hard to swallow. You must be pretty tough then. Say how strong are you, miss?"

Mukuro nonchalantly shrugged. "Strong enough. The best in my squad."

"And technically she's the best high schooler at it since she got scouted by Hope's Peak." Komaru cheerfully added with barely contained admiration.

"No wonder you easily protected Komaru." He said appreciatively but shortly sombered. "You must have had a rough life to be a soldier at such a young age. I'm a little bit concerned."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to worry about. It's a road I chose out of free will and a decision I do not regret."

This wasn't a sob story. She wanted to be a soldier. And she became the best at it. It was as simple as that. There was no need for drama in between.

" _So cool!_ " Komaru practically squealed. "That's just like what any responsible protag would say."

He frowned deeply. "You may say that but as a parent, it's in our nature to worry over you kids. Didn't yours say anything when you brought up your decision?"

Mukuro blankly stared back and in an emotionless voice she said, "Actually, I don't have any parents."

A thick air of silence filled the room all of a sudden.

Makoto, already aware of her non-existent parents and her indifference toward that fact, was smiling at her encouragingly. While the rest of his family was still getting over that shocking truth. Honestly, Mukuro didn't see why others would handle it so precariously when she and Junko couldn't care less about it. They never had any parents to begin with so she didn't miss them at all. Even if they were alive, she wouldn't go so far as to find them. They never needed them and they're better off without them. That much was clear to both her and her twin.

However, that didn't mean outsiders would easily understand.

"I..don't know what to say." Komaru looked as down as her spirits.

"An orphan? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The father said remorsely.

"We didn't mean to have you bring up any painful memories or feelings." The mother sympathetically spoke.

That's another thing which Mukuro disliked about her parents. It was bad enough that they were never there, it's worse that they still seemed to hold presence even though they're gone. The mere mention of their absence has significantly dampened the mood at the table. There's always the knee-jerk reaction of pity that's never warranted. Honestly, it was just annoying how their non-existent parents still hold some power over conversations. But the fact remained that her parents were in fact, insignificant, and she just has to convey that message across properly.

"It's okay. It doesn't affect me at all." Mukuro said evenly and then in a softer tone she declared, "I have a sister. She's all the family I need."

That seemed to quell the gloom as the mother's face broke into a warm smile. "That's good. We're happy to know that you're not alone. It sounds like you two are close. You must really love her."

Mukuro nodded. "I do." A ghost of a smiled tugged at her lips. "I love her the most."

"She's blessed to have you as a sister then."

"No, I'm the one who's blessed to have her." She truly was. She didn't think she'd make it this far without her sister supporting her. She may have lived her life without parents but the tradeoff was that she was born with a twin. That's the special thing about having a twin, she was never truly alone.

Of all the blessings she's received in her life, Mukuro easily ranked Junko as the first and most important.

"Even better! You're both blessed to have each other." She then stretched her hand across the table and tentatively placed it on on top of Mukuro's. "Well, if you ever need parental guidance, you're always welcome to knock on our door."

"Pardon?" Her hand slightly twitched at the unexpected contact.

"If there's anything you need help with that you can't get from your sister or your friends, you can come to us." She spoke warmly and something about her voice told Mukuro that this was what a mother was supposed to sound like. She sounded safe, warm and welcoming.

"..." Mukuro didn't trust herself to speak right now.

What was with Makoto and his family? Weren't they too accommodating? Hadn't she overstayed her welcome already? They offered her a place to rest, then dinner, and now _this_. Were all families supposed to be this welcoming? They were practically accepting her with open arms and it took Mukuro's whole strength to stop herself from fleeing. She didn't know how to deal with gentle compassion or any other warm and safe feeling. She didn't know because she hardly experienced it in her life. She's much more used to the cursing and slurs that the street has thrown at her. She's much more used to the clear cut non-invasive instructions that Fenrir has ordered of her. She's much more used to the twisted words her sister has sometimes spat at her.

However, she's not that used to being on the receiving end of compassion.

That's why she was so confused by all the kindness they were showering her with. His sister adored her quite fanatically. And then there was his parents, especially his mother, who fretted over her and treated her like she was one of them, a lost child that has just returned. They were coddling her like she was their third child. That's when everything came through her like an epiphany. She finally pinpointed the reason as to why she felt so confused over this new experience.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a child, like she was actually someone's child, like she was _their_ child.

"Think of us as your quasi-parents." The mother said reassuringly.

"Or we could legally be your parents. It's easy too!" The father interjected as he loudly clapped on Makoto's shoulder. "Just marry into the family with Makoto here."

" _Dad!_ " He yelped in protest, color returning to his face yet again. "W-what are you even saying?!"

"Just laying out the facts. I'm sure you're willing anyways." He mischievously winked.

"That's a great idea!" Komaru cheerfully approved. "Then we'd be sisters-in-law."

"No one asked for your opinion!" He argued exasperatedly.

"See, even your sister already gives her blessing." The father chuckled heartily.

"Down, sweetie. Don't tease the kids too much now." The mother giggled shortly as she then turned her attention back to Mukuro. "So what do you say?"

"…" She kept quiet.

"Oh, and I don't mean the arranged marriage proposal. You can think about that later on when you two are older." She playfully winked.

" _Mom!_ " Makoto hissed. "Drop it! _Please_?"

"Okay, hun. I will let it go... For now." She yielded.

"Finally!" He breathed a long sigh of relief.

She then gave Mukuro's hand another gentle squeeze. "So what do you want to do with our parental guidance offer?"

"I…" Mukuro paused as she gave it one last thought.

They weren't her parents, and she couldn't see them as her parents. At least, not yet. However oddly enough, when she's with them she felt like a child. Not just some kid but someone's child. And that bothered her. She's never felt like that before and she couldn't tell if this was a good feeling or not. It was uncharted territory for her. As far as her life went, she only had siblings but no parents. She had her sister, Junko and when she became a soldier, she had her comrades which she could consider as siblings. The closest thing she had to a parent were her mentors at Fenrir and not even they treated her like a child. Truly, this was entirely new for her.

It was new and terrifying and yet strangely, she felt safe. Not really comfortable, not yet, but she didn't feel threatened at all. She figured that maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe it was worth a shot. She still didn't know her answer but she knew it wasn't a no. However, agreeing to it might be too soon for her. Everything was just so sudden for her, especially the proposal. She needed time to carefully process this, to figure it out properly, to wholeheartedly accept it.

So until then, "I'll consider it."

Maybe, in the future, she'd find the courage to take them up on the offer. Just maybe. But that was still a long road down the way. There was no need to rush.

"That's okay too. Take all the time you need, hun. There's no expiration date to it." The mother spoke softly, understandingly, as she gave the hand one final squeeze and then let go.

"Our door's always open for you. Come in whenever you feel like it, with or without problems." The father said this as he gave her a thumbs up.

Her hand was still warm from earlier and oddly enough, the warmth stretched from there and reached her chest. And she figured that she did not dislike it. In fact, she grew fond of the feeling. "Thank you. I really appreciate the offer."

"Yeah and if you're too embarrassed to talk to my parents, because heck even I would be, then you can always talk to me instead." Makoto smiled at her encouragingly.

She couldn't help but smile back and even though it was small compared to his, it was still there. "I know. That's already a given."

"So you're definitely coming back, right?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll see." She said enigmatically.

"Close enough." Komaru intervened. "Now that we've all bonded enough, let's celebrate that with cake!"

"You just wanted an excuse to eat the cake already." Makoto simply sighed at his sister's untimely intrusion.

"Hey! This cake's not gonna eat itself you know." She snarkily replied. "Anyways, here's to our guest of honor, big sis Mukuro!"

This family was different from what she's used to, definitely different from Junko but she didn't mind.

There's not much to say about what happened next. They ate the cake just as promised and with half roll just enough for five slices. Unfortunately though, Makoto's slice accidentally fell off his plate and not even the five second rule could have saved it. Mukuro ended up sharing half of her slice with him, much to his sister's protests, because she reasoned that she wasn't that into sweets. His parents tried to share their slice with her, which was odd when she thought about it because they could have offered it to their son instead, but she turned down all offers. She didn't need to eat much, just enough to savor the taste.

Contrary to what she expected from the supposed social protocol, there were no scripted words to be said nor was there an exchange of gestures of sorts. They just shared a cake, as simple as that. She almost believed that the cake was just a ruse that Komaru has thought of just to keep her from leaving. Oddly enough, if it was then she wasn't mad. She's a bit flattered that she went through such lengths just to have her stay longer. It was endearing.

And just as she expected, the cake was sweet, maybe even sweeter. She discreetly glanced at the lively family, all of them either smiling or laughing. She took another bite of cake and smiled. Definitely sweeter.

However, after that, she had no other obligation to tie her down. So after the appropriate amount of minutes have passed, which was seventeen by the way and she counted them precisely down to the last second, she expressed her decision to leave. And as much as it looked like it pained them to let her go, they reluctantly agreed that it was for the best. The exchange of farewells were brief, because she didn't want to miss the scheduled bus, but they were all heartfelt. Finally, after hours since she first arrived at their home, Mukuro has successfully left. But not without company.

She was now walking down the street with Makoto right by her side.

"You didn't have to walk me to the bus stop." Mukuro said evenly with a small frown on her lips.

"I want to." Makoto chuckled lightly, in contrast with her, he was smiling. He was always smiling at her. "I know you can take care of yourself without me here but…"

"But?"

"I'd still worry, you know. I don't think I'd sleep well if I didn't come with you. It's more reassuring to see you off." He said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

Why would he worry? Hadn't she already proven herself that she was more than capable to fend off assailants? For someone who was optimistic, he worried too much. She shook her head. "There's no need to worry."

"I know. Besides, that's only half of my reasons." He cryptically trailed off.

Now that caught her attention which pushed her to stare at him inquisitively. "What's the other half?"

He startled at the eye contact and then evasively looked away, his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. "I guess I wanted to see you just a little while longer." His voice was small, shy, and embarrassed at the edges. "And this time, no nosy family on either side. Just us two."

There it was again, a slow burning warmth inside her chest, and also probably on her face as well.

"You're not bothered by my visit?" She asked disbelievingly.

The question kicked whatever hesitation he had out of him. He looked back at her incredulously. "What? Of course not! I'm really happy you came by! Honestly, I'm so happy right now that I can't stop smiling." And he was, he's been smiling the whole time. She knew this because she might have been stealing glances every now and then. He then continued, "How about you? My family was extra pushy tonight. Really sorry about that. Sometimes they just get carried away. I hope they didn't scare you."

"No, it's alright. They were…" She paused as she recalled the feelings they incited. "Nice." She said distractedly.

"Thanks. It means a lot when you say it." He let out a relieved sigh and stretched. "So as far as first impressions go, what do you think of my family?" He tried to pass it off as casual but it was obvious from his fidgeting that he'd been wanting to ask that question for a while now. He was apparently worried over her approval. "I mean, are they okay? Do you like them?"

She didn't answer as quickly this time.

Mukuro pored over the questions with utmost consideration. Makoto's family was… average. From their structure of two parents and two children, down to their background of a working father, a stay-at-home mother, and both siblings still students but with no part-time jobs. They were a classic picture of domestic civilian life. There was nothing special about them, no defining traits, no absurd circumstances, and no weird tics as far as she knew. They were just plain, ordinary and overall, average. If she were to honestly say her first impression then it was just that. They were a stereotypical nuclear family and nothing more.

However, sitting down and getting to talk with them, she realized that those were just superficial observations. His sister, although overbearing, obviously meant well and for some reason, she immediately attached herself to Mukuro. His father had a penchant for jokes and made sure to keep the mood lighthearted for everyone to enjoy. His mother fussed over all of them in a manner that was both strict and yet endearing at the time. They were all naturally good people and she shouldn't have expected otherwise from Makoto's family. They truly were blood related since kindness overflowed from each of them.

"They're kind…if not a little overwhelming." She whispered, as if she was still lost in her thoughts, unaware that she was already voicing them.

"Embarrassingly so." He added wincingly.

"But they're still your family, ya?" Her voice changed in between and now there was a certain warmth in her tone. She wasn't sure if she was referring to his family or to hers but she knew he'd understand either way. "So they're precious to you no matter what. Whether I like them or not won't change the fact that you'll still love them." She finished with a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You're absolutely right." While his unrestrained grin reached his ears.

There's still one more question she has to answer so she refocused her thoughts there.

There was Mukuro who unanticipatedly walked into their house. There was Mukuro who wasn't related to them at all, intruding into their home. There was Mukuro who was an _outsider_.

And yet, strangely enough, for an outsider, she didn't feel out of place at all.

The whole time Mukuro spent at their home, she spent being coddled up in unexpected attention, the good kind, and to a certain extent, maybe even affection. They all easily welcomed her as if they knew her all along, as if she truly _belonged_. She's not sure if any other family would have done the same but she was certain of one thing though.

This was the first time she's experienced such a warm welcome from a group of strangers. And she preferred warm over cold.

So regarding whether or not she liked his family, "I think that I don't… dislike them."

When she turned her head to face him, for a moment, she saw an unreadable expression on his face. And in the next moment, she saw that same face slowly transform into one of unbridled joy complete with a blinding smile. "That's just like you to say that."

They stayed like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence. There's no one else outside at this hour and so there's nothing to intrude on this moment.

A fleeting moment shared by just the two of them.

"Hey, Mukuro." He paused only to make sure that she was staring back. "Come back again, okay? Komaru will definitely be happy to see you and it looks like my parents want to adopt you already. Of course, it goes without saying that I also want you back here. So you should definitely visit more." He finished with a sheepish smile.

If it's him asking, she didn't need to think twice. "Maybe I will, Makoto."

And they lapsed into another long but comfortable silence as they waited for the bus to come.

She never got on the bus that night.

The bus was running late, which was odd considering that the buses were never late, so they pulled out their phones and checked online to see if the schedule had been moved due to some incident or emergency. She didn't know why she expected otherwise but the last bus for that night was cancelled and then next one wouldn't arrive until the next six hours. It was inconvenient but nothing she couldn't handle.

She'd just have to walk all the way back. To which Makoto expressed his horror once she announced this. It was either she walked all those kilometers home or she camped out all those hours on the street until the next bus. Both plans were vehemently dismissed by him. So she asked him for a better idea to which he replied with an overnight proposal. A brief phone call and acquired permission later, they went for his plan instead. She only agreed because he said that he wouldn't leave until she went back with him. She knew that he was serious, he had that same look he always wore whenever he was determined to do something. It was pure undeterred resolve that was not something she could fight against. So she reluctantly conceded.

And that's how she ended up back at the Naegi home.

"We're back!" Makoto happily announced, with Mukuro quietly beside him.

The rest of his family warmly greeted them in return. "Welcome back!"

Something about this was just so natural that Mukuro believed that they greeted like how they accepted her, not only her return for tonight, but also her as a person.

And although this wasn't her family, she couldn't help but feel welcomed.

* * *

The years go by without her even noticing it.

She's only sixteen for a moment. The moment passes in a blink and so does her high school and college years. She's in her early thirties now but even that will last only for a moment. However, this is the moment she's living in now and she's making sure that it's lived to the fullest. Well, it won't be anything as exciting as a life-threatening field day during a war because she doesn't do that anymore.

She's mellowed out over the years as evidenced by her fairly recent domestic life. Although she went back to being a soldier after finishing her education, she realized at some point that she couldn't keep it with her changing priorities. So she settled for a high profile guard duty but eventually got recruited by the police force because of her reputation, and then finally back to guard duty again due to special circumstances. There's not much excitement on the job as a security guard for a bank but it's not like she's expecting any.

She gets plenty of that already from her own home.

Today would be especially exciting since her sister is coming. Ever since they had to separate due to conflicting careers, they only get together at the end of the year, usually around the last two weeks. Sometimes they see each other even before December, usually due to special cases. This only happens whenever there's an emergency, when Mukuro especially misses her, or when Junko decides to drop by for no reason whatsoever. But these rarely happen so she treasures every moment she can spend together with her twin.

Junko is scheduled to arrive before lunch which is why Mukuro is currently in the kitchen and preparing the food just for that. She would have preferred them to eat out instead but Junko insists on tasting her home-cooked meal and not so silently judge her. That's the closest thing to Junko telling her that she missed her and also that her cooking still needs improvement. She's already used to her twin's subliminal way of showing affection or at least she likes to believe that she's being affectionate. She never did master understanding her.

The doorbell rings and Mukuro checks the clock only to see that it is ten o'clock which is uncharacteristically early for Junko but she doesn't complain. She turns off the stove that she's using and checks if there are any knives out as a precaution against any untoward incident. Satisfied that she can leave the kitchen in the safest state possible, she heads out and opens the door to greet the guest.

Except it is not her sister that greets her but rather a young man in courier uniform. "Good day, ma'am. I have a package addressed to a Mr. Naegi!"

She discreetly scrutinizes both the person and the inconspicuous box in his hands. They seem safe enough. "He's preoccupied at the moment. I'll receive it instead."

He takes out the small device for e-signatures. "Are you a friend or relative?"

"I'm-" She starts but immediately stops when she hears the scurrying of little feet heading towards her.

"Mama, mama! Who's that at the dwoor?" A small boy tugs at her left.

"Mama, mama! Is that Auntie Junkie at the dwoor?" A small girl tugs at her right.

The two most adorable children in the world couldn't be any more excited than her to see Junko that they must have ran straight for the door as soon as they could when they heard the doorbell. Unfortunately though, they were still in the middle of a bath when this happened but that apparently didn't stop them as evidenced by their soaked figures and the trail of water and bubbles they left. Her four year old twins are now both by her sides, covered in soap suds, and staring at her with wide and curious eyes.

"Sorry, Mukuro. They were too slippery for me." Makoto says out of breath. He's at the other end of the short corridor, his clothes are disheveled and his hands are also covered with soap suds.

It doesn't take much to figure out what happened and she doesn't fault anyone for it. This is just another exciting day so it seems. She takes it all in stride.

She crouches down and tenderly places a hand on each of the twins' heads. Her voice is softer now yet still stern, a technique she thinks she's almost mastered. "You're both soaking wet. What did we talk about wetness and manners?"

"I know, I know! We keep the wet in the bathwoom." Her little boy chirps.

"I know, I know! We have to dwy in the bathwoom." Her little girl squeeks.

"Very Good." She smiles encouragingly. The smiles come to her easily nowadays. "Now go back to the bathroom with your father and finish your bath before you catch a cold. Auntie Junkie will come only after you're both clean and dry." She affectionately ruffles their mops of hair and gently lets them go.

For such small children, they have the largest of smiles.

"Okay, okay!" They both answer in unison and then happily race off, giggling and cheering along the way.

"Ah! No running!" Makoto worriedly yells back and then mouths her a "Thank you." before heading back to the bathroom as well.

With that, she dries her hands on her aprons, and finally returns to the bewildered stranger at her door. She writes down her name and signature. "Here you go."

_Received by: Mukuro Naegi_

"Thank you for doing business with us and happy holidays!" He swiftly makes his exit after he hands her the package.

Now with that taken care of, she closes the door and places the box on a table in the living room. Then she takes out a mop to clean up the fresh trail of water her kids brazenly left. Satisfied that the threat of slippery surfaces has been eliminated, the mop is returned to its storage. That's one chore out of the way and a few accidents prevented but there's still more work to do. There's always more work to do. She still needs to finish cooking so she tries to make her way back to the kitchen.

Well, at least she tried.

"Mama, mama! We wanna help cook! Pwease?"

"Mama, mama! We wanna help cook! Pwetty pwease?"

The twins, now dry and dressed in warm clothes, look at her expectantly with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Just behind them is Makoto with a tired but proud smile. "Don't look at me. They thought of this themselves. Said that Auntie Junkie might come faster if the food is already done. How cute!"

"Help cook! Is it okay, okay?" Both throw themselves to hug her legs and then excitedly pull at her apron, as if they believe that if they tug enough times, she'll eventually say yes.

Being swamped by this much cuteness is always a blessing. She doesn't give her approval quickly because she wants to stretch this moment for as long as she can even though she already knows the answer. There's no way she could deny them anything. These twins are her only weakness.

She smiles affectionately at them. "Thank you. I do need a few helping hands."

There's a certain kind of tenderness in her voice, the kind that is warm and loving, the kind that she only uses around her children, the kind that only mothers use.

She's a mother now even though sometimes she hardly believes it. After all, at some point in her life, she used to be all alone. But it's different now. She's different now. She has her sister who still pulls pranks on her. She has a sister-in-law who never really outgrew her adoration for her. She has a mother and father, by extension of law, who coddle her whenever they get the chance. She has a husband whom she deeply loves and has children with. She's not alone anymore and if her family has a say in it, she won't ever be alone again.

She's come so far now that she even has a family of her own. Even though she doesn't seem to know what to do half of the time, even though there are lots of struggles she has to overcome, even though she doesn't fully understand the concept itself, even despite all that, she doesn't regret this. She's still learning and above all, she's content. She realizes this every moment she spends with them. And when her efforts are rewarded with those brilliant smiles, she knows for sure that she wouldn't trade anything in the world for this.

Mukuro Ikusaba almost lost her family once but now she's gained so much more.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Younger Sisters Club

If there was one thing Mukuro and Makoto had in common, it was that they both had younger sisters. So it was only inevitable that those two would meet and eventually conspire together.

"OH MY GOSH! THE Junko Enoshima is right before me!" Komaru squealed as she wildly waved her arms around in joy and bounced in barely contained excitement. She has always been a fangirl of the said model so seeing her in person flipped a switch in her that made her too happy and energetic, she could probably power a laptop with her hyperactivity. Her eyes were sparkling so much that there were practically stars in them. Maybe that's where she got all her energy.

"That's right, kiddo! It's a one-on-one meet and greet of a lifetime! And it's exclusively just for you!" Junko hollered with equal if not greater fervor. She didn't want to be outdone when it comes to passion. She then playfully winked at her. "But you already know that. Seriously, kid. Ain't ya used to it by now?"

"Oh, sorry." Komaru smiled shyly as she mellowed down. "I just can't help but get starstruck each time." She took a few short breaths in order to calm herself down.

"I do have that effect on people. Nothing to be ashamed about. In fact, I'm flattered, darling!" She giggled shortly and immediately toned it down until she was just grinning widely. "So? Let's get the ball rolling! Status report."

She straightened herself at this. "Not much. I couldn't get my brother to spill anything." She slumped defeatedly.

Junko frowned slightly, her energy dying down with her motivation. "Is that so? Then I guess there's nothing for us to do here. Welp, let's just up and go now." She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden and at in a split second, she was full of energy again. "Just kidding! Not to worry, little sister character. For I, the other little sister in our troupe, have gathered some juicy info!"

Komaru eagerly leaned forward. "No way!"

"YES WAY!" She boomed proudly. "I know all the details! My sis told me so."

"Wait, ALL the details?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup, every single detail down to how they almost kinda sorta but not really held hands." Junko grinned toothily like a predator who's caught their meal of the day. "Oh, but this is confidential info only I'm supposed to know but you didn't hear it from me in case anyone asks." She playfully winked.

"That's still totally the confidentiality clause but okay." Komaru just stared back at her in awe. "Still, I can't even get that kind of info out of my brother. How do you do it?"

"Like how I get everything else that I want in life." She pretended to do her own drum roll until the great reveal of her technique, "I asked."

"You asked?" She blinked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. No added tricks or special effects." She nodded and then upped her theatrics with a more sugar-coated voice. "I just went all _hey sis tell me 'bout your date_ and there you have it. Simple, hassle free and effective."

"Wow." Komaru was stunned. "I still can't believe that big sis Mukuro would tell you just like that."

"Nobody can resist my charms, my sis especially. I'm her favorite sister after all." She said smugly.

"You're her only sister."

"Exactly! All the more reason for her spoil me!"

Well, she wasn't wrong about that.

"Anyways, it should be a crime that they're still not yet together. Like _hello_! They obviously have the hots for each other. And I mean _obviously_!" Junko rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yeah! Everyone wants it to happen already so why isn't it happening yet?" Komaru agreed and then ardently pumped her fists.

Junko then looped her arm with Komaru's and smiled her biggest smile. It was scheming and yet at the same time it was earnest. It was the closest thing to an affectionate smile that she could muster. It kind of looked fake and practiced but she swore that it wasn't. Oh, well. She'll workshop that later.

"That's why as concerned siblings, we gotta help them all we can. You with me, Fami-Kom?" Junko cheerfully fist bumped their free hands as a gesture to seal their bond.

Komaru returned the fist bump with more force as her eyes hardened with determination. "You're right. We little sisters gotta stick together!"

And so, the younger sisters club was born, much to the annoyance of our not-yet couple.

* * *

**BONUS**

The Mother Without a Mother

Mukuro was going to be a mother.

She's known that for a while now ever since she first saw the telltale pink lines on the pregnancy test two months ago. She knew and yet she still couldn't believe it herself. She still wanted to believe that her morning sickness was due to some virus she caught even though that was unlikely because she's never been sick before in her life. She didn't want to believe that she was pregnant. She didn't want to believe it no matter how much the evidence piled up against her. She didn't want to believe she was going to be a mother.

That's because she wasn't ready.

She thought that she wouldn't ever be ready. After all, how could she do it when the closest model she had for a mother was someone else's. She didn't know what it was like to be raised by one so she had no idea how to become one. She's afraid. She's absolutely terrified. She's afraid that she'd screw up and become a disappointment. It's no longer a possibility in her mind but a certainty. She's going to screw this up, disappoint everyone who's ever believed in her, and then have them all hate her for it. Until finally everyone leaves her and she's all alone again.

There's a chance that she might be overthinking this and having fluctuating hormones didn't exactly help either. She was aware that this could happen. She married with the expectation that she might become a mother later on but no mental training could have prepared her for this. If possible, she wanted to back out now but she stops herself from doing anything impulsive. She's carrying another life in her now and so she has to be responsible. She has to be extra careful too and she swore that she was. She's diligently researched and asked for advice on how to best deal with this. Following a special diet and getting morning sickness is easy enough but the real challenge has yet to come.

The real challenge would come seven months after today.

"Hey, you okay?" Makoto asked her from the driver seat.

Mukuro just remembered that she was in the car with him. She must have looked zonked out. "Yeah, just woozy."

"Normal woozy or?" He said concernedly, stealing a glance at her.

"The usual. It'll go away soon enough." She nonchalantly shrugged.

"Okay. Just don't push yourself. We should prevent anything bad from getting worse. So rely on me some more too cause I want to help as much as I can." He reached for her hand and gave it a tender squeeze. His eyes were still on the road but his heart was set on her. "You know I love you."

She turned her hand and their fingers intertwined. "I know." And their feelings connected. "Love you too."

The stoplight was red now which.

He turned to look at her and asked lightly. "Nervous?"

She sighed and then looked down guiltily. "A little I guess."

He placed his other hand under her chin and then turned her head so they were facing each other. "What else are you worried about?"

She briefly looked away but only because she couldn't stand lying to his piercing yet honest gaze. "Nothing." She said evasively.

"Liar." He smiled knowingly. "We've been married for a while now and I've known you longer than that. I can tell that something's bothering you." He lovingly caressed her cheek and he naturally leaned towards his touch. He smiled tenderly and his voice came out soothing. "So tell me. Please?" He leaned forward and this time she couldn't look away.

She couldn't dodge the question now either. "It's just that…" She absentmindedly raised her hand to place it on top of his. The sensation greatly comforted her as she felt a layer of anxiety ebb away. It's okay, this was Makoto, she thought. Mukuro trusted him. If there's anyone she could be open with then it was him. "Do you think…" She faltered and her hand unconsciously squeezed his. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?" She looked at him desperately, frantically searching for his answer.

Contrary to her, there was no doubt or hesitation in his voice. "Of course! I _know_ you'll be a _great_ mother." He declared so confidently, so brilliantly, that had they been talking about anything else, she would have believed him.

She incredulously asked him, "How can you say that?"

"Because I know you." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You may know me now but what about later? I don't even know how I'll be in the long run." She said bitterly. She couldn't believe him, not when she never had the highest self-esteem.

But he still believed in her anyways. "You don't look too convinced." He affectionately rubbed the knuckle of her index finger with his thumb, in slow soothing motions. He could feel her relax more at his touch even if only just a bit. He smiled lovingly at her. "There's no such thing as a perfect mother that's why there's no standard to measure them."

She frowned slightly. "That's not what I asked. I asked you if I'll be a good mother."

He hummed. "My mom told me that there's only one thing every parent needs. That's _it_. You just need to have that and you'll be a great parent."

She's anxious as to what it was since this sounded like a deciding factor. Either she had it or not. A part of her told her to not bother asking because she probably didn't have it in the first place. And yet, another part of her, the hopeful part of her wanted to at least check first. She needed to know. So she asked tentatively, "What is it?"

He smiled warmly and an all too familiar feeling enveloped her. _So that's what IT was,_ she thought with a small smile of her own. She automatically knew what the answer was before he even said it.

"Love. As long as there's love then everything follows." He spoke lovingly as if the very words he spoke were infused by that same feeling. It most likely was. After all, he always spoke to her from the heart. "If there's love then you'll automatically do your best. Just do your best in everything and pour your love all over it. It doesn't matter if you mess up along the way, it's natural for anyone to make a few mistakes. The important thing is that you don't give up. After all, you're doing it out of love and you're not supposed to give up on those you love."

He then tenderly kissed her forehead just like he always did whenever she felt insecure. It was his way of telling her she was better than she thought of herself and that even if she disliked her weaknesses, he still loved her. It was one of her favorite kisses. That's because it worked like a charm. She'd feel better, reassured and all the negative feelings would go away. All that would be left were just feelings of security.

And the lingering warmth of being loved.

"And knowing you, you're already full of love." He smiled encouragingly and proudly. She could feel her heart swell just from it. He then leaned his head so that their foreheads were now touching intimately. He smiled wider like he always did whenever he was overly happy. He seemed to only smile like that around her. "I truly am lucky to have you. You're a wonderful wife. And you'll be an even more wonderful mother."

She's still not sure about that last part but she felt a bit braver about it.

The rest of the drive was quiet but it's not tense. Makoto was humming along to the radio while Mukuro was just focusing all her efforts into stopping an oncoming migraine. They're on their way to the hospital for her scheduled appointment with a doctor. It's a bit more special than her previous visits because this time they're going to do an ultrasound. Her hand lightly settled above her stomach where the small bump was showing. This time, she'll see her child for the first time.

And when the ultrasound turned on and finally revealed their child, no one could have expected what they saw.

Mukuro's eyes widened. "They're…"

"Twins." Makoto gaped in awe.

"...Precious." She finished saying.

"Congratulations, looks like you lucked out and got twins." The doctor's words just made it official.

She was going to have twins. She couldn't believe it. Twins. Just like her and Junko.

Her heart tightened at the realization. This was a sign but of what she didn't know. But that had to mean something, her having twins for their firstborns. This had to happen for a reason and even if it didn't, even if it was just by pure chance, she'd like to think that there was something greater in the works. Truly, it was something greater because this was the greatest blessing she's received to date. She wanted to cry right then and there. This changed everything. For the first time ever since she found out she was pregnant, Mukuro finally felt it. She felt a connection with her children. And she wanted to protect it, this newly found bond. She wanted to properly treasure this precious bond like no other.

Twins. She was going to have twins. Twins just like her and Junko. But unlike them, these twins were going to have parents. They were going to have parents and she's going to be one of them. It was finally sinking in that she would become a mother. And she's coming into terms with it. She's accepted it now. The hazy fog of uncertainty and indecision has lifted over her head. There's calmness in her heart now that she's welcomed it. And though that didn't end her fears and anxiety but now there's something else. Now there's also joy and this new feeling of excitement.

Rather than looking down, she was beginning to look forward to this.

"Looks like we're gonna double our efforts." Makoto grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with joy. "This might be _two_ much for you." He joked with a peace sign.

There were tears in her eyes as she chuckled. "You've got that wrong." Mukuro closed her eyes and then lovingly smiled. "Two is just the right number. There's no such thing as too much for a mother."

In the end, it didn't matter that Mukuro didn't have a mother who raised her. She won't let some non-existent person hold her back. She's going to be better than them. She wasn't going to let another set of twins be abandoned at birth. She's going to take responsibility and give them the love that they deserve. It's just like what her husband said. As long as there's love, she'll just have to figure out the rest. She'll have to work twice as hard, maybe even more, but that's okay. After all, they're worth it. And as she stared back at the ultrasound of her children, she hardened her resolve.

Mukuro has decided to become a mother of two.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fallenstreet01 and I talked and we decided that the twins have freckles and ahoge. You're welcome.
> 
> Ask and you shall receive. For ScareCrowFM who asked for Mukuro meeting Makoto's family and also Tk Macintosh who suggested this too. I took some liberties in this request, hope you don't mind. I know you wanted her to meet the fam as his girlfriend but I just thought that it would make more sense that she'd meet them first while they're still just friends in high school. I kinda liked the idea of Makoto's family growing on her even though she's not even his girlfriend yet.
> 
>  **FUN FACT:** In just the span of two months, this fic is now longer than the LOTR's Return of the King which has 134,462 words. Subtracting the author's notes, mine is approximately 138k words. (I'm counting the Try Friends Not Force in this.) There are still two definite chapters left so I'll beat Two Towers' word count for sure. And if I write them well enough, I might even reach HP's Half-Blood Prince level. Then again, with all the other pending prompts who knows how long this will be? 
> 
>  
> 
> _Your prayers have been heard so up next, *opens jacket* are you interested in some hope?_

**Author's Note:**

> For MakotoxKyoko, please refer to my other series fic: **Facts of Other Lives.**
> 
> Everyone is welcome to throw in ideas! REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
> 
> The only requirement is that it should be Mukuro-centric. So fluff, angst, humor, tragedy, anything goes! (Pairings are strict though. Only naekusaba and OT3 with mukuroxmakotoxkyouko are allowed. Friendship chapters are still welcome.)
> 
> UPDATES ARE REGULARLY BETWEEN 1-2 WEEKS.  
> So yeah, tell me what you think of this. And drop by a request too!


End file.
